De l'amitié à l'amour: Ensemble jusqu'au bout
by Djen'n
Summary: Quand la vie te met à genoux, deux choix s'offrent à toi : rester au sol ou te relever. Ensemble, Alec et Magnus ont réussi à surmonter de nombreuses épreuves. Mais que faire quand toutes les menaces n'ont pas été supprimées? Et que faire quand de nouvelles font leurs apparitions? Loin de leur famille et de leurs amis, réussiront-ils à s'en sortir cette fois?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous! Merci pour vos voeux :) _

_Je vous souhaite à tous, une très belle et merveilleuse nouvelle année, remplie de bonheur, d'amour, de santé et de belles fictions à lire!_

_Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite des aventures de nos chouchous :)_

_**Newmoon3012**: Coucou! Ravie que ma première fiction t'ait plu et ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)_

_**Sylvie Oversteyns **: Coucou! Merci beaucoup :) je suis heureuse que tu sois toujours fidèle à ma fiction et que tu aies apprécié ce premier chapitre. Et oui, chose promise chose due! bisous!_

_**Nagron** : Coucou toi! Merci pour tes reviews que je prends toujours plaisir à lire et merci d'être une lectrice aussi fidèle! Voici la suite ;)_

_**Shaniice** : Coucou! Très heureuse de te retrouver également avec tes reviews de qualités :) Oui, il est normal que les choses ne se passent pas simplement avec un couple aussi jeune devant faire fasse - de surcroit - à de lourdes responsabilités. Tu me connais bien, il y aura forcément des problèmes lol sinon ce serait trop simple mais pour le moment profitons d'un autre chapitre sans gros nuages ;) bonne lecture à toi!_

Chapitre 2 : Devenir père

_"Ne jamais oublier que quand un enfant naît, un père naît aussi..."_

**PDV Alec**

— Je vais coucher Aria puis je reviens t'aider à ranger les courses, informai-je mon fiancé tout en prenant la direction des chambres.

— D'accord, l'entendis-je me répondre depuis la cuisine où il s'attelait déjà à la tâche.

Notre fille s'était endormie sur le chemin du retour. Elle avait été très excitée au supermarché, essayant d'abord d'attraper tout ce qu'elle voyait avant de nous faire des petites crises quand on l'en empêchait. Nul doute qu'elle avait hérité du mauvais caractère de sa mère...quoique Magnus n'en menait pas large également dans ce domaine.

Je la déposai délicatement dans son berceau, lui retirai son manteau ainsi que son bonnet, remontai sa couverture puis l'embrassai affectueusement sur ses doux cheveux couleur ébène.

— Dors bien mon petit ange, lui murmurai-je.

Je vérifiai que le baby phone était bien allumé puis refermai la porte derrière moi.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Magnus avait déjà pratiquement terminé de tout ranger.

— Oh mais je voulais t'aider Bébé... lui dis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres puis un autre le long de sa mâchoire.

Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise.

— Tu m'aides déjà au quotidien Mon Amour, me répondit-il en déposant la boite de céréale qu'il tenait à la main.

Sans crier garde, il me souleva avec aisance et m'assit sur le plan de travail, j'emprisonnai derechef sa taille de mes jambes, sa bouche prit possession de la mienne avec autorité, nos langues fusionnèrent. En un baiser, Mag's savait faire naître l'excitation en moi. Mon cœur s'accélérait, ma respiration se faisait plus courte puis j'avais surtout terriblement envie de lui. Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception, j'haletais déjà de plaisir et le champs lexical de mes pensées appartenait assurément à la catégorie syntaxique de la sexualité...

Il continuait de m'embrasser passionnément, ses dents me mordillant parfois la lèvre inférieur tandis que l'une de ses mains me tenait fermement la nuque. C'était agréable de constater qu'après tout ce temps, ses baisers ne perdaient pas de leur ferveur. Il m'embrassait toujours comme si c'était la première fois ou peut-être la dernière fois; tout dépendait du point de vue. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me sentais chéri, adoré et aimé entre ses bras.

Après quelques minutes, il rompit notre baiser puis accrocha mon regard. J'étais convaincu que mes pupilles commençaient à être dilatées tant je brûlais de désir pour lui.

— Si je libère mes envies, je te fais l'amour, là, immédiatement sur le plan de travail, me dit-il la voix chargé de concupiscence.

Il n'avait pas besoin de me le formuler car en cet instant, ses yeux vert ambre brillaient d'une folle intensité. Ils me déshabillaient du regard, un regard ardent et fiévreux riche de promesse.

Comment autant de sex-appeal pouvait-il être réunit en un seul et même homme ? Magnus incarnait mon idée de l'érotisme, il habitait chacun de mes fantasmes et je me liquéfiais complètement face à lui.

Je déglutis.

— _Prends-moi_, me surpris-je à dire à voix haute.

Les mots étaient sortis avant que je ne puisse les arrêter...des mots un peu trop crus qui ne me ressemblaient pas vraiment.

Gêné, je baissais légèrement la tête.

Magnus, m'obligea à soutenir son regard en passant son index sous mon menton, ses yeux s'attardèrent brièvement sur l'horloge de la cuisine puis se re-concentrèrent de nouveau sur moi, il finit par soupirer.

— On doit préparer le dîner d'Aria ainsi que le nôtre mais je te promets que je me rattraperai plus tard me dit-il en m'embrassant une dernière fois.

— Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire qui illumina mon cœur.

La routine nous rattrapait toujours mais il avait raison, une petite tête adorable n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller de sa sieste, c'était elle notre priorité.

Il m'aida à descendre du plan de travail puis on commença à préparer le dîner avec _Hall and Oates_ en fond sonore. Une heure plus tard tout était prêt, je regardai fièrement les assiettes dressées. Mes talents culinaires s'étaient nettement améliorés ces quatre derniers mois mais ne surpassaient pas ceux de mon fiancé si parfait qui lui aussi avait acquis des compétences incroyables en la matière et ce en très peu de temps. Personnellement, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de commander tous les soirs mais il était à cheval sur son alimentation, il n'y avait qu'à regarder le menu de ce soir : pavé de saumon au miel et sésames, haricots verts et purée de pomme de terre.

Une question me vint à l'esprit...

— Heu Bébé... comment fait-on pour faire manger du saumon à Aria ? demandai-je franchement perplexe.

— Je vais en mixer un peu avec la purée et les haricots.

— Tu penses qu'elle aimera ?

Il me regarda une minute, l'air pensif.

— Eh ben, j'imagine que nous allons bientôt le découvrir. D'ailleurs, peux-tu aller la voir s'il te plait ? Tout est étrangement silencieux alors qu'elle devrait déjà être réveillée constata-t-il.

Il ajouta les aliments au Blender. J'hochai la tête puis me dirigeai vers la chambre de notre Princesse endormie pas si endormie que ça constatai-je en entrant dans la pièce.

— Ben alors Mon Ange, tu t'es réveillée en silence ? Voilà qui est surprenant, lui dis-je en me penchant par-dessus le berceau pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Habituellement elle criait, pleurait ou babillait au réveil. Grâce à cela, on savait toujours de quelle humeur elle était mais pas cette fois visiblement.

Elle posa doucement sa tête sur mon épaule puis mit son pouce dans sa bouche. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas encore totalement quitté le monde des rêves. On se dirigea dans le salon où je l'installai dans sa chaise haute. Mag's y avait déjà déposé son assiette. Il arriva à son tour avec les nôtres à la main, je les lui pris et les déposai sur la table.

— Coucou Ma Princesse ! chantonna-t-il en se rapprochant de sa fille adoré.

Il l'observa une minute puis fronça les sourcils.

— Ben alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ce petit air triste Mon Cœur ? la questionna-t-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Il releva brusquement la tête.

— Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? lui demandai-je immédiatement n'ayant rien raté à son air devenu sérieux subitement.

— Je crois qu'elle fait de la température, m'annonça-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers la salle de bain.

_De la température ? Merde, mais je n'ai rien remarqué, _pensai-je en m'asseyant près d'Aria.

En l'observant plus attentivement, je remarquai qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas l'air en grande forme..._et moi qui pensait qu'elle était juste un peu groggy par sa sieste._

Je sentis la culpabilité m'envahir.

Magnus était de retour avec le thermomètre et le plaça dans l'oreille d'Aria. La réaction de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre, elle se mit à pleurer.

— Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça Mon Cœur mais papa doit prendre ta température, lui dit-il en essayant de maintenir le thermomètre en place.

Je commençai à lui caresser les cheveux afin de la calmer un peu mais rien à faire, elle continuait de pleurer à chaud de larmes. Je me sentais un peu inutile pour le coup. L'appareil bipa enfin.

— 38,5 °C.

— On doit s'inquiéter ? lui demandai-je soucieux.

— Pas pour le moment, on va l'hydrater au maximum puis lui donner un bain, on verra bien comment ça évolue.

— D'accord, je vais lui prendre à boire, dis-je en me levant rapidement.

En revenant au salon, Aria était dans les bras de Magnus, sa tête poser sur son épaule. Mon cœur se serra en la voyant si éteinte, elle qui était habituellement pleine de vie. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je panique car après tout Magnus savait exactement quoi faire puis il était calme et serein...je devais l'être moi aussi.

— Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant un biberon d'eau.

— Merci Mon Amour.

Notre fille en avala les trois quarts ce qui nous rassura un peu. On essaya de la faire manger mais de ce côté ce fut plutôt un échec. Magnus décida de lui préparer un biberon de lait à la place, elle n'en but que la moitié.

— Bon, on essaiera de lui faire boire le reste après son bain puis on reprendra sa température dans un moment, m'expliqua-t-il.

— D'accord, lui dis-je en allant chercher des vêtements de rechange.

J'optai pour une grenouillère épaisse en forme de chat puis les rejoignis dans la salle de bain. Magnus — occupé à savonner Aria dans la baignoire — s'arrêta dans son geste et se mit à dévisager légèrement la grenouillère que j'avais en main.

— Hmm non, il faut éviter de trop la réchauffer. Peux-tu lui prendre un body et des chaussettes ? On ajustera ensuite la température de sa chambre.

_Décidément, je n'avais vraiment pas les bons réflexes, _pensais-je en repartant choisir d'autres vêtements.

Le deuxième choix fut le bon. Après le bain, on essaya de lui faire boire le reste de son biberon comme prévu mais sans succès. Au moins, le thermomètre affichait désormais 38°C, ce n'était pas encore le retour à la normale mais il y avait de l'amélioration.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard elle s'était endormie, Magnus alla la border et ajusta la température de sa chambre. Je restai dans le salon pour ranger un peu et commencer à débarrasser la table. À cause des récents épisodes je n'avais plus du tout faim. Je me sentais fautif de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était malade. Je me disais être père mais je n'étais définitivement pas à la hauteur.

— Que fais-tu ? me demanda mon fiancé qui venait d'arriver dans le salon.

— Je n'ai plus très faim, si tu veux je peux réchauffer ton dîner, lui proposai-je tout en continuant à débarrasser.

Je l'entendis soupirer lourdement puis franchissant la distance qui nous séparait, il s'approcha de moi.

— Arrête de culpabiliser. Aria a juste un peu de fièvre, ce sont des choses qui arrivent et qui se reproduiront, ce n'est en rien de ta faute, me rassura-t-il.

Je n'avais pas formulé ma culpabilité à voix haute mais c'était inutile, il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

— Je sais mais je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Et si j'avais été seul avec elle ? Et si tu n'avais été là pour rattraper ma négligence ? Et si sa fièvre avait continué d'augmenter ? paniquai-je.

Sans me quitter des yeux, Magnus s'installa sur l'une des chaises scandinaves transparentes qui entouraient notre table à manger puis croisa les bras. Son regard était à la fois amusé et agacé. Ce mélange me faisait toujours un peu froid dans dos.

— On refait le monde avec des « _et si »_, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

— Hey, je suis très sérieux ! m'énervai-je.

Comment pouvait-il prendre à la légère le fait que j'avais mis la vie d'Aria en danger !

— On se calme Mon Amour. Vient là, m'ordonna-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je ne bougeai pas. Son regard se fut plus insistant, il haussa un sourcil.

— Sérieusement Alec, veux-tu que je fasse preuve de persuasion ?

_Persuasion ? Quel type de persuasion ?_

Il valait mieux ne pas chercher, je voyais déjà les rouages de son esprit vif se mettre en action. Je le rejoignis rapidement et glissai ma main dans la sienne. Il me fit m'assoir sur ses genoux avant de plonger son regard dans le mien avec un petit sourire de satisfaction pendu aux lèvres.

— Tu es vraiment borné, râla-t-il en secourant légèrement la tête. Écoute très attentivement. Toi et moi sommes pères que depuis 5 mois, il est normal que nous ne sachons pas encore tout anticiper, tout deviner ou tout comprendre. Parfois on paniquera, parfois on sera désarmé mais c'est l'apprentissage de la vie et il n'y a pas plus formateur.

— Oui mais... commençai-je aussitôt.

— Je n'ai pas terminé, me sermonna-t-il en me jetant un regard de reproche.

Je soupirai d'exaspération.

— Alexander, j'ai eu 9 mois pour me faire à l'idée que j'allais devenir père alors que toi c'est tout juste si tu as eu cinq minutes. Je n'oublie pas qu'en dépit de tout l'amour que tu éprouves aujourd'hui pour Aria, c'est avant tout pour moi que tu as accepté de vivre tout ça, que tu as accepté cette situation et sincèrement je suis fier de toi. Tous les jours je te vois devenir cet homme responsable, compréhensif et aimant qu'il me tarde d'appeler mon mari, me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur avant de poursuivre. Je te vois devenir un père d'une grande sagesse, un père patient qui se remet toujours en question, qui essaie toujours de faire mieux et plus pour que les sourires et les rires de notre petite princesse ne cessent jamais de raisonner entre ces murs. Je sais que de la voir ainsi te brise le cœur car il en est de même pour moi. Aucun parent n'aime voir son enfant souffrir mais encore une fois Mon Amour, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir et surtout ça n'enlève rien au père formidable que tu es pour elle.

Ma gorge se serra soudainement, je sentis l'émotion me submerger.

— Je...merci, balbutiai-je en essayant de contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Il n'était pas nécessaire que j'en rajoute, il savait que ses mots avaient atteint leur but.

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

— Installe-toi, je vais réchauffer nos assiettes puis nous allons dîner comme prévu, me dit-il.

Docile, je me remis à table.

Mag's savait toujours quoi me dire et comment me le dire pour chasser mes doutes et mes idées sombres. Ses mots me touchaient toujours en plein cœur. Il était incroyable, merveilleux, terriblement beau et parfait, parfois un peu autoritaire mais j'aimais ça aussi chez lui. Le meilleur dans l'histoire était qu'il était à moi et qu'il m'aimait sans conditions. Il acceptait mes défauts, mes caprices, mes incertitudes. J'étais chanceux de connaitre un tel amour. Oui, Magnus était incontestablement mon phare en pleine naufrage, ma boussole en pleine forêt...mon univers entier.

**PDV Magnus**

Tout en mettant en route le lave-vaisselle, je repensais à Alec et à notre discussion de tout à l'heure. Mon fiancé avait vraiment des problèmes de confiance en soi. Ses petites fragilités m'avaient toujours fait craquer car au fond j'aimais être son héros et le rassurer. Au sein de notre couple, je suis souvent celui qui prend les décisions et qui gèrent les situations de crise cependant là, il ne s'agissait plus uniquement de lui et de moi. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort...et si je n'avais pas été là ? Peut-être que je devrais me mettre un peu en retrait et le laisser s'occuper plus d'Aria et du quotidien. Ça l'aiderait à gagner en confiance et en expérience cependant il faudrait que ça se fasse subtilement autrement il risquerait de ressentir trop de pression et paniquer...

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner dans ma poche, me faisant sursauter au passage tant j'étais absorbé par mes pensées. Je le pris précipitamment et fus heureux de découvrir l'identité de l'appelant. C'était un appel vidéo de ma mère, je décrochai immédiatement.

_Mag's : Coucou Maman ! la saluai-je chaleureusement tout en lui faisant un signe de la main._

_Sarah : Coucou Mon Cœur, comment vas-tu ? Vous êtes prêt pour la tempête ? _

_Mag's : Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je vois que tu es de garde ce soir, remarquai-je en reconnaissant les lieux derrière elle._

_Sarah : En effet, tempête ou pas, il n'y a pas de repos pour les urgences. Ton père est à la maison avec Clary. _

_Mag's : Je devrais donc profiter du fait que je puisse être présent ce soir avec ma fille et mon fiancé avant que ce ne soit plus le cas, fis-je avec un pincement au cœur. _

_Sarah : Quand on choisit cette voie, on sait qu'il y aura fatalement des sacrifices à faire Sayang._

_Mag's : Oui c'est vrai c'est juste que je ne pense pas être encore prêt._

_Sarah : Je te comprends, on ne l'est jamais. Quand vous étiez petits, ça me déchirait le cœur de devoir vous quitter aussi souvent._

_Mag's : On n'a jamais manqué d'amour pour autant et c'est le plus important. J'espère pouvoir en faire autant avec Aria._

_Sarah : Tu y arrivas Mon Cœur, d'ailleurs comment va-t-elle ? Et comment va Alec ?_

_Mag's : Alec va bien, Aria a un peu de fièvre._

_Sarah : Oh pauvre chérie...combien exactement ?_

_Mag's : Elle avait 38,5°C mais c'est retombé à 38°C._

_Sarah : Ce n'est pas surprenant en cette saison. Pense bien à ajuster la température de sa chambre et de l'appartement._

_Mag's : Oui, c'est fait. On l'a hydratée et vêtue un peu plus légèrement. _

_Sarah : C'est parfait, elle sera à nouveau très vite sur pied ne t'en fait pas, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire rassurant._

_Mag's : Merci Maman..._

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, Alec était probablement encore sous la douche.

_Mag's : Maman, je peux te poser une question ? repris-je._

_Sarah : Bien sur Sayang._

_Mag's : Est-ce que papa s'est adapté facilement à son rôle de père quand nous étions petits Clary et moi ?_

Ma mère me regarda étrangement une seconde, elle savait déjà que ma question n'était pas anodine.

_Sarah : À vrai dire ton père manquait terriblement de confiance en lui et paniquait souvent._

_Mag's : Ah oui ? Et donc qu'as-tu fait pour l'aider._

_Sarah : Eh bien plus il manquait de confiance plus je le laissais se débrouiller seul avec vous ! me dit ma mère en éclatant de rire. _

Je rigolai à mon tour, mon idée était donc la bonne. Je vais laisser Alec s'occuper plus souvent d'Aria dorénavant.

_Sarah : Tu m'as l'air de très bien t'en sortir avec Aria donc je suppose que le problème est Alec. _Devina ma mère.

_Mag's : Oui...il s'en voulait tout à l'heure de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle avait de la fièvre. J'y ai réfléchis, si c'était moi qui était passé à côté, je n'aurais pas autant culpabilisé surtout que la fièvre est une réaction normale de défense du corps contre les infections, il n'y pas lieu de vraiment s'inquiéter._

Ma mère rigola de nouveau.

_Sarah : Ça Mon Cœur, c'est parce que tu fais médecine._

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_Mag's : Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Sarah : Le fait que tu comprennes cet engrenage très complexe qu'est le corps humain, que tu saches ce qui peut provoquer telles ou telles réactions venant de lui, te permet d'être en confiance et de dédramatiser les situations. Alec n'a pas ces connaissances et ce recule alors forcément l'inconnu lui fait pleur, surtout s'il s'agit d'une petite princesse aux yeux vert-ambre. C'est un petit être fragile mais surtout c'est ta fille donc double pression pour lui. La peur de l'échec et de te décevoir ne doit pas être une chose évidente à gérer pour lui. _

Je pris une minute afin d'analyser ce que venait de me dire ma mère.

_Mag's : Tu as raison. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses ainsi._

_Sarah : Néanmoins, il n'y pas de solutions miracles. Plus il sera investi avec Aria plus il se sentira à l'aise et gagnera en confiance. _

_Mag's : Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Merci pour tes conseils Maman, je t'aime. _

_Sarah : Je t'aime aussi Sayang. Je trouve que vous vous en sortez très bien tous les deux, peu de jeune de votre âge en serait capable. Mon Cœur, je dois retourner travailler, ça va aller ?_

_Mag's : Oui Maman, ne t'en fait pas. _

_Sarah : Très bien, bonne nuit Sayang._

_Mag's : Merci. Courage pour ta garde de nuit. Bisous ! lui dis-je en lui faisant un geste d'au revoir de la main avant de raccrocher. _

— C'était Sarah ?

Alec, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche se métamorphosa dans la cuisine, je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver.

— Oui, elle m'appelait de l'hôpital, lui répondis-je en continuant à regarder ses cheveux mouillés d'un œil mauvais œil..._à croire qu'il voulait lui aussi tomber malade_.

— C'est nul qu'elle doive travailler un soir comme celui-ci, s'exprima-t-il distraitement.

Il parlait de ma mère mais je savais qu'il faisait déjà le parallèle avec ce qui nous attendait dans l'avenir.

Je soupirai.

— Mon Amour, tu sais que...

— Je sais, me coupa-t-il lentement avant de continuer. Voyons le bon côté des choses, j'ai encore un an ou deux pour me perfectionner et apprendre à m'occuper correctement d'Aria sinon on sera mal, fit-il en plaisantant sauf que son sourire sonnait faux et n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Bien que le sujet n'avait pas encore été abordé, on était tous les deux conscients qu'une fois que j'aurais démarré mes stages à l'hôpital, les choses se compliqueraient un peu plus. Je serai de moins en moins disponible et Alec devra s'occuper seul d'Aria la plupart du temps. Néanmoins, je n'oubliais ses études. Il était hors de question qu'il les néglige et qu'on revive une situation similaire à nos débuts ici. On avait fini par trouver notre équilibre, il fallait à tout prix qu'on continue dans cette voie.

Je m'approchai lentement de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

— Tout ira bien Mon Amour. On avance un pas après l'autre et on gérera les choses au fur et à mesure, le rassurai-je.

Il hocha la tête puis resserra ses bras autour de la taille.

— Je suis épuisé, me confia-t-il après une minute.

— Alors va au lit, je te rejoins dans un moment.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— On ne prend pas Aria avec nous ? s'enquit-il avec étonnement.

Je lui fis un petit sourire crispé.

— Eh bien...hésitai-je.

— Je sais que tu préfères ne pas la laisser seule quand elle est malade.

Je réfléchis à la situation une minute. La fièvre semblait retomber progressivement et là elle dormait paisiblement peut-être n'était-il pas nécessaire qu'on la prenne avec nous...en même temps je ne voulais qu'elle se sente seule en effet.

— Allez, c'est décidé ! trancha mon fiancé qui voyait que j'étais toujours indécis.

— Elle a l'air bien, je crains qu'on ne la réveille, m'inquiétai-je.

— Dans ce cas, on s'installe dans sa chambre. Après-tout, ce ne sera pas la première fois, me dit-il en me faisant un grand sourire sincère cette fois.

— D'accord, approuvai-je. Je vais t'aider à tout préparer.

— Non inutile. Va prendre ta douche, je m'en charge Bébé, me dit-il en s'en allant déjà.

Je l'observai partir avec ses cheveux toujours humides...

— Hey attend, pas si vite ! l'interpellai-je.

Il s'arrêta net puis pivota vers moi avec un air interrogatif sur le visage.

— Va te sécher les cheveux avant, lui dis-je sérieusement.

Il soupira aussitôt d'exaspération.

— Tu sais bien que je préfère les laisser ainsi ! Le sèche-cheveux c'est trop agressif ! protesta-t-il.

_N'importe quoi, _pensais-je.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on argumentait sur ce sujet et ce ne sera probablement pas la dernière visiblement...

— Discute pas. Il est tard, il fait froid, tu es fatigué et moi aussi alors tu vas les sécher avant de tomber malade comme Aria.

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot. Je terminai de ranger la cuisine rapidement et éteignis les lumières. En entrant dans la salle de bain, Alec terminait le séchage de ses cheveux si précieux...

— Heureux ? m'apostropha-t-il en reposant l'appareil.

— Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, tu sais que j'ai raison, le raisonnai-je en commençant à me dévêtir.

— C'est ça...marmonna-t-il alors qu'il quittait la pièce légèrement sur les nerfs.

J'éclatai de rire devant sa réaction immature puis entrai sous la douche. Sentir l'eau chaude sur ma peau me faisait du bien. Je n'appréciais toujours pas l'hiver et détestais encore plus cette sensation d'être frigorifié en permanence et ce peu importe le nombre de couches de vêtements que je superposais. Après de longues minutes, je me décidai à quitter la cabine. Je me séchai les cheveux, me brossai les dents, passai de la crème hydratante, enfilai un bas de survêtement un débardeur et un pull puis me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Aria.

En entrant, je vis qu'Alec avait installé notre campement du soir sur la moquette. Allongé sur le ventre sous les couvertures, il semblait s'être déjà endormi. Je refermai la porte silencieusement puis repris la température d'Aria, le thermomètre indiquait toujours 38°C.

— Espérons que demain ce sera le retour à la normale, dis-je à ma princesse endormie.

Je lui embrassai le front puis rejoignis Alec.

— Bonne nuit Mon Amour, lui chuchotai-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

— Bonne...nuit...me répondit-il la voix toute ensommeillée.

Il était vraiment adorable, un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Essayant de faire abstraction du bruit causé par le vent qui se déchainait dehors, je fermai les yeux à mon tour. En cet instant, alors que les températures extérieures avoisinaient les 0°, la présence de mes deux amours me réchauffait le cœur et l'âme. J'étais comblé et heureux et pour rien au monde je n'aurais souhaité être ailleurs.

**Fin du chapitre.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous! Merci pour vos voeux :) _

_Je vous souhaite à tous, une très belle et merveilleuse nouvelle année, remplie de bonheur, d'amour, de santé et de belles fictions à lire!_

_Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite des aventures de nos chouchous :)_

_**Newmoon3012**: Coucou! Ravie que ma première fiction t'ait plu et ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)_

_**Sylvie Oversteyns **: Coucou! Merci beaucoup :) je suis heureuse que tu sois toujours fidèle à ma fiction et que tu aies apprécié ce premier chapitre. Et oui, chose promise chose due! bisous!_

_**Nagron** : Coucou toi! Merci pour tes reviews que je prends toujours plaisir à lire et merci d'être une lectrice aussi fidèle! Voici la suite ;)_

_**Shaniice** : Coucou! Très heureuse de te retrouver également avec tes reviews de qualités :) Oui, il est normal que les choses ne se passent pas simplement avec un couple aussi jeune devant faire fasse - de surcroit - à de lourdes responsabilités. Tu me connais bien, il y aura forcément des problèmes lol sinon ce serait trop simple mais pour le moment profitons d'un autre chapitre sans gros nuages ;) bonne lecture à toi!_

Chapitre 2 : Devenir père

_"Ne jamais oublier que quand un enfant naît, un père naît aussi..."_

**PDV Alec**

— Je vais coucher Aria puis je reviens t'aider à ranger les courses, informai-je mon fiancé tout en prenant la direction des chambres.

— D'accord, l'entendis-je me répondre depuis la cuisine où il s'attelait déjà à la tâche.

Notre fille s'était endormie sur le chemin du retour. Elle avait été très excitée au supermarché, essayant d'abord d'attraper tout ce qu'elle voyait avant de nous faire des petites crises quand on l'en empêchait. Nul doute qu'elle avait hérité du mauvais caractère de sa mère...quoique Magnus n'en menait pas large également dans ce domaine.

Je la déposai délicatement dans son berceau, lui retirai son manteau ainsi que son bonnet, remontai sa couverture puis l'embrassai affectueusement sur ses doux cheveux couleur ébène.

— Dors bien mon petit ange, lui murmurai-je.

Je vérifiai que le baby phone était bien allumé puis refermai la porte derrière moi.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Magnus avait déjà pratiquement terminé de tout ranger.

— Oh mais je voulais t'aider Bébé... lui dis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres puis un autre le long de sa mâchoire.

Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise.

— Tu m'aides déjà au quotidien Mon Amour, me répondit-il en déposant la boite de céréale qu'il tenait à la main.

Sans crier garde, il me souleva avec aisance et m'assit sur le plan de travail, j'emprisonnai derechef sa taille de mes jambes, sa bouche prit possession de la mienne avec autorité, nos langues se trouvèrent. En un baiser, Mag's savait faire naître l'excitation en moi. Mon cœur s'accélérait, ma respiration se faisait plus courte puis j'avais surtout terriblement envie de lui. Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception, j'haletais déjà de plaisir et le champs lexical de mes pensées appartenait assurément à la catégorie syntaxique de la sexualité...

Il continuait de m'embrasser passionnément, ses dents me mordillant parfois la lèvre inférieur tandis que l'une de ses mains me tenait fermement la nuque. C'était agréable de constater qu'après tout ce temps, ses baisers ne perdaient pas de leur ferveur. Il m'embrassait toujours comme si c'était la première fois ou peut-être la dernière fois; tout dépendait du point de vue. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me sentais chéri, adoré et aimé entre ses bras.

Après quelques minutes, il rompit notre baiser puis accrocha mon regard. J'étais convaincu que mes pupilles commençaient à être dilatées tant je brûlais de désir pour lui.

— Si je libère mes envies, je te fais l'amour, là, immédiatement sur le plan de travail, me dit-il la voix chargé de concupiscence.

Il n'avait pas besoin de me le formuler car en cet instant, ses yeux vert ambre brillaient d'une folle intensité. Ils me déshabillaient du regard, un regard ardent et fiévreux riche de promesse.

Comment autant de sex-appeal pouvait-il être réunit en un seul et même homme ? Magnus incarnait mon idée de l'érotisme, il habitait chacun de mes fantasme, je me liquéfiais complètement face à lui.

Je déglutis.

— _Prends-moi_, me surpris-je à dire à voix haute.

Les mots étaient sortis avant que je ne puisse les arrêter...des mots un peu trop crus qui ne me ressemblaient pas vraiment.

Gêné, je baissais légèrement la tête.

Magnus, m'obligea à soutenir son regard en passant son index sous mon menton, ses yeux s'attardèrent brièvement sur l'horloge de la cuisine puis se re-concentrèrent de nouveau sur moi, il finit par soupirer.

— On doit préparer le dîner d'Aria ainsi que le nôtre mais je te promets que je me rattraperai plus tard me dit-il en m'embrassant une dernière fois.

— Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire qui illumina mon cœur.

La routine nous rattrapait toujours mais il avait raison, une petite tête adorable n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller de sa sieste, c'était elle notre priorité.

Il m'aida à descendre du plan de travail puis on commença à préparer le dîner avec _Hall and Oates_ en fond sonore. Une heure plus tard tout était prêt, je regardai avec fierté les assiettes dressées.

Mes talents culinaires s'étaient nettement améliorés ces quatre derniers mois mais ne surpassaient pas ceux de mon fiancé si parfait qui lui aussi avait acquis des compétences incroyables en la matière et ce en très peu de temps. Personnellement, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de commander tous les soirs mais il était à cheval sur son alimentation, il n'y avait qu'à regarder le menu de ce soir : pavé de saumon au miel et sésames, haricots verts et purée de pomme de terre.

Une question me vint à l'esprit...

— Heu Bébé... comment fait-on pour faire manger du saumon à Aria ? demandai-je franchement perplexe.

— Je vais en mixer un peu avec la purée et les haricots.

— Tu penses qu'elle aimera ?

Il me regarda une minute, l'air pensif.

— Eh ben, j'imagine que nous allons bientôt le découvrir. D'ailleurs, peux-tu aller la voir s'il te plait ? Tout est étrangement silencieux alors qu'elle devrait déjà être réveillée constata-t-il.

Il ajouta les aliments au Blender. J'hochai la tête puis me dirigeai vers la chambre de notre Princesse endormie pas si endormie que ça constatai-je en entrant dans la pièce.

— Ben alors Mon Ange, tu t'es réveillée en silence ? Voilà qui est surprenant, lui dis-je en me penchant par-dessus le berceau pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Habituellement elle criait, pleurait ou babillait au réveil. Grâce à cela, on savait toujours de quelle humeur elle était mais pas cette fois visiblement.

Elle posa doucement sa tête sur mon épaule puis mit son pouce dans sa bouche. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas encore totalement quitté le monde des rêves. On se dirigea dans le salon où je l'installai dans sa chaise haute. Mag's y avait déjà déposé son assiette. Il arriva à son tour avec les nôtres à la main, je les lui pris et les déposai sur la table.

— Coucou Ma Princesse ! chantonna-t-il en se rapprochant de sa fille adorée.

Il l'observa une minute puis fronça les sourcils.

— Ben alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ce petit air triste Mon Cœur ? la questionna-t-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Il releva brusquement la tête.

— Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? lui demandai-je immédiatement n'ayant rien raté à son air devenu sérieux subitement.

— Je crois qu'elle fait de la température, m'annonça-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers la salle de bain.

_De la température ? Merde, mais je n'ai rien remarqué, _pensai-je en m'asseyant près d'Aria.

En l'observant plus attentivement, je remarquai qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas l'air en grande forme..._et moi qui pensait qu'elle était juste un peu groggy par sa sieste._

Je sentis la culpabilité m'envahir.

Magnus était de retour avec le thermomètre et le plaça dans l'oreille d'Aria. La réaction de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre, elle se mit à pleurer.

— Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça Mon Cœur mais papa doit prendre ta température, lui dit-il en essayant de maintenir le thermomètre en place.

Je commençai à lui caresser les cheveux afin de la calmer un peu mais rien à faire, elle continuait de pleurer à chaud de larmes. Je me sentais un peu inutile pour le coup. L'appareil bipa enfin.

— 38,5 °C.

— On doit s'inquiéter ? lui demandai-je soucieux.

— Pas pour le moment, on va l'hydrater au maximum puis lui donner un bain, on verra bien comment ça évolue.

— D'accord, je vais lui prendre à boire, dis-je en me levant rapidement.

En revenant au salon, Aria était dans les bras de Magnus, sa tête poser sur son épaule. Mon cœur se serra en la voyant si éteinte, elle qui était habituellement pleine de vie. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je panique car après tout Mag's savait exactement quoi faire puis il était calme et serein...je devais l'être moi aussi.

— Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant un biberon d'eau.

— Merci Mon Amour.

Notre fille en avala les trois quarts ce qui nous rassura un peu. On essaya de la faire manger mais de ce côté ce fut plutôt un échec. Magnus décida de lui préparer un biberon de lait à la place, elle n'en but que la moitié.

— Bon, on essaiera de lui faire boire le reste après son bain puis on reprendra sa température dans un moment, m'expliqua-t-il.

— D'accord, lui dis-je en allant chercher des vêtements de rechange.

J'optai pour une grenouillère épaisse en forme de chat puis les rejoignis dans la salle de bain. Magnus — occupé à savonner Aria dans la baignoire — s'arrêta dans son geste et se mit à dévisager légèrement la grenouillère que j'avais en main.

— Hmm non, il faut éviter de trop la réchauffer. Peux-tu lui prendre un body et des chaussettes ? On ajustera ensuite la température de sa chambre.

_Décidément, je n'avais vraiment pas les bons réflexes, _pensais-je en repartant choisir d'autres vêtements.

Le deuxième choix fut le bon. Après le bain, on essaya de lui faire boire le reste de son biberon comme prévu mais sans succès. Au moins, le thermomètre affichait désormais 38°C, ce n'était pas encore le retour à la normale mais il y avait de l'amélioration.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard elle s'était endormie, Magnus alla la border et ajusta la température de sa chambre. Je restai dans le salon pour ranger un peu et commencer à débarrasser la table. À cause des récents épisodes je n'avais plus du tout faim. Je me sentais fautif de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était malade. Je me disais être père mais je n'étais définitivement pas à la hauteur.

— Que fais-tu ? me demanda mon fiancé qui venait d'arriver dans le salon.

— Je n'ai plus très faim, si tu veux je peux réchauffer ton dîner, lui proposai-je tout en continuant à débarrasser.

Je l'entendis soupirer lourdement puis franchissant la distance qui nous séparait, il s'approcha de moi.

— Arrête de culpabiliser. Aria a juste un peu de fièvre, ce sont des choses qui arrivent et qui se reproduiront, ce n'est en rien de ta faute, me rassura-t-il.

Je n'avais pas formulé ma culpabilité à voix haute mais c'était inutile, il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

— Je sais mais je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Et si j'avais été seul avec elle ? Et si tu n'avais été là pour rattraper ma négligence ? Et si sa fièvre avait continué d'augmenter ? paniquai-je.

Sans me quitter des yeux, Magnus s'installa sur l'une des chaises scandinaves transparentes qui entouraient notre table à manger puis croisa les bras. Son regard était à la fois amusé et agacé. Ce mélange me faisait toujours un peu froid dans dos.

— On refait le monde avec des « _et si »_, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

— Hey, je suis très sérieux ! m'énervai-je.

Comment pouvait-il prendre à la légère le fait que j'avais mis la vie d'Aria en danger !

— On se calme Mon Amour. Vient là, m'ordonna-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je ne bougeai pas. Son regard se fut plus insistant, il haussa un sourcil.

— Sérieusement Alec, veux-tu que je fasse preuve de persuasion ?

_Persuasion ? Quel type de persuasion ?_

Il valait mieux ne pas chercher, je voyais déjà les rouages de son esprit vif se mettre en action. Je le rejoignis rapidement et glissai ma main dans la sienne. Il me fit m'assoir sur ses genoux avant de plonger son regard dans le mien avec un petit sourire de satisfaction pendu aux lèvres.

— Tu es vraiment borné, râla-t-il en secourant légèrement la tête. Écoute très attentivement. Toi et moi sommes pères que depuis 5 mois, il est normal que nous ne sachons pas encore tout anticiper, tout deviner ou tout comprendre. Parfois on paniquera, parfois on sera désarmé mais c'est l'apprentissage de la vie et il n'y a pas plus formateur.

— Oui mais... commençai-je aussitôt.

— Je n'ai pas terminé, me sermonna-t-il en me jetant un regard de reproche.

Je soupirai d'exaspération.

— Alexander, j'ai eu 9 mois pour me faire à l'idée que j'allais devenir père alors que toi c'est tout juste si tu as eu cinq minutes. Je n'oublie pas qu'en dépit de tout l'amour que tu éprouves aujourd'hui pour Aria, c'est avant tout pour moi que tu as accepté de vivre tout ça, que tu as accepté cette situation et sincèrement je suis fier de toi. Tous les jours je te vois devenir cet homme responsable, compréhensif et aimant qu'il me tarde d'appeler mon mari, me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur avant de poursuivre. Je te vois devenir un père d'une grande sagesse, un père patient qui se remet toujours en question, qui essaie toujours de faire mieux et plus pour que les sourires et les rires de notre petite princesse ne cessent jamais de raisonner entre ces murs. Je sais que de la voir ainsi te brise le cœur car il en est de même pour moi. Aucun parent n'aime voir son enfant souffrir mais encore une fois Mon Amour, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir et surtout ça n'enlève rien au père formidable que tu es pour elle.

Ma gorge se serra soudainement, je sentis l'émotion me submerger.

— Je...merci, balbutiai-je en essayant de contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Il n'était pas nécessaire que j'en rajoute, il savait que ses mots avaient atteint leur but.

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

— Installe-toi, je vais réchauffer nos assiettes puis nous allons dîner comme prévu, me dit-il.

Docile, je me remis à table.

Mag's savait toujours quoi me dire et comment me le dire pour chasser mes doutes et mes idées sombres. Ses mots me touchaient toujours en plein cœur. Il était incroyable, merveilleux, terriblement beau et parfait, parfois un peu autoritaire mais j'aimais ça aussi chez lui. Le meilleur dans l'histoire était qu'il était à moi et qu'il m'aimait sans conditions. Il acceptait mes défauts, mes caprices, mes incertitudes. J'étais chanceux de connaitre un tel amour. Oui, Magnus était incontestablement mon phare en pleine naufrage, ma boussole en pleine forêt...mon univers entier.

**PDV Magnus**

Tout en mettant en route le lave-vaisselle, je repensais à Alec et à notre discussion de tout à l'heure. Mon fiancé avait vraiment des problèmes de confiance en soi. Ses petites fragilités m'avaient toujours fait craquer car au fond j'aimais être son héros et le rassurer. Au sein de notre couple, je suis souvent celui qui prend les décisions et qui gèrent les situations de crise cependant là, il ne s'agissait plus uniquement de lui et de moi. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort...et si je n'avais pas été là ? Peut-être que je devrais me mettre un peu en retrait et le laisser s'occuper plus d'Aria et du quotidien. Ça l'aiderait à gagner en confiance et en expérience cependant il faudrait que ça se fasse subtilement autrement il risquerait de ressentir trop de pression et paniquer...

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner dans ma poche, me faisant sursauter au passage tant j'étais absorbé par mes pensées. Je le pris précipitamment et fus heureux de découvrir l'identité de l'appelant. C'était un appel vidéo de ma mère, je décrochai immédiatement.

_Mag's : Coucou Maman ! la saluai-je chaleureusement tout en lui faisant un signe de la main._

_Sarah : Coucou Mon Cœur, comment vas-tu ? Vous êtes prêt pour la tempête ? _

_Mag's : Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je vois que tu es de garde ce soir, remarquai-je en reconnaissant les lieux derrière elle._

_Sarah : En effet, tempête ou pas, il n'y a pas de repos pour les urgences. Ton père est à la maison avec Clary. _

_Mag's : Je devrais donc profiter du fait que je puisse être présent ce soir avec ma fille et mon fiancé avant que ce ne soit plus le cas, fis-je avec un pincement au cœur. _

_Sarah : Quand on choisit cette voie, on sait qu'il y aura fatalement des sacrifices à faire Sayang._

_Mag's : Oui c'est vrai c'est juste que je ne pense pas être encore prêt._

_Sarah : Je te comprends, on ne l'est jamais. Quand vous étiez petits, ça me déchirait le cœur de devoir vous quitter aussi souvent._

_Mag's : On n'a jamais manqué d'amour pour autant et c'est le plus important. J'espère pouvoir en faire autant avec Aria._

_Sarah : Tu y arrivas Mon Cœur, d'ailleurs comment va-t-elle ? Et comment va Alec ?_

_Mag's : Alec va bien, Aria a un peu de fièvre._

_Sarah : Oh pauvre chérie...combien exactement ?_

_Mag's : Elle avait 38,5°C mais c'est retombé à 38°C._

_Sarah : Ce n'est pas surprenant en cette saison. Pense bien à ajuster la température de sa chambre et de l'appartement._

_Mag's : Oui, c'est fait. On l'a hydratée et vêtue un peu plus légèrement. _

_Sarah : C'est parfait, elle sera à nouveau très vite sur pied ne t'en fait pas, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire rassurant._

_Mag's : Merci Maman..._

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, Alec était probablement encore sous la douche.

_Mag's : Maman, je peux te poser une question ? repris-je._

_Sarah : Bien sur Sayang._

_Mag's : Est-ce que papa s'est adapté facilement à son rôle de père quand nous étions petits Clary et moi ?_

Ma mère me regarda étrangement une seconde, elle savait déjà que ma question n'était pas anodine.

_Sarah : À vrai dire ton père manquait terriblement de confiance en lui et paniquait souvent._

_Mag's : Ah oui ? Et donc qu'as-tu fait pour l'aider._

_Sarah : Eh bien plus il manquait de confiance plus je le laissais se débrouiller seul avec vous ! me dit ma mère en éclatant de rire. _

Je rigolai à mon tour, mon idée était donc la bonne. Je laisserai Alec s'occuper plus souvent d'Aria dorénavant.

_Sarah : Tu m'as l'air de très bien t'en sortir avec Aria donc je suppose que le problème est Alec. _Devina ma mère.

_Mag's : Oui...il s'en voulait tout à l'heure de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle avait de la fièvre. J'y ai réfléchis, si c'était moi qui était passé à côté, je n'aurais pas autant culpabilisé surtout que la fièvre est une réaction normale de défense du corps contre les infections, il n'y pas lieu de vraiment s'inquiéter._

Ma mère rigola de nouveau.

_Sarah : Ça Mon Cœur, c'est parce que tu fais médecine._

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_Mag's : Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Sarah : Le fait que tu comprennes cet engrenage très complexe qu'est le corps humain, que tu saches ce qui peut provoquer telles ou telles réactions venant de lui, te permet d'être en confiance et de dédramatiser les situations. Alec n'a pas ces connaissances et ce recule alors forcément l'inconnu lui fait pleur, surtout s'il s'agit d'une petite princesse aux yeux vert-ambre. C'est un petit être fragile mais surtout c'est ta fille donc double pression pour lui. La peur de l'échec et de te décevoir ne doit pas être une chose évidente à gérer pour lui. _

Je pris une minute afin d'analyser ce que venait de me dire ma mère.

_Mag's : Tu as raison. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses ainsi._

_Sarah : Néanmoins, il n'y pas de solutions miracles. Plus il sera investi avec Aria plus il se sentira à l'aise et gagnera en confiance. _

_Mag's : Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Merci pour tes conseils Maman, je t'aime. _

_Sarah : Je t'aime aussi Sayang. Je trouve que vous vous en sortez très bien tous les deux, peu de jeune de votre âge en serait capable. Mon Cœur, je dois retourner travailler, ça va aller ?_

_Mag's : Oui Maman, ne t'en fait pas. _

_Sarah : Très bien, bonne nuit Sayang._

_Mag's : Merci. Courage pour ta garde de nuit. Bisous ! lui dis-je en lui faisant un geste d'au revoir de la main avant de raccrocher. _

— C'était Sarah ?

Alec, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche se métamorphosa dans la cuisine, je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver.

— Oui, elle m'appelait de l'hôpital, lui répondis-je en continuant à regarder ses cheveux mouillés d'un œil mauvais œil..._à croire qu'il voulait lui aussi tomber malade_.

— C'est nul qu'elle doive travailler un soir comme celui-ci, s'exprima-t-il distraitement.

Il parlait de ma mère mais je savais qu'il faisait déjà le parallèle avec ce qui nous attendait dans l'avenir.

Je soupirai.

— Mon Amour, tu sais que...

— Je sais, me coupa-t-il lentement avant de continuer. Voyons le bon côté des choses, j'ai encore un an ou deux pour me perfectionner et apprendre à m'occuper correctement d'Aria sinon on sera mal, fit-il en plaisantant sauf que son sourire sonnait faux et n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

Bien que le sujet n'avait pas encore été abordé, on était tous les deux conscients qu'une fois que j'aurais démarré mes stages à l'hôpital, les choses se compliqueraient un peu plus. Je serai de moins en moins disponible et Alec devra s'occuper seul d'Aria la plupart du temps. Néanmoins, je n'oubliais pas ses études. Il était hors de question qu'il les néglige et qu'on revive une situation similaire à nos débuts ici. On avait fini par trouver notre équilibre, il fallait à tout prix qu'on continue dans cette voie.

Je m'approchai lentement de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

— Tout ira bien Mon Amour. On avance un pas après l'autre et on gérera les choses au fur et à mesure, le rassurai-je.

Il hocha la tête puis resserra ses bras autour de la taille.

— Je suis épuisé, me confia-t-il après une minute.

— Alors va au lit, je te rejoins dans un moment.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— On ne prend pas Aria avec nous ? s'enquit-il avec étonnement.

Je lui fis un petit sourire crispé.

— Eh bien...hésitai-je.

— Je sais que tu préfères ne pas la laisser seule quand elle est malade.

Je réfléchis à la situation une minute. La fièvre semblait retomber progressivement et là elle dormait paisiblement peut-être n'était-il pas nécessaire qu'on la prenne avec nous...en même temps je ne voulais qu'elle se sente seule en effet.

— Allez, c'est décidé ! trancha mon fiancé qui voyait que j'étais toujours indécis.

— Elle a l'air bien, je crains qu'on ne la réveille, m'inquiétai-je.

— Dans ce cas, on s'installe dans sa chambre. Après-tout, ce ne sera pas la première fois, me dit-il en me faisant un grand sourire sincère cette fois.

— D'accord, approuvai-je. Je vais t'aider à tout préparer dans ce cas.

— Non inutile. Va prendre ta douche, je m'en charge Bébé, me dit-il en s'en allant déjà.

Je l'observai partir avec ses cheveux toujours humides...

— Hey attends, pas si vite ! l'interpellai-je.

Il s'arrêta net puis pivota vers moi avec un air interrogatif sur le visage.

— Va te sécher les cheveux avant, lui dis-je sérieusement.

Il soupira aussitôt d'exaspération.

— Tu sais bien que je préfère les laisser ainsi ! Le sèche-cheveux c'est trop agressif ! protesta-t-il.

_N'importe quoi, _pensais-je.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on argumentait à ce sujet et ce ne sera probablement pas la dernière visiblement...

— Discute pas. Il est tard, il fait froid, tu es fatigué et moi aussi alors tu vas les sécher avant de tomber malade comme Aria.

Il quitta la pièce sans un mot. Je terminai de ranger la cuisine rapidement et éteignis les lumières. En entrant dans la salle de bain, Alec terminait le séchage de ses cheveux si précieux...

— Heureux ? m'apostropha-t-il en reposant l'appareil.

— Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, tu sais que j'ai raison, le raisonnai-je en commençant à me dévêtir.

— C'est ça...marmonna-t-il alors qu'il quittait la pièce légèrement sur les nerfs.

J'éclatai de rire devant sa réaction immature puis entrai sous la douche. Sentir l'eau chaude sur ma peau me faisait du bien. Je n'appréciais toujours pas l'hiver et détestais encore plus cette sensation d'être frigorifié en permanence et ce peu importe le nombre de couches de vêtements que je superposais. Après de longues minutes, je me décidai à quitter la cabine. Je me séchai les cheveux, me brossai les dents, passai de la crème hydratante, enfilai un bas de survêtement un débardeur et un pull puis me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Aria.

En entrant, je vis qu'Alec avait installé notre campement du soir sur la moquette. Allongé sur le ventre sous les couvertures, il semblait s'être déjà endormi. Je refermai la porte silencieusement puis repris la température d'Aria, le thermomètre indiquait toujours 38°C.

— Espérons que demain ce sera le retour à la normale, dis-je à ma princesse endormie.

Je lui embrassai le front puis rejoignis mon fiancé.

— Bonne nuit Mon Amour, lui chuchotai-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

— Bonne...nuit...me répondit-il la voix toute ensommeillée.

Il était vraiment adorable, un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Essayant de faire abstraction du bruit causé par le vent qui se déchainait dehors, je fermai les yeux à mon tour. En cet instant, alors que les températures extérieures avoisinaient les 0°, la présence de mes deux amours me réchauffait le cœur et l'âme. J'étais comblé et heureux et pour rien au monde je n'aurais souhaité être ailleurs.

**Fin du chapitre.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous! _

_Voici la suite ! Je tiens dors et déjà à m'excuser pour l'attente qu'il y aura entre chaque nouveau chapitre cependant, je ferai au mieux afin d'en publier au moins un par semaine ;)_

_**Jonginwankenobi** : Coucou! Eh oui la suite comme promis ;) Ah ah j'ai adoré ton commentaire sur Camille mais je n'en dirais pas plus! _

_**Nagron** : Hello toi! Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé la discussion entre Magnus et sa mère, j'ai pris plaisir à __l'écrire. Il était important de montrer que malgré tout, il cherchait toujours à avoir ses conseils. _

_**Shaniice** : Coucou toi! Oui pour le moment c'est calme dans la vie de notre couple mais tu peux me faire confiance ça ne va durer lol on y viendra progressivement ;) Concernant Alec c'est tout à fait ça, il a peur de commettre des erreurs et on ne peut que le comprendre!_

Chapitre 3 : Quotidien et petits tracas.

_« Au final, on s'habitue petit à petit à la routine quotidienne... »_

**PDV Jace **

— La tempête nous a sacrément épargné ! m'exclamai-je tout en observant les agents déjà occupés de bon matin à déneiger les rues.

De la cuisine, nous avions vue sur les routes, les immeubles voisins et le café où Simon et moi nous arrêtons tous les matins en allant à l'université pour notre dose quotidienne de _Latte Machiatto_. Il était clair que ce paysage bétonné nous changeait des chênes, hêtres et pins qui bordaient chaleureusement notre banlieue résidentielles.

— Oui, si bien qu'on peut déjà reprendre les cours, se lamenta mon ami et colocataire.

— Mon pote, c'est toi l'intello et moi qui traine des pieds habituellement ! m'exclamai-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Je sais bien mais j'admets volontiers que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé un jour de repos supplémentaire. J'ai 3 TD à rendre...un en mathématique, algorithmique et domotique m'expliqua-t-il.

J'avais la migraine rien qu'en entendant le nom de ses cours.

— Ça craint, fis-je en compatissant.

Je me dirigeai vers le placard et sortis deux tasses à café.

— Ouais... soupira-t-il avant de se reprendre aussitôt. Bon allez! Je ne devrais pas me lamenter, après tout je ne suis pas à plaindre quand je pense à Mag's et Alec qui en plus de leurs études, ont un petit ange à charge.

— C'est vrai. La situation est beaucoup plus compliquée pour eux. Nous, nous sommes des étudiants comme des milliers d'autres avec beaucoup d'heures de cours et un petit job à mi-temps dans un restaurant! m'exprimai-je en rigolant.

— Oh ! À propos de notre boulot, as-tu pu te faire remplacer pour ton service de ce samedi soir ? Ce serait dommage que tu doivent travailler alors que les filles viennent, s'inquiéta Simon en mettant des tranches de pain de mie dans le toasteur.

Clary et Izzy venaient nous rendre visite ce week-end. On était super impatient de voir nos petites-amies, sœur pour l'un et meilleure-amie pour l'autre après deux longs mois de séparation sauf que...

— Oh merde j'ai complètement oublié de faire la demande! J'espère que l'un de nos collègues sera disposé à échanger à la dernière minute...

Simon me regarda d'un air désabusé.

— Comment as-tu pu oublier ça ! me sermonna-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules, dépité. Je n'avais aucune excuse pour le coup.

— J'espère que tu te feras bien pourrir par Clary si tu ne parviens pas à te faire remplacer, lâcha-t-il sans un soupçon de compassion et en déposant les toasts grillés dans une assiette.

— Ça va, ça va, inutile d'en remettre une couche. On dirait Mag's... me plaignis-je.

— Il n'est pas là donc je le remplace et veille à ce que tu continues à te comporter en bon petit-ami, me répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Je soupirai d'exaspération puis pris un toast que je beurrai bien plus qu'il n'en faut.

— Je demanderai ce soir et sache que je me comporte très bien, inutile de...

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner dans ma poche m'interrompant au passage. Je le sortis et répondit sans prendre la peine de vérifier l'identité de l'appelant. C'était Alec. Je lui avais attribué une sonnerie spécialisée depuis peu, tout comme à Izzy et Clary. En y repensant, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j'avais personnalisé leurs appels...il faut croire que j'étais devenu un peu plus sentimentale depuis qu'on vivait tous éloignés les uns des autres.

_Jace : Salut petit-frère ! répondis-je chaleureusement._

_Alec : On a plus d'électricité ! enchaina directement Alec sans même prendre le temps de me dire bonjour._

_Jace : Euh quoi ? fis-je confus._

_Alec : L'électricité est coupée dans l'appartement, je pense que c'est dû à la tempête de cette nuit..._

_Jace : Aahh ! Eh bien si c'est à cause de la tempête, ça va revenir ne t'en fait pas._

_Alec : J'ai été voir notre voisine de palier et elle, elle en a ! me répondit-il comme si c'était de ma faute._

J'étais de plus en plus perdu par cette conversation. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'appelait moi pour ses histoires d'électricité...

_Jace : Euh Alec, pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Mag's de vér..._

_Alec : Non ! hurla-t-il presque à travers le téléphone. _

Il y eut un silence pendant un bref instant. Alec était vraiment étrange, quelque chose clochait.

_Jace : Ok petit frère, que se passe-t-il ? lui demandai-je calmement._

Je l'entendis soupirer.

_Alec : C'est juste que...eh bien Mag's dort encore, je ne veux pas le déranger, il a besoin de_ _sommeil._

_Jace : Oui mais si tu ne t'en sors pas tout seul... commençai-je._

_Alec : Justement il le faut ! s'écria-t-il de nouveau. Il va finir par me prendre pour un incapable, déjà qu'hier je n'ai pas remarqué qu'Aria..._

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. En entendant le prénom d'Aria, mes sens se mirent en alerte.

_Jace : Quoi Aria ? Que s'est-il passé avec elle ? Elle va bien ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi dis-tu que Mag's te prendra pour un incapable, jamais il ne penserait une chose pareille et tu le sais._

Un nouveau soupire de sa part accueillit ma remarque. Simon me regardait d'un air confus lui aussi et un peu paniqué.

_Alec : Aria va bien, reprit-il. Écoute Jace, aide-moi juste avec ça s'il te plait._

Il semblait vraiment perturbé par cette histoire d'électricité. Sa voix était étrange, j'y entendais un mélange de tristesse et de désespoir. C'était vraiment alarmant qu'il se mette dans cet état pour une chose aussi peu importante.

Je cédai.

_Jace : Euh ok. As-tu vérifié la boite électrique ? Ça a peut-être juste disjoncté, suggérai-je._

_Alec : La boite électrique ? Mais...mais... je ne sais pas où elle est ! paniqua-t-il. Putain presque 4 mois que je vis ici et je ne sais même pas où se situe cette stupide boite électrique ! Je suis vraiment débile ! s'agaça-t-il._

_Du Alexander Lightwood dans toute sa splendeur, _pensais-je en l'entendant s'invectiver.

_Jace : Hey calme toi frangin, justement cela ne fait que 4 mois que tu as quitté la maison et que tu dois te débrouiller seul. Papa et maman ont tout fait pour que nous nous soucions de rien d'autre à part de nos études. On a eu une enfance et une adolescence d'enfants privilégiés il faut le reconnaitre. Bon, ils ne nous ont peut-être pas rendu service pour le coup car maintenant nous devons apprendre sur le tas toutes ces choses de la vie quotidienne comme changer une ampoule, cuisiner, réparer une fuite..._

— Laver son linge ! cria Simon en rigolant.

Alec émit un petit rire dans joie.

_Alec : Je sais tout ça les gars mais Mag's aussi a grandi dans ce genre d'environnement et pourtant il sait faire toutes ces choses et même plus._

Là, il marquait un point mais bon notre ami faisait partie de ces mecs d'exception.

Je soupirai.

_Jace : Écoute Alec, ce n'est pas une compétition tu sais. Vous êtes un couple._

_Alec : Précisément, je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour lui, je veux être son égale._

_Jace : Il te considère déjà ainsi, pourquoi te mettre ce stress inutile?_

_Alec : Tu ne comprends pas Jace. Comment vais-je être capable de m'occuper d'Aria si je ne suis même pas capable de m'occuper de ces choses basiques du quotidien ? Je ne veux pas que Magnus soit inquiet quand il me laissera seul avec elle. Je veux qu'il soit serein et en confiance. Je veux qu'il sache que je peux faire face à n'importe quelle situation en son absence._

La véritable raison de cet appel au secours matinale venait enfin de sortir. Visiblement, Alec avait des choses à prouver alors que j'étais convaincu que Mag's ne lui mettais aucune pression de ce côté. La pression, il se la mettait tout seul car il ne voulait pas décevoir Magnus, l'homme de sa vie. Comme d'habitude, dès qu'il s'agissait de sa relation avec lui, tout prenait des proportions vraiment démesurées. Avant, cet aspect de leur relation m'inquiétais mais aujourd'hui pratiquement plus car je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à Mag's afin que les choses ne dégénèrent pas.

_Jace : Te sentiras-tu mieux si tu résolvais ce problème d'électricité _? lui demandai-je.

_Alec : C'est con mais oui, _me répondit-il sans hésitation.

_Jace : Ok. La boite électrique devrait être à l'entrée de votre appartement, c'est le cas pour nous. _

_Alec : Oh attends, c'est le truc blanc fixé aux murs près des placards de l'entrée ?_

_Jace : Euh ouais, ça devrait être ça._

_Je l'entendis se déplacer._

_Alec : J'y suis, je l'ai ouverte. Et donc qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Il y a dix milles truc là-dans..._

_Jace : Vérifie tous les disjoncteurs. S'il y en a un vers le bas, c'est probablement celui-là qui a sauté, essaie de le remettre. Normalement il y a des indications inscrites sous chaque disjoncteur permettant de savoir à quoi ils correspondent._

_Alec : D'accord, attends une minute..._

J'entendis un cliquetis.

_Alec : Ça y est ! La lumière est revenue ! s'exclama-t-il aux anges._

_Jace : Félicitations ! Bienvenue dans le monde des adultes ! _lui fis-je en plaisantant.

— Bravo mon pote ! le félicita Simon très attentif à notre conversation depuis le début.

Je l'avoue, on faisait un peu pitié mais bon c'était un petit pas pour accéder à quelque chose de bien plus grand et surtout de plus important. Depuis l'enfance, Alec a des difficultés à se faire confiance et à croire en ses capacités. J'avais vu un réel changement opérer en lui quand lui et Mag's s'étaient officiellement mis en couple et aussi après son agression, il avait gagné en assurance. Aujourd'hui, les vieux démons resurgissaient car il faisait face à une nouvelle situation à gérer. Il avait besoin d'être rassurer et de se prouver qu'il était capable de prendre soin d'Aria. Evidemment, ce n'était pas Mag's qui manquait de confiance en Alec pour accomplir cette mission mais bien le principal concerné.

**PDV Magnus**

Allongé sur mon lit de fortune, j'émergeai lentement du pays des rêves. Remarquant qu'Alec et Aria brillaient par leur absence, je pris mon téléphone afin de vérifier l'heure, il était 8h30. J'avais également reçu un mail et un sms. J'ouvris le mail en premier, il provenait de l'université et nous informait de la reprise des cours pour demain, je m'attaquai ensuite au SMS.

_De Raphael : Ciao amigo, rien de nouveau depuis notre dernier échange. Valentin est également sans nouvelle mais je suis une piste qui pourrait être intéressante, bien entendu je te tiendrai informé. J'espère qu'Aria va bien. Merci pour les photos, elle est vraiment magnifique. _

Je soupirai longuement. Rafael n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Camille et ça m'angoissait un peu. À vrai dire, je m'en foutais royalement de savoir comment elle allait cependant je voulais l'avoir à l'œil et la savoir sous contrôle. Je n'avais aucune confiance en elle et malheureusement la connaissais que trop bien. Elle serait capable de revenir sur sa décision, débarquer dans nos vies et exiger d'avoir Aria. Cette pensée me terrifiait.

Je n'avais pas parlé à Alec de mes investigations. Il ne savait pas que Rafael et moi échangions régulièrement, qu'il remuait ciel et terre pour retrouver Camille. Bon, évidemment pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi, cet idiot était toujours éperdument amoureux d'elle! Pour en revenir à Alec, il allait bien falloir que je le mette au courant de la situation tôt ou tard mais pas maintenant. Je considérais qu'il était inutile de lui ajouter une source d'angoisse supplémentaire et raviver de vilaines blessures surtout que les cicatrices sur son corps lui rappelaient déjà constamment l'enfer qu'elle lui avait fait vivre et le rôle que j'y avais joué. C'était triste à dire mais j'étais chanceux que ma fille me ressemble plus qu'à sa mère, autrement je ne sais pas si Alec aurait été capable de l'aimer autant et de faire abstraction du reste.

Je soupirai de nouveau puis me décidai à répondre au sms.

_De Magnus : Salut Rafael. Oui, tiens-moi informé. Aria va bien, j'espère que tu pourras la rencontrer en personne très bientôt._

Cela faisait des mois que je le lui proposais mais il refusait toujours. Je n'oubliais pas que c'était grâce à lui et Tessa que ma fille avait échappé au pire avant sa naissance. Ils avaient pris soin d'elle en empêchant à Camille de se faire du mal.

_De Rafael : Quel entêté tu fais. Les photos me suffisent pour le moment. N'oublie pas de continuer à m'en envoyer._

_De Magnus : Quel entêté tu fais toi aussi...bien comme tu voudras dans ce cas. À bientôt._

_De Rafael : Ciao Amigo._

Je redéposai mon téléphone, pensif.

J'appréciais vraiment Rafael. Notre relation avait sacrément évoluée depuis notre rencontre mouvementée au club de mon père. J'avais appris à le connaitre, à découvrir ce qui constituait sa force mais aussi ses faiblesses et fragilités. Au fond, il n'était pas un mauvais gars, il était juste né dans la mauvaise famille et avait un héritage qu'il allait malgré lui devoir accepter et honorer tôt au tard. Notre amitié naissante était vouée à l'échec, je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais rester ami avec quelqu'un trempant jusqu'à l'os dans la mafia et cette pensée m'attristait...on méritait mieux comme destin.

Je me levai et commençai à rassembler les couvertures dans l'optique de les ranger quand deux têtes brunes passèrent par la porte et vinrent à ma rencontre.

— Aa ! ba ! aa ! babilla Aria dans son langage bien à elle.

— Hey ! Bonjour Ma Princesse, tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux, lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

J'embrassai amoureusement mon magnifique fiancé à son tour.

— Bonjour Bébé. Aria va mieux en effet, sa température est de nouveau normale, j'ai vérifié il y a une heure, m'annonça-t-il.

— Parfait, fis-je en couvrant ma fille des yeux.

— Je l'ai déjà nourrie et lui ai donné ses vitamines. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt aussi, on venait justement te chercher.

— Je vois que tu t'es déjà occupé de tout, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

— Oui! me répondit-il fièrement.

— Je range ça et je vous rejoins, l'informai-je en indiquant le bazar que formait les couvertures au sol.

— Entendu, répondit-il en quittant la pièce avec Aria toujours les bras.

Alec m'aidait beaucoup au quotidien mais ce matin, quelque chose était différent. Il avait même pris la température d'Aria et lui avait fait prendre ses vitamines, tâches qui m'incombaient habituellement.

_Il prend des initiatives_, constatai-je ravi. Mon plan ne sera peut-être plus nécessaire tout compte fait.

Je terminai rapidement de ranger la chambre d'Aria puis partis au salon. La table était mise et abondait de nourriture.

— Euh, nous attendons des invités Mon Amour ? le questionnai-je taquin en voyant tout ce qu'il avait préparé.

Le regard d'Alec passa de la table, à moi puis de nouveau à la table.

— C'est vrai que j'en ai fait beaucoup trop, avoua-t-il penaud.

— Ce n'est pas grave, allez vient t'assoir, lui proposai-je en l'observant plus attentivement.

Il portait encore son tablier de cuisine noir, attaché outrageusement très bas sur ses hanches. À travers son tee-shirt blanc moulant, on pouvait deviner la forme des muscles de son dos et de son torse, mon cœur eut un raté et une partie de mon anatomie se réveilla au passage.

_Mon homme est vraiment sexy,_ pensais-je en continuant à le déshabiller du regard. Le mieux dans tout ça était qu'il ne cherchait même pas à l'être, rien n'était calculé chez lui...

_...tellement innocent,_ pensais-je de nouveau en soupirant d'aise.

— À quoi bon dépenser de l'argent en jouets quand on a ses doigts de pieds! s'exclama Alec en s'installant à table à mes côtés.

Je le regardais d'un air interdit. J'étais encore trop absorbé par mes pensées et la vision de son corps si parfait.

— Euh, quoi ? lui demandai-je confus.

— Aria, dit-il en me faisant un geste de la tête en sa direction.

Ma fille sagement allongée sur le dos dans son parc, était entourée de jouets et de jeux d'éveil en tout genre mais visiblement se manger les doigts de pieds en gazouillant était une activité bien plus intéressante. Comprenant enfin où mon fiancé voulait en venir, je lui répondis en rigolant.

— En effet, si on avait su on aurait fait des économies là-dessus !

— À quoi pensais-tu à l'instant ? Tu avait l'air distrait, remarqua-t-il en se servant une bonne quantité d'œufs brouillés qu'il attaqua dans la foulée.

Je le regardai avec un petit sourire narquois puis me servis une tasse de café.

— Hmm, à t'enlever ce tablier pour commencer puis à te pénétrer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qe tu atteignes la jouissance, lui répondis-je avec un regard salace.

Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux puis attrapa son verre de jus d'orange qu'il avala d'une traite.

J'éclatai de rire face à son attitude.

— Mon Amour, tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps ! m'exclamai-je toujours hilare. Puis c'est toi qui a demandé, ajoutai-je.

Alec était désormais rouge pivoine, il se resservit un nouveau verre de jus d'orange et en avala une grande gorgée.

— Je...commença-t-il. J'ai juste été surpris c'est tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sortes ça comme ça...

— Vraiment ? dis-je suspicieux. N'as-tu donc pas remarqué la façon dont je te regardais il y a quelques minutes ?

— Eh bien...oui mais...enfin...laisse tomber, finit-il par dire précipitamment.

Je pris une gorgée de mon café tout en continuant à l'observer.

— C'est fou que tu sois aussi mal à l'aise. Pas plus tard qu'hier soir, tu étais partant pour que je te fasse l'amour sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, lui rappelai-je.

— C'est vrai, marmona-t-il. Mais ça, c'est uniquement parce que je ne contrôle plus rien quand il s'agit de toi. Je suis sûr que j'accepterai même qu'on le fasse debout contre un mur au beau milieu d'une ruelle sombre, me dit-il très sérieusement.

J'éclatai de rire à nouveau, lui pris la main puis embrassai son alliance, symbole de tant de promesses passées et à venir, symbole de tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui.

— Je t'aime tellement Mon Ange, lui dis-je en le regardant affectueusement.

Il me fit un petit sourire timide et plongea son regard bleu océan dans le mien.

— Je t'aime moi aussi...comme un fou, me répondit-il.

On s'embrassa amoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'une petite demoiselle — fatiguée d'être isolée dans son parc— commença à pleurer.

— Je vais la prendre avec nous, dis-je en me levant.

Je me dirigeai vers ma fille puis la pris dans mes bras, elle me regarda avec des yeux tristes et humides.

— On a un gros chagrin? lui demandai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Je me remis à table avec Aria sur les genoux et entrepris de manger mon petit-déjeuner. Tâche qui se révéla compliquée car ma fille s'entêtait à vouloir attraper tout ce qui lui passait sous les yeux. Elle gigotait sans arrêt, une vraie pile électrique bien loin de la petite princesse malade d'hier soir.

— Je vais lui donner son bain ainsi tu pourras terminer tranquillement, me proposa Alec en rigolant devant mes vaines tentatives.

— Entendu, lui répondis-je. Allez hop Mon Cœur ! Tu vas avec papa, dis-je à ma fille en lui faisant de gros bisous sur les joues.

Alec la pris et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Je terminai de petit-déjeuner rapidement puis entrepris de tout débarrasser, nettoyer et ranger. Une fois terminé, je récupérai mon ordinateur portable et vérifiai mon planning de la semaine prochaine.

Les premières épreuves démarraient dans moins de deux semaines et il fallait à tout prix que je valide mon premier semestre. Mon professeur de TD en Biologie Cellulaire, Jade MELIORN, avait vu d'un mauvais œil que je n'accepte pas les heures de tutorat mais honnêtement comment aurais-je pu ? J'étais déjà en cours toute la journée et le tutorat était le soir. Quand aurais-je passé du temps avec ma fille et Alec ? C'était une décision difficile et un choix risqué mais j'étais prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

— Ça va Bébé ?

Alec était de retour dans le salon avec le baby phone à la main, il s'installa sur le canapé à mes côtés.

— Oui ça va, je vérifiais mon planning. Où est Aria ?

— Endormie. Elle somnolait déjà dans le bain, m'expliqua-t-il.

— D'accord, dans ce cas organisons la semaine prochaine. Récupère ton planning de cours, lui dis-je.

— Ok je reviens, me dit-il en se levant.

Une minute plus tard, il était de retour avec son ordinateur. C'était notre routine, chaque semaine on réorganisait notre agenda en incluant les jours où lui ou moi devions déposer et/ou récupérer Aria à la garderie en fonction de nos cours et activités respectifs.

— Je peux la déposer lundi, jeudi et vendredi car je n'ai pas de cours en première heure, me dit Alec.

— Entendu, dans ce cas je me note mardi et mercredi.

Alec jeta un œil sur mon planning et fronça les sourcils.

— Mais tu as des cours en première heure ces jours-là, remarqua-t-il.

— Si tu regardes bien, la semaine prochaine j'ai des cours tous les jours dès 7h30 donc...

— Comment fait-on alors ? s'enquit-il.

— « On » ne fait rien, dis-je en insistant sur le "on". Tu t'occuperas déjà d'elle 3 jours, je manquerai la première heure, ce n'est pas si grave.

— C'est ça, quinze jours avant le démarrage des examens, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton caustique.

Je pivotai la tête vers lui et lui jetai un petit regard sévère.

— As-tu une autre solution ? Parce que franchement je suis tout ouïe, m'agaçai-je un peu.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me rappelle que les examens approchaient, j'en avais déjà pleinement conscience.

Il soupira.

— Excuse-moi Bébé...je sais que tu n'as pas le choix mais ça m'embête que tu doives manquer des cours. Et si on demandait à ta mère ?

— Hmm oui...éventuellement, dis-je pensif. Cependant on ne connait pas ses horaires de la semaine prochaine.

— Ça ne coute rien de lui poser la question. Après tout, c'est aussi pour cette raison que nous avons voulu mettre Aria à la garderie de l'hôpital. Je me souviens qu'elle nous avait même proposé de l'y emmener quand elle serait du matin, c'est sur sa route. Jusqu'à maintenant on s'en sortait plutôt bien mais les examens approchent, il ne faut pas qu'on hésite à lui demander de l'aide car on en a besoin.

— D'accord, d'accord, cédai-je. Je m'en occupe. Et pour le soir? enchainai-je.

— Je peux la récupérer, je n'ai pas de cours après 17h et pas de réunion à l'association. Jordan a préféré mettre en stand-by les activités pour nous permettre de nous concentrer sur les examens du premier semestre.

— Ça te fait tout de même beaucoup en une semaine, lui dis-je en soupirant. Quand vas-tu réviser ?

— À la fac. Regarde lundi, mercredi et vendredi, j'ai une heure de libre à chaque fois entre deux cours. Je réviserai à ce moment-là, ne t'en fait pas. Puis si ce n'est pas suffisant, je réviserai le soir, argumenta-t-il avec conviction.

Visiblement, il avait déjà pensé à tout. Pour le coup, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance car réussir ses études étaient capitale pour lui. Alec avait toujours été très sérieux et brillant mais je le suspectais d'être d'autant plus motivé à réussir car nous avions prévu de nous marier dès l'obtention de sa licence.

Je soupirai longuement en me frottant l'arête du nez. Nos plannings de cours étaient totalement différents. Moi je n'avais que dix minutes de libre entre chaque cours et c'était pour me rendre d'un amphi à un autre ou d'une salle à une autre.

— Très bien, tu prendras la Camaro dans ce cas, lui dis-je.

— Quoi ? Toute la semaine ? fit-il surpris. Mais et toi ?

— Le bus, me contentai-je de lui répondre comme si ce n'était pas évident.

— Mouais, j'ai un peu de mal à t'imaginer dans les transports en communs.

Je pivotai la tête vers lui de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ah bon ? À t'entendre, je suis quelqu'un de snob !

— _Ben_...fit-il en haussant les épaules.

J'attrapai un des coussins du canapé et le lui balançai dessus sans ménagement.

— Hey ! Mais ça ne va pas de m'attaquer gratuitement ! se plaignit-il.

— Surveille tes mots. Je ne suis pas snob, le prévins-je avant de continuer. J'emmène Aria chez le pédiatre samedi pour son suivi, tu te joins à nous ?

— Bien sûr que je viens... déjà que je n'étais pas présent à sa première visite, dit-il.

Je vis un éclat de tristesse traverser brièvement son magnifique regard bleu océan.

Le rendez-vous manqué dont il faisait allusion avait eu lieu pendant notre période de « séparation » si puis-je dire et visiblement il ne l'avait pas oublié. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, je déposai mon ordinateur sur la table basse et débarrassai Alec du sien. Lentement je l'allongeai sur le canapé.

— Aria a une très longue vie qui l'attend et tu seras présent à chaque minute, lui dis-je en commençant à l'embrasser sur ses douces lèvres. Nos langues se caressèrent timidement au début puis très vite partirent dans une danse sensuelle dont seules elles connaissaient le secret. Alec glissa ses mains sous mon pull qu'il s'empressa de me retirer.

— Fais-moi l'amour...maintenant... j'ai envie de toi depuis dès jours, se lamenta-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus, moi aussi je le désirais. J'ôtai prestement son tee-shirt puis son bas de survêtement. Prenant une seconde pour admirer son corps si délectable qui m'appartenait, je constatai avec concupiscence que son sexe emprisonné dans son boxer était déjà en érection. Je recommençai à l'embrasser tout en faufilant ma main à l'intérieur. Doucement, j'entrepris de le caresser. Alec laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et bascula des hanches à la rencontre de ma main.

— Enlève tout, m'ordonna-t-il.

— Toujours aussi impatient Mon Ange, répliquai-je en lui faisant un petit sourire moqueur.

Sans se préoccuper de mes taquineries, il s'empressa de me retirer la totalité mes vêtements, se débarrassa lui même de son boxer et m'allongea à mon tour sur le canapé où il me chevaucha dans le même élan. Lentement, il inséra mon sexe en lui en poussant un gémissement de satisfaction non feint. Je fermai les yeux une minute afin de savourer les sensations de plaisir qui m'envahissaient. Mon amour commençait à s'articuler de haut en bas sur mon pénis durgéçant quand tout à coup, j'eus une révélation.

— Hey Mon Ange...le...lubrifiant, dis-je le souffle court.

— Pas besoin, me répondit-il en continuant à bouger.

_Pas besoin ? Comment ça pas besoin?! C'est ce qu'on allait voir!_ pensais-je halluciné par son inconscience.

Je plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches et l'immobilisai une minute.

— Tiroir de la table basse, me contentais-je de lui dire en le fixant des yeux.

Il soupira.

— Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal. Allez, prends-le, lui ordonnai-je sérieusement.

Il s'exécuta. Je lui pris le flacon des mains et m'en versai une quantité conséquente.

— Retourne-toi, lui dis-je.

Il pivota, m'offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur son intimité que je me dépêchai d'enduire de lubrifiant, j'en mis rapidement sur mon sexe et le pénétrai fortement d'un coup. Alec poussa un petit cri de surprise. Le côté masochiste en moi aimait vraiment l'entendre être surpris par mes assauts. Sans lui laisser de répit, une main sur son cou et l'autre sur ses hanches, je commençais à lui assener des coups de reins rapides et puissants. Je le vis s'accrocher à l'accoudoir du canapé en haletant. Je le fis se redresser aussitôt et ralentis légèrement le rythme afin qu'il sente l'entendu de mon sexe profondément ancré en lui. Je commençai à déposer des baisers le long de son cou et de sa mâchoire tout en continuant à le pénétrer plus lentement mais sans perdre en intensité.

— Alors Mon Amour, penses-tu toujours que le lubrifiant était inutile, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

— Tu...es vraiment...diabolique, réussit-il à dire le souffle coupé.

Je fis glisser une main jusqu'à son pénis que je commençais à masturber en rythme avec mes coups de reins.

— Je serai diabolique si je ne te laissais pas atteindre l'orgasme Mon Amour, lui dis-je tout en continuant mes mouvements de va et vient sur son sexe. Or que là, ce n'est clairement pas mon intention.

Son souffle et ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants, signe que les bons soins que je lui prodiguai étaient en train de porter leurs fruits.

— C'est trop...bon, je vais venir...m'informa-t-il.

Je remarquai amusé, qu'Alec m'informait toujours quand il était sur le point de jouir. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire car attentif comme je l'étais à chacune de ses réactions, je savais pertinemment quand il était proche de l'orgasme.

Il attrapa ma nuque de sa main gauche et colla encore plus son dos à mon torse, enfin si c'était possible car là on était parfaitement emboité l'un dans l'autre, corps, sexes et anus confondus. J'accélérai légèrement le rythme de ma main sur son pénis, je pouvais le sentir palpiter sous mes caresses et ça m'électrisait. Quelques secondes plus tard un liquide chaud et blanchâtre, preuve de la jouissance de mon homme se projeta dans ma main. Je l'allongeai aussitôt sur le canapé et recommençait à le pénétrer à mon rythme effréné du début. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, je fus frappé par l'orgasme à mon tour et me déversai en lui, exténué et à bout de souffle.

— Tu devrais avoir honte d'utiliser le sexe comme punition, me reprocha-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

— Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion, lui répondis-je innocemment.

Je me levai et partis nous chercher à boire dans la cuisine. De retour dans le salon, je lui tendis une bouteille d'eau.

— Merci Bébé, me répondit-il en me prenant la bouteille des main.

— Profitons en qu'Aria soit encore endormie pour nous doucher rapidement et travailler un peu.

— D'accord, je range le salon et te rejoins dans la salle de bain, consentit-il.

Je me penchai vers lui et déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Je t'aime, lui dis-je.

— Je t'aime aussi, me répondit-il avec ce magnifique sourire qui éclairait aussi bien mes journées que mes nuits.

Heureux, je quittai le salon et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain enivré de tout l'amour que me procurait mon merveilleux fiancé.

**Fin du chapitre !**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous! Voici la suite!_

_Shaniice : Coucou toi! Oui moi aussi j'aime ce côté un peu fragile d'Alec, son manque d'assurance, ses incertitudes. Je trouve qu'il est important de continuer à montrer cet aspect de sa personnalité car cela permet aux lecteurs de garder à l'esprit qu'il n'est encore qu'un ado de 18 ans en plein apprentissage de la vie et qu'il est normal qu'il n'est pas encore totalement confiance en lui. Ah ah! Où est Camille? Bonne question! On le saura bientôt :)_

_Nagron : Coucou toi! Ne t'en fais pas Magnus va devoir bien assez tôt discuter avec Alec de ses investigations en cours pour retrouver Camille et c'est sur que ce moment risque de ne pas être facile pour tous les deux. Sans parler des autres problèmes qui vont pointer leur nez. À bientôt, bisou :)_

_Sylvie Oversteyns : Salut toi! Lol oui Alec était vraiment déterminé à remettre l'électricité et ce, sans que Magnus n'ait à intervenir surtout! Ne t'en fais, je n'oublie pas les autres personnages de la première fiction, on les retrouvera tous ;). _

_Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me suivent! Merci de votre soutien 3 :)_

Chapitre 4 – Quand arrive l'orage.

_« Méfie-toi de tes ennemis mais encore plus de tes amis »_

**PDV Magnus**

L'alarme de mon téléphone se mit à retentir bruyamment à travers la chambre. D'un geste rapide et assuré, je me dépêchai de la couper avant qu'elle ne finisse par réveiller Alec également. Allongé à mes côtés, ses cheveux en bataille, son teint pâle et ses lèvres rosées légèrement entre ouvertes, il était tout simplement magnifique. Nous étions vendredi, ce qui signifiait d'une part que la semaine touchait enfin à sa fin mais également que les cours reprenaient aujourd'hui. Par chance, la tempête tant attendue ayant faibli en route, avait causé moins de dégâts que prévu ce qui permettait à tout le monde de reprendre ses activités habituelles.

Je déposai un baiser sur le front de Mon Amour endormi puis me levai délicatement en attrapant au passage le baby phone posé sur ma table de chevet. Aucun son n'en sortait, visiblement Aria était encore dans les bras de Morphée. Afin de m'en assurer, j'entrai silencieusement dans sa chambre et la vis allongée sur le flan la tête reposée sur son bras gauche.

_Elle avait probablement tenté de se retourner sur le ventre durant la nuit,_ pensais-je en l'observant plus attentivement.

Méticuleusement, je la repositionnai sur le dos et dégageai légèrement son front de ses cheveux afin de vérifier sa température. Pas de fièvre en perspective et c'était un soulagement.

Je me dirigeai vers sa commode puis commençai à préparer le nécessaire pour sa journée à la garderie. Je récupérai son sac puis y rangeai le tout. Une fois terminée, je filai sous la douche puis me vêtis chaudement. Les températures matinales avoisinaient les 4° en cette période hivernale de décembre..._et dire que ça ne faisait que commencer_ pensais-je en soupirant alors que j'enfilai un jean noir, un débardeur superposé d'un tee-shirt à manches longues et d'un gilet à capuche gris clair. J'enfilai des chaussettes en laine puis mis mes boots marrons. Je recoiffai mes cheveux à grand renfort de gel puis m'appliquai soigneusement un peu de khôl. On aurait pu penser qu'en devenant père j'aurai troqué mon look jugé excentrique contre une image un peu plus conventionnelle que se faisait la société d'un chef de famille...eh bien non ! Mon style me convenait, j'avais fait l'impasse sur ma mèche rouge pour une couleur bleue nuit plus sobre mais pour le reste, j'étais toujours le même avec mes piercings et mes tatouages en prime. Comme on dit : l'habit ne fait pas le moine. _Cette expression me sciait à la perfection,_ pensais-je en m'observant dans le miroir pour la énième fois.

Une fois rassuré sur mon look, je partis préparer le biberon d'Aria ainsi que le petit déjeuner pour Alec. L'horloge de la cuisine indiquait déjà 6h00, il ne fallait pas que je traine trop autrement j'allais finir par être en retard à mon premier cours. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de ma fille avec l'idée de la réveiller quand des pleures me parvinrent aux oreilles, j'entrai puis la pris immédiatement dans mes bras.

— Hey, coucou Mon Cœur. Ça va calme-toi, papa est là.

Aria s'agrippai à moi de toutes ses forces à l'aide de ses petits bras tout en continuant à pleurer, ça sentait le réveil dû à un mauvais rêve. Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine avec elle puis récupérai son biberon que je tentai de lui faire boire tout en continuant à lui murmurer des phrases réconfortantes. Ce fut un échec clissant, elle refusait catégoriquement de boire alors que j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait faim.

Contrariée et grognon... dans ce genre de situation on reconnaissait clairement son tempérament de feu ou du moins celui de sa mère car personnellement j'étais loin d'être aussi buté...enfin je crois.

Je jetai à nouveau un œil à l'horloge en soupirant.

— Bien, d'accord jeune demoiselle! cédai-je légèrement exaspéré qu'elle ne veuille pas coopérer justement ce matin. Nous allons nous préparer pour la garderie. Peut-être qu'après ton bain, tu seras plus enclin à manger, lui dis-je.

Visage triste, ma fille me fixait avec de grands yeux humides. Elle mit son pouce dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer plutôt goulument.

_Génial_, pensais-je sarcastiquement en la voyant faire.

Décontenancé, je secouai la tête puis pris la direction de la salle de bain. Une fois propre et calmée, je retentai la mission biberon et bingo! Elle le termina en un temps record cette fois. Je soupirai de soulagement puis la félicitai en lui faisant une multitude de bisous sur les joues, le front et le nez ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Je la regardai avec émerveillement. Ce son était la plus belle des mélodies au monde à mes oreilles. Les rires d'Aria, les sourires d'Aria, voilà pourquoi je me levais tous les jours, ils étaient ma récompense, ils étaient ma raison d'être.

— Sais-tu à quel point je t'aime mon petit ange, lui dis-je en la déposant dans son parc. Tous les lacs, les mers et les océans de ce monde ne suffiraient pas à représenter l'entendu de l'amour que j'ai pour toi Ma Princesse. Je sais que pour le moment tu ne comprends pas ce que cela signifie mais un jour tu grandiras et là tu comprendras. En attendant reste ici sagement, je vais réveiller ton père puis on se mettra en route, lui expliquai-je en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses doux cheveux.

Il était désormais 6h45, mon premier cours commençait dans une heure et il fallait encore que je dépose Aria à la garderie de l'hôpital. Comme d'habitude, c'était une véritable course contre la montre quand il m'incombait de m'occuper de ma fille. Alec disait que je passais trop de temps dans la salle de bain à me préparer et que c'était pour cette raison que j'étais souvent en retard...inutile de vous dire que je n'étais absolument pas d'accord avec lui.

J'entrai doucement dans notre chambre puis m'assis sur le lit à ses côtés.

— Debout Mon Amour c'est l'heure, lui dis-je en semant de doux baisers sur son cou, sa mâchoire, ses joues et enfin ses lèvres. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et me fit un magnifique sourire.

— Bonjour Bébé, me dit-il la voix roque et encore ensommeillée.

— Bonjour Mon Ange, Aria et moi on y va. Je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner, pense à manger avant de partir.

Surpris, il m'observa une minute puis finit par me faire une moue boudeuse.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé plus tôt ? m'accusa-t-il. On ne se verra pas de la journée et là, on a même pas pu passer un moment ensemble avant que tu t'en ailles.

Ses reproches me prirent un peu dépourvu.

— Hé bien...tu n'as pas cours avant 9h00, je trouvais dommage de te priver d'une heure de sommeil supplémentaire.

— Bébé même si je comprends que tes intentions étaient tout à fait honorables sache que je me moque de dormir plus. Le plus important est de privilégier des moments que l'on peut passer tous les trois, me répondit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je soupirai. Il n'avait pas tort.

— Entendu Mon Amour, lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps. On doit vraiment y aller, ajoutai-je en mettant fin à notre courte étreinte.

— Je sais...je t'accompagne à la porte, je veux dire au revoir à Aria.

J'acquiesçai.

On retourna dans le salon, Alec embrassa notre fille, nous souhaita de passer tous les deux une bonne journée puis nous nous mîmes rapidement en route pour la garderie.

**PDV Alec**

Attablé au bar de la cuisine, j'avalais mon petit-déjeuner plus par obligation que par appétit tout en potassant mon cours de latin. Grâce à l'alerte tempête Mag's et moi avions eu la chance de pouvoir passer deux jours entiers l'un avec l'autre, ce matin le retour à la réalité et à notre routine était un peu difficile pour moi. J'étais seul chez nous et le silence me déprimait. Je n'avais pas cours avant 9h00 mais je me décidai néanmoins à me préparer pour la fac. Un passage sous la douche et par le dressing, j'attrapai mon sac puis me mis en route pour l'arrêt de bus.

Tout en marchant, mon humeur s'améliorait considérablement. J'adorais être dehors par ce temps, la neige recouvrait les arbres et le toit des immeubles, le froid me caressait le visage et c'était vivifiant. Je m'arrêtai une seconde puis pris en photo des buissons enneigés que je postai sur ma page Instagram avec en hashtag _#merveillesdelanature_. Je taguais Clary dessus. Ma future belle-sœur adorait elle aussi l'hiver et les magnifiques paysages qu'il nous offrait chaque année_. _Moins d'une minute après je reçus une notification m'annonçant qu'un commentaire avait été posté sous ma photo.

_Clary B :_ _« Il n'y a pas à dire, les plus beaux paysages apparaissent en hiver ! Merci BF ;) ». _

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre par un émoticône qui sourit quand je reçus une nouvelle notification.

_Jace L : « Ces pauvres buissons doivent se les geler à mort et attendre le printemps avec impatience pendant que vous vous extasiez de leur malheur... ». _

Je levai les yeux au ciel en lisant son commentaire...c'était du Jace tout craché. Je me décidai à lui lancer une petit pique.

_Alec L _: _« Quelqu'un t'a sonné ? Passe ton chemin, tu es entrain de polluer ma publication ». _

Je reçus instantanément plusieurs autres notifications me prévenant de nouveaux commentaires.

_Rag' F : « Très belle photo mon pote :) »_

_Izzy L : « J'adore ! »_

_Simon L : « Vive le vent, vive le vent vive le vent d'hiver ! »_

_Jace L : « pffff ! »_

_Cat' L : « J'adore ! Tu as l'œil Alec 3 »_

_ : « Il faut une grande sensibilité pour apprécier de si beaux paysages, nul doute que tu as ce qu'il faut mon cher Alexander ;) »_

J'ouvris de grands yeux en lisant le dernier commentaire...celui d'Andrew. Il m'avait fait une demande d'abonnement à mon compte il y a quelques semaines en même temps que Jordan et d'autres membres de l'association. Honnêtement, je me voyais mal accepter les autres et pas lui donc j'avais finis par l'ajouter également. C'était la première fois qu'il commentait une de mes publications et ça commençait bien. J'arrivais à l'arrêt de bus quand mon téléphone toujours dans ma main se mit à s'affoler dangereusement. J'avais reçu une tonne de messages simultanément. Un groupe de discussion privé Instagram venait d'être créé par Jace.

_Jace L : Mon frère, toutes mes condoléances quand Mag's verra le commentaire d'Underhill._

_Simon L : Il a osé t'appeler Alexander en plus..._

_Clary B : Hey arrêtez ! Mon frère est quelqu'un de raisonnable, ne les écoute pas BF ;)_

_Rag' F : Raisonnablement Jaloux ! MDR !_

_Izzy L : Hmm, je ne veux pas dire mais là, il te drague ouvertement le Underhill..._

_Cat' L : Ça craint... _

Je soupirai longuement en lisant leurs messages. Je sentais un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez. En somme, ils avaient tous raison. Mon fiancé était certes raisonnable mais aussi possessif et jaloux, qui plus est, il n'aimait pas beaucoup Underhill...que faire.

_Alec L : Du coup, je fais quoi ? Je supprime son commentaire ?_

_Clary B : Surtout pas ! Ça donnera trop d'importance à Underhill et ma main à couper qu'il ne manquera pas de tourner ça à son avantage._

_Cat' L : Clary à raison, ne fait rien et le moment venu si Mag's te pose des questions tu n'auras qu'à être honnête après tout tu n'as rien fait._

_Izzy L : Oui, c'est le mieux._

_Rag' F : Sinon, Jace, Simon et moi pouvons avoir une "petite discussion" avec lui...entre hommes vous voyez ;)_

_Simon L : MDR !_

_Jace L : Quand vous voulez !_

Je levai les yeux au ciel...les mecs et leur testostérone.

_Alec L : Ça va aller les gars, je vais suivre le conseil des filles. _

_Jace L : Comme tu voudras frangin. Simon et moi on va en cours, à plus les amis !_

_Izzy L : Au revoir les garçons, travaillez bien !_

_Clary B : J'y vais aussi, bisous !_

_Rag' F : Idem pour Cat' et moi ! Ciao les amis vous nous manquez 3!_

Je rangeai mon téléphone dans ma poche, et réajustai mon bonnet sur ma tête. Je n'avais rien fait et pourtant je me sentais un peu coupable à cause du commentaire d'Andrew ce qui était ridicule évidemment.

_Peut-être que je devrais prendre les devants et envoyer un message à Mag's pour le prévenir,_ pensai-je en ressortant aussitôt mon téléphone.

J'hésitai une seconde. Il avait déjà suffisamment de choses auxquelles penser, à quoi bon l'embêter avec de telles futilités ? Je sortis mes écouteurs et les connectais à mon téléphone, lançai ma playlist d'_Imagine Dragon _et me décidai à ne rien dire à mon fiancé pour le moment.

**PDV Magnus**

Il était déjà 17h30 quand je me mis en route pour la garderie. Comme d'habitude, j'avais l'impression de manquer de temps et que ma vie était un véritable marathon. Je me garais en catastrophe sur le parking de l'hôpital et monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au hall d'entrée puis atteignis les ascenseurs en un temps remarquable. Seul problème, aucun de ceux appelés ne semblaient comprendre la situation d'urgence dans laquelle je me trouvais...il ne me restait plus que quinze minutes pour récupérer ma fille. Impatient et agacé, je finis par prendre les escaliers jusqu'au 3ème étage. Dix minutes plus tard, j'entrai en trombe dans le bâtiment et manquai de renverser une infirmière au passage.

— Oh, je m'excuse, dis-je précipitamment sans prendre le temps de m'arrêter.

— Magnus ? m'interpella ladite infirmière.

Je pilai et me retournai vivement. L'infirmière en question me regardait avec de grands yeux surpris. Je pris une minute avant de la reconnaitre.

— Olivia? Ça alors! m'exclamais-je heureux de la revoir.

— Où cours-tu comme ça ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas croisé, comment vas-tu et comment va Aria ?

— Bien, bien...euh justement, je dois la récupérer à la garderie là et...

Elle regarda sa montre.

— Je comprends mieux l'empressement. Je t'accompagne ! décida-t-elle sans me demander mon avis.

— Euh, si tu veux, lui répondis-je un peu surpris.

On arriva à la garderie. Le père indigne que j'étais était heureux de constater qu'Aria n'était pas la dernière à attendre d'être récupérée. Il y avait encore un autre enfant..._avant dernière, c'était mieux que dernière non ?_

_—_ Oh mais qui voilà ! s'exclama malicieusement Alma, l'éducatrice et la présidente de l'association « Les oisillons ».

C'était grâce à elle que l'hôpital Raziel avait la chance de disposer d'une garderie pour les enfants du personnel en plus de la halte-garderie déjà en place. Elle récupéra Aria dans le parc d'activité où elle se trouvait puis me l'amena avec un grand sourire.

— Bonsoir Ma Princesse, dis-je à ma fille en la prenant dans mes bras. Je lui fis une multitude de baisers afin de me faire pardonner de la récupérer si tardivement. Je suis navré de n'arriver que maintenant, ajoutai-je gêné à l'attention d'Alma.

— Oh ne t'excuse pas, grâce à toi je viens de gagner un dîner gratuit ! me répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire et de son ton énergique.

Les trois autres membres du personnel de la garderie occupés à ranger la pagaille laissée par les enfants se mirent à rire. Confus, je les regardai les uns après les autres.

— Ils ont parié sur qui de toi ou d'Alec récupérerait Aria ce soir, m'expliqua une voix familière qui venait de surgir derrière-moi.

Je me retournai vivement et vis ma mère debout au côté de Sarah – Sarah que j'avais presqu'oublié d'ailleurs, réalisai-je en la voyant.

— Bonsoir Maman ! la saluai-je chaleureusement.

Elle s'avança, m'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue tout en me volant ma fille des bras au passage.

— Dure journée hein, me dit-elle en me couvrant des yeux.

J'hochai la tête pour toutes réponses.

— Sur qui avais-tu parié Alma ? demanda Sarah, amusée par la situation.

— Sur Magnus. Alec est rarement en retard lui, lui répondit Alma en me jetant un regard appuyé.

Je fis un petit sourire embarrassé.

J'aimais beaucoup Alma et son franc parlé. C'était l'image type de la grand-mère bienveillante, chaleureuse et encore très pétillante pour son âge. Il y avait une différence de génération entre elle et son équipe et pourtant ça ne se voyait pas du tout. Ils étaient tous très soudés et me donnaient l'impression d'être une seule grande et même famille. Dès le premier jour, ce sentiment m'avait rassuré dans l'idée de leur confier Aria. Evidemment, ne faisant pas partie du personnel, je réalisais également que j'avais eu une chance inouïe que l'hôpital ait accepté que je puisse faire garder ma fille ici. Je ne remercierai jamais assez ma mère pour ça. Elle avait tout entrepris afin qu'Alec et moi ayons cette opportunité et cette tranquillité d'esprit car il fallait bien l'admettre, le fait que l'hôpital ne soit situé qu'à trente minutes de l'appartement était un atout non négligeable. Après réflexion, je me suis demandé pourquoi ma mère n'avait pas choisit qu'on vive plus près de son lieu de travail. Elle faisait deux heures et demi de route matin et soir...c'était énorme. Honnêtement, maintenant que je passais moi aussi mes journées à courir après le temps, mon admiration pour elle déjà débordante était encore monté d'un cran.

Aria se mit à bailler dans les bras de sa grand-mère adorée puis posa sa tête sur son épaule. Comme d'habitude, son pouce ne tarda pas à retrouver son lieu favori, c'est-à-dire sa bouche. Je soupirai en la voyant faire. Ma mère me regarda avec un petit air amusé.

— Ne t'en fais pas Mon Chéri, elle perdra très vite cette habitude. En attendant, tu devrais rentrer, elle est fatiguée.

— Oui d'accord, on y va. Je t'aime Maman, lui dis-je en déposant un petit bisou sur sa joue. Embrasse Papa et Clary de ma part.

— Je t'aime aussi Mon Coeur et oui je n'y manquerais pas, me répondit-elle en me couvrant des yeux. Je t'aime toi aussi Ma Princesse, très fort, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Aria tout en lui déposant un dernier baiser sur le front.

Je tendis les bras, immédiatement ma fille se pencha pour les retrouver. Je l'embrassai affectueusement à mon tour.

— C'est beau tant d'amour! s'exclama Alma avec un grand sourire sincère. Elle me tendit le sac d'Aria que Sarah se pressa de récupérer à ma place. Je la regardai faire en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— J'ai terminé mon service, je vais t'aider, s'expliqua-t-elle.

Je la remerciai du regard puis saluai et remerciai tout le monde avant de m'en aller.

— Elle est vraiment magnifique ta fille, me dit Sarah tandis que j'installai Aria dans son siège auto. Elle a l'air en pleine forme, on oublierait presque que sa venue au monde fut dans des conditions difficiles, ajouta-t-elle.

— C'est vrai, elle va bien maintenant mais reste fragile. Elle est sensible au changement de température et nous fait souvent des pics de fièvre.

— Oui malheureusement, les bébés prématurés ont un organisme plus faible. Pense bien à faire son suivi pédiatrique.

— Je n'oublie pas, d'ailleurs on a rendez-vous demain avec le Dr Herondale, lui répondis-je.

— Oh super, on se recroisera peut-être dans ce cas ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir...vraiment.

— Oui, à moi également, lui répondis-je avec un sourire amicale avant d'ajouter. Désolé Sarah, je dois y aller, Alec nous attend puis Aria est épuisée, lui dis-je.

— Bien sûr, je comprends. Rentrez bien dans ce cas, à bientôt ! Nous salua-t-elle en s'en allant.

Je la saluai à mon tour puis pris la direction de notre appartement, impatient de retrouver mon fiancé et la chaleur de notre foyer.

**PDV Olivia**

Rencontrer Magnus aujourd'hui avait été une sacrée aubaine. _Voilà qui allait grandement nous faciliter la tâche_, pensais-je en composant un numéro sur mon téléphone. Deux tonalités plus tard, une voix me répondit.

_— Je pensais qu'on devait s'appeler qu'en cas d'urgence?_

_— Hmm oui, mais il y a du nouveau. Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré toute à l'heure à l'hôpital. Je te mets sur la voie : grand, beau à tomber, la peau mate et des yeux...des yeux vraiment hypnotisants...dis-je amusée._

_— Magnus... _

_— Oui et ce n'est pas tout. J'ai également vu Aria._

_Un silence accueilli ma dernière annonce._

_— Elle...comment va-t-elle ? me demanda timidement la voix._

_— Bien, très bien même. En fait, elle était bien plus proche qu'on ne le pensait._

_— Que veux-tu dire ?_

_— La garderie de l'hôpital. Ça ne doit pas faire très longtemps car le mois dernier elle n'y était pas quand j'avais vérifié la liste des enfants inscrits. _

_— Quel heureux hasard. Nous allons pouvoir mettre notre plan à exécution plus rapidement que prévu._

_— C'est aussi ce que je pense...alors prête ?_

_— Plus que jamais._

**Fin du chapitre !**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le chapitre suivant! Bon profitez-en car après le choses vont se corser lol

Aussi, je m'excuse car je suis débordée en ce moment :( presque plus le temps d'écrire et c'est juste horrible!

Je répondrais à vos reviews dans le prochain chapitre ;)

Merci à vous d'être toujours présent et de continuer à me lire!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5 – Petits moment mais grand bonheur.

« Tu n'as pas le temps ! dit la vie. Je le prends, dit l'Homme ».

**PDV Jace **

Le restaurant était plein à craquer en ce vendredi soir et les commandes affluaient dans tous les sens. Soupirant de fatigue, j'essayais tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme.

— Ça va mon pote ? me demanda Simon un plateau rempli de cocktails à la main.

— Ouais mais c'est la folie ce soir ! m'exclamai-je en regardant d'un mauvais œil mon carnet des commandes.

— C'est clair, je n'en peux plus.

— Il reste combien de temps avant la fermeture ? le questionnai-je.

— Deux bonnes heures, me répondit-il en soupirant.

— Au moins on aura notre week-end de libre, lui dis-je en pensant aux nombres de fermetures qu'on avait dû prendre entre ce soir et la semaine prochaine pour compenser notre absence.

Il hocha la tête puis partit servir les cocktails. L'heure de fin de service arriva enfin, Simon et moi saluâmes nos collègues puis rentrâmes chez nous totalement épuisés après une journée de cours prolongée d'une longue soirée au restaurant.

— Tu penses qu'on tiendra l'année ? me demanda Simon en s'affalant sur le canapé.

— Je ne sais pas mais il faudra s'accrocher car si on s'en va je pense que Jazz l'avalera difficilement, lui répondis-je en baillant.

Jazz était notre employeur. Un mec cool mais très exigeant. Lors de notre première rencontre, Simon et moi avions été assez impressionnés par lui. À tout juste 28 ans, il était propriétaire d'un restaurant ainsi que d'un bar-karaoké. Jazz avait été très pointilleux lors de notre recrutement, s'assurant de notre motivation pour le poste. Il nous avait expliqué qu'il voyait très souvent des étudiants comme nous qui souhaitaient se trouver un boulot à coté de leurs études mais qu'au bout de trois mois, ces derniers abandonnaient car ils réalisaient que jongler entre les deux était trop compliqué à gérer. Bien sûr, il comprenait les difficultés que nous autres étudiants pouvions rencontrer mais avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devait aussi penser à ne pas pénaliser son équipe en leur faisant subir un turn over trop important. Une façon assez claire de nous faire comprendre que s'il nous embauchait, il s'attendait à ce qu'on s'investisse au moins pendant une année entière.

— C'est vrai, admit Simon l'air pensif.

— Je vais me doucher puis me coucher, je n'en peux plus. Bonne nuit mon pote, lui dis-je en me levant.

— Bonne nuit, me répondit-il en gagnant sa chambre son tour.

Le lendemain, c'est reposés et impatients que Simon et moi nous mîmes en route pour la gare afin de récupérer Izzy et Clary. Mon cœur bondit littéralement de joie en voyant ma merveilleuse petite-amie aux cheveux de feu descendre du train.

— Bébé ! s'exclama Izzy en se jetant dans les bras de Simon.

— Tu m'as trop manqué ! s'extasia-t-il en l'étreignant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant tant de profusion...

— Bonjour Ma Princesse, saluai-je Clary en l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

Je lui débarrassai de son sac de voyage puis enlaçai mes doigts aux siens. J'étais heureux de la retrouver et de sentir le contact de sa peau sur la mienne.

— Bonjour Mon Prince, me répondit-elle d'un ton espiègle. Elle me fit un grand sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil qui me fit directement penser à son frère.

— Prince ? Franchement Clary, ce rustre des temps anciens ? s'exclama Simon à nos côtés.

Ma réaction ne se fut pas attendre, je lui balançai un petit– néanmoins appuyé – coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Aïe ! Mais ça ne va pas ! Tu vois bien que tu es un rustre espèce de Neandertal ! mapostropha-t-il en se massant les côtes.

Clary et Izzy pouffèrent de rire.

— Alala toi aussi tu m'as manqué grand frère ! me dit Izzy en venant me faire un énorme câlin.

Clary et Simon se serrèrent dans les bras à leur tour. Ça faisait du bien d'être avec les filles même si ce n'était que pour un week-end. J'avais l'impression que notre bande se reconstituait un peu. Les autres nous manquaient énormément, on attendait tous avec impatience les vacances d'hiver afin de nous retrouver mais en attendant Simon et moi allions pouvoir profiter au maximum de ces deux jours afin de rattraper un peu le temps perdu avec nos petites-amies.

**PDV Alec**

Assis dans la salle d'attente, nous attendions patiemment notre tour pour la visite médicale d'Aria. Entre pleures, babillements et cris de parents excédés, il était clair que cette partie de l'hôpital n'était pas la plus reposante.

— C'est toujours comme ça ? questionnai-je mon fiancé en chuchotant.

Il rigola en comprenant à quoi je faisais allusion.

— Hmm, la dernière fois que je suis venu c'était plus calme. Probablement parce que c'était un jour de semaine mais là nous sommes samedi, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

J'hochai la tête distraitement en analysant les personnes présentes autour de nous. Nous étions les plus jeunes et probablement le seul couple gay également. Personne ne semblait s'en formaliser, pas de regards insistants, ni de chuchotements. _Peut-être pensaient-ils que Mag's et moi n'étions que des amis_ pensais-je en me demandant la seconde d'après pourquoi je me faisais ce type de réflexion sans intérêt. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de leur opinion.

Notre tour arriva enfin, le Docteur Herondale nous accueillit avec un grand sourire.

— Alors comment va ma petite famille préférée ? nous demanda-t-elle une fois la porte de la salle de consultation refermée.

— Très bien ! répondîmes Mag's et moi en cœur.

Les yeux pétillants de malice, elle nous observa une minute avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Je peux le voir, nous dit-elle en prenant Aria dans ses bras.

— Et voici ma petite patiente adorée ! Alors comment va-t-elle ? Des choses à me signaler ?

— Hormis des épisodes de fièvre, je dirais que ça va. Elle s'alimente bien, l'informa Mag's.

— Combien de température ?

— Elle nous a fait du 38.5 cette semaine.

— Pendant longtemps ?

\- 38.5 pendant une heure puis toute la nuit à 38. Le lendemain aux alentours de 6h sa température était redevenue normale, expliqua Magnus avec une précision remarquable.

— Entendu, on va vérifier tout ça plus faire les contrôles habituels.

— Habituels ? C'est-à-dire ? demanda-je désireux d'en savoir plus.

— C'est-à-dire que nous allons faire le point sur ses acquisitions motrices, cognitives, psychologiques et sensorielles afin de nous assurer que son développement se passe correctement, m'expliqua patiemment le Dr Herondale.

J'hochai la tête. Je n'avais pas exactement tout compris mais ce n'était pas le moment de poser dix milles questions.

_J'aurais mieux fait de demander à Magnus de m'expliquer tout ça avant qu'on ne vienne ici_, pensais-je dépité.

Mon fiancé me jeta un petit regard amusé puis m'enlaça doucement avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ma tempe.

— Je te ferai un cours de rattrapage à la maison, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi mais j'étais soudainement très impatient d'avoir ce fameux cours. Il me fit un clin d'œil puis partit aider le Dr Herondale à installer Aria sur la table de consultation. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous avions terminé. Le Docteur nous confirma qu'Aria se portait à merveille et grandissait correctement. Néanmoins, elle nous alerta sur le fait que nous n'étions pas à l'abris de nouvelles poussées de fièvre et qu'il nous faudra être très vigilant sur ce point. Le système immunitaire de notre princesse étant fragile dû à sa naissance prématurée, elle était facilement sujette aux infections.

— Je vous conseille de purifier au maximum l'air de sa chambre, il existe des appareils pour ça. Prenez ça, nous dit-elle en nous tendant une brochure. Vous pouvez en mettre également dans la pièce de vie principale de votre appartement.

Je pris le document et le parcourus rapidement..._waouh ce n'était pas donné_, pensais-je en regardant les tarifs des humidificateurs d'air. La santé d'Aria valait bien chaque centime après tout et bien plus.

— Merci beaucoup, on fera le nécessaire, lui répondit mon fiancé occupé à rhabiller notre fille.

— Je n'en doute pas, vous vous en sortez très bien tous les trois, nous félicita-t-elle avant de prendre congés.

La salle d'attente ne se désemplissait pas, je me demandais comment elle faisait pour assurer autant de rendez-vous à elle seule en plus de ses interventions au bloc.

— Mon Amour, ça te va si on passe saluer Victor avant de rentrer ? me demanda Mag's en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

— Très bonne idée, je serais heureux de le voir, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Je m'apprêtais à lui voler un baiser quand une voix m'interrompit dans le processus.

— Magnus !

On pivota tous les trois pour découvrir Olivia, la jeune infirmière qui s'était occupée d'Aria à sa naissance. Je la reconnus immédiatement. Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, elle ressemblait à un ange, pourtant je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise en sa présence. J'avais eu ce même sentiment lors de notre première rencontre et visiblement 4 mois plus tard les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées.

— Oh bonjour Olivia, te souviens-tu d'Alec ? lui demanda mon fiancé.

— Oui bien sûr, ravie de te revoir Alec, comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

— Euh bien...merci, répondis-je légèrement crispé.

Magnus me jeta furtivement un petit regard interrogatif en coin.

— La visite s'est bien passée ? s'enquit-elle en faisant des petites papouilles à Aria qui éclata de rire.

Je la regardais faire un brin agacé et un brin jaloux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il me brulait les lèvres de lui crier : Ote tes mains de notre fille ! Puis, comment était-elle informée du rendez-vous d'ailleurs ?

— Oui très bien, cette jolie princesse est en pleine forme. On s'apprêtait à rendre visite au Dr Aldertree, lui expliqua Magnus.

Franchement, était-il obligé de lui donner tous ces détails ?!

— Oh quelle merveilleuse idée, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de vous voir! Si ça te dit, je peux la garder pendant que vous y allez, j'ai 30 minutes devant moi, proposa-t-elle en ne quittant pas Magnus et Aria du regard. De toute évidence, moi j'étais transparent.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, intervins-je sèchement.

Second regard interrogatif de mon fiancé suivi de l'air contrit d'Olivia qui daigna enfin me regarder. Il y eut comme un malaise pendant quelques secondes. Magnus finit par prendre la parole.

— C'est gentil Olivia mais on y va surtout afin que Victor puisse la rencontrer. Il a fait sa connaissance uniquement à travers les photos que ma mère lui a montré pour le moment.

— Oh, je comprends. Je souhaitais juste vous rendre service puis ça m'aurait fait plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec cette jolie demoiselle, dit-elle sans se départir de son grand sourire.

— Merci, peut-être une autre fois, lui répondit mon fiancé avec un sourire radieux qui m'agaça.

Bon je savais bien que c'était son sourire naturel, j'en étais moi-même dingue mais aujourd'hui j'aurais bien voulu que mon mec soit un peu moins séduisant car je voyais bien que miss blonde aux yeux bleus était loin d'y être indifférente.

— Entendu, je vous laisse y aller dans ce cas. À très bientôt, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Magnus avant de s'en aller.

On monta dans l'ascenseur avec quatre autres personnes arrivées entre temps. Mag's m'observait avec un petit air amusé sur le visage. Personnellement, j'étais officiellement de mauvaise humeur.

— Qu'il y a t'il de drôle ? lui demandai-je à voix basse mais d'un ton bourru.

— Toi. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce numéro avec Olivia ? me questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Rien du tout, lui répondis-je en lui prenant Aria des bras.

Il n'insista pas mais je savais bien que la discussion était loin d'être terminée.

Nous arrivâmes au bureau de Victor, frappâmes à la porte puis attendîmes patiemment qu'il vienne nous ouvrir.

— Hey mais quelle merveilleuse surprise ! Alec, Magnus et oh la magnifique Aria que je rencontre enfin ! Entrez les enfants, entrez ! nous invita-t-il chaleureusement.

Il avait l'air d'excellente humeur ce qui chassa assez rapidement ma morosité de tout à l'heure.

— On est ravi de te revoir Victor, lui dis-je tout sourire. J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas, on était dans le coin.

— Pas du tout les enfants ! J'étais en train de remplir de la paperasse entre deux interventions.

— On tenait à te présenter officiellement Aria depuis le temps, expliqua Magnus.

— Je l'ai beaucoup vu en photo. Sarah ne tarit pas d'éloge sur sa petite-fille et je comprends pourquoi. Elle est adorable, dit-il en couvrant des yeux Aria qui commençait à somnoler dans les bras de Mag's qui l'avait récupérée entre temps. Alors comment se passe votre vie de jeunes pères étudiants?

— Mag's et moi échangeâmes un petit regard.

— Eh bien disons que nous avons su trouver notre équilibre et que nous faisons en sorte que tout fonctionne au mieux, répondis-je.

— J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être évident tous les jours surtout pour toi Magnus. Les études de médecine ne sont pas une mince affaire...comment t'en sors-tu ? lui demanda-t-il avec un franc intérêt.

Mon Fiancé soupira longuement.

— C'est vrai que c'est difficile, dire le contraire serait un mensonge. Pour être honnête, par moment je perds tellement pieds que j'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais pouvoir atteindre mon but.

Magnus marqua soudainement une pause avant de reprendre d'une voix distraite.

— C'est comme être dans les profondeurs abyssales et de se demander si un jour on reverra la lumière du soleil, expliqua-t-il le regard perdu dans le vague.

Je lui pris la main afin de le ramener un peu parmi nous. Il pivota la tête vers moi et me fit le plus adorable des sourires.

— Mais malgré tout, je me sens très chanceux. Alec m'aide énormément et Aria n'est pas difficile. Les avoir dans ma vie est ce qui m'aide à tenir au quotidien, ma détermination et mon courage je les puise en eux conclût-il les yeux toujours raccrochés aux miens.

La confession de Magnus me toucha. Evidemment, je savais que jongler entre ses études et son rôle de père étaient difficiles mais jamais il ne l'avait formulé aussi clairement. Magnus ne se plaignait jamais de rien, il était du genre à encaisser et c'est tout alors l'entendre exprimer son mal-être en utilisant, qui plus est, une phrase aussi imaginée, me faisait vraiment quelque chose. Sur le coup, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à l'enfer que je lui avais fait vivre en quittant l'appartement pour me concentrer sur ma petite personne. C'est une chose que jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'avais du mal à me pardonner et ce, en dépit de tous ses efforts pour me déculpabiliser.

— Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu peux ressentir. Magnus, je suis vraiment admiratif du chemin que tu es entrain de parcourir. Je suis admiratif de ton courage et de ta dévotion. Tu peux être fer de toi, vous pouvez l'être tous les deux. Alec, tout cet amour que tu as pour Magnus et qui se lit si intensément dans tes yeux est une leçon d'humilité pour nous tous. Vous me rendez vraiment heureux et quand je vous vois, j'ai foi en l'avenir. Surtout n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis là pour vous les garçons.

— Merci Victor, merci pour tout, le remerciai-je profondément ému.

Ça réchauffait le cœur de nous savoir si entouré d'amour et de bienveillance. On avait trouvé une seconde famille à l'hôpital entre le Dr Herondale, Victor et le personnel de la garderie. Tous sans exception nous soutenaient énormément et rendait notre voyage dans le monde des adultes moins effrayant.

**PDV Magnus **

— Victor me semble plus heureux qu'avant, dit Alec d'un air pensif tandis que nous étions en route pour chez nous.

À peine avions nous quitté l'hôpital qu'Aria s'était endormie. En sécurité dans son siège auto, je la surveillais de temps à autre par le biais du rétroviseur centrale.

— Hmmm, pas faux. Maman m'a dit qu'il voyait quelqu'un en ce moment.

— Oh vraiment ? s'exclama Alec surpris.

— Ouais ! lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Il mérite vraiment de trouver l'amour après tout ce qu'il a vécu.

— C'est vrai, bien que dans son cas le principal problème n'était pas de rencontrer quelqu'un en soit...

— Tu penses à ses parents.

— Oui...fis-je tristement.

Je me souvenais encore de la fois où il nous avait raconté son histoire à Alec et à moi. Ce jour-là, ce qui m'avait le plus marqué avait été la tristesse et la souffrance dans son regard. Déjà à l'époque, je ne comprenais pas que des parents puissent renier leurs enfants par rapport à leur orientation sexuelle, aujourd'hui que j'étais moi-même devenu père, je comprenais encore moins. Bien sûr faisant moi-même partit de la communauté LGBTQ, on pourrait penser que mon avis sur la question n'avait rien d'objectif cependant je n'étais pas d'accord. Quand je regardais ma fille, j'étais convaincu que même si j'avais été hétéro, jamais je ne l'aurais abandonnée à cause de ça. Aujourd'hui comme demain, elle était toute ma vie et seul son bonheur et son bien-être comptaient à mes yeux. C'est ainsi que tous les parents devraient penser...

On arriva à l'appartement. Je mis Aria au lit puis sans perdre de temps, me mis en quête d'un humidificateur d'air à commander. Une fois l'achat effectué, j'enchainai avec mes révisions. Alec s'était également mis à la tâche dès notre arrivée. L'ambiance n'était pas tendue mais on sentait bien que les examens approchaient à grand pas, on était chacun totalement concentré. Deux heures plus tard mon fiancé refermait son ordinateur en baillant, jetant un œil à l'horloge de la cuisine je vis qu'il était presque 16h.

— Tu as terminé Mon Ange ? lui demandai-je en m'étirant. J'avais des raideurs dans la nuque et dans le dos après être resté aussi longtemps les yeux rivés sur mon ordinateur.

Il soupira.

— Non mais pour aujourd'hui ça ira, je n'en peux plus. Puis Aria ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, je vais lui préparer son biberon.

— Merci Mon Amour, lui dis-je reconnaissant.

— Bébé, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier tu sais, me dit-il en se levant et en venant déposer un baiser sur mon front. Continue tes révisions, je compte sur toi pour cartonner et leur montrer à tous que tu es le meilleur et ceci sans même avoir eu besoin de tutorat !

— Merci Mon Ange, je t'aime, lui répondis-je avant de me remettre au boulot.

Comme deviné, notre fille se réveilla peu de temps après. Alec partit s'enfermer avec elle dans sa chambre afin de me laisser plus de tranquillité pour travailler. Il était vraiment merveilleux et surtout il prenait de plus en plus d'initiative la concernant, je pouvais aisément dire que ces derniers jours il s'occupait beaucoup plus d'elle que moi et ça ne m'ennuyait pas du tout, bien au contraire. J'étais heureux qu'il puisse passer du temps avec Aria et continuer à créer des liens avec elle. Une heure plus tard, je me décidai à faire une pause. Je me sentais épuisé et commençais à avoir un léger mal de tête.

— La quarantaine est levée, plaisantai-je tandis que je franchissais le seuil de la chambre d'Aria.

Installé dans le rocking-chair, notre fille sur les genoux, Alec était en plein récit. J'éclatais de rire en voyant qu'il tenait dans la main _Inside The Beattle. _Un livre unique, que tous les amateurs de rock, et bien sûr des Beatles, se devaient de posséder.

— Eh dire que Jace pensait que je serais le premier à essayer de convertir Aria !

Alec me regarda avec un petit sourire gêné.

— Euh, c'est vrai que j'aurais peut-être dû te laisser l'honneur de l'initier, après tout c'est toi...

— Après-tout quoi ? l'arrêtai-je comprenant où il voulait en venir. Toi ou moi c'est du pareil au même Mon Amour.

Aria, son pouce toujours dans sa bouche, semblait pour le coup, réellement intéressée par les photos du livre. Ses yeux ne les quittaient pas. Alec me fit un nouveau sourire, qui signifiait plus _merci_ cette fois. Je compris que même s'il avait fait de gros progrès ces derniers temps, je ne devais pas pour autant relâcher ma vigilance.

— Tu veux que je prépare le diner ? Ça te permettra de passer un peu de temps avec elle, me proposa-t-il.

— Hmmm, j'ai une meilleure idée. Nous allons commander pour ce soir ainsi on pourra passer du temps tous les trois, lui dis-je en me joignant à eux.

Les photos du livre étaient vraiment exceptionnelles. Je les connaissais par cœur pourtant elles me touchaient toujours autant. Des centaines de photos inédites et méconnues étaient regroupées dans ce livre- coffret avec une superbe qualité d'impression et des textes concis qui expliquaient chacune d'elle. Nostalgique d'une époque où je n'étais même pas encore né, je rejoignis mon clavier que j'avais fini par installer dans la chambre de ma fille pour la bercer de musique les soirs où elle était trop agitée et qu'une simple histoire ne lui suffisait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers accords de _Let it_ be raisonnèrent à travers la pièce. Alec un sourire aux lèvres, soupira d'aise en laissant la mélodie l'enivrer. Nos vies étaient peut-être différentes mais nous restions les mêmes. La musique avait toujours une place fondamentale pour nous, elle était synonyme d'apaisement, de joie et de bonheur. De sa douce voix, mon adorable fiancé commença à chanter :

"_When I find myself in times of trouble __  
__Mother Mary comes to me __  
__Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. __  
__And in my hour of darkness __  
__She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be. __  
__Let it be, let it be. __  
__Let it be, let it be. __  
__Whisper words of wisdom, let it be"_

Complices et heureux, on s'échangea un regard rempli d'amour. Cet instant inattendu et magique avait comme été volé au temps. Ce temps qui passait à toute vitesse, ce temps qui nous épuisait Alec et moi. À cet instant, bercé par les notes de mon piano et la douce voix de l'amour de ma vie, le temps s'était comme arrêté pour lui, Aria et moi nous permettant enfin de respirer.

**Fin du chapitre !**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**PDV Alec**

À 9h précise, Magnus se garait dans l'allée de ma maison, à 9h02 nous étions en route pour _Jem Tatoo Ink_. C'était l'un des salons de tatouages les plus réputés du centre-ville. J'étais impatient d'arriver à destination et quelque peu effrayé. Après-tout, je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais réagir face à la douleur. Petit, je n'étais pas très turbulent donc jamais je ne m'étais cassé quoique ce soit contrairement à Jace. L'unique expérience que j'avais donc de la douleur était lors de ma prise de vaccins mais ça ne durait qu'une demie minute…je ne pense pas pouvoir objectivement m'appuyer sur ces souvenirs.

« On stresse ? » me demanda Mag's avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Pas du tout ! » répondis-je un peu trop vite.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir Alexander ».

Silence de ma part. _Au contraire, je mens très bien,_ pensai-je en faisant allusion à mes sentiments pour lui.

« Tout va bien se passer tu verras » me rassura-t-il néanmoins.

« Ouais...enfin pour toi c'est facile, grâce à tous tes piercings tu sais que tu supportes la douleur » argumentai-je.

« Premièrement, je n'ai que deux piercings puis si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, nous pouvons arranger ça ! On va d'abord te faire percer et après on file chez Jem ! » me proposa-t-il hilare.

« Ah ah très drôle, tu veux que ma mère fasse une crise cardiaque... »

« Parce que le tatoo passera mieux peut-être ? » me fit-il remarquer sarcastiquement.

Gêné, je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon siège. Il n'avait pas tort, je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'allais pouvoir le cacher à ma mère…

« Hey je plaisante, Maryse sait que nous avons ce projet depuis un moment déjà. On l'avance juste de quelques mois. Ça y est, nous sommes arrivés » annonça-t-il en se garant sur le parking.

Une fois descendu de la voiture, je me mis à observer la devanture du salon comme si je la découvrais pour la première fois. L'enseigne était simple et élégante. Sur un fond gris anthracite on pouvait lire « Jem Tatoo Ink » écrit en blanc et en relief, le tout était encadré de petit spot lumineux. Des baies-vitrées laissaient voir l'intérieur. Parquet en bois claire au sol, murs blancs où étaient accrochés différents cadres arborant des photos de tatouages en noir et blanc, les quelques plantes vertes disposées dans la salle d'attente donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse à l'ensemble, une table basse recouverte de magazines et entourée de fauteuils noirs étaient disposés au centre.

_Oui simple, élégant et rassurant,_ pensais-je de nouveau.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années avec les cheveux attachés en chignon et des lunettes noirs rondes sur le nez était assis derrière une borne d'accueil, il était concentré sur un croquis. Il releva la tête en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

« Bonjour !» fit Magnus chaleureusement.

Il était heureux et excité d'être là. Son sourire illuminait son magnifique visage. Il était tellement beau, mes yeux s'attardèrent sur sa séduisante bouche un instant, mon coeur s'emballa aussitôt.

« Bonjour et bienvenue chez _Jem Tatoo Ink _! Je suis Stéphane. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » nous demanda le type aux lunettes

« Je suis Magnus et voici Alec, nous avons rendez-vous ».

Surpris, je pivotai la tête légèrement en direction de Magnus en fronçant les sourcils, je ne savais pas qu'il avait fait la démarche de nous prendre rendez-vous mais c'était une bonne chose, l'attente serait moins longue ainsi.

« Ah oui ! Vous avez rendez-vous avec Jem' à 10h, je vous laisse patienter, il sera là dans quelques instants » nous informât-il.

Dix minutes plus tard, le fameux Jem apparut. C'était un métisse grand et baraqué. Le pull noir qu'il portait était retroussé au niveau des manches et laissait voir ses avant-bras entièrement recouverts de tatouages! _Probablement que ses bras aussi l'étaient,_ pensai-je. On en voyait un autre dépasser sur le côté gauche de son cou, c'était une phrase écrite en anglais. Ses cheveux longs et ondulés étaient attachés en une queue de cheval lâche, une petite barbe de trois jours recouvrait son visage. _Plutôt canon,_ remarquai-je.

Il se présenta puis nous demanda de le suivre dans son bureau.

« Alors » commença-t-il « j'ai eu quelques détails par toi Magnus mais dites-moi tout ».

« On souhaiterait se faire tatouer ce dessin » dit mon meilleur ami en sortant le bout de papier de la poche de sa veste.

Jem l'analysa quelques minutes consciencieusement puis reprit la parole .

« Des battements de cœurs, excellent choix, c'est vous qui l'avez personnalisé ? »

« Oui, avec Alec expliqua Magnus en me désignant « En fait, il faudrait commencer le mien avec une clé de FA et celui d'Alec avec un clé de SOL puis terminer par une ligne horizontale sur laquelle on inscrira une date. »

Trop stressé pour parler, je laissai Mag's donner les explications.

« Ok, où souhaitez-vous le faire ? » demanda Jem.

Magnus me regarda.

« Sur l'avant-bras pour ma part, côté intérieur » dit-il.

« Entendu » répondit Jem « et pour toi Alec ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Euh...pareil » réussis-je à dire en déglutissant.

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis à l'emplacement mais l'idée de l'avoir au même endroit que Mag's plaisait.

« Ok, je pense qu'on va commencer par toi Magnus car ton petit-ami semble sur le point de s'évanouir, je vais préparer la pièce et reviens dans 5 minutes ».

Sur ce, il s'en alla. Mon cerveau quant à lui avait buggé, s_on quoi avait-il dit ? Petit-ami ?! _

Bon, il avait tout de même raison sur un point . En effet, j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement mais ce n'était plus du tout à cause de la peur de me faire tatouer pour le coup!

Magnus lui, m'observait avec un petit air amusé.

« Il pense qu'on sort ensemble » me dit-il en me faisant un petit clin d'œil aguicheur.

Re-silence de ma part. Mon coeur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine. Magnus interpréta mon absence de réponse de la mauvaise manière...

« Détends-toi Alec! Je te promets que tu supporteras très bien la douleur. J'ai l'impression de te forcer la main et c'est nul … » dit-il en faisant une moue boudeuse.

« Non ! J'ai envie de le faire Mag's, je t'assure c'est juste que… ».

Je m'arrêtai là, ne pouvant pas lui dire que c'était le fait d'avoir été appelé _son petit-am_i qui me mettait dans un état pareil.

« C'est juste que c'est une situation nouvelle et que ça te fait paniquer » continua-t-il à ma place.

Evidemment il y avait de ça, mais ce n'était pas _que_ ça, pensai-je n'ayant toujours pas décroché un mot.

« Ok, on va faire un truc » me dit-il.

Il s'approcha de moi et prit ma main droite afin de la poser sur son cœur par-dessus son pull, il en fit de même avec la sienne. Cette fois, je ne pouvais plus respirer, j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Alexander, on a choisi ce dessin pour nous rappeler que si un jour on venait à être séparé, peu importe où l'on sera, nos cœurs eux, continueront à battre à l'unisson. Là, je suis près de toi et ton cœur bat littéralement la chamade alors cale ta respiration sur la mienne, détends-toi, rejoins les battements de mon cœur...rejoins-moi » me dit-il en ne me quittant pas des yeux.

_OH..MON..DIEU !_ Comment allai-je pouvoir me détendre à présent! Tout ceci était tellement… intime! Je sentais les pulsations de son cœur sous mes doigts, la douce chaleur que me procurait sa main posée sur ma poitrine, même par-dessus le tissu, je pouvais sentir l'électricité due à ce contact. Elle se propageait dans chaque fibre de mon corps et c'était divin. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi éternellement, lui me regardant avec ses yeux vert ambré si hypnotisants et moi, la main posée sur son cœur.

Et dire que j'avais décidé d'aller de l'avant ! D'enfouir tous ses sentiments…c'était TOTALEMENT mal barré!

_Il faut absolument que je me trouve un mec…une distraction…un anti-Magnus et ce urgemment,_ pensai-je à toute vitesse.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter. Jem' des gants à la main, nous observait d'un air amusé.

« Prêt Magnus ? » demanda-t-il

« Prêt ! » répondit mon meilleur ami en relâchant ma main. « Tu restes avec moi pendant le processus ou tu préfères attendre à l'extérieure ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je reste » répondis-je sans hésiter.

Je n'avais aucune envie de le quitter de toutes les façons.

Deux heures plus tard, un magnifique tatouage de 12 cm avait prit vie sur le côté intérieur de nos avant-bras gauche. Je les trouvais parfaits ! Les lignes noires des battements de cœurs semblaient si réelles qu'on aurait pu les sentir pulser sur notre peau. La clé de FA de Magnus et ma clé de SOL s'intégrait parfaitement, nous avions également écrit la date de notre rencontre en chiffres romains. J'étais totalement conquis, de plus que j'avais eu moins mal que ce que je craignais. Au début ça brulait mais au fur et à mesure, je m'étais habitué à la douleur, je ne ressentais plus que des petits picotements. Jem' avait été génial et très pro, il nous avait raconté de nombreuses anecdotes amusantes pendant qu'il nous tatouait. Je pense que c'est l'une de ses techniques afin que ses clients puissent penser à autre chose et se détendre.

« Ok les gars ! » commença-t-il. On garde le plastique de protection pendant au moins 8h après vous pourrez l'enlever afin de laisser le tatouage respirer. Deux fois par jours, vous le nettoyez avec un savon à PH neutre puis vous rincez à l'eau tiède, ensuite vous appliquez délicatement cette pommade cicatrisante. D'ici 15 jours, vous repassez me voir afin que je m'assure qu'ils cicatrisent correctement. Tout est claire ? ».

« Limpide ! » répondit Magnus aux anges.

« Oui, c'est compris ! » surenchéris-je, heureux moi aussi.

« Parfait, je vous dis à bientôt » nous saluât-il chaleureusement.

Après avoir payé, nous partîmes avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sur le chemin du retour, les yeux dans le vague, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à mon tatouage, il était magnifique et sa signification le rendait d'autant plus exceptionnel.

« Merci Mag's de m'avoir convaincu de le faire » dis-je ému.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi » me répondit-il en souriant avant d'enchainer. « Hey devine quoi? Les Banes seront au grand complet au concert de ce soir ! ».

« Tes parents viennent ?! » m'exclamai-je surpris « C'est génial, tu dois être fou de joie ! »

« Oui, je le suis ! » dit-il en souriant de plus belle.

Une heure plus tard nous étions arrivés, Magnus se gara dans l'allée de ma maison comme il en avait coutume.

« Euh, ça te dit déjeuner à la maison ? » lui proposai-je « Enfin, si tu n'as pas de projets avec Camille… » rajoutai-je en m'étouffant presque.

L'unique fait de prononcer son prénom me laissait un arrière goût amère dans la bouche.

« Non ça va, en fait je passe la soirée chez elle après le concert donc je peux rester avec toi dans l'immédiat ».

_Génial_, _je me serais bien passé de cette informatio_n, pensai-je.

« Cool » dis-je simplement en masquant au mieux mon désarroi.

Après le déjeuner, Magnus et moi nous exerçâmes à la guitare afin de nous assurer que la douleur due à nos nouveaux tatouages ne nous gênerait pas ce soir. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, on se mit en route pour chez Rag'. J'avais pris de quoi me changer directement là-bas quand on aura terminé de tout charger. Magnus quant à lui avait prévu de se changer chez Camille puis de nous rejoindre sur le lieu du concert après. À 16h, tout le groupe était là et s'attelait à mettre le matériel dans le Van. Une heure plus tard, tout était bouclé mais étant donné qu'il était encore tôt, nous descendîmes au sous-sol pour une partie de billard et de babyfoot. Magnus décida de partir directement, il avait de la route jusqu'à chez Camile mais avant de s'en aller, il me prit à part.

« Tu n'oublies de désinfecter et de mettre de la pommade puis tu devrais garder encore un peu le plastique afin d'éviter que tes vêtements ne l'irritent. J'imagine que tu n'as pas prévu de porter un tee-shirt à manches courtes au concert » me dit-il.

« Non, tout le monde le verrait…enfin ma mère surtout... les autres je m'en fous ».

« D'accord. Allez je file, on se retrouve plus tard ».

« Bye » le saluai-je avec un pincement au cœur sachant où il se rendait.

Je rejoignis Jace, Rag' et Cat', qui discutaient sur les canapés.

« Mag's passe beaucoup plus de temps avec Camille » constata Cat'.

« Oui c'est vrai » fit Jace « La dispute de la dernière fois a due être sacrément corsée ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Je le fusillai du regard. Mon idiot de frère devrait vraiment apprendre à se la fermer.

« Tiens tiens, intéressant… à propos de quel sujet se sont-ils disputés ? » demanda un Ragnor curieux.

« Aucune idée » fit Jace en me lançant un regard en biais.

« Alec, je te trouve drôlement silencieux » me fit remarquer Cat'.

« Bof, je n'ai rien à dire » fis-je en espérant qu'il lâche l'affaire.

« C'est ton meilleur ami, je suis convaincu que tu sais ce qu'il se passe » insista Rag'.

Décidément entre lui, Catarina et Jace, j'étais servis. Heureusement pour moi, Izzy, Simon et Clary étaient trop occupés à leur partie de billard pour faire attention à nous.

« Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander! m'énervai-je. Je ne suis pas votre espion, alors lâchez-moi maintenant avec ça! Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de Magnus et de sa gonzesse ! »

Sur ce je me levai et partis rejoindre la partie de billard.

« Waouh on se calme ! » entendis-je Rag' s'exclamer.

Je fis la sourde oreille.

Une heure et demie plus tard, tout le groupe était apprêté. Jace avait opté pour un pantalon noir serré orné de chainettes argentées, ses Timberland noires et un pull blanc. Rag' portait le même style, jean noir, Nike Huarache noirs, un pull beige avec des écritures dessus, Simon — fidèle à lui-même — portait un jean bleu délavé, des Air Max blanches, un pull blanc et une veste marron. Cat' était magnifique, ses cheveux longs teints en blanc faisaient parfaitement ressortir sa peau mate. Elle portait une robe noire courte en cuire, des cuissardes noires et un blouson ouvert en cuir également. Izzy et Clary étaient en mode « working girl » : jean noir, bottines à talons et le fameux tee-shirt écrit « N.N.N Manager » au dos qu'elles portaient à chacune de nos représentations. Quant à moi, je m'étais vêtu d'un jean Levis, serré à l'extrême, noir délavé et déchiré aux genoux, mes boots Dr Martens noire, un tee-shirt à manches longues noir et blanc et mon blouson en cuir. J'avais également mis pour un bonnet noir ne réussissant pas discipliner mes cheveux.

Après un dernier tour au sous-sol afin de nous assurer que nous avions rien oublié d'important, nous nous mîmes en route. Rag', Cat' et Clary étaient montés avec Jace qui avait emprunté la voiture de notre père. Izzy et moi étions avec Simon. L'agence « All Angels » n'était qu'à 40 minutes de chez Rag', arrivés très vite sur les lieux, nous fûmes accueillis par la directrice de l'agence elle-même : Etta JAMES. C'était grâce à elle que nous avions l'honneur d'être présents ici ce soir pour cette soirée caritative. Elle nous informa qu'une centaine de personnes étaient attendues, nous en étions ravis.

« Je vous laisse installer votre matériel sur la scène, surtout si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Ah oui, je vous présente Andrew Underhill, il va vous aider à faire les réglages sons, j'ai encore quelques détails à voir avec le traiteur, je vous laisse ».

Magnus arriva au même instant avec une Camille pendue à son bras. Un sourire étira mes lèvres néanmoins en voyant qu'on était habillé pratiquement de la même façon, lui aussi avait mis ses boots Dr Martens.

« Bonsoir ! » nous salua Camille avec un sourire hypocrite.

« Ok Les No Need Name, puisque tout le monde est là, je vais vous conduire à la scène » nous informa Underhill.

Quarante minutes plus tard, tout le matériel était en place. Nous étions toujours sur la scène en train de faire les balances, de tester les instruments, les micros, le son et les lumières.

« On est ok ! » cria enfin Underhill à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Super ! » cria Rag' à son tour « C'est moi ou ils ont mis le chauffage à fond ? » dit-il en retirant sa veste.

« Ouais, il fait super chaud, je pense qu'on peut tous faire tomber les blousons » dit Cat' en mêlant le geste à la parole.

Magnus ne se fit pas prier et retira sa veste également dévoilant au passage son tatouage encore à vif. Les exclamations ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre.

« Hey! Mais c'est nouveau ça ! Trop stylé ton tatouage Mag's ! » s'extasia Simon.

Camille, une expression de surprise sur le visage, se rapprocha de Magnus. Elle lui prit doucement le bras pour mieux observer le tatouage.

« Ça te va bien, je te trouve très sexy » minauda-t-elle en l'embrassant au creux des lèvres.

« Quel petit cachotier ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? C'est donc ce que tu étais partie faire avec Alec ce matin ? » demanda Clary à son frère en nous mettant dans la merde au passage.

L'expression de Camille changea immédiatement. Je la vis me jeter un regard mauvais. Magnus lui, regardait sa sœur avec de gros yeux.

« Tu t'en es fait un aussi Alec ? Maman va être ravie ! » me charria Jace avec un petit sourire en coin.

Cette fois, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Magnus me lançait des regards d'excuses tandis que Camille continuait à me fusiller du regard.

« Eh bien...je... » commençai-je à bégayer avant d'être sauvé par Etta qui, perchée sur ses talons, arrivait vers nous en courant.

Les premiers invités n'allaient pas tarder, il était 21h10 et le concert devait débuter à 22h. Elle nous invita à patienter dans une autre pièce qui ressemblait à des loges. Il y avait deux grands canapés, des poufs et une table garnie de toute sorte de choses à boire et à grignoter.

_Eh ben! Elle nous traitait comme des stars !_

« Alors Alec, tu nous le montres ce tatouage? » me pressa Camille froidement une fois tout le monde installé.

_Décidément, elle ne perdait pas la nord, pensai-je dépité._

« Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que j'en ai un ? » rétorquai-je sur le même ton.

Tout le monde nous observait, il était plus qu'évident que je ne la supportais pas et que c'était réciproque. La tension était palpable.

« Bien...et si on revoyait l'ordre des chansons » proposa Magnus pour changer de sujet.

« D'accord » dit Cat' rapidement sentant une crise pointer le bout de son nez « Alors on commence avec Aerosmith « I Don't Want to Miss A Thing", puis U2 "With or Without You" ...»

Le regard de Camille était toujours pointer sur moi. J'avais des envies de meurtre.

« Euh Alec ? Tu m'accompagnes voir si Maman est arrivée ? » me demanda Izzy en me faisant passer un tout autre message dans son regard insistant.

J'hochai la tête puis sortis à sa suite. Elle me fit traverser un couloir puis entrer dans une autre pièce qui ressemblait à un bureau.

« Izzy ? Comment connais-tu aussi bien cette agence ? » lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je te rappelle que j'y suis venue plusieurs fois avec Clary quand nous organisions tout ça » me dit-elle avant de continuer « mais ce n'est pas le plus important…allez montre le moi ! » dit-elle toute excitée.

« Te montrer quoi ? » fis-je semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Alec ! »

« Bon ok mais tu ne dis rien à personne » la prévins-je.

« Pfff » fit-elle « Tu penses vraiment pouvoir cacher ton tatouage ? Tu feras comment cet été ? Tu penses passer toute ta vie en pull ? Je ne comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait si tu n'assumes pas » me sermonnât-elle.

_Rolala! Ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacer à me faire la morale !_

« Hey ! J'assume parfaitement mon tatouage tu sauras. Je ne voulais simplement pas mettre Mag's dans la merde vis à vis de Camille… »

« Ouais c'est ça, tu n'en as rien à faire d'elle ! Et Magnus ne semblait pas plus ébranlé que ça. Il semblait plus inquiet pour toi que de la réaction de Camille si tu veux mon avis ».

« Bon, tu veux le voir ou tu préfères continuer à me faire la leçon ? »

« Pardon grand-frère mais c'est juste que tu devrais moins te soucier de ce que pense les autres » me dit-elle gentiment.

Cette réflexion, je la connaissais par coeur. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je relevai les manches de mon tee-shirt.

« Waouh ! Vous vous êtes fait des tatouages assortis ! C'est magnifique et tellement touchant ! Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais le montrer. Camille va être verte de jalousie! » dit-elle en souriant.

Je souris moi aussi malgré-moi devant l'enthousiasme de ma petite soeur.

_Oui, Camille allait criser et me détester encore plus,_ pensai-je.

**PDV Camille**

Prétextant une envie urgente d'aller aux toilettes, j'avais suivi Izzy et Alec dans le couloir et écouté toute leur conversation. J'étais folle de rage! Magnus me promettait qu'il allait passer moins de temps avec lui mais la seconde d'après, ils étaient partis se faire des putains de tatouages assortis comme le font les couples ! Une partie de ma conscience, me disait que des meilleurs amis avaient aussi le droit de faire ce genre de chose mais je n'en avais rien à foutre ! Cet Alec me faisait décidément sacrément chier, il avait trouvé un moyen de s'immortaliser aux yeux de Magnus. Il serait perpétuellement présent dans notre couple, à chaque fois que je poserais mes yeux sur le tatouage de Magnus ou que je le caresserais à cet endroit, je ne penserais qu'à Alec…ce parasite. Ça avait assez duré. Tessa pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, Alec était une menace que j'allais éradiquer. Je sortis de l'agence et composai un numéro sur mon téléphone. Il décrocha à la 3ème tonalité.

\- Ciao Principessa.

\- Ciao Rafael, c'est le moment. Je veux que tu préviennes ta bande qu'ils se tiennent prêt à passer à l'action ce soir.

\- Hmm entendu mais je pensais que tu voulais attendre.

\- Non, on attend plus. Tu te souviens du plan ?

\- Oui, je demande aux gars de passer à tabac ton petit Alec, de le menacer et de lui faire croire qu'ils vont abuser de lui jusqu'à ce que j'arrive sur mon cheval blanc pour le sauver, récita Rafael en rigolant.

\- Mais, comment peut-on être certain qu'il sera seul ? ajoutât-il.

\- Après le concert, ils iront faire la fête au Jade Wolf, il faudra trouver un moyen de le séparer des autres. Attends...je sais ! Je prendrai le téléphone de Magnus et m'en servirai afin de lui envoyer un message lui disant de le rejoindre à l'arrière du bar. C'est sûr qu'il ira. Dis à tes mecs de lui casser un ou deux doigts au passage, ajoutai-je avec dédain.

\- Vilaine fille! s'exclama Rafael en rigolant. Ok, et donc après ça on passe à la phase 2 ?

\- Oui, tu dois le séduire et le mettre dans ton lit. Je veux que tu le rendes fou, que tu le fasses tomber amoureux de toi comme un dingue pour qu'il s'éloigne de mon mec!

\- C'est tout à fait dans mes cordes Principessa, tu connais mes talents au lit mieux que personne, me dit-il.

Je pouffai.

\- Merci Raf, à charge de revanche, lui dis-je. Je dois raccrocher, on se reparle plus tard, ciao.

Ça allait fonctionner, mon plan était parfait. Rafael était un ami d'enfance, son père et le mien étaient associés depuis des années, je sais qu'il ne me trahira pas. Son physique avantageux était un atout, grand, brun, des yeux noirs profonds et intenses à enflammer les plus prudes. Son assurance légendaire et son charisme m'avaient plus d'une fois fait fondre et atterrir dans son lit. On couchait régulièrement ensemble avant que je ne rencontre Magnus, maintenant nous étions seulement des amis. Alec allait craquer c'est certain, il y avait beaucoup de Magnus en Rafael…bisexuel, charismatique, regard de braise… oui, il allait tomber dans ses filets bien dressé et me débarrasser le plancher.

Voilà pour le Chapitre 6 !


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous! Voici la suite! je répondrais à vos reviews dans le prochain chapitre ;)_

_Merci d'être toujours présent et de me soutenir, j'en ai bien besoin en ce moment!_

_Bonne lecture à vous :)_

Chapitre 7 - Vive le vent d'hiver et ses complications

_« Quand le mensonge atténue les tensions, c'est la vérité qui s'accommode mais quand la vérité éclate, le mensonge part en courant! »_

**PDV Camille**

Déjà quatre mois que je m'étais enfuie de l'hôpital...quatre mois que l'absence de ma fille me causait des insomnies et des angoisses...quatre mois que je le regrettais amèrement. Je m'étais jurée de ne jamais laisser Lightwood avoir une place centrale dans la vie d'Aria et pourtant en lui laissant le champ libre, j'avais fait tout le contraire. Certes, mon accouchement fut une expérience traumatisante pour moi. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre. Selon le Dr Fray, j'ai souffert d'une forme rare de dépression post-partum. Mes antécédents psychologiques n'aidant pas, j'avais rejeté ma maternité. Le pire dans toute cette situation merdique était que sur le moment, j'étais vraiment convaincue d'agir pour le mieux...pour le bien de ma fille. Mais honnêtement, quel enfant peut-il grandir et s'épanouir pleinement sans la présence de sa mère ? Sans tout l'amour maternel qu'il est censé recevoir dès ses premiers mois ? Je m'en voulais d'avoir encore une fois agis égoïstement. Je l'avais abandonnée alors que sa vie ne tenait encore qu'à un fil, j'avais été une mère indigne mais Aria n'était encore qu'un bébé et j'avais une chance de corriger mon erreur si je réussissais à revenir maintenant dans sa vie. Elle ne se souviendra pas de cette période, elle ne pourra pas me détester et ne saura jamais que j'ai voulu l'abandonner à la naissance. Oui, tel était mon plan mais pour ça il fallait que je la récupère et que je l'éloigne de Magnus et d'Alec avant qu'ils ne ternissent mon image à ses yeux. Olivia allait m'être d'une grande aide, la complice idéale. Personne ne soupçonne notre lien. Elle qui avait débarqué dans ma chambre d'hôpital un matin, me suppliant de rendre visite à ma fille, me disant que Magnus perdait pieds tout seul. À sa façon de parler de lui, j'avais vite compris qu'elle était sa motivation principale. Je connaissais cette lueur dans le regard, cette adoration dans la voix...encore une qui était tombée pour lui, encore une qui souffrirait à cause de lui.

_Flashback 4 mois plus tôt_

Allongée sur mon lit d'hôpital, j'observais attentivement l'infirmière debout face à moi.

— Comment as-tu dit que tu t'appelais déjà ? la questionnai-je.

Petite, blonde, visage en forme de cœur, lèvres rosées, elle était plutôt jolie et attirait la sympathie.

— Olivia. Je suis infirmière puéricultrice et c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre fille.

— Très bien Olivia. Tu es là pour aider ma fille ou pour aider Magnus ?

Elle parut surprise par ma question.

— Eh bien, votre fille a besoin de vous. Votre présence l'aiderait à se rétablir plus rapidement. Votre lien est encore...

— Il te brisera le cœur comme il l'a fait avec le mien, lâchai-je afin de l'arrêter dans le laïus sur les liens qui m'unissaient à ma fille qu'elle m'avait déjà servi quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Ecouter Camille, ce n'est pas...

— Ce que je crois ? la coupai-je. Pas à moi. Je reconnaitrais à des kilomètres une femme amoureuse de Magnus. Oh, je ne t'en veux pas tu sais mais sache que si tu veux te lancer dans cette histoire, il faudra avant tout abattre notre ennemi commun.

Elle parut choquée par mes propos mais je vis également autre chose dans son regard...de l'intérêt.

— Que...que voulez-vous dire ? me demanda-t-elle timidement.

— Comme tu le sais surement, Magnus et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne et même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, il y a eu beaucoup trop de drames entre nous pour que je puisse espérer me remettre un jour avec lui. Aujourd'hui, tout ce qui nous lie c'est le bébé donc je ne suis pas une menace pour toi. Comprends-tu ?

Elle fronça les sourcils mais hocha néanmoins la tête.

— Les drames auxquels je fais allusion ont une seule et même cause : Alec Lightwood.

— Alec Lightwood ? répéta-t-elle de plus en plus confuse.

— Hmm, je suis surprise que ce nom ne te dise rien. Retiens le bien car c'est de lui que tu vas devoir te méfier, c'est contre lui que tu vas devoir orienter tes armes et abattre tes cartes si tu veux avoir une petite chance que Magnus soit à toi un jour.

Maladroitement, Olivia s'installa sur le fauteuil attenant à mon lit d'hôpital.

— Je suis un peu perdue, admit-elle.

— Ne t'en fait pas, je vais tout t'expliquer et t'aider mais ce ne sera pas gratuit, lui dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

À regarder de plus près, elle était vraiment jolie, la classique blonde aux yeux bleus, le teint pâle, de longs cils, un regard innocent. Tout à fait le style de Magnus, elle avait ses chances.

Olivia parut hésiter un instant. Visiblement en venant me voir, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à devoir négocier quoique ce soit mais j'avais éveillé sa curiosité et surtout, elle était complètement mordue de Magnus.

— Que dois-je faire ? me demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de réflexion.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur mon visage

— C'est simple, tu dois m'aider à m'enfuir de cet hôpital.

_Fin du flash-back._

C'est ainsi que le destin nous fit nous rencontrer. Le Destin ou plutôt Magnus. Oui au final c'était lui la raison de tout ça, il ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui-même le jour où il perdra notre fille. Presque deux semaines que je suivais tous ses faits et gestes afin de me familiariser avec ses habitudes. Généralement lui ou Alec déposait Aria à la garderie de l'hôpital puis ils partaient en cours toute la journée sauf ce matin ou c'était Sarah qui l'avait conduite. L'un des deux la récupérait ensuite le soir, cela ne semblait pas figé car parfois c'était Magnus et parfois Alec quoique cette semaine ce fut souvent Alec qui la récupéra à la garderie. Toute cette instabilité rendait la situation compliquée, je ne savais pas encore quand ou comment j'allais pouvoir agir mais ce que je savais était qu'il fallait que mon implication ne soit pas soupçonnée ou du moins quand elle le sera, il fallait que ma fille et moi soyons déjà très loin de la France.

Je sortis de ma valise, les perruques, faux passeports, accessoires de déguisements et d'enregistrement que j'avais préparé avec soin. Mon plan prenait vie peu à peu et il se devait d'être parfait et sans faille. Le monde était vaste, des gens disparaissaient tous les jours. Selon les statistiques c'était au moins 11000 enfants qui disparaissaient et restaient surtout introuvable chaque année. Aria et moi ne feront pas exception, nous allions pouvoir disparaitre nous aussi sans laisser de trace et recommencer notre vie rien que toutes les deux, loin de tout, de tous et surtout de Magnus et d'Alec .

**PDV Magnus**

Appuyé nonchalamment contre un des murs de la faculté de lettres, j'avais fait un détour afin de voir mon fiancé. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je viendrais lui rendre visite et étais impatient de voir sa réaction. Vérifiant l'heure sur ma montre, je vis qu'il était presque 12h.

_Il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir d'examen_, pensais-je en sortant mon téléphone.

Acceptant le côté sadique qui sommeillait en moi, je retournai sur mon compte Instagram afin de relire le commentaire d'_Underhill pot de colle, _ce qui ne tarda pas à assombrir à nouveau mon humeur...

— Hey Dr beau gosse ! Ça alors ! Tu es venu voir si ton homme ne se fait pas trop draguer ?

Relevant la tête, je vis le visage amical de Jordan qui avançait vers moi.

_Tu ne penses pas si bien dire_, pensais-je intérieurement.

— Beau gosse toi-même mon pote ! lui répondis-je en le reluquant volontairement de la tête aux pieds.

Il me fit un clin d'œil puis éclata de rire.

— Sais-tu si Alec en a encore pour longtemps ? enchainais-je.

— En fait, je viens de passer devant leur salle d'examen, il n'y a plus personne.

— Oh...fis-je surpris.

— Ils sont surement en salle d'étude, il y a encore un examen cet après-midi. Je t'y accompagne ?

Je me mis à réfléchir à sa proposition une minute. Je devrais peut-être le laisser se concentrer, après tout on pourra toujours discuter à la maison. Evidemment, je n'avais pas prévu de lui faire une scène pour le commentaire d'Underhill mais là tout de suite, j'avais besoin de le voir, de voir son beau sourire, de voir son regard déborder d'amour quand il se pose sur moi. Oui bon, j'avais peut-être besoin d'être légèrement rassuré...

— Hey Jordan, le Doyen nous demande de ...

Avant même de le voir, je savais à qui appartenait cette nouvelle voix...c'était Underhill. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase en me voyant.

— Oh Magnus ? Quelle surprise...dit-il en me faisant un sourire hypocrite.

Une tension s'installa immédiatement entre nous.

Je le salua de la tête.

— Que fais-tu là ? me demanda-t-il sur un ton qui laissait comprendre que ma présence n'était pas la bienvenue dans sa faculté.

Jordan parut s'en rendre compte car il pivota légèrement la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je suis venu faire une surprise à mon fiancé, ça te pose un problème ? rétorquai-je en ayant donné un bon coup de pied à ma résolution d'il y a une minute de laisser Alec se concentrer sur ses examens.

Underhill s'apprêtait à riposter quand on entendit tout à coup...

— Bébé !

Cette voix, je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Alec, yeux pétillants et grand sourire aux lèvres se précipita dans mes bras. Indifférent aux alentours, il m'étreignit comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des mois.

— Surprise, lui murmurai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Des surprises comme celle-ci j'en voudrais tous les jours, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de mettre fin à notre étreinte.

— Hum! hum ! Bon ben on va vous laisser hein, nous dit Jordan en rigolant. Je pense que tu es entre de bonnes mains maintenant mon pote, ajouta-t-il à mon attention.

— Les meilleurs qui soient, lui répondis-je en lui faisant un regard sans équivoque qui le fit rire de plus belle.

— Tu nous manques à l'association tu sais, n'hésites pas à accompagner Alec de temps en temps.

— Oh j'aimerais crois-moi, dis-je en jetant un regard à Underhill qui depuis l'arrivée d'Alec semblait avoir avaler quelque chose de travers.

— Ouais, je sais que ce n'est pas simple. Alec m'a expliqué votre situation, dit-il compréhensif.

En parlant de Mon Fiancé, ce dernier était encore sur un petit nuage dû à ma visite impromptue. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux comme si j'étais irréel. Je le comprenais, c'était la première fois que je faisais une telle chose puis nous étions en période d'examen, il n'aurait jamais pensé que j'aurais été capable de sacrifier une heure de révision afin de lui rendre visite. J'étais heureux de constater que j'étais encore capable de le surprendre et heureux de voir toute cette joie sur son magnifique visage. Finalement j'en remercierai presque Underhill...j'ai dit presque...

— Allez, on est parti ! s'exclama Jordan en nous saluant.

Furax, Underhill me jeta un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons à son tour. Je jubilai intérieurement. Sans le savoir, la réaction d'Alec avait été la plus belle des vengeances.

— On va déjeuner ? proposai-je à mon fiancé, gai comme un pinson.

— Volontiers ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois là, me dit-il en entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens.

— Pour être honnête Mon Ange, je ne suis pas particulièrement fier de la raison qui m'a conduite ici.

Alec fronça les sourcils. Je sortis mon téléphone afin de lui montrer le commentaire d'Underhill.

— Ah, fit-il en comprenant enfin. Écoute Bébé, je peux tout t'expliquer commença-t-il légèrement paniqué.

Je lui caressai doucement la joue puis dessinai le contour de ses lèvres de mon index pour le calmer.

— Au début, je pensais qu'une explication était ce dont j'avais besoin mais tout compte fait, ta réaction de tout à l'heure en me voyant me suffit.

— Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi. Andrew est un électron libre, je ne peux pas contrôler ses dires ou ses actions. Tu dois me faire confiance quand je te dis qu'il ne m'intéresse pas...je ne vois que toi, ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard océan dans le mien.

— Je sais Mon Amour, lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Il rigola légèrement.

— Qu'il y a-t-il d'amusant ? lui demandai-je en le relâchant.

— Toi. J'aime bien quand tu es jaloux, me taquina-t-il guilleret.

— C'est ça, rétorquai-je en lui attrapant la main. Allons déjeuner, je pense que ton cerveau a besoin d'être nourrit car tu commences à dire n'importe quoi et d'ailleurs je veux que tu l'appelles _Underhill pot de colle_ comme je le fais et non Andrew !

— Et c'est mon cerveau à moi qui a besoin d'être nourrit ? rétorqua-t-il devant ma demande puérile.

— Ça va, ça va, on y va, râlai-je en amorçant un pas en direction de la cafétéria.

Alec pouffa de rire puis main dans la main nous nous mîmes en route pour notre déjeuner.

Deux heures plus tard j'étais de retour dans notre appartement. Profitant du calme, je m'attelai à mes révisions pour mon examen de demain, j'avais vraiment hâte d'en finir avec tout ce stress et être en vacances avec la bande et ma famille. Ça allait nous faire un bien fou de nous retrouver, tout le monde avait prévu de rentrer et ça c'était génial. Je nous imaginais déjà en train de refaire le monde au sous-sol de Rag' comme au bon vieux temps.

Une fois mes révisions terminées, je préparai le dîner puis un passage express sous la douche plus tard, j'étais prêt à me mettre en route pour la garderie. Je récupérai mes clés ainsi que mon portefeuille, enfilai mon manteau ainsi que mon bonnet.

_C'est parti!_ pensais-je en déverrouillant la porte d'entrée.

Sortant sur le pallier, je butai dans un paquet posé au sol. Intrigué, je le ramassai prudemment. Il n'y avait ni nom, ni adresse, portés dessus. J'analysai les environs et vis qu'il y avait un paquet similaire posé également devant la porte de nos voisins.

_Étrange_, pensais-je en secouant la boite.

Étant déjà en retard pour récupérer Aria, je pris la décision de m'en occuper plus tard et le redéposai à sa place initiale c'est-à-dire à l'entrée. Nous étions à une semaine des fêtes de fins d'années, peut-être qu'un des voisins de l'immeuble avait voulu communiquer l'esprit de Noël en jouant au bon samaritain avant l'heure, pensais-je en montant dans la Camaro. Le trafic routier était dense, on sentait l'effervescence due aux fêtes qui approchaient. Tout le monde se ruait dans les magasins à la recherche des derniers présents ou dernières décorations..._Oh merde _! réalisais-je soudainement. Avec les examens, Alec et moi n'avions fait aucun achat de noël, même l'appartement n'avait pas encore été décoré ! Bon, il est vrai qu'on rentrait à la maison mais quand même, c'était le premier noël d'Aria, il fallait qu'on marque le coup et qu'on lui crée des souvenirs. Arrivé sur le parking de l'hôpital, je sortis mon téléphone et lui envoyai un message.

_De Magnus : « Mon Amour, jeudi après nos derniers examens mission achat sapin de Noël et tout le touin touin ! Si notre fille pouvait s'exprimer, je suis convaincu qu'elle nous classerait dans la catégorie des pères indignes ! »_

Il me répondit dans la minute.

_D'Alec : « Ah merde ! C'est déjà Noël la semaine prochaine ?! »_

On faisait vraiment pitié, il y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre...

_De Magnus : « Oui...on n'a pas pris les billets pour rentrer en plus, tant pis on fera la route en voiture. À mon avis ça coutera trop cher de les acheter maintenant. »_

_D'Alec : « Tu as raison. On n'a pas assuré cette année mais on se rattrapera l'an prochain Bébé ;) Jeudi on part en mission ! Je suis en route pour la maison, à tout' ! Je t'aime ! »_

_De Magnus : « Je t'aime, à tout' »._

Je remis mon téléphone dans la poche de mon manteau puis entrai dans l'hôpital au pas de course. Comme d'habitude, ma fille faisait partie des derniers enfants à attendre d'être récupérés. Ça me dépassait, il n'y avait que des enfants de médecins, de chirurgiens, d'infirmiers et j'en passe. Comment se débrouillaient-ils pour être toujours à l'heure avec leur emploi du temps de ministre? J'étais qu'en première année et je n'y parvenais déjà pas.

— Bonsoir Magnus ! me salua chaleureusement Alma en me tendant le sac de ma fille.

— Bonsoir Alma, tout s'est bien passé ?

— Oui très bien. Ah, elle nous a fait un peu de fièvre dans l'après-midi, rien de méchant.

— Comb...

— 38, me devança-t-elle.

— D'accord, merci.

Je partis récupérer Aria occupée à jouer dans son parc avec des cubes.

— Bonsoir Ma Jolie Princesse, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manquée ! lui dis-je en la couvrant de baisers ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

— N'oublie pas que vendredi nous fermons pour quinze jours. Nous organisons aussi un arbre de noël, j'espère vous y voir avec Alec.

— Euh oui oui, on aura terminé nos examens donc pas de problème.

— Super, ça démarre à 15h, m'informa-t-elle.

— Entendu merci, allez on y va Mon Ange. Bonne soirée Alma ! la saluai-je avant de quitter la garderie.

De retour à la maison, Alec avait déjà mis la table et nous attendait patiemment.

— Il y avait ce paquet sur le pallier, me dit-il en me désignant ledit paquet.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Et tu l'as pris avec toi comme ça ?! m'exclamai-je un peu choqué.

Il n'était pas du tout prudent.

— Ben oui pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il perplexe.

— Je l'ai vu en partant cependant on ne sait pas d'où il vient...

— Les voisins en avaient un également, ce sont des peluches. On les a déjà ouverts ensemble tout à l'heure.

— Hmm, me contentai-je de répondre en installant Aria dans sa chaise haute.

— Tu n'es pas du genre à psychoter habituellement. Ce sont les fêtes de Noël, quelqu'un a dû vouloir faire un geste attentionné. Pourquoi es-tu autant sceptique ?

_Oh, parce qu'une folle du nom de Camille est toujours dans la nature et que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui ne me quitte pas depuis un certain temps_, pensais-je sarcastiquement. Bien sûr Alec ne pouvait pas comprendre étant donné que je ne lui avais rien dit à ce sujet.

— Pour rien, éludai-je.

Mon Fiancé continuait de me fixer étrangement.

— Je rêve ou tu viens de me mentir !? s'indigna-t-il.

Je soupirai.

— Alec...fis-je lassement sur le ton de l'avertissement.

— Magnus...rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

— Il n'y a rien, insistai-je.

— Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on mette cette peluche dans la chambre d'Aria, n'est-ce pas ? testa-t-il.

J'hésitai une seconde. Dire « hors de question » ouvrirait la porte à une grande conversation déplaisante au sujet de Camille et clairement ce n'était pas le meilleur moment.

— Vas-y, lui dis-je.

Il ne se fit pas prier et partit installer la peluche dans la chambre d'Aria.

_Une de plus ou une de _moins, pensai-je en haussant les épaules.

À son retour, on se mit à table mais je sentais bien qu'Alec n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi simplement, il savait que je lui cachais quelque chose.

— Tu veux que je m'occupe d'Aria ? me proposa-t-il en commençant à débarrasser une fois que nous avions terminé.

— Je vais m'occuper d'elle ce soir. Je l'ai à peine vue ces derniers jours, m'exprimai-je tristement tout en regardant ma fille avec nostalgie.

J'espérais qu'elle ne ressentait pas trop mon absence. Après la routine du soir, bain, histoire et chanson en prime, Aria s'endormie enfin. Alec avait placé la peluche mystérieuse sur la commode. Elle n'était pas effrayante, bien au contraire c'était une peluche toute blanche avec un cœur dessiné sur son ventre, néanmoins je trouvais son apparition dans nos vies vraiment suspecte.

_Bon allez Mag's, arrête de te faire des idées ! Puis tous les voisins en ont eu une visiblement_, me rassurai-je.

Je m'apprêtais à partir aider Alec dans la cuisine quand mon téléphone bipa dans ma poche. Je le sortis afin de voir de quoi il s'agissait et fus surpris de recevoir un sms de Rafael. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles. Mon cœur s'accéléra légèrement.

_De Rafael : Ciao, il faut qu'on se voit. _

Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'il demandait à ce qu'on se rencontre. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'il était de retour en France.

_De Mag's : Salut Raf, euh ok mais pas avant la fin de la semaine._

_De Rafael : Que penses-tu de maintenant ? Je suis dans le bar situé à coté de ta fac. _

J'écarquillai les yeux.

_De Mag's : Quelle est l'urgence ? Du nouveau sur Camille ? _

_De Rafael : Si on veut. Rejoins-moi. _

_De Mag's : Rafael, il est presque 22h, comment veux-tu que j'explique à Alec que je pars te retrouver...il ne sait même pas qu'on est toujours en contact._

_De Rafael : Magnus, gère ton mec comme tu veux et rejoins-moi. Je repars demain et il faut qu'on discute. _

Je soupirai de frustration...la soirée ne s'améliorait pas et cette fois j'étais réellement dans la merde.

— Aria s'est endormie ? me demanda Alec lorsque je le retrouvai dans la cuisine.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, je n'avais aucune idée de comment allait se terminer la conversation qui allait suivre. En soit, le fait que je sois toujours en contact avec Rafael n'était pas un problème, Alec connaissait notre relation en revanche mes cachoteries de ces derniers mois passeraient moyennement et ça je le savais. On ne se cachait rien habituellement...jamais.

— Oui, ça y est...euh Mon Ange il y a un truc dont il faut qu'on parle.

Je contournai le bar qui nous séparait et lui pris la main. Alec me regardait d'un air inquiet.

— Tu...tu me fais peur, m'avoua-t-il après une minute.

— Écoute, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Je dois sortir retrouver Rafael, il m'attend à l'Épic Rune.

Alec abasourdi, fronça les sourcils. Il était perdu.

— Je ne savais pas que vous étiez toujours en contact. Tu n'as jamais parlé de lui ces cinq derniers mois et pourquoi dois-tu le voir si tard ?

Je soupirai.

— Je sais que je ne t'en ai pas parlé mais en vrai, on l'a toujours été. Il me tient régulièrement informé de l'avancée de ses recherches...

Alec rebondit immédiatement sur ce que je venais de lui apprendre.

— Des recherches ? Quelles recherches ?

Nouveau soupire, de me part. Cette fois je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière...

— Il cherche...

— Camille hein, termina-t-il à ma place.

— Tu étais déjà au courant ? lui demandai-je surpris.

— Non mais ai-je l'air si stupide ? s'agaça-t-il.

— Bien sûr que non ! m'offusquai-je.

— Alors pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Depuis quand cela dure t'il ?

— Il s'est mis à sa recherche dès sa disparition de l'hôpital. Il veut vraiment la retrouver...tu sais il est toujours très amoureux d'elle et espère la sauver ou un truc du genre.

— Et toi dans tout ça ? Pourquoi vouloir la retrouver ? Elle est sortie de nos vies et c'est très bien ainsi ! Elle m'a fait vivre un enfer je te rappelle, je n'ai aucune envie de la voir réapparaitre !

— Mon Amour je sais mais...

— Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas encore ?

— La vérité est que je préfère l'avoir à l'œil. Je suis inquiet au sujet d'Aria, j'ai peur qu'elle revienne sur sa décision et veuille nous la reprendre.

Alec s'arrêta presque de respirer. Visiblement, il n'y avait jamais pensé alors que cette pensée me hantait jour et nuit depuis des mois.

— Qu..oi ? bégaya-t-il. Mais enfin Aria est ta fille, tu l'as reconnue légalement.

— Oui et Camille reste sa mère. Elle n'a rien signé attestant qu'elle abandonnait ses droits parentaux. La Loi est complexe...

— Mais elle est instable ! s'emporta-t-il de nouveau.

— Je sais Alec. Écoute, on en discutera plus tard. Tu devrais aller te coucher, demain sera encore une grosse journée.

— Génial, tu me balances tout ça et tu t'en vas...maugréa-t-il.

— Je n'avais pas prévu de t'en parler. Je ne voulais pas te perturber avec mes histoires.

— Tes histoires tu dis ? Tes histoires me concernent aussi! Arrête de vouloir continuellement me protéger. Je suis un homme moi aussi, je peux encaisser!

— Quel est le rapport ? Je sais bien que tu es un homme, me renfrognai-je.

— Tu me traites comme une petite chose fragile...

— Pas du tout. Je t'aime et je veux te protéger, c'est mon droit et c'est mon rôle aussi.

— Et pourquoi cela ne pourrait-il pas être le mien ?

— Mon Amour sérieusement, tu veux qu'on discute de ça maintenant ?

Il soupira.

— Je dis juste que dans notre couple, à y regarder l'homme c'est plus toi et moi la femme...

Je failli tomber à la renverse en l'entendant prononcer ces mots.

— N'importe quoi ! D'où sors-tu ces conneries ? m'agaçai-je.

— Laisse tomber, ne fait pas attendre ton cher Rafaël, me dit-il en me laissant planter là.

_Super, _soupirais-je en prenant la direction de la porte d'entrée. Je m'occuperai de mon fiancé et de ses idées ridicules plus tard.

Il se plaignait d'avoir le second rôle dans notre couple, était-ce vrai ? Une relation homosexuelle n'était pas différente d'une relation hétérosexuelle à mes yeux. Nous avions les mêmes préoccupations, les mêmes habitudes mais justement avais-je tort de penser ainsi ? Est-ce que je restreignais Alec dans son rôle d'homme ? Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme « ma femme » ou peut-être que si? Merde, ces pensées me perturbaient. Il était bien des choses, mon amour, mon égale, mon partenaire, mon futur époux mais jamais je ne l'avais considéré comme il s'était décrit. Certes, j'étais protecteur envers lui mais je l'avais toujours été alors pourquoi tout à coup cela avait-il l'air de lui poser un problème ? Il allait vraiment falloir qu'on discute de tout ça mais il y avait plus important à l'heure actuelle. J'enfilai mon mentaux, mon bonnet et mes gants et sortis retrouver Rafaël en appréhendant d'avance ce qu'il allait m'apprendre.

**Fin du chapitre !**


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour! Voici de quoi vous divertir en cette période de confinement :( j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! Bon courage à tous! _

_Nagron : En effet, tout n'est pas rose au sein de notre petit couple et il y a encore des tensions à venir ;) _

_Shaniice :MDR! En effet Olivia n'est pas très fut' fut' mais bon, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir de tenter l'impossible. Ah ah tu es très perspicace concernant la peluche ;) _

_Chelestra : Coucou toi et bienvenue parmi mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices! Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié la première fiction et que tu souhaitais même la relire! Waouh, ca me fait vraiment plaisir ;) Merci à toi. _

_Merci à tous de votre soutien! _

Chapitre 8 - La famille

_« On a tous un côté obscur qui ressort quand il s'agit de protéger ceux qu'on aime »_

**PDV Camille**

Installée devant mon écran de télévision, je contemplais depuis bientôt une heure la plus belle des fillettes. Elle ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel, une princesse endormie, une véritable bénédiction des dieux. Ma création, ma vie, la meilleure partie de moi-même, je le réalisais maintenant. Son petit pouce dans sa bouche m'attendrissait et me faisait sourire, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait pris cette habitude...comme moi quand j'étais enfant.

Pour être honnête, je n'en revenais toujours pas que mon plan avait fonctionné aussi facilement ! Magnus et Alec n'étaient décidément pas très prudents. Tout avait été préparé avec soin, un micro accompagné d'une caméra avaient été glissés dans la peluche que j'avais fait livrer devant chez eux en début d'après-midi et pour ne pas élever les soupçons, j'en avais aussi fait livrer à leurs voisins. Maligne hein ? Oui, je l'étais. Après tout, nous étions en période de fêtes, ce geste pouvait donc facilement être interprété comme une gentille attention provenant de quelqu'un de l'immeuble. Comme je l'avais espéré, la peluche avait été placée dans la chambre d'Aria ce qui me permettait dorénavant de la voir tous les jours et d'entendre aussi ce qui se disait au sein de cette pièce, où je suis sûre, passaient énormément de temps Alec et Magnus.

Jubilant d'impatience, je partie me préparer du pop-corn afin de m'installer de nouveau devant ma nouvelle série préférée. Cette fois, le train était bien en marche et comme toujours j'avais une longueur d'avance.

**PDV Alec**

Agacé, j'entrai dans la chambre d'Aria à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort. Elle dormait profondément avec son pouce toujours dans sa bouche. Je m'installai dans le rock in chair faisant face à son berceau et me mis à la contempler avec nostalgie.

— Ton père m'agace vraiment tu sais, lui avouai-je comme si elle m'écoutait et pouvait me répondre. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il a à vouloir me protéger sans arrêt et me cacher des choses ? Ai-je l'air si fragile et sans défense ? poursuivis-je de plus en plus remonté.

Soupirant d'exaspération, je me levai, déposai un baiser sur ses doux cheveux puis partis prendre une douche afin de me détendre. Une fois sortie de la cabine, je fus tiraillé entre attendre le retour de Magnus ou aller me coucher. La raison l'emporta, demain j'avais encore un examen et c'était ça la priorité du moment. Je me glissai sous les couvertures que je fis remonter jusqu'au menton, après une bonne demie heure, je ne parvenais toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. J'étais agité et avais une sensation étrange...je me sentais comme incomplet. Je lui en voulais toujours mais son absence dans le lit me faisait un pincement au cœur. Il me manquait, on n'avait pas l'habitude de s'endormir l'un sans l'autre et pourtant j'allais devoir m'y habituer car bien plus tôt que je ne l'aurais souhaité, il passera la plus part de ses nuits à l'hôpital plutôt qu'à la maison. Distraitement, je me mis à caresser son oreiller que je finis par serrer dans mes bras afin d'en humer l'odeur. Le parfum de musc boisé qui s'en dégageait m'apaisa un peu. Je fermai les yeux en espérant de toutes mes forces que la visite impromptue de Rafael n'était pas un mauvais présage qui allait bouleverser nos vies à jamais.

**PDV Magnus**

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Rafael et cinq jours que mon fiancé boudait. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré ma rétention d'information au sujet de Camille et la visite inopinée de mon ami n'avaient rien arrangée à la situation.

Rafael était convaincu que Camille était bien plus proche qu'on ne le pensait. Visiblement, elle était toujours en contact avec sa psychothérapeute le Dr Fray, c'était cette dernière qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille lors d'une conversation téléphonique hasardeuse. On ne pouvait pas le nier, Camile était très intelligente. Le Dr Fray était notre meilleure chance de la retrouver sauf qu'elle était tenue par le secret professionnel. Il était facile de comprendre pourquoi Camille avait maintenu le contact uniquement avec elle. La seule information que le Dr Fray avait lâchée, était que Camille la contactait deux à trois fois par semaines pour leur séance téléphonique. Rafael n'y croyait pas vraiment et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Camille était prudente, elle savait que contacter régulièrement le Dr Fray serait un risque de la retrouver et ceci, même si elle utilisait des téléphones prépayés. Elle savait aussi qu'on était à sa recherche et ne prendrait pas un risque aussi évident. Rafael pensait donc qu'en réalité ces fameuses séances avaient lieux en face en face ...tout ceci n'était qu'une intuition mais suite à cela, il avait décidé de rentrer en France afin de poursuivre ses investigations et surtout mettre le Dr Fray sur surveillance par deux de ses hommes. Entre temps, il avait dû repartir en Italie retrouver Valentin qui semblerait avait des informations urgentes à lui communiquer.

Je ne le savais pas mais la disparition de Camille avait créé un sacré merdier au sein de leur organisation mafieuse. Désormais elle était considérée comme un danger, danger pour leur couverture évidemment. La discrétion avait toujours été leur cheval de bataille, ils agissaient silencieusement et dans l'ombre mais Camille était tout le contraire. Elle était impulsive, incontrôlable, instable et ne pensait qu'à ses propres intérêts. Valentin avait eu le couteau sous la gorge cette fois. Après de nombreux avertissements, les dirigeants de l'organisation l'avaient menacé de s'en prendre directement à sa fille s'il ne parvenait pas à la garder sous son contrôle. Evidemment, il avait appelé Rafael à la rescousse connaissant ses sentiments et sa dévotion. Leurs meilleurs hommes avaient été mis sur l'affaire, ils avaient même un accès illimité aux caméras de surveillance des villes françaises et Italiennes grâce à leurs taupes présentent au sein de la police. Je trouvais ça franchement répugnant mais j'essayais autant que possible de mettre de côté mes préjugés car il ne fallait pas que je sois hypocrite, ça m'arrangeait bien qu'ils aient accès à autant de moyens pour la retrouver mais Camille était elle aussi issue de ce milieu. Elle connaissait leurs méthodes, elle savait comment se faire discrète et effacer ses traces ce qui rendait la traque difficile.

Sur le moment, quand Rafael m'avait appris toute cette histoire j'avais presque eu de la peine pour Valentin. Sa propre famille se retournait contre lui. Au final, dans leur monde de taré seule la survie et ses propres intérêts comptaient, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'unité et personne n'était à l'abris de se faire jeter comme un malpropre. Malgré les risques, Rafael ne perdait pas espoir de retrouver Camille, il était même confiant car il disait que si elle était bien de retour en France, c'était pour une seule et unique raison. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser laquelle; Aria était cette raison. Cette angoisse qui ne me quittait pas n'était pas due à mon imagination, je l'avais ressentie comme un sixième sens ou comme une alarme, alarme qui retentissait intarissablement...

Il est vrai que cette pensée me glaça le sang mais il ne fallait pas que je réfléchisse avec mon limbique, non, il fallait que je garde mon sang froid. Je m'inquiétais pour ma fille mais Rafael avait aussi raison, si Camille était bien de retour pour elle, au final, Aria était la meilleure façon de faire sortir Camille de son trou et l'arrêter une bonne fois. L'idée de faire de ma fille un appât me révulsait mais comme toujours Raf' avait un plan et c'est prioritairement pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu s'entretenir avec moi d'urgence. Son plan était tordu je l'admets... très tordu mais aux grands mots les grands remèdes. Combien de temps encore allions nous devoir être sur nos gardes ? Continuer à vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès sur nos têtes ? Avec cette peur et cette crainte que nos vies ne soient bouleversées et détruites? Il était hors de question de continuer à craindre que Camille débarque un jour et m'enlève ma fille. Je ne le permettrais pas. Alors oui, en temps normal je n'y penserais même pas à son plan de dingue, d'ailleurs je n'avais pas encore accepté mais l'idée faisait progressivement son chemin et tant qu'Aria ne risquait rien, pourquoi ne pas tenter un gros coup de poker ? Alec lui, refusait catégoriquement. Il disait que j'avais perdu l'esprit et que Rafael m'influençait mais c'était faux, j'étais juste un père prêt à tout afin de protéger sa famille.

— Attention, tu vas rater la sortie, me prévins Mon fiancé alors que j'étais encore absorbé par mes pensées.

Nous étions en route pour retrouver nos familles et nos amis. J'étais impatient de les revoir tous mais surtout il me tardait de serrer ma petite sœur dans mes bras. Elle me manquait atrocement. La plupart du temps, j'essayais de ne pas trop y penser car c'était comme un déchirement au cœur ou une douleur chronique permanente. Savoir que dans moins d'une heure on sera enfin réuni de nouveau me procurait un apaisement et une joie incommensurable.

— Merci, répondis-je à Alec en enclenchant précipitamment le clignotant afin de quitter l'autoroute.

— Ouais...fit-il toujours bougon.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

— Tu vas faire la tête encore longtemps ? lui demandai-je légèrement agacé.

— Je ne sais pas, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu devrais le savoir étant donné que tu aimes bien prendre les décisions pour tout le monde dans cette famille! rétorqua-t-il du tac o tac.

— Hey ! m'indignai-je. Tu exagères là! Quand t'ai-je privé de ton libre arbitre ? Quand ne t'ai-je pas consulté avant de prendre une décision ?

— En ne me disant rien pour Camille, tu l'as fait.

— C'était juste une fois ! m'énervai-je. Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché d'autre, je voulais seulement...

— Me protéger ! Oui je sais ! J'en ai marre d'entendre ça!

Je soupirai longuement tout en jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur central. Aria dormait à poing fermé et c'était tant mieux, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir et entendre ses pères se disputer au sujet de sa mère, pensais-je en réalisant l'ironie de la situation.

— Alexander, je ne vais pas t'inventer une excuse pour te faire plaisir. Ma seule motivation était de te préserver et tu sais quoi, si c'était à refaire je le referais car Aria et toi, êtes ce qui comptez le plus pour moi. Vous êtes toute ma vie et tu le sais. Camille t'a fait du mal une fois et j'ai bien cru en mourir alors crois-moi, cette expérience je refuse de la revivre, je refuse de la laisser s'en prendre à toi de nouveau, je refuse de la laisser essayer de te briser de nouveau, de NOUS briser. Oui, tu es un homme fort, je le sais. Tu peux encaisser, ça aussi je le sais mais si je peux éviter de te mettre en danger ou au-devant de problèmes que je peux moi-même régler, ben c'est comme ça Mon Amour, je n'hésiterai à le faire et non pas parce que je te considère comme une fleur fragile ou je ne sais quoi mais parce que je veux te garder à mes côtés aussi longtemps que possible. Je veux t'épouser, je veux que l'on voit notre fille grandir, je veux que l'on vieillisse ensemble, je veux pouvoir t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle tout simplement.

Alec soupira longuement à son tour. Mon discours avait fait mouche, je le savais à sa façon de me regarder à cet instant. Ses yeux ne brillaient de cette manière que pour moi, tout comme son cœur ne battait que pour moi. Je réalisais soudainement que ce qui nous privait de notre libre arbitre à tous les deux était notre amour. C'était lui qui provoquait nos réactions et guidait nos actions. Lui comme moi étions à la merci de ses sentiments explosifs que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre, de cet amour ardent qui défiait la raison. Cet amour, je le ressentais aussi pour ma fille, j'étais prêt à tout pour elle. Marcher sur des charbons ardents, gravir l'Everest, neutraliser Camille...

Après une bonne minute de silence, Alec glissa timidement sa main dans la mienne puis entrelaça nos doigts.

— Bébé, je t'aime moi aussi...comme un fou. Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis angoissé. J'ai peur, j'ai pour toi, j'ai peur pour nous. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais s'il devait t'arriver quoique ce soit.

— Il ne m'arrivera rien, répondis-je par automatisme ce qui eut le chic de l'énerver de nouveau.

— Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me le promettre ! Rafael vit dans un monde qui n'est pas le tiens! Tu ne penses pas comme eux, comme lui, comme Camille. Pourquoi devenons-nous nous emmêler ? Pourquoi impliquer Aria ? Ils peuvent retrouver Camille sans nous ! s'emporta-t-il en se passant vivement les deux mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

Il commençait à être à bout, je le sentais. Alec avait beau dire mais il gérait mal la pression ou encore les situations stressantes.

— C'est sa fille qu'on le veuille ou non, nous sommes déjà impliqués, lui répondis-je calmement. Je suis désolé mais on ne pourra rien y changer et on devrait s'estimer heureux que Valentin et sa bande de tarés ne veuillent pas eux aussi nous la prendre.

— Quoi ? Ils peuvent faire ça ?

— Je n'en sais rien, répondis-je en soupirant avant de poursuivre. Ils sont capables de tout alors on devrait en profiter que Rafael soit de notre cotés afin d'en finir une bonne fois.

— C'est incroyable à quel point tu lui fais confiance à ce type ! s'exclama-t-il en me jetant un regard dédaigneux. Puis on n'est même pas certain que Camille projette de faire quoique ce soit !

— Alec...fis-je avec lassitude.

— Bon j'en ai marre d'en parler. On est en boucle là-dessus depuis des jours, ça ne rime à rien. Aria est ta fille, je sais qu'au final tu prendras la décision qui te conviendra sans te soucier de mon avis.

_Pardon ?!_

Là, c'était la réflexion de trop. Coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur puis clignotant, je garai la Camaro sur la voie d'arrêt d'urgence aussi calmement que possible afin de ne pas réveiller Aria qui était toujours profondément endormie. Je détachai ma ceinture puis celle de mon fiancé et l'obligeai à descendre.

— Qu'est...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-il prudemment.

Mon regard ombragé ne le quittait plus, j'étais persuadé qu'il envoyait des éclairs actuellement et qu'Alec en avait pleinement conscience.

— Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire si tu l'oses, le défiai-je tout en le coinçant contre le capot de la voiture.

— Mag's...lachâ-t-il en posant ses mains sur mon torse afin de m'empêcher de plus avancer.

Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de régler nos comptes mais la coupe était pleine. Cinq jours que je prenais sur moi afin de ne pas exploser face à son attitude. Aussi, nous étions bientôt arrivés à la maison, je n'avais pas envie que tout le monde se rende compte des tensions qui régnaient entre nous et qu'ils commencent à poser des questions, il fallait y mettre un terme immédiatement.

— Je n'ai rien dit de faux, murmura-t-il le regard fuyant.

— Alexander...le prévins-je.

S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais, c'était bien qu'il me jette au visage des réflexions laissant comprendre qu'il n'était pas le père biologique d'Aria, qu'elle était MA fille, qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes droits etc. Après tous mes efforts afin de lui faire comprendre le contraire, afin de le mettre à l'aise avec la situation, on en était au même point et ça me mettait hors de moi! Je l'ai laissé prendre soin d'elle autant que possible afin qu'il puisse accepter plus sereinement son rôle de père, afin qu'il puisse occuper sans crainte cette putain de place qui lui revenait en toute légitimité à mes yeux. Que devrai-je faire de plus? Revenir en arrière? Faire en sorte que cette fameuse nuit n'ait jamais existé? Les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient et je n'y pouvais rien! Sérieusement, il me rendait complètement dingue par moment...

— Pourquoi fais-tu ça dis-moi ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à créer des barrières que tu t'appliques minutieusement à ériger entre nous ?! Tu trouves que nous n'avons pas suffisamment une vie compliquée ? Que Camille me sorte ce genre de réflexion passe encore, mais pas toi Alec ! Pas après tout ce que nous avons traversé! Pas après tous les efforts que nous avons fait afin de trouver notre équilibre! Sais-tu à quel point tu me brises en continuant à penser de cette façon ? En ne considérant pas Aria comme ta fille ? En ne te considérant pas comme son père au même titre que moi ?

— Ce n'est pas ça...tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

— Qu'est-ce c'est alors ! explosai-je encore plus.

Il soupira longuement puis lentement colla son front contre le mien.

— OK Bébé, calme-toi. C'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai dû surmonter quelques obstacles mais c'est fini aujourd'hui. Ce que j'ai dit...je ne le pensais. Je te demande de me pardonner, je sais que tu détestes entendre ces mots, surtout provenant de moi. Je sais aussi que je te fais du mal et que tu as tout fait afin que je me sente à l'aise et à ma place auprès d'Aria. J'en suis conscient, tu as toujours été merveilleux avec moi et pas une fois tu m'as fait ressentir que je n'étais pas son père biologique. Tu as raison, à cause de mon insécurité et aussi de mon côté immature je suppose, je suis en train de nous créer des difficultés alors que l'on devrait être plus unis que jamais.

Soupirant à mon tour, je finis par le serrer dans mes bras.

— Tu sais que tu me rends fou, lui avouai-je en me calment peu à peu.

— Je sais...je suis désolé de te rendre la vie difficile...

— Tu ne me la rends pas difficile, au contraire, une vie sans toi serait fade et sans saveurs Alexander. J'ai besoin de toi, de ton soutien, de ta confiance, lui dis-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Je n'avais pas utilisé le mot confiance par hasard, il y avait un message en dessous, une demande, une supplication.

Alec rouvrit les yeux et cette fois, je perçus une chose qui me plut dans son regard une chose appelée de la détermination.

— Je te fais confiance. C'est entendu, faisons-le.

— Merci, lui répondis-je soulagé avant de l'embrasser passionnément sur ses douces lèvres pendant une longue minute.

— Alors ce sera pour quand ? me questionna-t-il une fois réinstaller dans la Camaro.

— Je ne sais pas, je vais contacter Rafael et lui dire que c'est ok pour nous. Dès son retour d'Italie, on mettra tout en place. Alec, personne ne doit être au courant.

— Même pas nos amis et nos familles ?

— Personne Alec. C'est pour leur bien.

— Mais...tu supporteras de lire l'inquiétude sur leur visage ? De voir leur angoisse ? Leur peur ? Puis quand ils le découvriront, ils nous en voudront à mort !

— On leur expliquera, ils comprendront. Rien ne doit être laissé au hasard, on doit tous être crédible. Ce sera plus simple pour eux s'ils pensent que c'est la vérité...quant à nous, on s'apprête à jouer le plus grand rôle de toute notre vie alors on doit s'y préparer.

Le regard d'Alec se posa sur Aria. Il avait accepté mais était toujours très inquiet.

— Tu...tu es certain qu'elle ne risque rien ? s'enquit-il les yeux toujours rivés sur notre fille.

— Tu sais que je ne ferais rien qui puisse la mettre en danger...

— Oui, je le sais, fit-il en me faisant un petit sourire.

— Allez, n'en parlons plus pour le moment. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

En me garant dans l'allée des Lightwood quelques minutes plus tard, je me sentis tout à coup un peu nostalgique. On en avait passé des heures à discuter et jouer de la guitare sous ce porche avec Alec. Tant de souvenirs...

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté la maison depuis des années alors que ça ne fait que quelques mois, s'exprima Alec d'une voix lointaine.

— Je te comprends Mon Ange, on a vécu pas mal de bouleversements en très peu de temps.

— Enfin vous voilà ! cria Izzy qui venait de sortir en trombe de la maison suivie de Jace, Simon et Clary.

On descendit de voiture puis on se serra tous chaleureusement dans les bras.

— Comme j'ai attendu ce moment ! dis-je à ma petite sœur en la serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi grand frère, me dit-elle en me rendant mon étreinte. La maison me semble bien vide sans toi, ajouta-t-elle légèrement émue.

— Savais-tu qu'elle avait dormi dans ta chambre les deux semaines ayant suivi ton départ?! cafta Izzy.

Clary lui fit de gros yeux.

— Non, je ne le savais pas, répondis-je à Izzy en lui faisant un clin d'œil. C'est adorable, ajoutai-je à l'attention de ma petite sœur qui semblait un peu gênée.

Simon et Jace n'avaient pas perdu une seconde, ils étaient déjà agglutinés à ma fille comme des sangsues et la couvraient de baisers.

— Doucement les gars, vous allez la réveiller, leur prévins Alec.

— Euh trop tard ! s'exclama Simon.

Effectivement, Aria encore à moitié endormie, regardait Jace et Simon avec étonnement. Une demie seconde plus tard elle se mit à pleurer.

— Oh mince, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Jace un peu inquiet.

— Ta salle tête l'effraie, le taquina Alec tout en allant la prendre dans ses bras.

Notre fille se calma instantanément. Elle remit son pouce dans sa bouche puis cala sa tête au creux du coup d'Alec. Tout le petit monde regardait la scène avec tendresse.

— Je dois avouer que ça fait un peu bizarre de te voir comme ça frangin, lui dis Jace.

— Comme ça quoi ? rétorqua mon fiancé.

— Comme un père de famille responsable! plaisanta Izzy morte de rire.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel.

— Vous avez des nouvelles de Cat' et Rag' ? leur demandai-je afin de changer de sujet.

Aria leva soudainement la tête puis tandis les bras vers moi. Je la pris à mon tour puis embrassai son pouce baveux qu'elle essayait encore une fois de mettre dans ma bouche à mon insu. Toute la bande fit des exclamations du genre, _oh adorable! trop chou!_ _trop mignon! etc..._ Nul doute que nous n'allions pas échapper aux taquineries cette semaine Alec et moi. C'était la première fois qu'ils nous voyaient réellement interagir avec Aria, je les comprenais. Ils allaient nous découvrir sur un nouvel angle.

— Alors Rag' et Cat' ? insista Alec afin de regagner leur attention.

— Ils sont en route, nous informa Simon.

— Je sais que vous êtes heureux de vous retrouver mais vous devriez rentrer les enfants, il fait froid puis moi aussi j'aimerai passer du temps avec ma petite-fille! se plaignit Maryse qui venait de faire son apparition sous le porche.

— Maman ! s'exclama Alec en allant à sa rencontre.

— Mon fils...dit-elle émue en l'embrassant tendrement. Tu m'as tellement manqué...

— Toi aussi Maman, lui répondit-il en la serrant dans les bras.

On entra tous s'installer autour de la cheminée. Un plateau remplit de hors d'œuvres nous attendait ainsi que des tasses de chocolat chaud. Maryse avait kidnappé Aria comme prévu, cette dernière buvait sagement son biberon dans ses bras.

— Où sont papa et Max ? demanda Alec tout en avalant sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

— Ils seront bientôt de retour. Max avait un cadeau à acheter, nous informa Maryse avec un sourire mystérieux.

— Pour qui ? s'enquit mon fiancé perplexe.

— Devine ! interviens Izzy avant de continuer. Ça fait deux semaines qu'il nous prend la tête à ce sujet...

— Madzie ? devina Jace.

— Bingo ! fit Izzy.

— Ça se passe comment entre eux ? demandai-je à mon tour.

— Plutôt bien je dirais, me répondit Maryse. Il y a des petites disputent de temps à autre mais ils réussissent toujours à dépasser ça. Madzie est très mature pour son âge et je trouve qu'elle fait du bien à Max. Il est beaucoup plus responsable.

Aria éternua tout à coup ce qui fit rire tout le monde sauf qu'au second éternuement d'affilé, Alec et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet sachant à quel point elle était fragile.

Maryse remarqua notre échange silencieux.

— Ça va les garçons ?s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Euh oui, c'est juste qu'Aria est sensible au froid et fait facilement de la température. Je vais vérifier que tout va bien, lui répondis-je en me levant.

— Je t'accompagne, décida Alec en se levant à son tour.

— Moi aussi ! dit Clary avant d'enchainer. Je peux la porter ? nous demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr ! répondîmes Alec et moi en chœur.

On monta dans la chambre d'Alec ou nous allions séjourner la moitié de la semaine l'autre moitié étant réservé pour chez moi. C'était la solution que nous avions trouvée afin de satisfaire nos deux familles.

Je sortis le thermomètre puis vérifiai la température d'Aria.

— Tout va bien mais il faudra qu'on soit attentif, il fait plus froid ici qu'en ville, fis-je.

Alec hocha la tête.

— Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien ma princesse, chantonna Clary en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Areuh ! Areuh ! babilla Aria dans son langage de bébé.

— Tu veux bien dire Tata ? lui demanda Clary.

— Rêve pas Biscuit, elle n'a que cinq mois et j'espère bien que son premier mot sera « Papa » et non « Tata ».

— Mais quel égocentrisme ! Elle te ressemble déjà comme deux gouttes d'eau, tu peux bien me laisser l'honneur d'être son premier mot.

Alec et moi échangeâmes un regard.

— Non ! répondîmes en chœur tout en éclatant de rire.

— Pff, vous n'avez pas changé ! nous dit-elle en quittant la pièce avec sa nièce adorée dans les bras.

Alec se laisser tomber sur le lit puis m'attira dans ses bras.

— Je suis heureux d'être à la maison même si j'aime notre foyer, me confessa-t-il.

Sans un mot, je commençai à déposer des baisers sur son torse, son cou, sa mâchoire...lentement ses mains commencèrent à me caresser le flanc, puis les fesses avant de s'orienter dangereusement vers l'avant de mon jean. Sans crier garde, il glissa sa main à l'intérieur puis sous mon boxer. Ses doigts se refermèrent délicatement sur mon pénis qu'il commença à masturber lentement. Je laissai échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

— Ok Bébé...on va s'arrêta là, lui dis-je en poussant néanmoins des hanches contre sa main.

— Tu en en sûr ? me taquina-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Vilain garçon... lui dis-je en me jetant sur ses lèvres.

On s'embrassa fougueusement, cette fois ci ça y était, j'étais totalement excité.

— Hey les gars vous venez ? Rag' et Cat' sont arrivés ! nous cria Izzy du couloir qui conduisait à la chambre.

On s'arrêta brusquement et réalisa que l'on n'avait même pas fermé la porte.

— On descend ! cria Alec à son tour.

Je pris une profonde inspiration afin de me calmer.

— Ça va aller ? me demanda-t-il en indiquant mon sexe du doigt.

— Et toi ? lui demandai-je à mon tour en pointant du menton le renflement à l'avant de son jean.

— D'ici quelques minutes, me dit-il en rigolant.

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois puis partie dans la salle de bain me rafraichir un peu. Une fois nos ardeurs calmées on descendit retrouver les autres. Max et Robert étaient également arrivés entre temps, il y avait foule dans le salon des Lightwood.

— Mag's mon pote ! s'exclama Rag' en me prenant dans ses bras. J'étais heureux de retrouver mon fidèle ami.

J'embrassai Robert Max et Cat' à leur tour.

— Tu as encore grandi petit frère, dit Alec à Max en lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme quand il avait cinq ans.

— Hey ! Tu me décoiffes ! se plaignit se dernier.

— Rabat-joie...rétorqua Alec tout sourire en le serrant dans ses bras.

En parlant de bras, Aria en avait changé de nouveau et était maintenant dans ceux d'Izzy.

— J'espère que vous ne comptez pas la porter pendant tout notre séjour ici. Elle risque de prendre de mauvaises habitudes et faire de notre vie un enfer à Alec et moi une fois qu'on sera de retour à la maison, leur dis-je.

— Oh c'est vrai. Je me souviens que Max pleurait dès qu'on le mettait dans son parc ou son siège, dit Robert.

— On la déposera mais après mon tour ! s'exclama Cat'.

— Et le mien ! enchérit Rag'

— Moi aussi je veux la porter! interviens Max.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Je secouai la tête, dépité. Alec me regarda en haussant les épaules.

On sonna à la porte. Maryse partit ouvrir et revient avec ma mère et mon père. Ce dernier se précipita sur sa petite-fille avant même de me saluer.

— Je vois que ton fils ne t'a pas du tout manqué, lui dis-je un brin vexé.

— Bien sûr que si mon fils, s'excusa-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front mais cette demoiselle aussi. Ta mère à la chance de la voir tous les jours à l'hôpital alors que moi je dois me contenter de photos.

— Tu exagères papa, on a fait un FaceTime il n'y a même pas deux jours, lui dit Clary.

— C'est différent, dit-il en continuant à faire des papouilles à sa petite-fille adorée.

— Je pense que vous avez perdu Aria pour la semaine, nous dit ma mère en rigolant.

— Il faudra la partager Asmodée, lui dit Robert en se joignant aux papouilles.

Voir c'est deux chefs de famille complètement gaga devant leur petite fille était totalement attendrissant. Je sortis mon téléphone afin d'immortaliser ce moment. Il y avait tant d'amour dans cette pièce. On était heureux d'être à nouveau tous ensemble.

Je rangeai mon téléphone puis rejoignit Alec. Je me plaçai derrière lui puis entourai sa taille de mes bras.

— Je t'aime, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Il prit ma main gauche puis déposa un baiser sur mon alliance.

On resta ainsi à contempler notre famille et nos amis. En les voyant ainsi, je comprenais qu'Alec puisse appréhender le fait de devoir leur mentir mais en même temps si on n'agissait pas les premiers, le risque de perdre Aria était trop grand. Il ne fallait pas rêver, si Camille était bien revenue pour elle, cette histoire ne se réglerait surement pas devant les tribunaux. Avec un dossier psychiatrique comme le sien, elle avait tout à perdre sauf que moi aussi j'avais beaucoup à perdre. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir obtenir la garde exclusive d'Aria. Je n'avais plus aucune confiance dans le système qui nous entourait, tout le monde avait un prix aujourd'hui. Des juges corrompus et des flics ripoux voilà en quoi se résumait les choses. Comment être certain que je n'allais y laisser des plumes moi aussi en passant par la légalité ? On devait retrouver et maitriser Camille à tout prix, c'était la seule solution.

**Fin du chapitre !**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 - Les jeux sont faits.

_« Est pris qui croyait prendre »_

**PDV Alec**

Trois jours que nous étions de retour à la maison complètement ressourcés et heureux après cette semaine passée en compagnie de nos familles et de nos amis. Malheureusement, cette sensation de bien-être allait très bientôt disparaitre avec l'arrivée de notre invité — non désiré — du soir...

— Il est en retard, me plaignis-je en regardant l'horloge de la cuisine.

Magnus s'approcha de moi puis m'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

— Merci Mon Amour, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi d'accepter cette situation, me dit-il sans relever ma remarque.

Je soupirai.

— Promets-moi qu'on sera heureux pour toujours quand tout sera terminé.

— Comme dans les contes de fées ? plaisanta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Oui parfaitement, je veux mon happy end ! insistai-je avec aplomb.

— Je te le promets, me répondit-il plus sérieusement.

Lentement ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes, nos langues se caressèrent timidement au début puis partirent dans un rythme plus effréné. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent, j'avais envie de plus et commençais à défaire les boutons de la chemise qu'il portait quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se mit à retentir — comme par hasard — pile à cet instant!

Je soupirai de frustration.

— Décidément, il sait vraiment comment se rendre détestable...

— Sois gentil Mon Ange, me sermonna doucement mon fiancé.

Il inspira un bon coup puis partit ouvrir sans prendre la peine de refermer les deux premiers boutons que j'avais ouvert...

Rafael, toujours égale à lui-même avec son style à l'italienne — chemise près du corps à manches longues blanches, pantalon slim fit marron en laine, veste et trench assortis, Derby aux pieds — passa la porte d'entrée. Un sourire sincère illumina son visage quand il vit Magnus, ce qui m'agaça. Malgré moi, j'étais jaloux de cette amitié qui était née entre eux en plein chaos.

Il se saluèrent chaleureusement puis me rejoignirent dans le salon d'où je n'avais pas bougé.

— Lightwood, me salua Rafael à son tour.

Ses yeux me dévisageaient malicieusement et un petit sourire sarcastique était pendu à ses lèvres.

_Cet abrutit venait d'arriver et pourtant il me narguait déjà._

— Santiago, lui répondis-je sur le même ton, tout en soutenant son regard.

Magnus soupira.

— Vraiment les gars ? nous dit-il en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils. Rangez les testostérones, on a plus important à faire.

Rafael s'installa dans le second fauteuil puis croisa les jambes, je pris place sur le canapé.

— Très bien, commença-t-il. Tout est presque prêt, on va pouvoir passer à l'action d'ici deux ou trois jours.

Je manquai de m'étouffer.

— QUOI ?! Déjà ? m'offusquai-je

— Je pensais que c'était une affaire réglée. Que vous étiez d'accord.

— Nous le sommes, interviens Magnus. Mon Amour plus tôt ce sera fait, plus tôt on pourra passer à autre chose et mettre tout ça derrière nous, m'expliqua-t-il.

— Oui, puis l'important est d'agir avant Camille. On ne sait rien de ce qu'elle prépare, ajouta Santiago.

— Vraiment ? Sommes-nous certains de ne rien savoir ? questionnai-je en fixant Rafael d'un air mauvais.

— Qu'insinues-tu ? rétorqua-t-il sans se départir de son petit sourire en coin.

— Pourquoi te ferait-on confiance hein ? Qui nous dit que tu n'es pas de mèche avec Camille et que tout ceci ne fait pas justement partie de vos magouilles de mafieux!

Rafael éclata de rire, ce qui eut le don de m'agacer encore plus.

— Je suis convaincu que c'est uniquement ton opinion car si Magnus doutait de moi, il n'aurait pas accepté, me dit-il sereinement.

— Je te fais confiance et Alec le sait cependant tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de douter de toi. Ces choses-là prennent du temps...

_Décidément, Mon Fiancé était vraiment parfait dans son rôle de représentant de la Suisse ..._

— Sans vouloir te vexer _amico_, je me fiche totalement d'avoir la confiance de ton mec. Tant que j'ai la tienne le reste m'importe peu, déclara-t-il.

Il regardait Magnus avec intensité. Il était complètement sincère, même moi je pouvais m'en rendre compte et je détestais ça.

_Quel connard arrogant! _pensais-je.

Camille m'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout! C'était à cause d'elle que ces deux-là étaient devenus proches et que je devais maintenant me farcir la tête de Santiago après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir.

Soutenant toujours son regard, Magnus soupira pour la énième fois mais hocha néanmoins la tête. Je détestais ce que je voyais. Je détestais voir cette complicité entre eux, ces échanges de regard qui habituellement n'existaient qu'entre Magnus et moi. Je détestais cette assurance chez Rafael. Cette assurance qui laissait clairement comprendre qu'il avait une confiance sans faille en la solidité des liens qui les unissaient désormais lui et mon fiancé.

— Bon allez, explique-nous à nouveau le plan. Tout doit être correctement planifié et plus que tout, à aucun moment Aria ne doit être mise en danger, reprit Mag's.

— Tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas. Je tiens énormément à elle moi aussi.

— C'est ça...maugréai-je.

Cette rencontre m'horripilait au plus haut point, j'étais impatient qu'elle prenne fin. Magnus m'observa curieusement une minute, il finit par se lever puis vint s'installer à mes côtés. Il m'attira dans ses bras. Je vis Rafael lever les yeux au ciel.

— Hmm Mag's, peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'inclure Alec. Son pessimisme plus son manque de confiance sont nos plus grandes chances d'échec.

— Répète un peu ça ! vociférai-je tout en essayant de me dégager des bras de Magnus. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte.

— Mon Amour, s'il te plait calme toi, me dit-il avant d'enchainer. Raf', arrête un peu tu veux. On est tous suffisamment stressé, restons concentré sur l'essentiel.

Il leva les bras en l'air en signe de reddition puis commença à nous réexpliquer le plan. Je ne savais pas comment Magnus faisait pour rester aussi calme alors que Rafael était en train de nous décrire minutes par minutes comment on allait s'y prendre afin de créer cet acte ignoble, cet acte qui me révulsait rien qu'à l'idée d'y penser, cet acte qui consistait à simuler l'enlèvement d'Aria.

**PDV Magnus**

— Comment être certain que ça va fonctionner ? demanda un Alec toujours très méfiant.

— Je connais Camille. Quand elle apprendra la disparition de sa fille, elle sortira de son trou, répondit Rafael.

— Je ne la pense pas si bête, répliqua Alec.

— Ne sous-estime pas l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant, lui dit-il.

— De quel amour tu parles ! Elle l'a abandonnée ! s'énerva ce dernier.

— Oui mais elle est revenue, ce qui signifie qu'elle a des remords et qu'elle veut nouer des liens avec Aria, argumenta un Rafael imperturbable.

— Alors pourquoi ne pas simplement contacter Magnus ? Pourquoi se cacher et préparer un sale coup en douce !

Je soupirai, cette discussion commençait à me donner mal au crâne et Alec et Rafael n'arrangeaient pas les choses en étant perpétuellement dans la confrontation...

— On dirait que tu ne la connais pas. Tu pensais vraiment, qu'elle sonnerait à votre porte l'air de rien en disant : « Salut, je regrette terriblement mes actes maintenant je veux qu'Aria fasse partie de ma vie. Peut-on s'arranger ? » se moqua Rafael en imitant — plutôt bien d'ailleurs — la voix de Camille..

Je pouffai, c'est vrai que c'était absurde. Alec me fusilla du regard.

— Ben quoi ? me défendis-je. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort Mon Ange...

— Je vais être honnête avec toi Lightwood, si tu n'étais pas dans les environs peut-être que ça aurait pu se passer ainsi.

— Rafael... le prévins-je. Ne dépasse pas les bornes.

— Magnus, tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas toi que Camille déteste mais bien ton cher et tendre qui lui a soi-disant volé sa vie...

Il y eut un silence gênant pendant quelques instants. Au fond, Rafael avait encore raison. Camille détestait Alec, elle l'avait toujours détesté. Elle nourrissait un ressentiment malsain à son égard et le fait qu'il était celui qui élevait sa fille aujourd'hui n'arrangeait rien et bien au contraire, j'étais convaincu que ce simple fait était à l'origine de tout. Déjà avant la naissance d'Aria, on se disputait à ce sujet car elle refusait catégoriquement qu'il fasse partie de sa vie...

— Bien, si vous n'avez plus de question, je vais y aller, nous informa Rafael en se levant.

Alec et moi en fîmes de même.

— Tu ne penses tout de même pas partir sans la voir, dis-je.

— J'imagine que cette fois, je n'ai plus d'excuse, admit-il avec un petit sourire.

— J'en suis heureux. Allez vient, l'invitai-je en prenant la direction de la chambre d'Aria accompagné d'Alec.

On entra sans faire de bruit afin de pas la réveiller. Rafael s'approcha timidement du berceau et se mit à la contempler avec des yeux émerveillés.

— C'est encore mieux que sur les photos, chuchota-t-il comme pour lui-même.

— Je te l'avais dit, le narguai-je en rigolant. Il rigola à son tour.

— Je te jure que s'il lui arrive quoique ce soit...recommença mon fiancé.

— Je la protégerai Alec, déclara Rafael solennellement.

Alec le fixait avec des envies de meurtres. Il n'avait vraiment aucune confiance en lui, il acceptait tout ceci pour moi et uniquement pour moi.

— Très bien, on se revoit très vite, intervins-je avant que la conversation ne dégénère de nouveau.

— Entendu, tenez-vous prêt et attendez mes instructions, nous dit-il.

Alec et moi hochâmes la tête puis le raccompagnâmes à la porte.

Le lendemain, la routine avait repris ses droits chez les Lightwood-Bane. Alec et moi nous préparions pour la fac tout en préparant Aria pour la garderie. J'essayais de rester serein et de ne pas trop penser à ce qui allait se produire dans les deux jours à venir mais plus les heures passaient et plus l'angoisse commençait à se faire ressentir, je n'étais plus trop certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

— J'espère que ça fonctionnera et que Camille se montrera, me dit Alec en entrant dans la salle de bain avec Aria dans les bras.

— Elle le fera, c'est certain.

Il soupira.

— Des nouvelles de Santiago? enchaina-t-il.

— Non, pas encore.

— Très bien, ça nous laisse le temps de profiter d'une journée calme avant l'enfer qui nous attend, dis-je la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

— Alexander...

— Ok, ok ! Je m'excuse ! Je suis juste stressé...et inquiet.

— Je sais. Allez, essayons de pas trop y penser pour le moment.

On se mit en route, moi pour la garderie avec Aria et Alec pour l'université. J'étais heureux de pouvoir à nouveau passer du temps avec ma fille, même si ce n'était que pour la conduire à la garderie. Cette semaine, je n'avais pas de cours en première heure ce qui relevait d'un véritable miracle. Les résultats des examens n'avaient pas encore été publiés, encore une chose à ajouter à la liste des choses stressantes de ma vie.

Arrivé à mon premier TD, je vis Jaime qui était déjà installé au premier rang, il me fit signe de le rejoindre. On discuta cinq minutes avant l'arrivée du professeur. De toute évidence, ce break fut profitable à tout le monde, l'ambiance était plus détendue mais je savais également que ça n'allait pas durer et que très vite, la charge de travail, les heures de cours assommantes et la pression allaient reprendre leur droit sur les pauvres étudiants en première année que nous étions.

Comme d'habitude, la journée fila à toute vitesse et déjà l'heure de récupérer Aria était arrivée. Je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelle de Rafael mais ne m'en inquiétait pas pour autant. J'avais confiance en lui, de toutes les façons il le fallait. La sécurité de ma fille en dépendait.

Je montai dans la Camaro, attachai ma ceinture, mis le contact puis pris la direction de l'hôpital.

— Bonne soirée Alma, à demain ! la saluai-je en ajustant le bonnet de ma fille sur sa tête.

Il faisait particulièrement froid ce soir. Le parking extérieur à l'avant de l'hôpital était bondé en arrivant ce qui m'obligea à me garer un peu plus loin que d'habitude. Le trajet jusqu'à la Camaro me paraissait donc interminable. Tout était désert et silencieux, seul mes pas sur le béton brisaient cette quiétude. Une atmosphère inquiétante typique des parkings sous terrain régnait dans l'air. On arriva enfin à la voiture, j'étais concentré à installer Aria dans son siège auto quand je sentis une présence dernière moi. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner, qu'une douleur lancinante me vrilla le crâne. M'effondrant sur le bitume glacial, je sentis que la douleur s'intensifiait, ma tête était en feu, ma vue se brouilla, en quelques secondes je perdis connaissance.

— Magnus ! Magnus ! Tu m'entends ?

Une voix qui semblait provenir d'un rêve lointaine me reconnecta à la réalité, lentement je tentai d'ouvrir les yeux. Ma tête me faisait horriblement souffrir, je sentis un liquide chaud couler le long de ma nuque tandis que j'essayai de me relever.

— Non, je bouge surtout pas, je vais appeler les secours, m'informa la voix.

Ma vue s'éclaircit peu à peu, je reconnus Olivia penchée au-dessus de moi tel un ange descendu du ciel. Elle sortit son téléphone puis composa un numéro. L'esprit encore embrouillé, je l'entendis prononcer les mots, _parking souterrain_ et _coup à la tête_. En dépit de son interdiction, je tentai de me lever du sol en prenant appui sur la porte arrière de la Camaro toujours ouverte; mes yeux tombèrent sur le siège auto d'Aria totalement vide.

Un sentiment de panique me parcourut tout le corps. Mon coeur s'accéléra.

— A...ria...réussis-je à articuler.

Olivia qui venait de raccrocher me regarda sans comprendre.

— Ma fille! insistai-je en essayant toujours de me relever.

J'avais l'impression que tout vacillait autour de moi, j'avais des difficultés à me concentrer et faire fonctionner mes membres.

— Magnus...je...je ne sais pas. Quand je suis arrivée, tu étais seul étendu au sol. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était avec toi...je...je...

Au bord des larmes, Olivia s'arrêta tout à coup de parler. La réalité nous frappa en même temps, moi inconscient au sol, le siège d'Aria désert...ma fille avait été kidnappée.

Les ténèbres m'avalèrent une seconde fois, je m'effondrai au sol de nouveau inconscient.

**PDV Alec**

Je descendais tout juste du bus quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner bruyamment dans la poche de ma veste, je le sortis en sursautant et vis qu'il s'agissait d'un appel dont le numéro n'était pas enregistré dans mon répertoire. Perplexe, je décrochai tout en me dirigeant vers l'appartement.

_— Alec Lightwood, répondis-je._

—_ Alec...bonjour, c'est Olivia, l'infirmière puéricultrice qui..._

_— Je sais qui t'es, la coupai-je en ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle m'appelait. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? enchainai-je de mauvaise foi._

_— Alec écoute, Magnus a été agressé sur le parking de l'hôpital._

Je pilai tout à coup.

_— Quoi !? Comment ça agressé ? Comment va-t-il ? Et Aria ?_

_— Il a une commotion mais ça va..._

_— J'arrive immédiatement, lui dis-je en m'apprêtant à raccrocher._

_— Alec attend il y a autre chose..._

_— Quoi ? aboyai-je presque._

_— Aria...Aria a disparu._

Le téléphone toujours à l'oreille, le monde s'arrêta subitement de tourner autour de moi. Je ne parvenais plus à respirer.

_— Alec ? Tu es toujours là ? me demanda Olivia._

Sans prendre le temps de lui répondre, lentement je raccrochai le téléphone puis le remis dans la poche de ma veste. Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime. Rafael avait-il enclenché le plan sans nous prévenir ? Ou alors peut-être en avait-il informé Magnus ? Mais pourquoi m'aurait-il tenu à l'écart ? Mes idées s'embrouillaient, tout semblait vaciller autour de moi, mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je me précipitai à l'hôpital.

— Bonjour, je cherche mon fiancé Magnus Bane, dis-je en arrivant en trombe à l'accueil.

— Alec ! Par ici ! me cria une voix au loin.

Je me retournai rapidement et vis Victor. Je me précipitai vers lui.

— Où est Magnus ? Je veux le voir, exigeai-je paniqué.

— Alec, il faut que je te parle avant.

_Bon sang! Qu'est qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir me parler sans arrêt alors que la seule chose que je souhaitais dans l'immédiat était de rejoindre mon fiancé!_

— Écoute, il s'est réveillé il y a quelques minutes mais nous avons dû le rendormir...

— Pardon ! m'exclamai-je choqué.

— La disparition d'Aria l'a profondément bouleversé ce qui est normal. Il était très agité et voulait à tout prix quitter l'hôpital et partir à sa recherche alors qu'il a une commotion cérébrale. On n'a pas eu le choix. Sarah est avec lui. Tu devrais rentrer, elle a besoin de soutien...Asmodée est en route également.

Je remerciai Victor de la tête puis me précipitai dans la chambre. C'était un véritable cauchemar.

— Oh Alec une dernière chose ! La police aura des questions à te poser. Le lieutenant Garroway va bientôt arriver.

Deuxième hochement de tête de ma part afin de le remercier. Il fallait que je contacte Rafael de toute urgence, je devais être certain que la situation actuelle n'avait rien à voir avec notre plan initial et ainsi préparer ce que j'allais pouvoir dire à la police.

Arrivé devant la chambre où avait été admis Magnus, je marquai une pause, pris une profonde inspiration, poussai la porte puis entrai prudemment. La scène que je vis me serra le cœur. Mon regard s'arrêta en premier sur Sarah. Le visage strié de larmes, elle pleurait silencieusement tout en tenant les mains de son fils bien aimé. Je suivis des yeux leurs doigts entrelacés puis remontai très lentement vers le visage de mon fiancé. Mon cœur s'affola de nouveau, j'avais l'impression qu'une fois que mon regard se sera posé sur lui, j'allai m'effondrer et ce, sans possibilité de me relever. Pourtant, j'allai devoir être fort...être fort pour nous deux cette fois.

M'armant de courage, j'affrontai enfin la réalité. Le teint pâle, les lèvres sèches, un bandage blanc et froid comme l'hiver qui faisait rage en ce moment lui entourait toute la circonférence la tête. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi; sans défense, fragile, éteint. Ses traits étaient tirés, même endormi je pouvais lire l'inquiétude sur son visage. Comme je le disais, c'était un véritable cauchemar et il venait à peine de commencer.

Ma future belle-mère releva la tête et pris conscience de ma présence, un sourire triste étira ses lèvres, elle m'invita à la rejoindre.

— Sarah...fis-je la voix nouée.

J'essayai de garder le contrôle sur les émotions qui cherchaient à me submerger.

— Comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu se produire Alec ? Aria...notre Aria...je...

Elle n'eut pas le courage de terminer sa phrase et éclata de nouveau en sanglot. J'étais complètement démuni, je voulais la rassurer mais j'en étais incapable.

Où était notre fille ? Allait-elle bien ? Avait-elle faim ou froid ? Ce n'était qu'un petit ange sans défense, on allait bientôt fêter ses six mois et je refusais de croire qu'elle ne serait pas avec nous ce jour-là.

Sans un mot, je passai un bras réconfortant autour de Sarah et la serra contre moi. Je mourrai d'envie de tenir la main de Magnus dans la mienne, lui faire savoir que j'étais là mais Sarah s'y accrochai comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ce que je comprenais. Elle l'aimait tellement, c'était un amour inconditionnel et je ne pouvais que trop bien imaginer la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir actuellement. La douleur de voir son fils ainsi allonger dans ce lit, la douleur de voir son fils souffrir de la perte de sa fille et d'y être totalement impuissante.

On frappa à la porte, l'inspecteur Garroway fit son entrée. Il posa un regard compatissant sur Magnus...un regard presque paternel.

— Euh, bonjour. Je sais que vous n'avez pas la tête à ça mais nous devons lancer les recherches afin de retrouver Aria. Dans ce genre d'affaire chaque minute compte. Alec, tu dois me donner une description précise de comment elle était habillée puis on doit aussi discuter de la raison éventuelle qui pousserait quelqu'un à vouloir s'en prendre à elle.

— S'en prendre à elle ? Vous pensez qu'on va lui faire du mal ? paniqua Sarah.

— Je ne fais que spéculer. Pour le moment nous avons trop peu d'informations. Alec, je t'attends à l'extérieur, me dit-il en s'en allant.

Je me levai puis déposai un baiser sur le front de Mon Fiancé.

— Je reviens bientôt Mon Amour, lui chuchotai-je.

Sarah et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu lourd de supplications voilées et de promesses silencieuses puis je sortis à mon tour. Voyant que l'inspecteur était en grande conversation avec Olivia, j'en profitai pour sortir mon téléphone et contacter Rafael.

_Eh dire que j'avais fait tout un foin à Magnus quand il m'avait contraint à enregistrer son numéro juste au cas où_, pensais-je en lançant l'appel.

Deux tonalités plus tard, il décrocha.

— _Quelle surprise ! Un appel de Mr Lightwood, lança Rafael avec humour._

_— Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises, où est Aria ? Ça t'amuse de nous faire flipper comme ça ! Puis étais-tu étais obligé de frapper Magnus ! Je vais te le faire payer abruti..._

_— Wow, on se calme ! De quoi me parles-tu bon sang ? Je n'y comprends rien..._

_— Rafael..._

_— Alexander, je suis sérieux là, où est Magnus ?_

À l'inquiétude que j'entendais dans sa voix j'avais ma réponse, il n'avait rien à voir dans le kidnapping d'Aria. L'ennemi avait bel et bien frappé avant nous. Ce que l'on avait redouté le plus s'était produit.

_— Je suis à l'hôpital, quelqu'un l'a agressé en sortant de la garderie. Il a une commotion mais devrait s'en remettre sans trop de séquelle. Cette personne...elle à enlever Aria, terminai-je dans un souffle._

_— Cette personne ?! Cette personne ?! Alec tu es sérieux là ! Nous savons très bien qui a fait ça ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, on s'est fait doubler putain !_

_Rafael était hors de lui._

_— Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? La police est là et elle veut m'interroger._

—_ Si la police s'en mêle ce sera partout dans les médias. Au début c'est ce qu'on voulait mais là, si c'est bien Camille qui a Aria, le fait que l'affaire s'ébruite est un danger. Elle a dû déjà tout préparer, si jamais on la laisse quitter le pays, on ne la retrouvera plus jamais !_

_— Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ta taré de petite-amie ! m'énervai-je. Je veux ma fille !_

_— Et elle est avec sa mère ! Alors retrouver Camille c'est retrouver Aria!_

_— Et si ce n'était pas elle ?_

_— Quel naïf tu fais...je me demande ce que Magnus te trouve sérieux._

_— Comment oses-tu ! Tu n'es qu'un..._

— _Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes insultes, démerde toi pour te débarrasser de la police puis on se rejoint à votre appartement dans 30 minutes. Alec, il faut se dépêcher, me dit-il le ton grave._

Je raccrochai, frustré et énervé. J'allais devoir prendre sur moi et ne pas me disputer avec cet abruti. Ça me coutait de le reconnaitre mais avec Magnus qui ne pouvait pas quitter l'hôpital, Rafael était ma seule chance de retrouver Aria.

— Prêt ? me demanda l'inspecteur Garroway en arrivant à mes côtés.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Une dualité se jouait en moi : faire confiance à l'inspecteur et tout lui déballer ou suivre les directives de Rafael.

— Euh, oui mais pouvons-nous parler dans un lieu plus discret dis-je en dévisageant Olivia. Cette dernière était dans tous ses états, on avait presque l'impression que c'était son mec à elle qui venait d'être agressé et que c'était sa fille qui venait d'être enlevée. Plus je la regardais, plus j'étais hors de moi et plus je la détestais sans trop savoir pourquoi.

— Le Dr Aldertree nous prête son bureau, nous pouvons allons-y, m'informa-t-il.

Je m'installai dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau, étrangement, l'inspecteur Garroway pris place dans celui situé à mes côtés. Je l'en remerciai silencieusement, cela donnerait à cet interrogatoire un peu moins de formalisme.

— Je t'écoute pour la description d'Aria, commença-t-il sans tarder.

— Elle...elle porte un manteau vert pomme et rose avec des canards jaunes dessinés dessus.

Ma voix commençait à trembler dangereusement, je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je me souvenais du jour où on lui avait acheté ce manteau, c'était il y a tout juste une semaine pendant le break d'hiver. Nous étions partis faire du shopping avec la bande, je me souviens encore du cinéma que Jace nous avait fait en voyant les imprimés canards sur le manteau. Il disait : _Moi vivant ma nièce ne portera rien avec ces animaux de l'enfer ! _On avait tous éclaté de rire. Au final Magnus et moi l'avions acheté en douce afin de le narguer plus tard avec...ces souvenirs me serrèrent le cœur.

— Alec, je sais que c'est difficile mais on doit se dépêcher de lancer les recherches.

Je sortis mon téléphone et le lui tendis.

— Elle a été prise ce matin...

C'était une photo d'Aria dans les bras de Magnus. Comme d'habitude, elle essayait de mettre son pouce dégoulinant de salive dans la bouche de son père. J'avais capturé l'image, pile au moment où Magnus mort de rire, essayait d'esquiver l'attaque.

L'inspecteur me regarda tristement.

— Merci, je vais l'imprimer.

Il referma son calepin et soupira longuement.

— Bien, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Il y a t-il une chance qu'elle ait été kidnappée par sa mère ? Les Milano sont-ils derrière tout ça ?

Ma surprise due se lire sur mon visage, car il fronça les sourcils.

— Alec...insista-il.

— Je...

— Ne me mens pas. N'oublie pas que je connais toute l'histoire. Magnus et toi êtes venus au commissariat ce jour-là.

Je soupirai. Au diable Rafael ! L'inspecteur Garroway était quelqu'un de confiance. C'est à lui que je devrais me fier...sauf que si Magnus était là, il me dirait surement de croire en Rafael ! Putain quel merdier ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire...

— On n'a pas la journée ! Tu veux que je t'amène au poste afin que tu sois plus coopératif ? me brusqua l'inspecteur en haussant un sourcil.

— Je vais vous dire ce que je sais, lâchai-je mais à la condition que ça ne sorte pas d'ici. Vous ne devrez pas en informer vos supérieurs. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas confiance en votre système. Je sais que vous vous battez pour la justice mais nous savons également que la corruption est entrain de pourrir vos idéaux.

— Oui et je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Tu sais que ça fait des années que j'essaie de les arrêter.

— Justement, bien qu'elle soit noble, je ne veux pas que vous utilisiez la situation actuelle afin de mener à bien votre vendetta. Tout ce qui compte est de retrouver Aria.

— Évidemment Alec. Je suis un père moi aussi. On fera comme tu le décideras.

— Parfait, répondis-je confiant.

Je ne savais pas trop d'où me venait ce regain d'énergie et de courage mais ils étaient les bienvenues. On allait faire les choses à ma manière et tout le monde, Rafael compris, allait devoir s'y plier.

_Mon Amour, je te ramènerai notre fille saine et sauve, promis-je silencieusement à mon fiancé. _

Camille nous avait déclaré la guerre, elle allait être servie.

**Fin du chapitre !**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous! Je viens d'abattre un travail de titan voici donc les derniers chapitres du deuxième volet de ma fiction! Eh oui, c'est la fin! Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ça vous plaira, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience! J'ai été un peu moins disponible pour y répondre dernièrement mais sachez que je vous lis toujours avec autant de plaisir. Merci de votre fidélité et de vos encouragements.

_Courtney Ackles_ : Merci pour cette première review concernant le chap 1! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ;)

_Shaniice_ : Ma fidèle lectrice! Tu es toujours très perspicace dans tes reviews! On pourrait presque collaborer dans l'écriture de ma fic ;)! J'espère que cette suite et fin sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! Merci de ton soutien !À bientôt!

Bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 10 – L'art de la guerre.

_« Seul on va plus vite mais ensemble on va plus loin »_

**PDV Camille**

Chaque minute qui passaient étaient désormais comptées. Bientôt la police lancerait les recherches afin de retrouver Aria. L'alerte enlèvement sera diffusée en boucle dans les télévisions de chaque français en possession d'une, des photos d'elle tapisseraient les murs de la ville, des métros, des gares et aéroports, amenuisant mes chances de m'extraire de cet engrenage bien l'huilé certes mais encore trop faillible au vu des chiffres qui ne jouaient pas du tout en faveur de mes chers ennemis des forces de l'ordre.

Assise à l'arrière d'un taxi, ma fille chaudement dans les bras, je lui caressais doucement la joue. Ses cheveux couleur de jais dépassaient de son bonnet. Elle en avait beaucoup pour son jeune âge, ils étaient déjà longs et se terminaient en de grosses boucles sur les pointes. De part son métissage, ils n'étaient pas raides comme les miens et ça me plaisait. Aria ne me quittait pas des yeux. Son regard paraissait tout de suite plus intense à cause de la couleur si particulière de ses pupilles identiques à celles de son père. Elle lui ressemblait tellement mais avait mon nez et un peu de ma bouche aussi. Le mélange était parfait. Magnus et moi avions au moins réussit ça.

Mon esprit se mit à vagabonder, je repensais au coup violent que je lui avais assené à l'arrière de la tête. Je le regrettais presque. Il était un bon père, je le savais et d'ailleurs j'avais toujours su qu'il en serait ainsi. Sa fille était toute sa vie, comme elle était la mienne aujourd'hui, les choses auraient pu se passer autrement si Lightwood ne noircissait pas toujours mon tableau idéal de la famille parfaite. Je n'avais pas prévu de passer à l'action si rapidement mais hier soir tout avait basculé quand je les avais vu en compagnie de Rafael dans la chambre de la petite. Voir ces trois-là ensemble m'avait surprise. Je savais que Magnus et Rafael s'étaient rapprochés durant la période où ils avaient dû prendre soin de moi à cause de ma dépression mais je ne pensais pas que ça durerait, après tout, ils étaient complètement différents. Cette amitié était un mystère cependant ce qui m'inquiéta le plus fut leur conversation, ils parlaient de la sécurité d'Aria puis Alec semblait inquiet et Rafael avait dit qu'il la protégerait. Je n'avais pas tout compris, en revanche, une alarme avait raisonné en moi à ce moment-là. Quelque chose se préparait, je ne savais pas quoi, mais en revanche ce que je savais, c'était qu'il fallait que j'agisse vite et surtout avant eux.

C'est ainsi que j'avais passé toute la nuit à peaufiner mon attaque. J'avais d'abord pensé à contacter Olivia afin de lui demander d'en apprendre plus mais le temps me manquait, j'avais un pressentiment. Pourquoi Rafael était-il avec eux ? Que cherchait-il à faire ? Il avait été à ma recherche tous ces derniers mois, à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait, je changeais de villes ou de pays, c'était comme un jeu pour moi, un jeu pour tester sa loyauté. J'avoue que sa dévotion et sa détermination m'ont touchée. Contre toute attente, il était toujours complètement amoureux de moi et par moment, je me disais que peut-être, ce serait une bonne chose qu'il soit à mes côtés sauf que Rafael avait changé. Je savais qu'il n'accepterait pas d'être en cavale, non, lui tout ce qu'il souhaitais était de me sauver de moi-même, me ramener afin de me faire soigner ! Il avait même été jusqu'à contacter ma psychothérapeute afin de savoir si je continuais mes séances. Ma santé mentale était son unique préoccupation. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi le poussait à être quelqu'un de bien... quelle ironie car moi celui que j'aimais était l'ancienne version de lui. Le Rafael sans cœur, vile et prêt à commettre tous les crimes et actes abominables sans sourciller pour moi, ce Rafael-là me manquait.

Tout à coup, Aria commença à gémir dans mes bras. Surprise, j'essayai de l'apaiser mais cela eu l'effet inverse, elle se mit à pleurer à chaud de larmes cette fois.

— Elle a peut-être faim, suggéra le chauffeur de taxi en nous observant dans le rétroviseur.

— Euh, oui. J'ai dû partir la récupérer précipitamment, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut avec moi.

— Je comprends, ne vous en fait pas nous sommes arrivés, me rassura-t-il.

Je le remerciai puis descendis rapidement du véhicule. Je portais une perruque plus des lunettes de soleil afin de protéger mon identité. J'entrai dans le vieil immeuble où je louais un appartement puis empruntai les escaliers jusqu'au troisième. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de croiser du monde en prenant l'ascenseur surtout qu'Aria continuait de pleurer inlassablement.

Je déverrouillai la porte d'entrée puis la refermai. J'installai ma fille sur le lit puis partis à la recherche de quoi la nourrir. J'ouvris le frigo et vu qu'il me restait du lait en brique. Tout cela me faisait perdre du temps, j'aurais mieux fait d'anticiper là-dessus mais je n'y avais pas pensé. Dans la précipitation, j'avais omis de récupérer son sac qui était resté sur le siège arrière de la voiture de Magnus. Je versai le lait dans un gobelet puis pris une paille. Je m'apprêtais à le lui faire boire quand je décidai de le réchauffer un peu. Une fois fait, je tentais de le lui donner mais elle refusa de coopérer. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, je soupirai de désespoir.

— Fais un effort ma chérie, je sais que tu n'es pas habituée aux pailles et au lait en brique mais Maman t'achètera un biberon et du lait de meilleure qualité dès que possible.

Ma fille continuait de pleurer à s'époumoner, durant tout le temps où je l'avais observée, jamais je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer autant et ne savais donc pas quoi faire pour la calmer. Je la pris dans mes bras et commençais à lui chanter une chanson à tout hasard. Contre toute attente, elle commença à s'apaiser légèrement. Soulagée, je me mis à rigoler.

— Incroyable, tu es bien la fille de ton père ! lui dis-je tout en continuant à chantonner.

Après plusieurs minutes des souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Je me rappelai avoir vu Magnus à plusieurs reprises lui chanter des chansons le soir accompagné de son clavier. Il n'était donc pas surprenant que la musique agisse déjà sur elle comme un talisman magique.

Je repris le lait dans un ultime acte désespéré de la nourrir...toujours rien. Elle refusait de manger.

— Bon tant pis, on doit quitter cet appartement et se mettre en route, tu mangeras quand tu auras faim.

J'avais réservé une chambre dans un petit motel situé à côté de l'aérodrome où nous devions prendre un jet privé demain matin de bonheur. On avait donc plus une seconde à perdre.

J'installai ma fille de nouveau sur le lit et commençai à rassembler ce dont on avait besoin pour notre périple mais à peine le temps d'attraper le sac de voyage, qu'elle recommença à pleurer de plus belle. Je me précipitai vers elle puis lui caressai doucement la joue afin de la calmer...soudainement, j'écarquillai les yeux d'inquiétude... elle était brulante. Je la pris rapidement dans mes bras et revérifiai. Elle était vraiment brulante de fièvre. Paniquée, je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro d'Olivia. J'avais besoin d'aide et elle était la seule à pouvoir m'aider. Elle décrocha au bout de la troisième tonalités et enchaina directement.

— Camille enfin ! J'ai essayé de te joindre ! Aria a disp...

Elle s'arrêta tout à coup.

— Camille, ne me dit pas que c'est elle que j'entends pleurer à l'autre bout du fil, chuchota-t-elle.

— Si et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Elle a de la fièvre et n'arrête pas de pleurer!

— Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui a agressé Magnus ?! Enfin, ce n'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu ! On devait attendre le bon moment afin que je puisse te l'emmener ! Puis surtout on devait faire croire à Magnus que c'était à cause de l'inconscience d'Alec que sa fille avait pu être enlevée ! On devait briser la confiance qui existe entre eux !

— Je sais, je sais, mais le plan a changé ! Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer les raisons dans l'immédiat.

— Tu es incroyable !

— Tu vas m'aider ou pas ? Je te rappelle que Magnus ne te le pardonnera jamais s'il arrive quoique ce soit à sa fille.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

— Inutile de mettre Magnus dans la balance, je ne le supporterai pas non plus s'il devait lui arriver quoique ce soit, c'est un petit être sans défense et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'on devait prendre notre temps et préparer les choses convenablement! As-tu un biberon ? Des couches ? Ses médicaments ? Je t'ai pourtant dit qu'elle était sous traitement ! continua-t-elle à m'accabler.

J'avais agi dans la précipitation et je savais qu'Olivia avait raison mais elle commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

— Tu as fini ? pestai-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer longuement.

— Dis-moi où tu es, je vais préparer un sac et t'y rejoindre. En attendant, il faut faire baisser sa température.

— D'accord, comment ?

— Je t'envoie les instructions par message, ok ?

— Ok, dépêche-toi et sois prudente. Personne ne doit de te voir.

— Ça va, la police m'a déjà interrogé.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi toi ? m'étonnai-je.

— Parce que c'est moi qui ai retrouvé Magnus allongé sur le parking après que tu l'aies sauvagement frappé à la tête ! Il a une commotion par ta faute !

_Ça va, ce n'était pas comme s'il était mort non plus_, pensa-je sarcastiquement.

— Qu'as-tu dit à la police ? la questionnai-je.

— Pas grand-chose...de toutes les façons, je n'ai rien vu. Quand je suis arrivée, tu étais déjà partie donc je n'ai même pas eu à mentir.

— Parfait.

— Je vais préparer ce qu'il faut pour la petite, on se rappelle.

— Entendu.

Je raccrochai.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Olivia me transmis les instructions afin de faire baisser la température d'Aria. Tous ces imprévus me stressaient, il fallait que je mette de la distance entre nous et la police pourtant, les choses ne se déroulaient pas du tout comme prévu et plus je perdais du temps, plus j'augmentais leur chance de nous retrouver.

**PDV Alec **

— Je dois passer au poste, on se retrouve chez toi d'accord ? me dit l'inspecteur Garroway.

— Euh ouais...entendu.

— Une dernière chose, rends-moi un service...ne préviens pas Santiago que je serai présent à la rencontre.

— Ça ne me pose pas de problème mais à propos...vous n'allez pas l'arrêter n'est-ce pas ? Non pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire mais comment dire...lui et Magnus sont proches et...

L'inspecteur se mit à rigoler.

— Honnêtement, mettre un des leurs derrière les barreaux serait un bonheur incommensurable mais non, je n'ai rien pour faire inculper Santiago. Aux yeux du monde, il n'est qu'un simple étudiant en droit et brillant qui plus est.

— Je vois...et pour Camille ?

— Là c'est une autre histoire, on pourra l'inculper pour enlèvement plus coups et blessures. Puis si tu te sens prêt à témoigner on pourra également la faire payer pour ton agression.

— Chaque chose en son temps...on verra. Retrouvons Aria avant.

— Très bien.

L'inspecteur s'en alla en premier. Je décidai de faire un détour par la chambre de mon fiancé avant de me rendre à la rencontre programmée entre Rafael, Garroway et moi. En arrivant sur place, je fus surpris d'y voir autant de monde. Asmodée, Clary et Izzy étaient présents en plus de Sarah. Ma petite sœur se précipita aussitôt dans mes bras en me voyant. Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes. Je sentais que la force et le courage dont j'avais fait preuve plus tôt commençaient à se dissiper.

— Ça va aller, ça va aller, tentai-je de la rassurer.

— Comment peux-tu dire ça ? On ne sait même pas qui a bien pu l'enlever...

Je me sentais coupable de ne pas partager avec eux les informations dont je disposais mais cela ne conduirait qu'à plus d'inquiétude.

— Il faut avoir confiance, si on commence à perdre espoir... c'est foutu, lui dis-je.

— Alec à raison, interviens Asmodée le teint pâle et la gorge nouée. On ne doit pas perdre espoir...notre princesse nous reviendra, dit-il en ravalant un sanglot.

Clary était allongée à côté de son frère sur le lit et pleurait silencieusement. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle avait le droit d'être là mais vu la situation, personne n'avait le cœur de le lui dire. Je m'avançais vers elle avec Izzy toujours accrochée à moi puis doucement je lui caressais les cheveux.

— Magnus va aller mieux, il est fort.

— De sa blessure à la tête peut-être bien, dit-elle en reniflant avant de poursuivre mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est qu'il ne s'en remettra jamais si on ne retrouve pas Aria. Mon frère, ne sera plus jamais le même, dit-elle en recommençant à pleurer.

On se regarda tous sans oser prononcer un mot de plus. Clary avait raison, Magnus serait détruit à jamais et avec lui nos deux familles. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça se produire.

Déterminé, je quittais la chambre en leur servant comme excuse qu'il fallait que je retourne à l'appartement afin de ramener quelques affaires à Mag's pour quand il se réveillera. Sa voiture avait été réquisitionnée par la police afin de prélever des empreintes...quelle perte de temps inutile surtout que j'en aurai bien eu besoin pour rentrer plus rapidement !

_C'est vrai...comme si Camille en avait laissé, _pensai-je en hélant un taxi.

Arrivé devant notre immeuble, une nouvelle surprise m'attendait : Jace, Simon et Rag'. Ils étaient tous là, debout dans le froid patiemment. En les voyant, une vague d'émotion me submergea, ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps, je me précipitai vers eux et craquai pour la première fois depuis le commencement de ce cauchemar.

Je lâchai enfin les larmes et la tristesse que je retenais depuis le coup de fil dévastateur d'Olivia.

— On est là petit frère...on est là, me consola Jace.

— Comment êtes-vous arrivés si vite, leur demandai-je entre deux sanglots.

— Clary nous a appelé dès qu'elle l'a su. Simon et moi avons sauté dans la voiture et Rag' et Cat' on prit le premier vol.

— Cat' ? Où est-elle ?

— Partie directement à l'hôpital. On s'y rendait aussi mais quand Clary nous a informée que tu venais à l'appartement, on a décidé de t'y attendre, m'expliqua Rag'.

— Rentrons les amis, il fait super froid s'exprima Simon en gigotant d'un pied sur l'autre.

On s'apprêtait donc à monter quand Rafael – que j'avais presqu'oublié au passage, arriva. Mes amis écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. J'allais avoir de sacrées explications à leur fournir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ? gronda tout à coup Jace.

Rafael, indifférent, leva les yeux au ciel tout en continuant à avancer vers nous.

— Je vais vous expliquer, montons, leur dis-je en grimpant les marches en pierre de l'immeuble.

On se mit au chaud dans le salon, je nous servis à tous un verre car on allait en avoir besoin. Sans perdre temps, je leur expliquai l'ensemble de la situation, des cachoteries de Magnus au sujet de Camille à notre plan de faux kidnapping, je déballai toute l'histoire sans état d'âme.

— J'ai vraiment envie de vous frapper toi et Magnus, là tout de suite ! Comment avez-vous pu garder tout ça pour vous ! me sermonna Jace.

— On s'en fou de vos petites histoires ! Il y a plus important, interviens Rafael.

— Oui, on doit retrouver cette tarée ! s'exprima Rag' avec véhémence.

—Pardon? Je ne te permets pas de l'appeler ainsi ! riposta Rafael.

— Comment peux-tu la défendre ! Elle a kidnappé Aria et agressé Magnus sans parler du fait qu'elle a orchestré le passage à tabac d'Alec et que tu étais complice ! Tu n'as rien à foutre ici ! Dégage ! vociféra Jace en se levant.

La tension était à son comble mais je n'avais pas la tête à jouer les arbitres surtout que ça ne me dérangerait pas que mon frère en colle une à cet abruti...

— Wow du calme mon pote ! interviens Simon. Sérieusement les gars, Magnus est dans un lit d'hôpital et Aria est en danger. On doit se soutenir et non pas se disputer.

Jace se rassit de mauvaise foi en marmonnant.

— Je ne comprends pas que vous lui fassiez confiance. Surtout toi Alec, me reprocha-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, j'ai confiance en Mag's et Mag's à foi en lui...c'est comme ça, lui expliquai-je en soupirant.

C'est vrai que c'était bizarre comme situation, normalement Rafael était l'ennemi, mais avait-on le choix ? Simon avait raison, c'était le moment d'être unis et non pas de régler nos comptes.

— Si Mag's lui fait confiance alors on le doit aussi, dit Rag' solennellement avant d'ajouter, pour lui et Aria.

— Bien, avez-vous fini de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? bougonna Rafael en avalant son scotch d'un trait. Écoutez, vous ne m'aimez pas et je ne vous aime pas non plus. Je suis là uniquement pour Magnus, Aria et Camille. Eh ou! Magnus est mon ami que cela vous plaise ou non! D'ailleurs c'est le seul ami que j'ai. Quant à Camille...eh bien, je l'aime et je ne vous demande pas votre opinion là-dessus ! Aria est comme une fille pour moi, je vous rappelle que j'ai pris soin d'elle et l'ai protégé quand Camille n'allait... pas très bien, conclut-il.

— _« Pas très bien »_, comme c'est joliment dit ! se moqua Jace avec dédain.

Je ricanai intérieurement. Mon frère était pire que moi. Rafael s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

— Tu attends quelqu'un ? m'interrogea Simon.

— Euh...je reviens, éludai-je en allant ouvrir rapidement.

L'inspecteur Garroway fit son entrée, la tension monta encore d'un cran quand Rafael le vit.

— Putain Lightwood ! Je t'avais demandé de te débarrasser des flics !

Sans prendre la peine de relever, je me rassis avec lassitude dans mon fauteuil EDEN, après tout, le lieutenant était suffisamment grand pour se défendre tout seul.

— Attention jeune homme, je ne suis pas là pour toi mais ne pousse pas ta chance, le menaça ce dernier.

Rafael loin d'être impressionné, pouffa.

— Comme si vous faisiez le poids contre moi ! persifla-t-il.

Je commençais a en avoir marre de toute cette joute verbale, je sentais que j'étais à deux doigts d'exploser. Je pris mon verre de whisky et l'avala cul sec ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

— Wow doucement Alec...me conseilla Rag'.

— Bon, vous avez fini de me faire perdre mon temps avec vos luttes oratoires et déballage de testostérones ? leur demandai-je saoulé.

Quatre paires de yeux se mirent à me fixer avec compassion et une avec indifférence. L'inspecteur s'installa sur le canapé aux côtés de Simon et de Jace puis sortit son calepin.

— Ok, quelqu'un aurait-il une idée de comment retrouver Camille Milano et vite ?

— Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rafael.

— Pas de sarcasmes ! le préviens-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche.

Il soupira.

— Je ne sais pas avec exactitude où elle est en ce moment mais une chose me chiffonne. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait rien entrepris alors que selon mes derniers indices, elle est rentrée en France depuis 3 semaines. Bien sûr, on se doutait bien qu'elle tenterait quelque chose tôt ou tard raison pour laquelle Magnus et moi avions un plan afin de contrer les siens.

— Oui le faux kidnapping...très malin, répondit Garroway avec sarcasme.

Rafael me fusilla du regard.

— Décidément, tu parles vraiment trop! lança-t-il à mon encontre.

J'haussai les épaules. Ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi m'étais bien égale.

— Continue, qu'est ce qui est étrange ? demanda Rag' et comment savais-tu qu'elle était de retour en France ?

— Sa psychothérapeute m'a mis la puce à l'oreille ensuite mes hommes ont pu intercepter un court appel en provenance de Paris bref, je vais vous passer les détails surtout que nous sommes en présence d'oreilles indiscrètes, fit-il en regardant Garroway.

Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui me soulagea. Rafael poursuivit.

— Je trouve louche qu'elle ait décidé de ce moment précis pour agir... pile un jour avant que nous ayons décidé de mettre notre plan en marche.

— Oui, la coïncidence est trop grande, approuva Garroway qui était passé en mode détective.

— En même temps, vous étiez les seuls à être au courant de votre plan n'est-ce pas ? questionna Simon.

— Et ce n'est certainement pas Alec ou Magnus qui aurait pu la mettre au courant de ce que vous planifiez, ajouta Jace. Toi en revanche, fit-il à Santiago.

— Pffff, quand vas-tu faire entrer dans ta cervelle insignifiante que je ne suis pas de mèche avec elle ! s'énerva-t-il.

— Ne recommencez pas ! interviens-je. Réfléchissons, supposons qu'elle ait été au courant de notre plan...mais comment ?

— Avez-vous des amis en commun avec elle ? demanda Garroway.

— Ma petite-amie, répondit Rag'. Tessa...mais elle n'est au courant de rien.

— En es-t'on certain ? insista l'inspecteur.

— Ça ne tiendrait pas la route, intervient Rafael. Quand bien même Tessa aurait été en contact avec Camille, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu être informée de notre plan pour appâter cette dernière.

— C'est vrai, surtout qu'on en a discuté qu'ici, ajoutai-je.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

— Quoi ? fis-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi je suscitais autant d'attention tout à coup.

L'inspecteur Garroway nous fit signe de nous taire. Il écrivit quelque chose sur son calepin puis nous le montra.

_« Peut-être qu'elle vous a mis sur écoute. »_

J'écarquillai les yeux ! Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines à l'idée que pendant tout ce temps Camille ait pu s'introduire et violer notre intimité de cette façon.

— Ce ne serait pas impossible, conclut Rafael. Elle en a les moyens.

— Comment peut-on en être certain ? chuchota Simon.

— Alec, je veux que tu réfléchisses. S'est-il passé quelque chose d'étrange ces dernières semaines ? me questionna l'inspecteur.

— Quoi ? Étrange comment ?

— Peu importe...une chose inhabituelle, un comportement bizarre, une impression de ta part.

Je me mis à réfléchir mais rien ne me venait en tête, j'avais l'esprit confus.

— Je...non...rien ne me vient.

— Fait un effort Lightwood ! m'intima Santiago.

— Arrête de lui mettre la pression ! me défendit mon frère.

— Ok ok, du calme toute le monde! Euh... la semaine dernière on était chez nos familles et en rentrant tout était normal, commençai-je.

— Et celle d'avant? me demanda l'inspecteur

— C'était la semaine des examens. Magnus et moi n'avions plus de vie, on révisait tout le temps si bien qu'on ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Noel approchait. Un après-midi en rentrant de la fac, j'ai trouvé un paquet sur le palier. Quelqu'un — qu'on a supposé être de l'immeuble — nous avait déposé un cadeau, c'était une peluche. J'avais trouvé le geste adorable mais je sais que Magnus avec trouvé ça louche alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison car tous les voisins en avaient reçu une également.

— Une peluche ? Quelle peluche ? demandèrent en cœur Rafael, l'inspecteur et Rag'.

— Elle est dans la chambre d'Aria, pourquoi ? les informai-je.

— On peut la voir ? s'enquit Garroway.

— Euh ouais, suivez-moi, leur dis-je en me levant.

On se rendit tous dans la chambre de ma fille. Je manquai de m'effondrer de nouveau en voyant son berceau vide, ses jouets et sa couverture en patchwork qu'on lui avait confectionnée avec les photos des membres de toute la famille et du groupe.

— C'est celle-là, leur indiquai-je en pointant la peluche de l'index.

L'inspecteur s'en rapprocha prudemment comme si elle contenait une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Il l'a pris puis se mis à l'observer attentivement. Sans un mot, il se rendit dans la cuisine, s'empara d'un couteau, puis l'éventra.

— Hey ! Mais ça ne va pas ! protestai-je en essayant de l'arrêter.

Je sentis mon cerveau se vider de son sang, quand il en sortit un micro accompagné d'un mini caméra qui était cachée dans les yeux de la peluche. À deux doigts de l'évanouissement, je fonçai aux toilettes et rendis mon déjeuner avant de m'écrouler au sol en tremblant. Jace sur mes talons, m'aida à me relever. Tout vacillait autour de moi, j'avais des sueurs froides et de nouvelles nausées menaçaient toujours mais ce qui me rendait le plus malade dans l'immédiat était ma culpabilité.

Complètement désespéré, je fondis en larmes dans les bras de mon frère.

— Alec...respire, ça va aller...

— Tout ce qui arrive est e ma faute Jace ! criai-je.

— Mais non...

— Si ! Si ! m'emportai-je de nouveau. Magnus se méfiait de cette peluche ! Il disait que j'avais été imprudent de la prendre comme ça et moi tu sais ce que je lui ai répondu ? Qu'il était trop parano ! TU RÉALISES ! m'exclamai-je au bord de l'hystérie.

Les autres, alarmés par mes hurlements, nous rejoignirent dans la salle de bain. Contre toute attente, Rafael fut le premier à prendre la parole.

— Lightwood, Magnus avait de bonnes raisons de se méfier de tout car il savait que Camille rodait, il savait que tant qu'elle était dans la nature, elle serait une menace pour vous. Il voulait te protéger alors il ne t'a rien dit. C'était peut-être une erreur car cela t'aurait permis d'être peut-être plus prudent mais quoiqu'il en soit tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui arrive. Reprends-toi car aujourd'hui plus que jamais il a besoin de toi, c'est à ton tour d'être fort et de le protéger, de les protéger tous deux avec Aria.

Je regardais Rafael comme s'il avait quatre yeux. L'espace de quelques instants, j'entrevus ce que Magnus pouvait bien apprécier chez lui...ce qui pouvait le rendre sympathique et digne de confiance.

— ...donnez-moi une minute s'il vous plait, leur demandai-je en retrouvant peu à peu mes esprits.

Ils obtempérèrent, puis quittèrent la salle de bain. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage, me brossai les dents et changeai de tee-shirt. Je m'apprêtais à enfiler un des miens quand mes yeux tombèrent sur ceux de Magnus. J'enfilai un de ses sweet-shirt à capuche et partis rejoindre les autres. En arrivant au salon, les théories fusaient dans tous les sens.

— Je pense que Camille nous a entendu hier soir quand on discutait dans la chambre d'Aria sauf qu'elle n'a pas dû comprendre grand-chose, expliqua Rafael.

— C'est vrai, intervins-je. Je me souviens qu'on a donné aucun détail, ni vraiment parlé du plan.

— Sauf que ce fut suffisant pour la faire paniquer et donc passer à l'action plutôt que prévu, compléta le lieutenant.

— Ce qui est une chance pour nous, ajouta Rafael.

— Pourquoi ça ? demanda Rag'.

— Pour qu'un plan fonctionne, il doit être méticuleusement préparé et rien ne doit être laissé au hasard. Le plan de Camille n'était pas encore ficelé, autrement elle serait passée à l'action depuis longtemps. Cela fait à peu près deux semaines qu'elle observe et écoute Alec et Magnus à travers cette caméra sauf que je suis certain que cela fait plus longtemps que cela qu'elle les traque. J'imagine qu'elle vous a suivi tout ce temps et connais vos habitudes par cœur.

— Tu veux dire...qu'elle savait où nous trouver et trouver Aria depuis tout ce temps ? compris-je abasourdi.

— Absolument. Ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que son attaque n'était pas encore tout à fait au point car encore une fois, elle aurait pu la kidnapper bien plus tôt. Hier soir, le fait de nous avoir vu tous les trois a fait accélérer les choses, cela signifie aussi que son plan aura des failles et qu'elle risque de commettre des erreurs…là est notre chance.

On écoutait tous Rafael comme s'il était le messie. En quelque sorte il était car à part Magnus, il était le seul à connaitre aussi bien Camille puis surtout, il pensait comme elle. Il était définitivement notre meilleur atout.

— Bien d'accord mais tout ceci ne nous dit pas où commencer à la chercher, dit l'inspecteur en nous ramenant à la réalité.

— Aucun indice n'a été trouvé sur le lieu de l'agression ? questionna Jace.

— Il est évident que non ! s'exclama Rafael. Vous la prenez pour une débutante ?

Jace leva les yeux au ciel.

— Et... il y avait zéro témoin ? interrogea Simon à son tour.

— Pas vraiment. Olivia Leroy est celle qui a retrouvé Magnus inconscient mais son interrogatoire n'a rien donné de plus car elle est arrivée qu'après l'agression.

— Encore elle... comme par hasard, soupirai-je.

L'inspecteur me regarda en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Tu la connais ? me demanda-t-il.

— Si on veut. C'est elle qui s'est occupée d'Aria à sa naissance puis il m'est arrivé de la rencontrer plusieurs fois à l'hôpital en me rendant à la garderie ou lors des visites médicales de suivi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est toujours dans les parages à roder autour de Magnus alors de savoir qu'encore une fois, elle s'est retrouvée présente pile au bon moment afin de jouer les héroïnes...

Rafael s'esclaffa.

— Mais c'est qu'on est jaloux on dirait ! me nargua-t-il.

— Peut-être...mais je ne sais pas, ça va plus loin que ça. J'ai un pressentiment étrange la concernant. Elle a peut-être la tête d'un ange tombé du ciel avec ses cheveux blonds mais je ne l'aime pas, persistai-je.

Rafael fronça les sourcils puis redevient sérieux tout à coup.

— Attends voir... décris-moi plus en détail cette infirmière, me demanda-t-il.

— Blonde aux yeux bleus, un visage en forme de cœur, pas très grande...1m63 tout au plus. Regard bienveillant et sourire rassurant. Rien qu'à la voir tu as envie de lui raconter tous tes secrets, fis-je sarcastiquement.

— Bon d'accord... tout sarcasme mis de côté, ta description me rappelle quelque chose, dit-il en réfléchissant.

— Tu as probablement dû la rencontrer à la naissance Aria. Surement en venant lui rendre visite au service des prématurés, suggérai-je.

— Non, j'étais trop occupé à baby-sitter Camille, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'y rendre mais attends... je sais ! s'exclama-t-il tout à coup avant d'enchainer. La veille de la disparition de Camille, j'ai vu une infirmière qui correspond étrangement à cette description sortir de sa chambre.

— Pfff, tu veux nous faire croire que tu te souviens de toutes les infirmières qui s'occupaient de Camille! commenta Jace.

— Celle-ci était différente. Déjà, elle était très jolie alors je suis convaincu que l'aurait remarqué avant sauf que non, c'était la première fois que je la voyais et deuxième chose, je me souviens qu'elle avait l'air plutôt bouleversée.

— Ah bon ? fit l'inspecteur de plus en plus intéressé.

— Oui...je ne saurais l'expliquer mais en sortant de la chambre, elle a fait ça. Elle s'est appuyée quelque instant sur le mur attenant comme si elle essayait de retrouver son souffle. Elle avait l'air troublé et perturbée...son attitude m'interpella. Sur le coup, j'ai même pensé que Camille avait dû être mesquine avec elle...sait-on jamais, fit-il en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

— Hmmm, donc si c'est bien elle que tu as vu, ça signifie qu'elle et Camille se sont déjà rencontrées il y a des mois, conclut Garroway.

— Ouais mais la vraie question est pourquoi s'est-elle rendue dans sa chambre ce jour-là ? demandai-je.

— Bonne question Lightwood, consentit Rafael avec un air pensif sur le visage.

— Peut-être pour la convaincre de rendre visite sa fille. Je me souviens que Magnus nous avait dit qu'elle refusait de s'y rendre, dit Rag'.

— Ça m'étonnerait. Remontée comme elle était après tout le monde, Camille m'en aurait surement parlé si une infirmière s'était permise de lui faire la morale à ce sujet, commenta Rafael.

— Bon, je pense que je vais devoir interroger Mlle Leroy de nouveau mais cette fois concernant cette fameuse visite, dit l'inspecteur. Je vais aussi demander à visionner les caméras de surveillance de ce jour-là afin de nous assurer que c'est bien elle que Santiago a vu quitter la chambre de Camille Milano. Mis à part pour se rendre à l'aéroport, il y a-t-il un lieu ou cette dernière serait contrainte de passer ? Je ne sais pas, son ancienne maison ou autre...

— Sa maison est le dernier lieu où elle se rendrait, nous assura Rafael.

Mon esprit se mit à vagabonder, je me mis à parcourir des yeux le salon...le parc d'Aria contenant ses jouets, le piano de Magnus ou une photo de famille avait remplacé le vase Marcel que j'avais cassé par mégarde, le bar où son ordinateur était resté allumé. Tout à coup, mon téléphone bipa dans ma poche me ramenant un peu à l'instant présent, je le sortis par réflexe et le déposa sur la table basse.

— Tout va bien Alec ? me demanda Jace très soucieux.

— Hun? Oh oui... c'est juste l'alarme pour les médicaments d'Aria, répondis-je machinalement.

À peine avais-je terminé de prononcer cette phrase, que l'évidence me frappa.

— Putain ! Le traitement d'Aria ! m'exclamai-je.

Tout le monde, hormis Rafael, me regardait sans trop comprendre où je voulais en venir. Ce dernier pris la parole.

— Penses-tu que Camille est au courant de ça ? La réponse à cette question, peut tout changer.

— Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne me souviens pas de toutes les conversations qu'on a pu avoir dans sa chambre tu sais ! m'agaçai-je plus contre moi-même que contre lui.

— Si toutefois elle le sait, cela veut dire qu'elle a dû se procurer des médicaments, dit Garroway. Je ne pense pas que son but soit de risquer la vie de sa fille.

— Comment s'y serait-elle prise ? C'est délivré sur ordonnance. le Dr Herondale nous la fournit à chaque fois puis elle ajuste le traitement en fonction de l'évolution d'Aria, expliquai-je.

Je maitrisais plutôt bien le sujet maintenant, constatai-je sans émotion particulière.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? demanda Rag' qui semblait un peu perdu.

— C'est un traitement afin de renforcer son système immunitaire qui est affaibli à cause de la prématuration. Aria à souvent de la fièvre et des bronchites, Magnus et moi devons constamment faire attention.

— Oh oui, je me souviens vous avoir entendu aborder le sujet à la maison à Noël, dit Jace.

— Je ne sais pas si on doit se réjouir de cette nouvelle. Admettons qu'elle soit au courant du traitement mais qu'elle n'ait pas pu se le procurer ou admettons qu'elle ne le soit pas...dans les deux cas, quels seraient les risques pour Aria ? Sa santé sera-t-elle menacée ? Combien de temps peut-elle rester sans prendre son traitement ? demanda l'inspecteur.

Là...il me posait une colle.

— Je...je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait se passer si elle ne le suivait pas correctement. Si Magnus était là, il saurait vous dire lui...dis-je en me retenant de m'effondrer à nouveau.

— Si Aria tombe malade, elle sera bien obligée de se rendre à l'hôpital. Camille ne pourra pas quitter le pays, conclut Rafael.

— Ça ne te gêne pas de dire ça ! s'indigna Simon.

— Il était prêt à la kidnapper afin d'appâter Camille alors...fit Rag' en haussant les épaules.

— Parfaitement et je vous signale que Magnus était d'accord avec ça ! se défendit-il.

— Ne recommencez pas ! intervins-je. Écoutez, ça me fait mal de le reconnaitre mais il a raison. Si Aria tombe malade, Camille n'aura pas le choix, elle devra se rendre à l'hôpital.

— Ouais enfin, sauf si elle a des contacts à l'hôpital, dit Simon. Elle ne sera pas obligée de s'y rendre.

Dix paires de yeux pivotèrent vers lui.

— Tu marques un point...dis-je.

L'idée qu'elle puisse en avoir ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit...pourtant ça se tenait. Les personnes comme elle en avait à tous les coins de rues et dans chaque domaine. Corrompre les gens était leur talon d'Achille...Rafael en savait quelque chose.

— Bien, je vais suivre la piste de Mlle Leroy et l'interroger, puis je vais demander une analyse de ce matériel d'espionnage, dit Garroway en se levant.

— Moi, je vais demander à mes hommes d'intensifier les recherches, nous informa Rafael.

— Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demandai-je.

— Tu agis en bon petit-ami dévoué. Tu prépares des affaires pour Magnus puis retourne à son chevet, je te contacte dès que j'ai du nouveau, m'informa Rafael.

Je soupirai.

— Bon...ok, cédai-je.

— On peut peut-être t'aider nous, proposa Simon.

— Honnêtement ça m'étonnerait, répondit Santiago en prenant la direction de la porte. Une dernière chose, ne faites confiance à personne, ajouta-t-il.

Sur ce, il s'en alla.

— C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ! Quel casse-pied ! s'exclama Jace.

— C'est vrai, mais je suis d'accord. Soyez prudent et ne faites confiance à personne. Aussi, évitez de parler de cette histoire quand vous retournerez à l'hôpital. Agissez normalement, vous êtes une famille en train de vivre un moment tragique, agissez comme telle, nous conseilla l'inspecteur.

— Euh à propos, êtes-vous en mesure de ralentir la diffusion de l'alerte enlèvement dans les médias ? questionnai-je.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Alec. Camille sait très bien comment fonctionne notre politique en cas d'enlèvement. Les spots télévisés, les affiches, tous les citoyens savent comment cela fonctionne. Ne rien faire, élèvera ses soupçons. Tout doit se passer comme si on ne se doutait pas que c'était elle qui était dernière tout ça.

On acquiesça tous, son discours tenait la route. L'inspecteur quitta l'appartement à son tour. Je me sentais vidé de mes forces et avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film d'action. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que tout ce qui se passait était vrai sauf que ça l'était et le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement à cet instant ajoutait une touche dramatique à l'enfer que j'étais entrain de vivre. Les rires et les babillements d'Aria ne raisonnaient plus entre ces murs, les sonates du piano de Magnus s'étaient tus. Je me sentais si seul sans eux...seul et vide.

Comme s'ils avaient lu dans mes pensées et voulaient me prouver que je n'étais pas seul, Jace, Simon et Rag' me prirent dans leurs bras puis me serrèrent en un câlin fraternel groupé. On resta ainsi au milieu du salon, chacun priant silencieusement pour que cette mésaventure s'achève rapidement. Je voulais retrouver la chaleur des bras de mon fiancé et revoir le visage d'ange de ma fille. La vie était si fragile, tout pouvait basculer en quelques secondes, ce difficile constat m'amena à prendre une décision.

— Les amis...je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, leur dis-je bien décider à être maître de mon destin désormais et ce sans perdre une seconde de plus.

**Fin du chapitre !**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11- Elémentaire mon cher Watson!

« Le chaos n'est qu'un principe méconnu de l'ordre... »

**PDV Olivia**

J'espérais pouvoir quitter l'hôpital rapidement après avoir rassemblé le nécessaire pour Camille, malheureusement la mission s'annonçait être beaucoup plus complexe que je ne l'avais envisagé. Il y avait du monde partout et je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir emprunter du matériel sans me faire prendre... ah moins que...mais oui ! Le local de stockage ! Il était pratiquement toujours désert puis s'y servir directement serait bien plus discret!

Fière de mon ingéniosité naissante, je me dépêchai de m'y rendre. Comme prévu, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Je récupérai en premier lieu un biberon, du lait et des couches puis me mis en quête des médicaments. Lors de mes fréquentes visites à la garderie — qui faisaient en réalité partie de ma mission de reconnaissance — j'avais de nombreuse fois vu Alma administrer son traitement à Aria. Visiblement, elle devait le prendre midi et soir. Je consultai l'heure sur ma montre, il était déjà 21h. Décidément, je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait poussé Camille à agir dans la précipitation, cela faisait des mois qu'on peaufinait notre plan et aujourd'hui tous nos efforts étaient réduits à néant! Enfin, surtout les miens car elle, elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. Moi pas du tout et pire que tout, je pense que je m'en suis éloigné ! La manière dont s'étaient déroulées les choses ne fera que renforcer le couple si dégoulinant de perfection que formait Magnus et Alec. D'ailleurs, j'avais remarqué que ce dernier ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup, les regards qu'il me lançait me faisaient clairement comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'approche de trop près de son mec...je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, Magnus était le rêve de toute personne, à sa place j'aurai réagis de la même façon.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Camille avait tout fait foirer et j'avais cette sensation amère que je venais de me faire doubler. Pour couronner le tout, j'étais là en train de voler dans le stock de l'hôpital qui m'employait et qui m'avait accordé sa confiance...tout cela ne me ressemblait pas...ou peut-être que si. Depuis que je m'étais lancée dans cette quête folle, je ne savais plus trop qui j'étais. L'unique certitude que j'avais était que j'étais complètement amoureuse de Magnus. Ces derniers mois, je me suis arrangée afin que l'on se croise à l'hôpital quand il y venait et que ça ait l'air d'un heureux hasard, ces instants orchestrés étaient mes petits moments de bonheur à moi. J'étais vraiment impatiente qu'il devienne un externe, ça allait être l'occasion de me rapprocher un peu plus de lui sans avoir Alec dans les pieds...biensûr tout ceci était encore loin mais je n'avais rien d'autre auquel m'attacher pour le moment. Parfois, il m'arrive de me demander jusqu'où étais-je vraiment prête à aller pour donner une chance à cet amour ? Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse à cette interrogation.

Quand je l'avais vu étendu au sol, le sang coulant sur sa nuque, j'avais senti mon monde basculer dans les limbes. L'émotion la plus présente à cet instant avait été la peur...la peur de le perdre avant même d'avoir eu la chance de commencer quoique ce soit. Quand il avait prononcé mon prénom en reprenant connaissance, mon cœur s'était envolé. Même dans son état, j'avais trouvé qu'il raisonnait plus joliment prononcé par sa voix si profonde et mélodieuse. Je m'étais imaginé ce que je ressentirai de l'entendre le soupirer encore et encore avec de l'amour dans le regard. Ce regard qui n'était destiné pour le moment qu'à Alec...j'en étais verte de jalousie car oui, j'étais complètement amoureuse de cet homme mais lui le remarquait-il ? En avait-il la moindre idée ? Il y avait-il une chance que cet amour soit un jour partagé ? Si seulement je pouvais lire l'avenir...en dépit de toutes les tentations qui l'entouraient — car oui, Magnus n'attirait pas que mon intérêt, il était célèbre au près des infirmières et infirmiers de l'hôpital et même de certains médecins! Le fait qu'il assumait si ouvertement sa bisexualité en faisait fantasmer plus d'un mais au final, lui, n'avait yeux que pour une seule et unique personne, Alexander Lightwood, il ne voyait que lui en toutes circonstances. Camille m'avait mise en garde, elle m'avait prévenu que cela allait être laborieux de changer cette attraction entre eux, elle en avait fait l'expérience après tout et même en étant la mère de son enfant, il avait continué de le choisir lui plutôt qu'elle.

Soupirant de désarroi, je trouvais enfin les médicaments, mis le tout dans un sac et quittai le local discrètement. Arrivée dans l'ascenseur, le doigt suspendu au-dessus des numéros des étages, j'hésitai une seconde. Je n'avais pas pu voir Magnus depuis son admission et mourrais d'envie de me rendre à sa chambre afin de savoir comment il allait sauf que Camille m'attendait et Aria avait de la fièvre. Écoutant la voix de la raison, je décidai de quitter directement l'hôpital.

Le parking grouillait encore de policier, la zone où Magnus s'était fait agresser avait été quadrillée. Je sentis la panique monter légèrement et priai afin d'atteindre ma voiture rapidement et sans me faire remarquer.

— Mlle Leroy ! m'interpella une voix alors que j'avais presque atteint mon véhicule.

Je fermai les yeux puis pris une profonde inspiration avant de me retourner. C'était l'inspecteur qui m'avait interrogée un peu plus tôt. Je reconnaissais sa voix profonde et son léger accent...je me demandais de quelle origine il pouvait être.

— Oh inspecteur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? feignis-je en essayant de contrôler les trémolos de ma voix.

— Si vous avez un instant, j'aurais quelques questions supplémentaires à vous poser.

— Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais! répondis-je un peu trop sur la défensive.

L'inspecteur me dévisagea étrangement, au même moment mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je n'osais même pas le sortir de la poche de ma veste, maintenant que je savais que Camille état derrière tout ça, la culpabilité me gagnait. Je n'étais pas très bonne menteuse et mes émotions se lisaient trop facilement sur mon visage.

— Vous ne décrochez pas ? s'enquit-il.

Je lui fis un sourire que j'espérai normal et décontracté.

— C'est mon petit-ami, il doit probablement s'inquiéter que je ne sois pas encore rentrée. Je le rappellerai, mentis-je du mieux que possible.

— Très bien, rentrez chez vous dans ce cas mais passez demain matin au poste, nous continuerons cette conversation. Oh, et puis voici ma carte à toutes fins utiles, me dit-il en me tendant ladite carte.

Lentement je la lui pris des mains puis la glissai dans la poche de ma veste.

— Merci...lui soufflais-je.

— Rentrez bien, me souhaita-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Je déverrouillai mon véhicule puis me précipitai à l'intérieur. Mon cœur battait toujours à une allure folle et mes mains tremblaient. Je sortis mon téléphone. Comme je l'avais deviné, l'appel reçu avait été de Camille. Je préférai lui envoyer un sms lui expliquant que je me mettais en route plutôt que de lui passer un coup de fil. J'étais encore trop bouleversée par mon échange avec l'inspecteur. Nous n'avions pas envisagé ce scénario, à aucun moment mon implication ne devait être soupçonnée, à aucun moment je ne devais avoir de contact avec la police, mais grâce à Camille qui n'avait pas respecté notre plan initial je me retrouvais à devoir gérer seule et sans préparation toute cette situation stressante. Je commençais un peu à regretter de lui avoir fait confiance mais je m'étais déjà bien trop investie pour reculer maintenant. J'allais devoir aller jusqu'au bout et surtout être sur mes gardes afin qu'elle ne me trahisse pas à nouveau.

**PDV Alec**

Nous étions en chemin vers l'hôpital quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner, je décrochai en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. C'était de nouveau un numéro non enregistré dans mon répertoire. Après l'appel d'Olivia, je commençais à me méfier et craindre comme la peste ce genre de coup de fil.

— Alec Lightwood... répondis-je prudemment.

— Alec, c'est l'inspecteur Garroway. Je viens d'avoir un échange des plus étranges avec Mlle Leroy.

— Étrange comment ? fis-je soulagé que l'appel soit de lui.

— Je lui ai demandé si on pouvait discuter un instant, elle était sur la défensive et avait l'air paniquée par ma demande puis elle a reçu un appel téléphonique sur son mobile qu'elle a ignoré en me servant une excuse qui sentait le mensonge à plein nez.

— Oh, je vois et quelle a été cette excuse ?

— Que c'était un appel de son petit-ami qui devait s'inquiéter qu'elle ne soit pas encore rentrée.

— Elle n'a pas de petit-ami, affirmai-je sans trop savoir pourquoi.

— En es-tu sûr ?

Je pris le temps d'y réfléchir une minute. Magnus ne m'avait jamais parlé d'un éventuel petit-ami...il savait que j'étais un peu jaloux et me méfiait d'Olivia. Il me l'aurait dit afin de me rassurer si elle en avait eu un...enfin je crois.

— À 70% au moins, lui répondis-je après coup.

— D'accord. Quand je l'ai interrogée en début de soirée, elle était détendue. Peut-être un peu inquiète et choquée après avoir retrouvée Magnus mais rien d'autre. Là, c'était une autre personne. Je ne sais pas j'ai un pressentiment, puis je repense à ce Santiago nous a dit. Si c'est bien elle qu'il a vu quitter la chambre de Camille ce jour-là, ça mériterait d'être creusé.

— Qu'allez-vous faire dans ce cas ?

— La filer, elle vient de monter dans sa voiture. Ça ne coûte rien. Je suis encore en attente des vidéos de surveillance de toutes les façons.

— Attendez-moi, je viens avec vous, nous ne sommes pas loin de l'hôpital.

— Non, va voir Magnus, je t'appelle s'il y a du nouveau et t'enverrai la localisation d'où je me trouverais au besoin. Par contre, appelle Santiago et demande-lui s'il a pu avancer de son côté.

— Bon très bien...

— Au fait, l'alerte enlèvement d'Aria va être diffusée dès ce soir. Je tenais à te le dire afin que tu puisses t'y préparer et en informer également ton entourage. Ce n'est jamais facile à voir à la télévision ce genre de chose puis vous allez surement être assailli d'appels...

— Oui, merci...répondis-je d'une petite voix.

— Je raccroche maintenant, il y a du mouvement.

— Entendu, merci encore, dis-je avant de raccrocher à mon tour.

Je n'étais pas prêt à voir la photo d'Aria partout dans les médias. Savoir qu'elle avait réellement était kidnappée changeait tout. Et dire qu'on était prêt à infliger ça sciemment à toute notre famille et à nos amis...

— Ça va mon pote ? s'inquiéta Rag' installé derrière le volant de son pick up.

Je les briefai sur ce que venait de m'apprendre Garroway. Comme moi, Jace et Rag' brulaient d'envie de partir en filature.

— Ce serait quand même dingue que cette Olivia soit de mèche avec Camille. C'est vrai, après tout qu'aurait-elle à y gagner ? s'interrogea Simon.

— Je ne sais pas, admis-je de plus en plus troublé par toute cette affaire.

Il était vrai que ça ne tenait pas vraiment la route mais bon, les motivations des uns et des autres étaient très souvent des mystères absolus et pouvaient être dénuées de logique.

On arriva à l'hôpital puis montâmes sans perdre de temps à la chambre de Magnus. Évidemment, l'heure des visites était terminée depuis longtemps mais encore une fois, grâce à Sarah et à l'équipe soignante qui nous connaissait bien, on jouissait de privilèges qui étaient les bienvenues en ce moment. C'est donc sans surprise qu'on retrouva également Izzy, Clary et Cat' en train de camper dans la salle d'attente. J'imagine que personne n'avait pu les convaincre de rentrer. Clary se jeta dans les bras de Jace, Izzy dans ceux de Simon. Je saluai chaleureusement Cat' à mon tour, elle semblait épuisée.

— Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement, la remerciai-je.

— Je ne pouvais être nulle part d'autre...tout comme chacun d'entre nous, me répondit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

— Et Magnus ? demanda Simon. On peut le voir ?

— Il s'est réveillé il y a quelques minutes, Victor est entrain de l'ausculter. Papa et maman sont restés à l'intérieur, nous expliqua Clary qui avait les yeux rouges et bouffies à force d'avoir pleuré.

En entendant que Magnus s'était enfin réveillé, mon cœur eu un léger raté avant de s'emballer dangereusement .

— Alors...,commençai-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge. Comment allait-il à son réveil ? demandai-je inquiet.

— Calme, me répondit Izzy.

— Peut-être trop...ajouta Clary en me regardant étrangement. Tu devrais entrer Alec, il a déjà demandé après toi, ajouta-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai puis lentement pris la direction de la chambre, sur le pas de la porte je marquai une pause comme la première fois puis pris une profonde inspiration.

_Sois fort Alec, sois fort, _me répétai-je avec conviction_. _

J'entrai et trouvai Victor en plein explication sur l'état de santé de mon fiancé. Il utilisait tout un tas de jargons liés à la profession auxquels je n'y comprenais rien. En me voyant, Magnus ne fut plus du tout attentif aux informations que lui communiquaient notre ami, ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux miens avec tant de force que j'en fus cloué sur place.

— Mon Amour...chuchota-t-il la voix roque.

À peine avait-il terminé de prononcer ces mots, que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Quelque chose en moi se brisa devant sa souffrance, je me précipitai vers lui et le serrai dans mes bras de toutes mes forces. Sarah et Asmodée s'approchèrent et nous serrèrent à leur tour, eux aussi étaient en larmes. Magnus se mit à verser sa tristesse...pleurer sa souffrance... je sentis alors mon cœur voler en éclats. Des larmes silencieuses commencèrent également à glisser sur mes joues, je ne pouvais supporter de le voir ainsi...anéanti par la perte de notre fille. Il avait tout fait pour éviter la situation dans laquelle nous nous retrouvions malgré nous. Il était allé jusqu'à accepter le plan fou de Rafael, il avait dû m'en convaincre pendant des semaines. Il avait été prêt à tout afin qu'Aria, la chair de sa chair, la prunelle de ses yeux, soit hors d'atteinte et hors de danger...ce danger que représentait Camille.

— Je suis tellement désolé Bébé... j'aurai dû t'écouter, je suis désolé, répétai-je alors que j'éclatai cette fois en sanglots.

Incrédule, Magnus releva subitement la tête.

— Mon Amour, tu n'y es pour rien enfin, fit-il en reniflant légèrement.

Il plaça une main sous mon menton afin que je puisse soutenir son regard, ce regard que j'essayai désormais d'éviter.

— Pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille ? me questionna-t-il après une minute.

N'osant plus parler, je restai silencieux. Il soupira.

— Victor, Maman, Papa, pouvons-nous reprendre tout à l'heure ? Je dois discuter seul à seul avec Alec...leur expliqua-t-il les yeux toujours rivés aux miens.

— Bien sûr, répondirent-ils immédiatement. Nous allons vous laisser.

Sarah et Asmodée nous embrassèrent avant de quitter la pièce. Magnus reporta son attention sur moi dès que nous fûmes de nouveau seul.

— Bien, que se passe-t-il ?

Il commença à sécher mes larmes à l'aide de son pouce puis il se mit à me regarder avec intensité. Je voyais très clairement ce qu'il était en train de faire, il essayait d'être fort comme il en avait l'habitude. Il essayait de mettre ses émotions au placard afin de se concentrer sur les miens. Il me faisait toujours passer avant lui et sur le moment, je m'en voulais pour ça. C'était à moi de le réconforter cette fois et pas l'inverse mais encore une fois, j'avais été incapable de faire preuve d'autant de sang-froid que lui et de contrôler mes émotions.

_Les rôles ne s'étaient pas inversés très longtemps..._constatai-je avec regret.

— Dis-moi tout de suite Alec. Ton silence m'inquiète et je ne pense pas être capable d'en supporter plus, me pressa-t-il en retrouvant peu à peu son autorité habituelle ce qui eut l'avantage de me sortir de mes tristes pensées.

Je finis par lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières heures et surtout de la découverte de l'inspecteur dans la « peluche espionne »... berceau de ma culpabilité.

— Ça me met vraiment hors de moi qu'elle ait pu violer notre intimité de la sorte mais en même temps, je ne suis pas surpris plus que ça. Si ça n'avait pas été par le biais de cette ruse, elle aurait trouvé autre chose afin de parvenir à ses fins alors cesse de culpabiliser, ce qui est fait est fait. Tu n'y es aucunement responsable. Où en sont les recherches ? me demanda-t-il.

Le calme dont il faisait preuve actuellement était vraiment impressionnant mais parce qu'il connaissait si bien Camille, j'imaginais que plus rien ne venant d'elle ne pouvait le surprendre désormais. Tout comme Rafael et les autres, il pensait que ma culpabilité n'était pas engagée alors pourquoi continuai-je à la ressentir ? Décidément, j'avais encore beaucoup de chose à régler avec moi-même.

Je finis par lui parler des soupçons qui pesaient sur Olivia mais qui étaient surtout basés sur des intuitions et sur ce que nous avait appris Rafael. Pour le coup, là, il fut surpris.

— Olivia ? C'est absurde. Elle adore Aria, elle ne la ferait pas courir un tel risque...

Je savais que nous n'avions pas de preuves réelles contre elle pour le moment, mais le fait qu'il ne la croyait pas coupable dans la minute où je lui avais fait part de nos soupçons m'agaça et oui, me blessa légèrement.

— Ouais enfin, elle t'adore TOI surtout, répondis-je avec une certaine amertume que je regrettai aussitôt.

Magnus soupira.

Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène de jalousie et j'en étais conscient. Je sermonnai intérieurement l'adolescent rebelle qui sommeillait en moi et qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'ouvrir.

— Excuse-moi Bébé...je n'aurai pas dû dire ça, tentai-je de me rattraper.

— Alexander, on doit retrouver notre fille quoiqu'il en coûte, c'est notre priorité. Camille ne doit surtout pas quitter le pays avec elle.

Il fit mine de ne pas relever mon commentaire désobligeant de tout à l'heure mais le _Alexander_ qui avait suivi montrait bien que je l'avais légèrement tapé sur les nerfs...il me « _Alexandait » _souvent quand c'était le cas.

— Je sais, fis-je en soupirant. Rafael et ses hommes sont sur le coup et l'inspecteur aussi. J'aimerai me rendre plus utile mais je ne sais pas comment.

— Ce que ça peut être frustrant ! Si seulement je pouvais sortir d'ici ! se plaignit-il. Victor refuse catégoriquement je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'injecte à nouveau une dose d'anxiolytiques alors je suis bien obligé de prendre sur moi et de me tenir à carreaux. Il exagère d'avoir pris de telles mesures ...

— Selon les rumeurs, tu fus assez ingérable à ton réveil, plaisanta-je.

Mon fiancé me fusilla du regard...

— Bon d'accord, je sais que c'est difficile mais il a raison, tu as reçu un coup violent à la tête et...

— Je me sens bien ! me coupa-t-il sur la défensive.

Je fronçai les sourcils en réfléchissant. Victor n'était pas quelqu'un de déraisonnable, il aimait beaucoup Magnus... qui plus est, Sarah avait approuvé sa décision. Compte tenu de la gravité de la situation, ils l'auraient laissé sortir s'ils avaient été persuadés qu'il n'y avait aucun danger concernant son état de santé et surtout s'ils avaient été persuadés que Magnus n'irait pas prendre des risques inconsidérés dès sa sortie or que clairement, ça aurait été le cas. Je tentai de le raisonner de nouveau tout en doutant profondément de mes chances de réussite.

— Bébé, je te rappelle que tu as une commotion cérébrale...

— Je sais mais je te répète que je me sens bien. Pas de vertiges, pas de migraines, pas d'amnésie, pas de troubles de la vision. Je ne comprends pas qu'il en fasse toute une histoire, tout comme ma mère.

Je soupirai. Il était vraiment borné.

— Imagine que tu sortes pour chercher Camille et que...je ne sais pas moi, que tu te fasses encore frapper ! Ou que tu te cognes ! Tu sais que c'est dangereux...

— Alec, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Aria est seule je ne sais où en compagnie de sa mère déséquilibrée ! Elle n'a même pas pris son sac en l'emmenant. Je ne sais pas si elle a de quoi la nourrir correctement et encore pire, il est sûr qu'elle n'a pas son traitement puisqu'il est resté dans le sac qu'elle n'a pas jugé bon d'emporter ! Notre fille doit être effrayée et peut-être même qu'elle a de la fièvre...c'est au-dessus de mes forces, comment pouvez-vous tous me demander de rester ici calmement sans rien faire ! s'emporta-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes puis pris une profonde inspiration. Je comprenais parfaitement sa frustration mais je partageais également l'inquiétude de Victor et de Sarah...que faire...

— D'accord, calme-toi Bébé. Je...je vais y aller, fis-je sans donner volontairement plus d'explications.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer mais — pour je ne sais quelle raison, se ravisa. Je le vis froncer les sourcils à la place.

— Aller où exactement ? me demanda-t-il en plissant légèrement ses yeux de chat.

Décidément, il était très malin et ne perdait pas le nord. Je sentais la pluie d'objections arriver à grand pas mais rassemblant mon courage, je tentai le tout pour le tout. Peut-être que sur un malentendu, il accepterait...

— Chercher Aria. C'est simple, explique-moi ce que tu as en tête et je le ferai à ta place, je pourrai demander à Jace et Rag' de...

— Arrête-toi là ! C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Mais enfin il en est totalement et absolument hors de question ! s'exclama-t-il.

Son ton était sans appel.

— Mag's...fis-je avec épuisement.

J'étais fou de lui mais il me rendait complètement dingue parfois même si sa réaction était prévisible.

— Il n'y a pas de _Mag's_ qui tienne ! C'est incroyable...tu me rends complètement dingue tu sais ! lâcha-t-il en faisant écho à mes propres pensées. Tu trouves que je ne m'inquiète pas suffisamment ? Tu veux en rajouter à ma peine en me laissant ici, mourir d'inquiétude pour toi en plus d'Aria ! C'est non, je ne te laisserai pas te mettre en danger de nouveau. Camille c'est mon problème, je ne te laisserai pas prendre les risques à ma place !

— Pardon ? m'indignai-je. Comment ça à ta place ? Je suis autant concerné que toi !

— Parfaitement et par ma faute ! C'est à cause de moi que tu as dû vivre toutes ces souffrances, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle a fait de toi sa cible ! Et pour le coup, _ça_, c'est la pure vérité, je suis réellement le fautif ! Pas comme toi qui te met sur le dos des culpabilités qui ne t'incombent pas !

_Aie_...là il allait fort...je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation. On en revenait toujours à ça, à ce qui avait fait tout basculer...mon agression.

— Encore ça, sérieusement ?

Magnus se mit à m'observer longuement sans rien ajouter de plus. Ce silence, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup non plus. Je préférais encore quand on argumentait puis à cet instant, j'avais beaucoup de difficultés à lire dans ses pensées ce qui était très perturbant. Il finit par prendre ma main dans la sienne puis ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Quand il les rouvrit et plongea à nouveau son regard vert doré dans le mien, un sentiment de panique me submergea sans crier garde, je n'étais pas très sûr de vouloir entendre ce qui allait suivre.

— Alexander, je voudrais que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre s'il te plait, me prévient-il.

Super...j'avais encore droit à du _Alexander,_ quoique cette fois mon prénom n'avait pas été prononcé avec le ton qu'il utilisait habituellement quand je l'agaçais, ou quand il devenait enjôleur... celui-là était de loin mon préféré. Non, cette fois c'était le _Alexander_ qui laissait présager qu'une conversation sérieuse allait suivre...

— Jusqu'à maintenant cet amour si incroyable que tu me portes ne t'a apporté en retour que des malheurs et de la souffrance.

Immédiatement, j'eus envie de le contredire mais son regard m'en dissuada. Il n'était pas menaçant mais plutôt suppliant. Il me suppliait de le laisser aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il semblait avoir du mal à me dire...son attitude me troubla.

— Tu t'es fait violemment tabasser, tu es resté dans le coma plusieurs jours, tu as subi des violences verbales, physiques, une rixe homophobe et passionnelle qui me rend toujours fou de rage et pour laquelle j'en voudrais à Camille jusqu'à ma mort. Tu as dû suivre une thérapie, apprendre à te reconstruire et je suis persuadé qu'en dépit de ta volonté à me faire croire, à nous faire croire à tous que tu vas bien aujourd'hui, tes blessures sont encore profondes et vives dans ton esprit. On vit ensemble Alec puis je te connais sur le bout des doigts, tu crois que je ne sais pas que des cauchemars recommencent à venir hanter tes nuits ? Que je ne savais pas que toutes les fois où tu te réveillais transpirant et tremblant, en me servant comme excuse que c'était l'approche des examens qui te perturbait, que ce n'était que des mensonges ? Penses-tu que je n'ai pas remarqué que cela se produisait de plus en plus depuis que je t'avais mis dans la confidence au sujet du retour de Camille ?

J'en restai stupéfait. Magnus me prouvait une fois de plus, qu'il me connaissant mieux que quiconque sur cette terre et que j'étais incapable de lui cacher quoique ce soit.

— Ensuite, pour moi, tu as dû sacrifier ta vie sociale, ta vie universitaire. Tu as dû endosser bien trop tôt cette lourde responsabilité, celle de devenir à tout juste 18 ans un père de famille. Sans cet amour que tu ressens pour moi, tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre toutes ces choses affreuses, tu aurais été en sécurité. Tu serais encore un adolescent normal, joyeux, insouciant et tu aurais encore ta belle innocence intacte. Cette innocence que je chéris tant, cette innocence qui me fait tomber amoureux de toi encore et encore autant que ton sourire, que le bleu de tes yeux et ton incroyable personnalité.

Il marqua une pause puis fit un sourire triste avant de poursuivre.

— Aujourd'hui je ne la vois plus car elle est entachée de toutes ces blessures. J'ai été égoïste, je te voulais à mes côtés quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Mais ai-je pensé suffisamment à ce que ça te couterait à toi ? A tout ce que tu allais devoir sacrifier en route ? Je sais que tu me trouves fort et courageux mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que c'est toi qui me donne cette force et ce courage. Je sais que tu ne le sais pas car tu es continuellement en train de douter de toi alors je te le redis, c'est en toi que je puise mon énergie et ma détermination. Au fond, sans toi, je ne suis rien, une enveloppe vide tout au plus. Si j'avais été moins égoïste, je t'aurais rendu ta liberté quand il en était encore temps et j'aurai préservé ton innocence de toute la noirceur qui m'entoure...peut-être...peut-être que je le peux encore, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Je n'osais plus bouger, ni respirer. Je ne comprenais pas où Magnus voulait en venir avec tout ça ou du moins je refusais de le comprendre. Était-il en train de me dire que je serais mieux sans lui ? Qu'il me quittait ? Non, impossible...c'était impossible, je m'y refusais...pile au moment où je m'étais décidé à prendre notre vie en main, c'était un cauchemar dans le cauchemar que nous vivions déjà. La pièce commençait légèrement à tanguer autour de moi, j'avais l'impression que je ne ressentais plus grand-chose, ni tristesse, ni colère, ni désarroi. J'étais juste apathique. Même le contact de nos doigts entrelacés me semblait irréel.

— Tu devrais te reposer un peu...tu dois être fatigué, répondis-je en plongeant corps et âme dans le déni.

— Alexander...fit-il.

— Non ! criai-je en me levant d'un bond.

Cette fois c'était le _Alexander_ de trop.

— Comment ? Comment oses-tu me dire tout ça ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout ce qu'on a partagé ! Après toutes nos discussions au sujet de notre avenir ensemble, après tout ce qu'on a enduré afin d'arriver là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui ! Après que tu aies accepté de m'épouser ! Non mais ma parole, ton coup à la tête ta complètement fait perdre l'esprit ! Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Ne comprends-tu pas que je préférai endurer encore et encore milles fois tout ce qui m'est arrivé plutôt que de passer toute une vie sans avoir la chance de connaitre et vivre ce qu'est le véritable amour à tes côtés ! Je m'en fous de souffrir, je me fous de Camille, du monde entier! Je peux tout affronter, tout surmonter tant que je t'ai à mes côtés mais si tu me quittes alors j'abandonne, j'arrêterai de lutter! Je te jure que j'abandonnerai tout dans cette putain de vie! Tu penses vraiment que je serai plus heureux sans toi ? Sans Aria ? Que mes cauchemars cesseront alors que tu es le seul à pouvoir les apaiser ! Le seul à pouvoir chasser les ténèbres qui rôdent autour de moi ! Penses-tu vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire _de vivre mon adolescence_ comme tu dis ? Non, tout ceci m'importe peu, tout ceci ne me manque pas, tout ceci n'a pas la moindre importance!

Mon cœur tambourinait furieusement dans ma poitrine, j'avais le souffle court, mes jambes tremblaient. Je luttais afin de ne pas m'écrouler sur le sol. J'étais en colère, désemparé, j'avais peur et j'étais triste. Pour le coup, toutes mes émotions étaient de retour et plus intenses que jamais. Mélangées à toutes mes pensées qui se bousculaient à l'intérieur de ma tête, elles créaient un capharnaüm Everest. J'étais à deux doigts d'imploser.

Magnus se rallongea sur son lit, il avait l'air exténué. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond. Il était encore en convalescence, les choses auraient pu mal tourner pour lui ce soir si Olivia ne l'avait pas retrouvé rapidement et moi, j'étais là à l'invectiver. Même si j'avais des circonstances atténuantes, j'aurai dû y aller plus doucement. De plus qu'une toute petite voix au fond de moi, ma raison probablement, essayait de me faire comprendre qu'il faisait ça pour mon bien, pour que je sois de nouveau en sécurité et que ça avait probablement été un crève-cœur pour lui de me sortir tout ça. Son coté chevaleresque commençait vraiment à être problématique, je voulais qu'il arrête de vouloir me sauver en permanence mais au fond j'avais conscience de demander l'impossible. Magnus ne faisait pas dans la demie mesure, c'est parce qu'il m'aimait avec intensité, qu'il m'aimait avec chaque fibre de son corps et comme sa propre vie qu'il agissait ainsi. J'aimais cet amour fou, un peu dévastateur et en dehors des limites, c'est ce qui nous caractérisait lui et moi, ce qui faisait notre force. Je savais qu'il vivait comme un échec de n'avoir pas su arrêter Camille la première fois et surtout qu'elle se soit servie de lui pour m'atteindre... alors pouvais-je lui reprocher aujourd'hui d'être à ce point obsédé par ma sécurité ? J'avais failli mourir après tout...

J'avançai vers le lit puis me rassis à ses cotés plus calmement.

— Écoute, je sais que tu veux me protéger mais par pitié...par pitié pas comme ça... ne fait pas ça, le suppliai-je. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi...

Lentement, son regard quitta le plafond puis se posa sur moi. Il prit ma main gauche dans la sienne, contempla en silence — pendant ce qui me parut être une éternité — l'alliance qu'il m'avait offerte puis la porta à ses lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Je ne savais plus à quoi m'attendre de sa part, je ne savais pas si j'avais pu le convaincre de ne pas nous briser. À cet instant, j'étais comme en chute libre, je n'avais plus aucune certitude.

— Très-bien...alors continuons à nous battre ensemble, envers et contre tout, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, finit-il par dire.

Des larmes de soulagement se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Mon monde pouvait enfin recommencer à tourner dans le bon sens, mes poumons se remplissait de nouveau d'oxygène, mon cœur se remettait à battre. Je compris que je faisais partie de ceux qui pouvait réellement mourir d'un chagrin d'amour. Si Magnus était resté sur sa position et m'avait vraiment quitté, je ne m'en serais jamais remis. J'avais conscience que c'était pathétique et démontrait une faiblesse de caractère béante mais je l'assumais, j'assumais haut et fort que je n'existais qu'à travers lui et à travers notre amour.

Il essuya mes larmes qui continuait de couler silencieusement.

— Je n'arrête pas de te faire pleurer, dit-il d'une voix lointaine. Mon Amour, pardonne-moi de te faire autant de mal, je m'en veux. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, à quel point mes sentiments pour toi sont vrais, intenses et dépassent l'entendement. Je t'ai offert cette alliance car je sais que tu es l'amour de ma vie et que c'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de celle-ci. Cet engagement n'a pas été pris à la légère, je ne souhaite pas qu'on se sépare mais je devais au moins te laisser cette opportunité...cette chance d'échapper à tout ça.

— Je n'en veux pas, lui répondis-je avant de prendre possession de sa bouche avec autorité aussi bien pour qu'il n'en dise pas plus que pour lui montrer à quel point j'avais besoin de lui.

Je l'embrassai sauvagement, nos dents s'entrechoquèrent dans le processus mais je m'en fichai. J'avais besoin de ça. Je passai toute ma frustration dans ce baiser. Colère, désire, douleur, angoisse, peine...amour. Magnus me le rendit avec la même intensité. Quand on reprit nos souffle quelques minutes plus tard, il me regarda légèrement surpris mais n'ajouta rien de plus. On resta ainsi à se regarder en silence jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de mon téléphone vienne rompre cet instant de sérénité après la tempête.

Machinalement je répondis sans prendre le temps de vérifier l'identité de l'appelant au même moment on frappa à la porte.

— Oui ?! fit Mag's.

Clary passa la tête à dans l'encadrement de la porte avec Jace, Izzy, Simon, Cat' et Rag' sur les talons. Il fut surpris de voir tout le monde, il est vrai que j'avais oublié de lui dire qu'ils étaient tous là. Je leurs fit signe de faire silence car j'étais au téléphone. Ils entrèrent sans faire de bruit. Je vis Rag' prendre Magnus dans ses bras, Jace lui faire une tape amicale sur les épaules, Simon se jeter pratiquement sur lui. On avait peut-être pris des directions différentes aujourd'hui à cause de nos études mais une chose était certaine, on était toujours autant lié et soudé. Ils avaient tout quitté, sans qu'on n'ait rien demandé, afin de venir nous soutenir. On avait des amis en or, les meilleurs qui existaient.

—_ Euh oui, j'écoute,_ _dis-je en me reconcentrant sur l'appel._

_— C'est Garroway. J'ai suivi Mme Leroy jusqu'à un immeuble situé à quelques kilomètres de l'hôpital._

_— D'accord et donc ? demandai-je._

Je constatai que Garroway aimait bien créer des instants de suspense, il ne me donnait jamais les informations en une seule fois.

Magnus me regardait avec curiosité, je décidai de mettre le haut-parleur afin que tout le monde puisse participer.

_— Magnus est avec moi...entre autres, dis-je vaguement. Il est réveillé._

_— Oh excellente nouvelle ! Magnus, comment vas-tu ?_

_— Disons que ça ira mieux quand je pourrai tenir ma fille dans mes bras, répondit-il simplement._

Tout le groupe fit une mine grave et sombre. Aria était devenu notre rayon de soleil à tous, le centre de nos vies.

_— On fait tout pour et justement, j'expliquais à Alec que j'avais suivi Mlle Leroy jusqu'à un immeuble situé à seulement quelques kilomètres de l'hôpital. C'est un immeuble ancien avec seulement quatre étages. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que ce n'est pas son adresse. J'ai demandé à ma coéquipière Ollie de vérifier._

Mon fiancé semblait perdu. _Fiancé_...une vague d'émotion me submergea à nouveau en pensant qu'il aurait pu ne plus l'être en cet instant si je lui avais cédé.

— Mlle Leroy ? articula-t-il à l'attention des autres en haussant un sourcil.

— Olivia, lui précisa Jace.

— Oh, fit-il.

Quelque part j'étais heureux qu'il ne connaisse pas son nom de famille. Cela signifiait qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas suffisamment pour s'en soucier...oui bon, je m'accrochai à des détails futiles je sais...

— _D'accord et donc quoi ? Elle rend peut-être visite à quelqu'un, une amie ou un éventuel petit-ami hasarda-t-il._

_— C'est bien que tu abordes le sujet. Je ne sais pas si Alec t'a tenu informé de toute l'histoire mais elle n'a pas de petit-ami, j'ai également fait vérifier cette information._

_— C'était donc bien des salades, conclus-je._

— _Absolument. Elle vit avec sa mère. J'ai demandé à ma partenaire de la contacter afin d'essayer d'en savoir plus. Vu l'heure et on n'espérait pas vraiment réussir à avoir quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil mais coup de chance, il se trouve que Mme Leroy à l'habitude de veiller tard à cause des horaires de sa fille, bref. Ce qui est intéressant c'est que cette dernière nous a confirmé que sa fille ne voyait personne en ce moment, qu'elle avait quitté son petit-ami il y a quelques mois. Un certain Mr Flores, étudiant en médecine qu'elle disait beaucoup apprécier. Ils ont rompu du jour au lendemain._

Magnus écarquilla les yeux.

_—_ J_aime Flores ? demanda-t-il tout à coup à l'inspecteur._

_— Euh oui, c'est ça. Ne me dis pas que tu le connais...ce serait une sacrée coïncidence !_

— _À moins qu'il y existe deux Jaime Flores qui étudient tous les deux en médecine, effectivement je le connais. Il est en première année, on a plusieurs TD en communs. Un mec plutôt sympa et amical, ça nous arrive de discuter de temps en temps._

Tout le monde semblait être abasourdi par ces nouvelles révélations alors que moi, l'unique chose qui me sautait aux yeux était que le point commun qui existait entre toutes ces personnes était mon fiancé...

— Ça commence à faire beaucoup trop de coïncidence, souffla Simon.

— Il n'avait pas tort. Magnus pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté puis se mit à me fixer.

— Tu l'as déjà rencontré tu sais, me dit-il. C'est l'étudiant que Seb à en tutorat.

Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

— Le mec qui était venu avec lui à l'une des réunions de l'asso ?

— Lui-même.

Je ne me souvenais que vaguement de lui. Tout ce que j'avais retenu était qu'il était grand, typé espagnol ou peut-être mexicain et qu'il avait passé son temps à se plaindre de sa charge de travail. J'étais loin de me douter que lui et Magnus s'étaient rapprochés. Cela signifiait-il que Magnus fréquentait souvent Sébastien également ? Après-tout, il était le tuteur de ce Jaime et devait souvent être dans les environs. Cette pensée assombrit encore plus mon humeur.

— _Magnus, peux-tu contacter ce Mr Flores et essayer d'en apprendre plus sur lui et Mlle Leroy? Peut-être qu'il aura des informations intéressantes._

_— Inspecteur, n'est-ce pas une perte de temps ? C'est Camille que nous devons chercher, rétorqua Mag's._

_— Je te demande de me faire confiance Magnus. Suivons cette piste, elle pourrait bien nous conduire à elle, expliqua-t-il._

_— Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? insista mon fiancé toujours aussi têtu._

Cat' me regarda avec inquiétude. Jace et Clary échangèrent un regard, tout comme Rag' et Simon. On était tous sur nos gardes car nous savions que Magnus pouvait exploser à tout moment. De la bande, c'était lui habituellement le plus raisonnable, le plus calme peut-être pas car il a toujours eu ce caractère fort et un tempérament qui pouvait vite devenir bouillant surtout si l'un de nous se retrouvait impliqué dans un problème quelconque. Là, il s'agissait d'Aria, de sa propre fille et il ne pouvait pas voler à son secours comme il en avait l'habitude...une bombe à retardement, voilà ce qu'il devenait au fil des heures qui passaient.

_— Malheureusement Magnus, pour le moment c'est la seule option que nous ayons, dit l'inspecteur._

Je voyais à la tête qu'il faisait qu'il n'était toujours pas convaincu de la complicité d'Olivia dans cette affaire. Il lui fallait des faits, du factuel, des preuves et non pas des suppositions et des spéculations.

— _Bon très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, accepta-t-il tout de même._

_— Très bien, je continue à filer Mlle Leroy. Des nouvelles de Santiago ?_

_— Il m'a envoyé un sms disant qu'il était sur une piste. Qu'il me rappellera, l'informai-je._

_— Ok on se tient au courant._

_— Parfait, répondis-je avant de raccrocher._

— Où est mon téléphone ? s'enquit Magnus.

— Oh oui, c'est vrai, tiens. J'ai aussi ton portefeuille, lui dit Clary en lui tendant le tout.

— Merci Biscuit. Et mon alliance ? ajouta-t-il en me regardant.

— Euh, elle est avec le reste des bijoux que tu portais. Maman les a gardés en sécurité, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête puis commença à chercher un numéro sur son téléphone.

— Bébé, il est 22h30...tu vas vraiment appeler ce type maintenant ? lui demandai-je intrigué.

— Pour nous autres étudiants en médecine, 22h c'est un peu notre 15h de l'après-midi. Enfin tout ça pour te dire qu'il est encore tôt et que je suis certain qu'il ne dort pas... cependant je ne vais pas appeler Jaime car je n'ai pas ses coordonnées.

— Qui appeles-tu dans ce cas ? demandai-je de plus en plus perplexe.

Rag' et Jace se raclèrent la gorge. Simon évitait mon regard. Les filles semblaient aussi perdues que moi. Quant à Magnus il était bien trop occupé à continuer de chercher je ne sais quel numéro dans son répertoire pour me répondre. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait puis lança l'appel.

— Je contacte Seb, annonça-t-il enfin.

Je soupirai lourdement puis le regardai avec une pointe d'exaspération. Je mourrais d'envie de lui faire un commentaire démontrant mon désaccord.

— Mets le haut-parleur, me contentai-je de dire.

Il s'exécuta.

Jace ricana dans sa barbe, je le fusillai du regard. Sébastien décrocha au bout d'une demie tonalité.

..._rapide_..._trop rapide_...

— _Ça alors, Mag's ! Ça doit être mon jour de chance, si je m'y attendais, susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse._

_— Seb, j'ai besoin de ton aide sur quelque chose mais tu ne dois pas me poser de question, enchaina-t-il._

Pas de formule de politesse, pas de pincette. L'ascendance de Magnus sur lui était perceptible même à travers le téléphone. C'était comme s'il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, n'importe comment et n'importe quand et qu'il savait que ce dernier dirait toujours oui car le magnétisme qu'il exerçait sur lui et qui existait depuis des années maintenant, bien avant que lui et moi ne soyons en couple, bien avant qu'il ne réalise ses sentiments pour moi, était toujours présent et intacte. Oui Sébastien était du passé, un coup d'un soir pour Magnus, pourtant aujourd'hui encore, il savait très clairement tout ce qu'il pouvait tirer de lui.

_— Tu es très mystérieux mais j'ai toujours aimé ça chez toi. Je t'écoute._

_« Ça doit être mon jour de chance ! J'ai toujours aimé ça chez toi ! »_.

Non mais je rêve ! Je bouillai de rage et avais envie de passer à travers le téléphone afin de lui en coller une ! Il ne perdait jamais une occasion de flirter. Non mais sérieusement, il était grand temps qu'il passe à autre chose ! Il agissait comme une pucelle que Magnus aurait déflorée et qui ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, j'en avais ras le bol de son attitude.

_— Connais-tu l'exe petite-amie de Jaime ? demanda Mag's toujours très directe et sérieux._

Les sous-entendus de Sébastien lui glissaient dessus et j'en étais plus que ravi.

—_ Olivia ? bien sûr ! Enfin pas personnellement mais Jaime m'en a beaucoup parlé car la rupture est plus ou moins récente et qu'il a encore le cœur brisé le pauvre. Je ne peux que le comprendre..._

_Et voilà, encore une allusion de sa part... _

_— Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ?_

_— Vaguement, visiblement elle s'est entichée d'un nouveau mec et a plaquée Jaime du jour ou lendemain sans plus d'explications. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un an déjà, ça lui a fait un drôle de choc._

_— Elle sort donc avec ce nouveau mec maintenant ? demanda Magnus plein d'espoir._

Il espérait encore que les soupçons de l'inspecteur soient infondés et qu'Olivia soit clean.

_— Même pas ! Je crois que c'est ce qui rend Jaime le plus dingue d'ailleurs._

_— Elle le quitte pour un autre mais ne sort pas avec lui pour autant ? Étrange..._

_— Je suis d'accord. Jaime pense que ce mec a probablement déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie ou qu'il n'existe pas tout simplement._

J'écoutais attentivement l'échange entre Mag's et Sébastien mais plus on en apprenait, plus je trouvais que tout ceci n'avait ni queue ni tête.

_— Ok, je te remercie pour ces infos. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé._

_— Oh pas problème, je potassai mes cours, tu sais ce que c'est, pas de repos pour nous puis c'est toujours un plaisir d'entendre ta voix._

—_ Très bien, je te laisse. Bonne soirée Seb..._

_— Je te remercie, elle sera surement bonne pour le coup, à bientôt._

J'ôtai le téléphone des mains de Magnus puis appuyai sur la touche de fin d'appel. Il me lança un regard en biais puis tandis la main afin que je lui rende son téléphone.

— Ce mec...il est vraiment...commençai-je.

— C'est Seb quoi ! Il est toujours comme ça avec Magnus. Oublie-le, me conseilla Rag'.

Magnus attendait toujours que je lui rende son téléphone, je finis par le lui remettre il en profita pour m'attraper le poignet puis m'attirer sur le lit à ses côtés.

— On discutera de toutes tes petites scènes de jalousie à un moment plus importun, me fit-il en m'embrassant néanmoins sur la tempe. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille puis m'attira dans ses bras.

Ses gestes d'affection en public ne me mettaient pas particulièrement mal à l'aise, après tout, nous étions entre nous mais quand je vis Rag' et Jace échanger un regard moqueur puis Izzy et Clary nous regarder avec un grand sourire niais, je me sentis tout à coup timide et gêné sauf qu'au vu de la situation et de la lourde conversation que nous avions eu plus tôt, j'acceptais les bras grands ouverts cet acte de tendresse venant de lui.

— Elle est bizarre cette Olivia, dit Cat' en nous ramenant à l'essentiel.

— Peut-être qu'elle en avait marre de son mec et voulait simplement rompre. Il n'y a peut-être réellement personne d'autre, supposa Simon.

— Moi, je pense qu'elle a des choses à cacher, ça c'est certain, trancha Jace.

— Comme je vous l'ai dit à l'appartement, j'ai toujours ressenti une sensation étrange en sa présence, je ne l'apprécie pas du tout.

— Et encore de la jalousie..., se plaignit mon fiancé.

Je lui jetai un regard courroucé.

— Attendez, j'ai raté un épisode ? s'exclama Cat'. Olivia te drague Mag's ?

— OUI !

— NON !

Mag's et moi avions répondu en même temps, mais évidemment pas la même réponse. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ça faisait du bien ce petit moment d'insouciance inattendu.

— Hey, je viens de penser à un truc de dingue ! s'exclama Izzy à son tour. Imaginez que le gars dont elle s'est entichée existe bien et qu'il ne soit nul autre que toi Magnus !

Il leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il trouvait ça si improbable. Il attirait les femmes — et pas que d'ailleurs, comme des aimants. Elles tombaient toutes amoureuses de lui !

— Je trouve que la théorie d'Izzy se tient, approuvai-je.

— Oh oui ! continua Simon. Et supposons que Rafael ne se soit pas trompé et que c'est bien elle qu'il a vu sortir de la chambre de Camille ce jour-là.

— Le lendemain Camille disparaissait et on s'est toujours demandé comment cela avait été possible, comment elle avait pu quitter l'hôpital sans que personne ne le remarque, poursuivit Cat'.

— Elle a reçu de l'aide de quelqu'un provenant de l'hôpital...voilà la réponse à cette interrogation. Et si cette aide lui était venue d'Olivia et qu'elle était sa complice depuis tout ce temps ? supposai-je à mon tour.

— C'est bien joli tout ça mais il manque juste un élément essentiel. Le mobile. Ça n'explique pas ce qu'elle avait à en tirer de cette collaboration avec Camille, dit mon fiancé campant toujours sur ses positions.

— Mais TOI enfin ! s'exclama Clary.

— PARDON ? répondîmes Mag's et moi en cœur.

Que Mag's plaise à Olivia, ok ça je l'avais compris depuis un moment. Qu'il puisse être le lot de récompense d'un quelconque marché conclut entre elle et Camille ? Là en revanche c'était le choc. Puis comment pensaient-elles s'y prendre pour y arriver? Camille avait-t-elle vraiment pensée offrir Magnus à Olivia sur un plateau d'agent ?

— Ne soyez pas si surpris. Camille est dingue puis elle te déteste Alec. Je suis convaincu que même si elle ne peut plus avoir Magnus, elle continuera à faire son possible afin de te nuire et de vous séparer, dit Rag'.

Je tressaillis. Ma gorge se serra à nouveau en repensant qu'il y a quelques minutes Magnus parlait également de rupture. Il dû s'en rendre compte car il resserra ses bras autour de ma taille puis entrelaça nos doigts. Il me regarda tendrement avec en prime une petite moue d'excuse.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jace n'ayant rien raté à notre échange silencieux.

Magnus soupira.

— Rien...et vos théories sont vraiment scabreuses. Olivia a été présente pour moi dès le début. Elle m'a été d'un grand soutien à la naissance d'Aria mais elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi, je l'aurai remarqué.

— Admettons, comment expliques-tu qu'elle soit partie rencontrer Camille dans sa chambre la veille de sa disparition dans ce cas ? lui demandai-je.

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pensait-elle la convaincre de rendre visite à sa fille, répondit-il avec amertume. Je passais mon temps à me plaindre d'elle à ce sujet.

Magnus n'avait pas digéré ce qu'il s'était passé à la naissance d'Aria et pour cause. La désertion de Camille fut très dure à vivre pour lui. Il s'est retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain à devoir prendre toutes les décisions la concernant. Du prénom à tout le reste. Il a dû adapter en totalité sa vie à elle et à ses études de médecine. Entre les deux, il ne lui restait plus de place pour quoique ce soit d'autre et j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. D'une part parce que je vivais ce quotidien avec lui et d'autre part parce que pour moi aussi entre Aria et mes études la marge de manœuvre qu'il me restait était mince. On a dû faire des choix et des sacrifices lourds que je ne regrettais pas, on a fait ce qui devait être fait, ensemble, main dans la main pour le bien d'Aria. Ce fut difficile au début, surtout pour moi, mais on s'en est sorti. Alors que Camille se permette de débarquer aujourd'hui, l'air de rien, dans notre vie qui était maintenant bien ficelée, qu'elle se permette de vouloir réduire à néant tout ce pourquoi Magnus et moi nous nous sommes battus était insupportable et inacceptable. Personne ne fit d'autres théories de la soirée mais personnellement, je sentais qu'on n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité. Plus j'y pensais et plus je croyais en ce lien entre Olivia et Camille.

**Fin du chapitre !**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 - Le Dénouement.

« Même si le mal à plus d'un tour dans sa manche, il ne triomphera pas du bien »

**PDV Olivia**

— Camille, as-tu bien suivi toutes mes indications ?

— Évidemment ! s'agaça-t-elle.

— Alors pourquoi sa fièvre ne diminue pas bon sang ! m'agaçai-je à mon tour.

Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes que je les avais rejoint dans l'appartement miteux que Camille louait. Évidemment Camille avait les moyens de vivre dans le luxe le plus absolu mais elle avait choisi cet immeuble ancien qui tombait presque en ruine afin que sa présence soit la plus discrète que possible. Elle disait que ses voisins étaient tous vieux et paumés et que c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Aria m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle avait le teint pâle et semblait déshydratée. Dès mon arrivée je lui avais donné son traitement pour prévenir des infections et renforcé son système immunitaire cependant, ça n'aidait en rien à faire tomber sa fièvre.

— Elle a mangé ?

— Non, elle ne veut rien avaler, m'informa Camille.

— La perte d'appétit chez un nourrisson c'est tout sauf normal, commentai-je.

— Que fait-t-on alors ?

— Il faudrait lui donner des médicaments pour faire tomber la fièvre, 39° c'est beaucoup trop. Il y a urgence.

— Et tu en as pris avec toi ? me demanda-t-elle le regard plein d'espoir.

— Bien sûr que non enfin ! Comment pouvais-je savoir que son état était à ce point! Tu ne semblais pas vraiment paniquée au téléphone, lui reprochai-je.

— Olivia, je sais que tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir respecté notre plan initial mais il y avait urgence. Hier soir, j'ai vu Magnus et Alec en compagnie de Rafael dans la chambre d'Aria !

— Rafael ? Ton mec ? m'étonnai-je.

— Ce n'est pas...bref, oui lui-même. Je n'ai pas tout compris de leur conversion mais que ces trois-là se retrouvent ensemble c'était juste improbable, sauf s'ils manigançaient quelque chose ...

— Je vois, donc tu as décidé d'agir avant eux.

— Exactement!

Je soupirai.

— D'accord mais en attendant, tu mets la santé de ta fille — santé qui est déjà fragile — en danger. Je vais devoir retourner à l'hôpital, il lui faut de l'acétaminophène, dis-je en me levant.

— Tu penses qu'elle ira mieux demain ? Notre avion nous attend à 8h...

— Tu es incroyable ! On s'en moque pour l'instant ! De plus, on a un accord et pour le moment je ne vois pas en quoi tu m'aides à obtenir ce que je veux !

— Du calme ok ? Une fois qu'Aria et moi seront en sécurité, on s'occupera de faire dégager Lightwood de la vie de Magnus. Je le connais, il sera anéanti sans sa fille et commencera à se refermer sur lui-même. Tu seras présente à ce moment-là pour l'aider à surmonter tout ça.

— Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'il rejettera Alec ? Ils sont l'air tellement...UN quoi ! m'exclamai-je.

— Aucun couple ne surmonte la perte d'un enfant, d'une manière ou d'une autre ça les détruira tu verras.

_Piètre argument, pensais-je. _Même pour moi il était claire que ce qui existait entre Alec et Magnus allait au delà de l'entendement.

— On verra bien. Débrouille-toi afin de lui faire boire, il faut l'hydrater. Je reviens vite.

Je quittai l'immeuble à toute vitesse et fonçai à l'hôpital. J'allai devoir faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour atteindre de nouveau le local de stockage sans me faire repérer. Cette fois-ci, je ne me garai pas dans le parking de l'hôpital mais un peu plus loin. Je descendis de voiture et continuai le chemin à pied. Il était déjà 23h30, si jamais je croisais quelqu'un je pourrai toujours dire que j'étais de nuit, après tout, personne ne vérifierai mon planning dans l'immédiat.

J'atteignis l'ascenseur puis montai au service maternité. Je traversai le couloir qui menait au local sans difficulté puis entrai discrètement. Sans tarder, je me mis à la cherche de l'acétaminophène quand soudain, j'entendis la porte d'entrée du local grincer. Paniquée, je me cachai derrière les étalages.

— Sortez de votre cachette, Mlle Leroy. Je vous ai vu entrer et suis curieux de savoir quel mensonge vous allez encore me sortir afin de justifier vos agissements étranges de la soirée.

Cette voix...toujours aussi reconnaissable, je la reconnaissais sur le bout des doigts désormais...c'était celle de l'inspecteur Garroway.

**PDV Magnus **

— Les gars, vous devriez rentrer vous reposer à l'appartement. Il est tard, leur dis-je en les regardant avec empathie.

Ils avaient tous l'air mort d'épuisement.

— Si seulement on pouvait aider plus...je me sens si inutile ! soupira Rag'.

— Toujours pas de nouvelles de l'inspecteur ou de Rafael ? demanda Izzy.

— Non...rien, répondit Alec. Une demi-seconde plus tard, son téléphone et le mien se mirent à sonner simultanément. On se regarda tous avec surprise.

— Qui c'est ? lui demandai-je.

— L'inspecteur et toi ?

— Rafael.

On décrocha tous les deux rapidement. J'entendis Alec demander à l'inspecteur de patienter car Rafael était en ligne avec moi, je mis le haut-parleur.

_— Raf ?_

_—__ Mag's ! Quel soulagement de t'entendre. Tu vas bien Amico ?_

_— Ça va...si on veut._

— _Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé, notre plan fut un échec mais j'ai du nouveau. Camille a réservé un jet privé pour demain matin. Ce fut long, j'ai dû parcourir toutes les compagnies privées qui travaillent avec nos familles, je n'étais pas certain qu'elle passe par l'une d'entre elle mais en même temps s'enregistrer sur un vol commercial et se rendre à l'aéroport sachant que les recherches pour retrouver Aria sont en cours aurait été stupide._

_— Mais.. elle se doutait bien que tu chercherais à ces endroits non ? le questionnai-je._

_— Oui et d'ailleurs, elle a utilisé un faux nom sur le registre d'enregistrement._

_— Alors comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit bien d'elle ?_

_— Déjà, elle a enregistré deux passagers, elle plus un bébé de 6 mois à destination de Catane. C'est une petite province Italienne, Valentin a une maison secondaire là-bas. A+B...fit-il comme si ça tombait sous le sens._

—_ Attends quoi ? Elle ne pensait pas s'enfuir plus loin que ça ? fis-je surpris._

— _En même temps, être en Italie est la meilleure des protections pour elle. Même si en ce moment tout le monde la recherche, elle sait que son père pourra toujours la protéger puis il suffira pour elle de jurer qu'elle ne causera plus de problèmes et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. De plus, ça rassura les Barons de l'avoir à l'œil, c'est gagnant-gagnant, m'expliqua Rafael._

— Vous êtes toujours là inspecteur ? demanda Alec.

— _Oui, j'ai tout entendu. J'ai également du nouveau. Je vous rejoins dans la chambre de Magnus avec une petite surprise...à tout de suite._

Puis il raccrocha.

— Une surprise ? répéta Clary.

— Il n'était pas en filature ? s'étonna Rag'.

— Si, ça doit concerner Olivia, conclut Alec.

_— Rafael, tu peux rester en ligne ? L'inspecteur va arriver._

_— D'accord, attends on va passer sur Face Time, me proposa-t-il._

Quelques secondes plus tard, son visage apparut sur l'écran de mon téléphone.

_— Ce bandage, ne te va pas du tout, plaisanta-t-il._

Je lui fis un petit sourire amusé.

_— Et moi qui pensait qu'il me donnait des airs de Caïd Indonésien, plaisantai-je._

_— Je préfère ton style rock slash punk slash branché. Il te convient mieux et de loin, me dit-il._

— _Un compliment de la part de Mr Santiago ! Il doit neiger en enfer, le chariai-je._

Il éclata de rire.

_— Je suis ravi que tu puisses encore faire preuve d'humour...je sais que c'est difficile en ce moment mais tu verras "Finché c'è vita c'è speranza", me dit-il._

Ce qui signifiait _« tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir _».

_— Grazie Raf', lui répondis-je touché par son soutien indéfectible._

Tous mes amis me regardaient avec un air mi choqué - mi renfrogné. Visiblement, ça ne leur plaisait pas vraiment que je sois aussi proche de Rafael. Certaines choses étaient inexplicables. J'avais été le premier surpris de la naissance de cette amitié entre nous surtout quand on pense à comment tout ceci avait commencé.

L'inspecteur Garroway arriva enfin avec la fameuse surprise. Alec avait vu juste, il s'agissait d'Olivia. Cette dernière avait l'air mal à l'aise, elle n'osait même pas me regarder.

— Ça en fait du monde ! s'exclama Garroway. C'est parfait, il y aura beaucoup de témoins pour écouter les aveux de Mlle Leroy!

— Les aveux ? Olivia, de quoi parle-t-il ? l'interrogeai-je aussitôt.

Un silence de plombs régnait désormais dans la pièce. Olivia, les yeux rivés sur le sol refusait toujours de me répondre et de me regarder. Je sentis la colère monter en moi brusquement. Toute son attitude empestait la culpabilité. De toute évidence, j'avais été stupide de croire en son innocence jusqu'au bout. L'idée que mes amis et Alec avaient vu juste et qu'elle avait joué un rôle dans l'enlèvement de ma fille commençait à faire progressivement son chemin dans mon esprit.

— PUTAIN TU VAS ME RÉPONDRE À LA FIN ! explosai-je en la fusillant du regard.

Je la vis tressaillir. Elle commença aussitôt à pleurer.

— Je...Magnus...je suis désolée...commença-t-elle avant de se murer à nouveau dans le silence.

— Très bien, dit l'inspecteur. Commençons par ça. À qui as-tu rendu visite dans cet immeuble tout à l'heure ?

Elle leva soudainement la tête.

— Vous...vous m'avez suivi ! l'accusa-t-elle. Comment avez-vous osé !

_J'hallucine, elle ne manquait pas de culot..._

— Silence tu veux ! Tu n'es pas en droit d'hausser le ton, lui dis-je d'un air menaçant. Olivia écoute-moi bien, je te jure sur la vie de ma fille que si tu ne nous dis pas immédiatement ce que tu sais, je ne réponds plus de rien!

— Magnus...si tu tiens vraiment à elle, tu dois me laisser partir, me supplia-t-elle.

— Pardon ? Que veux-tu dire ? Où est Aria ?! exigeai-je.

Alec se leva d'un bon puis empoigna Olivia par le bras, Rag' et Jace le rejoignirent aussitôt. Ils l'obligèrent à s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils qui meublaient ma chambre l'hôpital.

— Fini de jouer Olivia, tu vas nous dire ce que tu sais ! somma Alec, qui commençait à perdre patience lui aussi.

_— Oui, ou sinon je demanderai à mes hommes de s'occuper de toi ou peut-être de ta mère, la menaça Rafael à travers le haut parleur de mon téléphone._

L'inspecteur fit une tête qui laissait comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas les méthodes de persuasion de mon ami. Oui bon... il l'avait menacé mais et alors ? Je m'en foutais, j'approuvais même à partir du moment que ça nous permettait d'obtenir des réponses.

— Laissez ma mère en dehors de ça ! cria-t-elle toujours en pleure.

— Izzy, Cat' et moi allons-nous s'assurer que personne ne vienne vous déranger, on sera dans le couloir, nous prévient Clary.

Je l'en remerciai du regard puis me concentrai de nouveau sur notre jeune criminelle.

— Olivia...nous savons que tu sais où se trouve Camille, nous savons également que c'est elle qui a enlevé Aria. Ça ne sert plus à rien de mentir. Que cherchais-tu dans le local de stockage ? l'interrogea l'inspecteur.

Je fronçais les sourcils... moi aussi je me posais la question. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, un frisson me parcourut le corps. Après quelques minutes, elle finit par répondre.

— De l'acétaminophène...

Mes amis se regardaient sans comprendre mais pour moi, c'était plus que claire. La panique me gagna réellement cette fois.

— Combien a-t-elle ? demandai-je les dents serrés.

— 39...m'annonça Olivia d'une petite voix.

Ma tête me faisait souffrir le martyr mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de me lever en vitesse et de venir me planter devant elle.

— Tu vas nous conduire à ma fille IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Ne sais-tu donc pas qu'elle est fragile ?! Olivia ! Bon sang ! Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu l'as vu naître ! Tu étais là ! Tu l'as vu se battre pour sa survie et aujourd'hui tu..Putain! Tu me dégoûtes ! vociférai-je avec mépris.

— Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi Magnus ! Crois-moi ! me supplia-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

Je la repoussai sans ménagement, elle retomba dans le fauteuil en sanglotant de plus belle. J'étais dégoûté...je ne la reconnaissais plus...

— Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de la protéger ! Les choses ne devaient pas se passer ainsi ! persista-t-elle.

— On vous écoutera plus tard, en route ! trancha l'inspecteur.

— Je viens ! dis-je aussitôt.

— Bébé...me dit Alec d'un ton suppliant.

_— Magnus, je sais que ça te déchire le cœur mais tu dois rester là. Tu n'es pas en état d'y aller. Ne t'en fais pas, je me mets en route et rejoindrai l'inspecteur sur les lieux. Envoyez-moi l'adresse. Camille ne s'en fuira pas, je t'en fais la promesse, me dit Rafael en raccrochant._

Je bouillais intérieurement et étais mort d'inquiétude. Aria n'allait pas bien...elle n'avait jamais fait autant de fièvre...

— J'appellerai du renfort en route ainsi qu'une ambulance afin de prendre soin d'elle immédiatement. Restez-là, nous préviens l'inspecteur. Faites-moi confiance, on vous la ramènera.

Garroway sortie en trainant Olivia derrière lui. Rester là m'était insupportable.

— On va les suivre, déclara Rag'. On sera vos yeux et vos oreilles.

Je plongeai mon regard plein de reconnaissance dans le sien.

— Merci mon pote lui dis-je du fond du coeur.

Il savait que je n'avais une confiance aveugle qu'en eux, que j'avais besoin qu'au moins un de nous soit présent là-bas.

— Dans ce cas, je vous accompagne aussi! fit mon fiancé toujours aussi borné.

— Alec, j'ai dit qu'il en était hors de question ! m'agaçai-je. Jace, Simon et Rag' vont y aller.

— Quoi ? Mais tu es d'accord qu'ils y aillent et pas moi ? protesta-t-il.

— Exactement, je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas de quoi sera capable Camille en te voyant. Pour la sécurité d'Aria et la tienne, tu restes ici. Doit-on vraiment reparler de ça ?

Jace me vient en soutiens.

— Alec, Magnus à raison. Tu dois rester là.

Il soupira de mécontentement mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

— Soyez prudents les gars, leur dis-je en les serrant tour à tour dans mes bras.

— On se revoit vite, nous dit Simon en quittant la chambre, suivi de Rag' et de Jace.

— Ils risquent leur vie pour nous...c'est injuste, se lamenta Alec.

— Injuste dis-tu ? Il est injuste que je doive moi aussi rester ici, il est injuste qu'Aria fasse de la fièvre pile au moment où elle se retrouve entre les mains de son incapable de mère, il est injuste que je doive toujours jouer les gendarmes afin de te garder sain et sauf ! m'emportai-je.

Alec soupira de nouveau.

— Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui voulait me quitter il y a quelques minutes, ma sécurité t'obsède beaucoup trop.

— Et qu'elle était ma principale motivation à cette idée insensée ? Pas que tu sois en sécurité peut-être ? répliquai-je .

Alec pinça les lèvres puis me regarda avec un petit air exaspéré. Eh oui, je venais encore une fois d'avoir le dernier mot.

— Bref, fit-il pour toute réponse

— Arrête de vouloir perpétuellement me contre dire. En ce moment, je te trouve de plus en plus rebelle...je vais devoir y remédier.

— Ah oui ? Et en faisant quoi ? me demanda-t-il avec un intérêt à peine feint.

Ce petit éclat dans le regard, je le connaissais par cœur.

J'éclatai de rire.

— Tu es intenable ! Je rêve ou tu penses au sexe-là ?

Il s'empourpra.

— QUOI... Pas du tout ! se défendit-il.

— C'est ça !

Notre badinage me faisait du bien, il me permettait de me changer les idées et d'éviter de penser qu'en ce moment-même, Aria et nos amis courraient peut-être un grave danger.

**PDV de Jace**

En dépit de l'interdiction de l'inspecteur, nous les avions suivi lui et Olivia jusqu'à l'immeuble où devrait se trouver Aria. Rafael nous rejoignit également quelques minutes plus tard sur les lieux. Afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention, les renforts appelé par l'inspecteur Garroway étaient restés en retrait. Une ambulance attendait également un peu plus loin. C'était vraiment comme dans les films d'action, on avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se produire.

Garroway vint à notre rencontre.

— Bon, vous quatre vous ne bougez pas d'ici, ordonna-t-il en s'adressant à Rag', Simon, Rafael et moi.

— Quel est le plan ? lui demandai-je.

— Mlle Leroy va monter et agir normalement. Une fois que Camille aura ouvert la porte, on forcera le passage puis on la neutralisera. C'est une intervention simple, il ne devrait pas y avoir de bavure.

— D'accord, répondis-je.

— Santiago, il y a-t-il des chances qu'elle soit armée ? lui demanda l'inspecteur.

— Honnêtement, aucune. C'est peut-être surprenant mais depuis petite Camille déteste les armes à feu. Elle faisait toujours accomplir les salles besognes par les autres, elle n'aime pas se salir les mains.

— Je vois...répondit l'inspecteur. On va tout de même être sur nos gardes. L'important est de récupérer Aria saine et sauve.

Tout le monde acquiesça puis l'inspecteur entra dans le bâtiment avec Olivia et deux autres policiers. Quinze minutes plus tard il n'y avait toujours aucun mouvement. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

— C'est long non ?

— Pas vraiment. N'oublie pas qu'il y a la vie d'un bébé en jeu, me rappela Rafael.

— On devrait appeler Mag's et Alec, ils doivent être mort d'inquiétude, proposa Simon.

— Tu as raison, je vais les appeler en vidéo, dit Rag' en sortant son téléphone aussitôt.

Alec et Magnus apparurent à l'écran.

_— Enfin ! s'exclama Alec. Alors que se passe-t-il ?_

_— Ça fait plus de quinze minutes qu'ils sont entrés mais rien pour le moment, leur expliquai-je._

_— Cette attente me tue, s'exprima Magnus en soupirant._

_— Je sais mon ami, tu dois rester fort. Aria ira bien, tu pourras très bientôt la serrer dans tes bras, le réconforta Rag'._

_— Merci mon pote, lui répondit-il avant d'enchainer. Raf' est là ?_

_— Ici! fit ce dernier en imposant sa tête devant l'écran._

—_ Rafael, ça ne fera pas plaisir à Valentin que Camille soit arrêtée...je m'inquiète des représailles._

_— Elle ne le sera pas, répondit ce dernier tranquillement._

_— QUOI ? répondîmes nous tous choqués._

_— Écoutez, on fait équipe pour sauver Aria. Ce qui se passera ensuite avec Camille, ne vous concerne pas. Ce sera le problème de la familia, dit-il._

_— En gros, vous allez encore utiliser vos magouilles afin de la tirer d'affaire ! s'exclama Alec. L'inspecteur Garroway..._

_— L'inspecteur Garroway n'y pourra rien. Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre, contentez-vous de fermer les yeux car c'est une chose qui vous dépasse. Puis c'est également pour votre bien à tous._

C'était dégeulasse, répugnant et révoltant...comment pouvait-on faire confiance à la justice après ça ? Rafael venait très clairement de nous faire comprendre qu'à la fin, ils s'en sortiront toujours et ce, peu importe à quel point on se démenait pour les faire tomber. Je comprenais encore moins que Magnus ait pu lier des liens avec un type pareil.

_— Du moment qu'elle sorte de nos vies, je m'en fous, déclara mon futur beau-frère._

_— Pardon ? Mais comment peux-tu dire ça ? m'indignai-je. Tu n'es pas sérieux !_

_— Jace, je ne peux corriger seul les erreurs de ce monde. Comme l'a dit Rafael, ça nous dépasse tout ça. Je dois penser à la sécurité de ma fille, celle de ton frère, de la vôtre, de nos familles. C'est un choix purement égoïste que j'assume. Cette organisation existe bien avant notre naissance et tu peux être sûr qu'elle persistera après notre mort. Je ne cautionne pas leurs agissements mais s'il faut fermer les yeux afin de protéger ceux que j'aime, je le ferai sans hésiter._

Il y eut un silence pesant quelques instants. Au fond, je comprenais Magnus mais j'avais aussi du mal à accepter qu'on les laisse s'en sortir aussi facilement...encore une fois. J'avais l'impression qu'en agissant pas, je devenais complice de leurs crimes et de tous ceux qu'ils commettront dans l'avenir. Et mon frère dans tout ça ? Il n'avait jamais pu avoir justice pour son agression. J'avais vraiment du mal à l'accepter.

— Il y a du mouvement ! s'exclama soudainement Simon.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'avant du bâtiment où l'on vit en sortir une Olivia et une Camille menottées suivies de l'inspecteur Garroway qui sortit précipitamment à son tour portant une couverture dans les bras. Il alla directement à l'ambulance.

— Est-ce qu'Aria va bien ? s'enquit Mag's inquiet.

Rafael partit en courant en direction de Camille. Quelques policiers tentèrent de lui barrer la route. L'inspecteur Garroway, finit par leur dire de le laisser passer. Il la prit dans ses bras.

Cet amour qu'il avait pour elle, voilà encore une chose qui me dépassait.

On arriva à notre tour près de l'ambulance.

— Il faut l'emmener immédiatement, elle nous fait un début d'arrêt cardio respiratoire annonça l'un des ambulanciers.

— Euh Mag's, on se retrouve à l'hôpital, dit Rag' en raccrochant abruptement.

— Tu es fou ! Tu as raccroché comme ça ? s'inquiéta Simon.

— Que voulais-tu que je fasse ! Que je lui annonce comme par visio que sa fille ne respire plus !

— Qu'elle a du mal à respirer, nuance ! insista Simon.

— STOP les gars ! intervins-je. C'est la peur qui vous fait paniquer, allez en voiture !

On se précipita à l'hôpital. Aria fut conduite immédiatement en réanimation. J'étais déboussolé et me demandais quand ce cauchemar allait enfin prendre fin. Alec arriva vers nous en courant.

— Magnus est furieux que tu lui aies raccroché dessus comme ça, dit-il à Rag'. Mais je te connais, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne voulais pas qu'il voit ? Où est Aria ? demanda-t-il d'une traite.

Mon cœur battait furieusement dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais pas le courage de le lui annoncer.

— Où est Mag's ? demandai-je pour gagner du temps.

— Dans sa chambre avec Sarah et Asmodée, j'en ai profité pour m'éclipser mais il n'arrêtait pas de pester et voulait savoir pourquoi vous nous laissiez sans nouvelles. Alors où est Aria ? insista-t-il.

— Ils ont dû l'emmener. Elle avait des difficultés à respirer, annonçai-je enfin.

— Comment ?... comment ça...des difficultés ? bafouilla-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas Alec, fis-je complètement démuni.

— Oh non...ce n'est pas possible... dit-il d'une voix blanche avant de se précipiter vers les ascenseurs.

**PDV Alec**

_Pas ça, pas ça, pas ça..._

Je priais de toutes les forces, tandis que l'ascenseur me conduisait au service de réanimation pédiatrique. En arrivant sur place, j'allais à l'accueil où deux infirmières s'y trouvaient.

— Euh bonsoir, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve Aria Bane, petite-fille de 6 mois, elle vient d'être conduite ici.

— Vous faites partie de sa famille ? me demanda l'infirmière.

Je la fusillai aussitôt du regard, c'était bien la première fois qu'on me posait cette question ici.

— Je suis son père ! Vous êtes sérieuse-là ? Vous avez bien entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Je cherche Aria BANE ! repris-je en insistant sur le BANE.

Ça faisait très condescendant mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec toutes leurs procédures. La seconde infirmière, termina son appel téléphonique, raccrocha le combiné puis me dévisagea une seconde en fronçant les sourcils.

Soudainement, elle écarquilla les yeux.

— Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes le beau-fils de l'infirmière en chef des urgences Sarah !

_ Enfin, _pensais-je soulagé. Au même moment, le Dr Herondale fit son entrée.

— Alec ! Je m'apprêtais à descendre voir Magnus.

— Docteur, où est Aria ? Comment va-t-elle ? demandai-je paniqué.

— Du calme, plus de peur que mal rassure toi, elle nous a fait une belle frayeur mais ça va.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Début de bronchite plus crise d'asthme.

J'en restai coi.

— De l'asthme ?! Mais... je ne savais pas qu'elle était asthmatique, dis-je en commençant déjà à culpabiliser de ne pas être au courant de çela.

— C'est normal, on vient de le découvrir. Ces choses-là se déclenchent généralement durant les deux premières années de vie du nourrisson. Jusqu'à maintenant, mis à part les épisodes de fièvres liés aux infections et une bronchite, elle n'a fait aucun épisode de toux ou de sifflements puis on a détecté aucune présence de signes d'atopie personnel et familiaux donc...

Je fis une légère grimace que le docteur vit. Je ne comprenais rien à tout ce charabia et aurait souhaité que Magnus soit présent afin de me faire les traductions et sous titres...

— Je m'excuse Alec, je sais que tu n'es pas familiarisé à tout ça. Je donnerai les détails à Magnus mais sache qu'Aria va bien maintenant. Vous pourrez la voir dans quelques instants, me rassura-t-elle.

— D'accord, merci infiniment répondis-je soulagé. Je vais l'en informer.

Je repartis en courant vers les ascenseurs sans prendre la peine de remercier les deux infirmières de l'accueil. Il fallait que je rassure Magnus, qui en cet instant devait rendre fou tout le monde. En arrivant à sa chambre, toute la bande campait encore une fois dans le couloir ce qui me donna des airs de déjà-vu.

— Alors, Aria ? me demanda Clary. Les garçons nous ont un peu raconté...ils ont arrêté Camille, donc ça y est ? Ce cauchemar est enfin terminé ?

Elle avait beaucoup de questions, ce que je comprenais. J'aurais voulu lui répondre que oui tout était enfin terminé et ce pour de bon et qu'on sera désormais heureux pour toujours avec une Camille derrière les barreaux mais le discours de Rafael me revint en mémoire...

— Aria va bien, annonçai-je avec un large sourire et en éludant le reste.

— Par tous les anges! s'exclama Jace rassuré.

— Va vite avertir Magnus...on n'a pas osé entrer, expliqua Simon. C'est une vraie boule de nerfs...on a entendu des éclats de voix, on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe.

Je fronçai les sourcils, confus.

— Sarah, Asmodée et le Dr Aldertree sont avec lui en ce moment ainsi que nos parents, m'avertis Jace.

— Papa et maman sont là ?! m'exclamai-je surpris.

— Oui, ils arrivent tout juste et ont demandé après toi, m'expliqua Izzy.

— J'y vais, dis-je en les quittant rapidement.

Décidément, je n'arrêtais pas de cavaler partout. J'entrai dans la chambre, une tension étrange y régnait. Sarah me jeta un regard en biais, Magnus avait des airs d'enfants qui venaient de se faire disputer. Mes parents quant à eux me jetait des regards sévères. Victor lui avait l'air désolé et un peu gêné. Asmodée assis dans l'un des fauteuils lissait distraitement sa queue de cheval. Je les regardais tous d'un air interdit.

— Euh... Aria va bien... annonçais-je lentement. Le Dr Herondale nous attend, on peut aller la voir...

Je regardais mes parents du coin de l'œil qui eux continuaient à me fixer ouvertement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise comme quand j'étais enfant. Magnus ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis s'affaissa de soulagement dans son lit.

— J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse...finit-il par dire.

— Ben tiens, tu connais donc ce sentiment ? Tu sais ce qu'un parent peut ressentir quand il s'inquiète pour son enfant n'est ce pas ? lui dit Sarah la voix remplie de sarcasmes.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas tiens, il y avait anguilles sous roche..

— Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je prudemment.

— Écoute Alec, je connais mon fils, commença Sarah. Je sais qu'il est protecteur, qu'il préfère tout gérer tout seul, qu'il ne veut jamais nous inquiéter et nous mettre en danger cependant je comptais sur toi afin d'être plus raisonnable que lui et faire en sorte qu'il ne se lance pas dans des entreprises insensées !

— Maman...fit mon fiancé en soupirant.

— Pas de maman qui tienne ! C'est la deuxième fois que vous nous cachez la vérité concernant Camille ! Et en plus, j'apprends quoi ? Qu'Olivia, que je considérais pratiquement comme une fille était liée à ses magouilles ! Mais que se passe-t-il donc avec les jeunes filles de ce pays?! s'indigna-t-elle.

_Très bonne question belle maman, pensais-je avec sarcasme._

— Oui, j'ai encore du mal à y croire moi aussi, dit Victor. Une jeune fille si douce et si sérieuse...

Sarah soupira de déception puis repris plus calmement.

— Je sais que vous avez de lourdes responsabilités maintenant, que vous avez dû grandir trop vite tous les deux mais vous êtes toujours des enfants ! Nos enfants, à Maryse, Robert, Asmodée et moi. Pensez-vous un peu à nous ? A ce qu'on éprouverait s'il vous arrivait un malheur.

— Les garçons, comprenez bien. Vous vivez loin de nous désormais, on ne peut pas avoir de regard sur ce que vous faite, on ne peut que vous faire confiance et faire confiance à l'éducation qu'on vous a donné. Mais si cette confiance disparait alors là, nous rencontrons un véritable problème, nous dit Asmodée.

Je venais de comprendre, Magnus avait dû passer aux aveux. Il devait être tellement angoissé et sous pression par rapport à Aria qu'il avait dû finir par tout lacher. Après tout, mentir n'était pas son point fort contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser. Il est évident qu'il aurait préféré informer toute la famille de la situation qu'on vivait mais il ne le pouvait pas car son instinct protecteur était plus fort que tout et j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. J'avais moi-même du mal à lutter contre ça. Les mettre en danger était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne s'était pas pardonné de ne pas avoir su me protéger de Camille la première fois, cette expérience l'avait traumatisé...il s'était juré de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus non seulement avec moi mais aussi avec tous ceux qu'il aimait.

Magnus et moi échangeâmes un regard discret. Je me demandais s'il leur avait parlé de tout et par tout j'entendais, même du faux kidnapping que nous avions envisagé...programmé même. Certes il était tombé à l'eau mais nous l'avions tout même planifié pendant des heures en compagnie de notre ami mafieux…étaient-ils au courant de ça également ? Que nous avions ce genre de fréquentation ?

— Je...je suis désolé, m'excusai-je platement.

— Mon amour, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Écoutez, si vous devez blâmer quelqu'un blâmer moi. Alec n'était pas d'accord qu'on vous tienne à l'écart , je ne lui en ai pas laissé le choix.

— Mag's est très autoritaire, dis-je en le regardant avec un petit sourire amusé.

— Non mais j'hallucine ! Ça les amuse en plus, s'offusqua ma mère.

— Pas du tout ! nous défendis-je en allant la serrer dans mes bras.

— Maman, je suis vraiment désolé. Je te jure que ce n'était pas dans notre intention de vous cacher des choses. On contrôlait la situation jusqu'à...

— Ce soir...termina Mag's. Est-ce que nous pouvons aller voir Aria s'il vous plait? Vous pourrez continuer à nous sermonner après...

Sarah secoua la tête, désabusée par l'attitude de son fils. Elle savait qu'il ne regrettait rien et qu'il recommencerait sans hésiter si ça pouvait garantir notre sécurité. Je regardai mon fiancé, qui quelques minutes après reçu un violent coup à la tête et perdu connaissance deux fois de suite, était prêt à partir en guerre contre Camille et contre quiconque se mettrait en travers de sa route. Il était la force et le courage incarné à mes yeux et le plus beau dans l'histoire était qu'il m'avait avoué que c'était moi qui lui procurais cette force et ce courage. C'était l'un des plus belles choses qu'il m'avait été donné d'entendre de toute ma vie et aussi longtemps que je vivrais, je serais à ses côtés pour l'aider à ma façon à tout affronter.

Fin du chapitre !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 – " Happy Ending "

Partie 1.

« Si l'amour avait un nom, je lui donnerais le tiens »

**PDV Magnus**

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis les derniers évènements. Le kidnapping d'Aria ayant fait la une, nous avions été assaillis d'appels et de messages de soutien de nos fans qui nous démontraient toujours leur fidélité et dévouement indéfectible en dépit du fait que le groupe faisait une pause en ce moment mais également de nos amis de l'université. Jordan — très touché par ce que nous avions traversé — avait même fait le déplacement jusqu'à l'hôpital, heureusement sans ce pot de colle d'Andrew Underhill. Par contre Seb, lui, nous avait rendu visite accompagné de Jaime, ce qui agaça un peu Alec qui avait de plus en plus de difficulté à voir ce premier ne serait-ce qu'en peinture. Jaime s'était excusé platement de l'attitude et de l'implication d'Olivia dans l'enlèvement de ma fille, ce que je trouvais ridicule car il n'y était pour rien. C'était à elle de s'excuser et de me donner des explications même si le fin mot de toute cette histoire insensée avait enfin été révélé.

Après son interrogatoire au poste, l'inspecteur Garroway nous avait appris qu'Olivia était belle et bien tombée amoureuse de moi et qu'elle s'était associée à Camille afin de nous séparer avec Alec. Bien sûr, cette idée scandaleuse avait été celle de Camille. Elle lui avait promis de l'aider mais en échange, Olivia devait lui renvoyer l'ascenseur en la faisant s'enfuir de l'hôpital. Garroway ne put s'empêcher de me lancer avec humour que décidément, je les rendais toutes dingues et ce au sens propre du terme. Moi-même, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le sort s'acharnait ainsi contre moi alors que je ne regardais plus aucune femme et d'ailleurs plus aucun homme non plus depuis très longtemps. Peut-être que c'était le karma qui me faisait payer mon passé de racoleur, allez savoir...

Enfin bref, pour en revenir à Camille et à Olivia, leur plan était de kidnapper Aria puis de faire porter le chapeau à Alec afin de briser la confiance qui existait entre nous et ainsi arriver à leur fin...franchement, c'était n'importe quoi comme combine! Malheureusement ou heureusement, je n'ai pas encore décidé, les choses s'étaient précipitées quand Camille avait vu Rafael en notre compagnie dans la chambre d'Aria ce soir-là. Fidèle à elle-même, elle avait agi et laissé Olivia en reste. Tout était prêt afin qu'elle puisse quitter le territoire avec ma fille le lendemain sauf que, nouvelle donnée qu'elle n'avait pas anticipée, Aria était tombée malade ce qui l'obligea à contacter Olivia, la seule qui pouvait l'aider. La suite on la connaissait, Garroway qui soupçonne de plus en plus cette dernière, qui décide de la suivre et qui au final, la surprend dans le local de stockage en train de voler des médicaments pour bébé. La révélation de Rafael fut sans aucun doute ce qui a permis à l'inspecteur de constituer le lien entre Camille et Olivia car s'il ne lui avait pas assuré avoir vu cette dernière quitter la chambre de Camille la veille de sa disparition, on n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner leur complicité. Garroway avait aussi du mérite évidemment, son intuition était redoutable, je le savais désormais. Les vidéos de surveillance avaient fini — après coup — par confirmer les dires de Rafael. C'était aussi grâce à lui que j'ai su que Camille était de retour en France. Au final, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance dans cette affaire mais surtout nous avons eu la chance d'avoir Rafael de notre côté.

Olivia allait être juger pour complicité d'enlèvement parentale et séquestration, elle en courait la prison. Quant à Camille ...eh bien, l'inspecteur Garroway était en train de remuer ciel et terre afin qu'elle soit mise sous les barreaux également tandis que Rafael et ses avocats avaient prévu de faire jouer ses antécédents médicaux afin qu'elle soit internée en hôpital psychiatrique. Inutile de vous dire qui allait gagner ce bras de fer. Toute cette injustice rendait Alec et Jace malades et n'aidait en rien à apaiser les tensions entre eux et Rafael. La trêve qui avait vu le jour lors de l'enlèvement d'Aria entre le groupe, l'inspecteur et Rafael était désormais un lointain souvenir. Personnellement, j'avais appris depuis longtemps à lâcher prise concernant tout ça. Je comprenais Alec et Jace, je comprenais aussi les motivations de l'inspecteur mais je savais qu'il y avait des choses qu'on ne maitrisait pas et que surtout on n'avait pas les moyens de maîtriser. Rafael m'avait permis de sauver ma fille...je lui en étais redevable. S'il voulait sauver Camille, je ne m'y opposerai pas, du moment qu'il me promettait qu'il la tiendrait loin de ma famille, ça me convenait.

Garroway avait tenté de me convaincre de témoigner et de faire témoigner Alec également afin de raconter son agression. Il disait que plus il y aurait de charges qui pèseraient contre Camille plus ça augmentait les chances de l'envoyer en prison. Je savais que c'était difficile à comprendre et que je pouvais passer pour un lâche et un égoïste, mais je n'avais aucune envie d'entrer dans cette guerre. Je n'avais pas envie d'attirer l'attention et d'être dans la ligne de mire de la mafia Italienne. Il ne fallait pas être naïf, si cela se produisait, même Rafael ne pourrait rien y faire pour m'aider. Je ne pouvais pas courir le risque qu'ils décident de s'en prendre à mes proches ou décident de me prendre ma fille pour me punir. Je trouvais déjà énorme que cette idée n'ait pas encore germée dans leur esprit car après tout, que je le veuille ou non, ma fille était leur descendante. Elle faisait elle aussi partie de cette organisation contre laquelle j'étais bien décidé à l'en protéger. J'étais prêt à tout afin qu'elle grandisse aussi loin que possible de ce monde. Ce monde qui avait fait de Camille et de Rafael ceux qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui, les produits d'une enfance meurtrie par la haine et d'une adolescence forgée dans le crime et la violence.

Alec passa la porte de ma chambre d'hôpital avec Aria dans les bras, on rentrait enfin à maison aujourd'hui et ce, pour notre plus grand bonheur.

— Alors, comme va notre princesse ? m'enquis-je en tendant les bras afin de la prendre sur mes genoux.

— À merveille, me rassura-t-il avec un sourire radieux avant de poursuivre. Nous avons rempli de la paperasse et le Dr Herondale m'a remis une ordonnance.

— Parfait. J'imagine que nous devons remercier Camille de l'avoir emmenée dans cet immeuble miteux remplit d'allergènes ce qui eut le luxe de déclencher son asthme et de nous faire savoir qu'elle souffrait de cette maladie chronique.

Alec me fit aussitôt les gros yeux.

— Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? C'est de sa faute si Aria souffre de ça! rétorqua-t-il.

— Mon Amour, ce n'est pas une maladie héréditaire...

— Soit, mais le Dr Herondale a dit qu'elle avait un terrain propice au développement de cette maladie à cause de sa prématuration. Pour une fois, j'ai tout compris à ce qu'elle nous a expliqué! persista-t-il.

— Tu as peut-être compris mais tu n'as pas été très attentif car elle a employé le conditionnel. _Pourrait_...a-t-elle dit. Ce ne sont que des hypothèses. Les causes de l'asthme sont multiples, on pense aujourd'hui que cette maladie vient de l'association de prédisposition génétique proche de l'allergie, je n'ai pas d'allergie et Camille non plus. Ensuite joue les facteurs environnementaux qui vont favoriser sa survenue. La conjonction de ces multiples facteurs pourrait aboutir à la survenue de l'asthme tout comme, en effet, un terrain fragile comme celui de notre fille mais encore rien n'est sûr.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et bougonna un truc qui ressemblait à..._il faut toujours qu'ils aient le dernier mots ces médecins._

_—_ Je ne suis qu'un 'étudiant en première année mais merci pour la promotion sociale! le taquinai-je.

— Ouais ouais, maugréat-il avant d'enchainer. À propos d'études...euh... as-tu reçu tes résultats ? me demanda-t-il en s'intéressant tout à coup aux détails de fabrications — j'imagine — de ses Palladium.

— Pas encore pourquoi ? demandai-je à mon tour l'air de rien.

— Comme ça...pour savoir, éluda-t-il.

Un petit sourire amusé étira mes lèvres.

— Aaah ma chère princesse ! Ton père n'a toujours pas compris qu'il ne pouvait rien me cacher ! m'exclamai-je à l'attention de ma fille tout en lui faisant des papouilles sur le ventre.

Elle éclata de rire. Ce son était la plus belle des mélodies ici-bas. Mon amour de fille m'avait tellement manquée, plus jamais je ne voulais être séparé d'elle.

Alec me jeta un regard interdit. Il semblait ne pas comprendre où je voulais en venir.

— Mon Ange, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas encore reçu mes résultats d'examens qu'on ne peut pas se réjouir des tiens, lui dis-je avec un petit regard malicieux.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

— Quoi ? Tu savais déjà ?

— Jordan m'en a informé hier. Félicitations pour la validation de ton premier semestre Mon Amour. Des notes excellentes partout, je ne doutais pas que tu t'en sortirais haut la main. Tu as travaillé dur, tout en étant disponible pour Aria afin de me permettre de me concentrer sur mes propres examens, tu es exceptionnel, notre héro à tous les deux. Merci sincèrement, lui dis-je du fond du coeur avant de reprendre mon monologue avec ma fille.

— N'est-ce pas que ton Papa Alec est formidable ma chéri! lui fis-je à en l'embrassant bruyamment sur le ventre de nouveau.

Alec tout sourire, vint s'installer sur le lit à mes côtés. Je lui donnai un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

— Je t'aime, lui murmurai-je, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

— Aa ! Pa ! ba ! Bruuu ! babilla Aria.

S'en suivi un cri strident qui nous perça les tympans. Alec et moi grimaçâmes de douleur.

— Wow c'est nouveau ça ! m'exclamais-je de surprise. Jolie aiguë ma fille mais si tu pouvais éviter de faire ça aussi près de nos oreilles, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue

— Areuh ! ba ! pa ! ta ! areuuuh, continua-t-elle a babiller dans son langage indécodable.

On attendit quelques secondes mais cette fois pas de cri à déplorer pour le salut de notre deuxième sens...

— Incroyable, elle a vraiment compris, dit Alec admiratif devant l'obéissance de sa fille.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, elle recommença à pousser des cris.

— Tu disais Mon Ange ?

— Rien, bougonna-t-il en faisant la moue. Je vais lui prendre sa tétine, elle va finir par ameuter tout le personnel, commenta-t-il en se levant.

Je le regardai faire d'un air pensif.

— Mon Amour ? Ne trouves-tu pas étrange que l'on quitte l'hôpital aujourd'hui et qu'il n'y ait ni nos familles, ni nos amis ? Le questionnai-je tout en essayant – sans grand succès – de faire diminuer à ma fille les décibels de ses cris épiques.

— Euh, en ce qui concerne mes parents, ils ont dû rentrer s'occuper de Max. Ils se sentaient gênés de le laisser plus longtemps chez Madzie commençait-t-il à m'expliquer quand on frappa à la porte.

— Eh bien, eh bien ! C'est cette demoiselle qui nous pousse des cris dignes d'un opéra ! plaisanta le Dr Herondale en entrant.

— Toutes nos excuses, on s'apprêtait à lui donner sa tétine, dis-je penaud.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser, je suis heureuse de la voir en pleine forme!

— Oui, c'est vrai mais tout de même c'est étrange, elle ne faisait pas ça il y a quelques jours. Babiller oui, mais crier, non, dit Alec en m'apportant la tétine.

Je la lui mis dans la bouche, au bout d'une demie seconde elle la recracha sans ménagement puis la remplaça par son pouce. Je soupirai.

— C'est cette manie là que j'aimerai que tu perdes plutôt que d'en apprendre d'autres, sermonnai-je ma fille gentiment.

Je commençais vraiment à désespérer...à moi les frais dentaires onéreux ! Le Dr Herondale rigola.

— Patience les garçons. Votre fille se rapproche des 6 mois, elle peut utiliser sa respiration et son larynx pour produire des vocalisations à volonté. C'est une phase d'expérimentation, il faut la laisser faire.

— Depuis quelque temps aussi, elle attrape tout ce qui lui passe sous le nez, dis-je en lui faisant un bisou esquimau.

— C'est fabuleux ! C'est l'apparition de la « pince pouce-index »!

— La quoi ? fîmes Alec et moi en cœur.

— C'est quand votre bébé devient capable d'attraper des petits objets avec 3 doigts : le pouce, l'index et le majeur. Aria apprend à doser sa force pour serrer sans écraser. C'est une grande découverte pour elle. Préparez-vous car elle risque de passer des heures à observer une miette, un brin d'herbe ou que sais-je, nous expliqua le Dr Herondale avec un regard malicieux.

— Waouh...c'est passionnant, s'étonna Alec en observant notre fille comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois.

— Les enfants sont vraiment des êtres exceptionnels. Observer et vivre leur développement est le plus beau des cadeaux alors profitez-en autant que possible.

— Merci Docteur, qu'est-ce qu'on deviendrait sans vous, lui dis-je avec un sourire sincère.

— Oh, vous vous en sortirez très bien, c'est certain !

Le Dr Aldertree arriva à son tour.

— Tu es libre mon ami, je viens de signer ton formulaire de sortie, m'annonça-t-il.

— Merci beaucoup Victor ! lui dis-je heureux de pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi et aussi...je te présente mes excuses. Je sais que j'ai été un patient pénible.

— C'est compréhensible Magnus, ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne change rien, on te veut toujours en interne à Raziel, plaisanta-t-il.

— Ouf tant mieux ! En vrai, je me vois faire mon internat nulle part d'autre, lui dis-je avec honnêteté. Vous êtes comme une seconde famille pour Alec, Aria et moi.

— C'est vrai, merci du fond du cœur...pour tout, ajouta Alec en exprimant à son tour sa gratitude.

Son regard s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur Victor, j'eus l'impression qu'il lui faisait passer un autre message sous-entendu. Je trouvais ça étrange mais après une minute de réflexion, j'en conclus que c'était ridicule et que mon esprit me jouait des tours, après-tout Alec n'avait pas de secret pour moi et encore moins, un secret qu'il aurait pu partager avec Victor. Il fallait vraiment que je sorte prendre l'air, je commençais à devenir parano!

— À propos de famille, ma mère est-elle dans le coin ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier.

— Sarah ? fit-il comme s'il y avait une chance que je puisse faire allusion à une autre personne en tant que ma mère. Euh, elle n'a pas terminé son service, m'informa-t-il.

— D'accord... ça ne l'a jamais empêché de venir me voir avant, m'exprimai-je déçu.

— C'est que...elle avait beaucoup de paperasse en retard. Elle est restée longtemps à ton chevet ces quatre derniers jours...

— Je vois...tant pis, répondis-je alors qu'en réalité je trouvais ça plutôt louche.

Ma mère trouvait toujours du temps pour moi dans les moments importants...toujours. Alec, Victor et même le Dr Herondale, échangèrent un subtil regard qui ne m'échappa pas. Tout ceci était de plus en plus étrange. Je décidai de ne pas relever, si ça se trouve mon esprit me jouait encore des tours, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils me mentent.

Deux heures plus tard, c'est avec une joie immense que je m'installai derrière le volant de ma Camaro. Aria avait retrouvé son siège auto à l'arrière. Me revint alors en mémoire l'instant où j'avais réalisé pendant les quelques minutes où j'avais repris connaissance, que ce dernier était vide. Un léger frisson me parcouru tout le corps.

— Tu es sûr que tu peux conduire Bébé ? s'inquiéta Alec.

Je pris une profonde inspiration afin de m'éclaircir les idées.

— Oui, tout va bien. D'ailleurs... merci d'avoir déplacé la voiture.

— De rien. Je ne savais pas si tu avais envie d'y retourner...

Il faisait allusion au parking souterrain qui était désormais empreint de l'enfer qu'on avait vécu.

— J'y serai contraint tôt ou tard mais pour le moment, j'apprécie. Tu as bien fait Mon Amour.

Heureux, Alec se pencha puis m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

— Rentrons chez nous, me dit-il.

Je fis vrombir le moteur, puis nous nous mîmes en route pour la maison.

**PDV Alec**

Magnus n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait à l'appartement. Je jubilai intérieurement et me félicitai de n'avoir rien laisser transparaitre. Pourtant ce n'était pas passé loin, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait tout découvrir quand il m'interrogea sur l'absence de nos amis et nos familles à l'hôpital mais par chance, le Dr Herondale était arrivée pile à cet instant, m'évitant ainsi d'inventer une histoire à laquelle mon fiancé n'aurait pas cru, car comme il l'avait fait remarquer à notre fille plus tôt, quand il s'agissait de lui cacher des choses, j'étais vraiment un cas désespéré.

On fit une halte à la pharmacie afin d'acheter le nouveau traitement d'Aria pour l'asthme. _Décidément, ça commençait à en faire des médicaments à lui donner_, pensai-je tristement. Magnus avait beau dire le contraire, pour moi, si Aria était autant fragile, c'était uniquement à cause de Camille. Elle avait été incapable de prendre soin d'elle durant la grossesse et aujourd'hui c'est notre petit ange qui en payait les frais.

On arriva enfin au parking de notre immeuble, mon cœur commençait à s'emballer progressivement devant l'appréhension et l'excitation de ce qui nous attendait la haut. Dans l'ascenseur conduisant à notre étage, plus on montait et plus j'avais du mal à contrôler ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur. Heureusement que portais Aria dans mes bras, elle me permettait de masquer mon angoisse. On arriva à notre porte, Magnus inséra la clé dans la serrure, la tourna puis franchit le seuil. Tout était sombre et silencieux à l'intérieur en cet après-midi d'hiver. Quand il alluma la lumière, on entendit d'une seule voix...

— SUUURRRRPRIISEEEE !

L'appartement était plein à craquer de tous nos amis et nos familles. Magnus, stupéfait, s'immobilisa sur place. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus quand il vit une arche de mariage trôner fièrement au milieu de notre salon. Celle-ci était de forme octogonale en métal doré, de magnifiques fleurs blanches, jaunes et vertes l'ornait sur le haut de la partie gauche et sur le bas de la partie droite, au centre on pouvait voir un assemblage de photos de Magnus, Aria et moi, éclairé par une discrète guirlande lumineuse. Izzy et Clary avaient vraiment fait du bon boulot en très peu de temps. Je leur fis un clin, d'œil de remerciement. Elles levèrent leurs pouces en l'air, un sourire immense illuminant leur visage. Sarah, tout sourire me vola sa petite fille des bras et la couvrit aussitôt d'une myriade de baisers. Lentement, je me plaçai devant mon fiancé puis mis un genou à terre. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre. Jace, le débarrassa du sac d'Aria qu'il portait puis lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

— Pense à respirer mon pote, le conseilla-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les yeux de Magnus se posèrent sur moi, il savait ce qui allait suivre. L'arche envoyait un message plutôt évident néanmoins, à l'expression sur son visage, je savait qu' il avait toujours du mal à réaliser que ça allait réellement se produire maintenant. Je l'avais surpris et n'avais jamais été aussi fière de moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me lancer.

— Bébé, je sais que nous avions décidé d'attendre la fin de mes études pour officialiser notre union mais après l'épreuve que nous venons de traverser, je veux lier ma vie à la tienne sans perdre une seconde de plus. Je t'aime de tout mon être, j'aime aussi Aria et je souhaite que par le sacrement du mariage nous ne fassions plus qu'un tous les trois alors Magnus BANE, unique amour de ma vie, me ferais-tu l'honneur aujourd'hui devant notre famille, nos amis et notre fille d'accepter de m'épouser.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, les yeux de Magnus à la couleur si particulière brillaient avec intensité. J'avais l'impression qu'ils pouvaient lire à travers moi, sonder mon âme et mon cœur. J'étais complètement à nu et vulnérable face à eux.

— Waouh... Mon amour... commença-t-il incertain avant de poursuivre. Tu réussis une fois de plus à me laisser sans voix, comme le jour de nos fiançailles à ce concert devant des milliers de personnes .

Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

— Le fait que tu veuilles qu'on se marie sans plus tarder, montre à quel point tu es sûr de toi...sûr de ton choix... celui de m'accepter moi et tout ce que cela implique, notre fille inclus. Je suis convaincu que dans toute une vie, jamais je ne retrouverai un amour comme le nôtre. Un amour qui ne perd jamais en intensité, un amour qui fait vibrer, depuis le premier jour, chaque fibre de mon corps, chaque artère de mon cœur... oh.. désolé pour le champ lexical médical!

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant sa boutade. Magnus reprit son sérieux et s'agenouilla à son tour.

— Mon ange, oui, je veux t'épouser. Je voulais t'épouser hier et c'est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui. N'attendons plus, lions nos vies à jamais, ici et maintenant.

Heureux et soulagé — non pas que je doutais de sa réponse — je lui repassai son alliance au doigt.

— C'était donc toi qui l'avait petit cachotier! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

J'haussai les épaules innocemment. Il m'aida à me relever puis m'embrassa passionnément. On entendit des cris de joies et des applaudissements.

— Hmm je vois l'arche, qui est magnifique d'ailleurs mais qui va nous marier Bébé ? me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lui répondis-je mystérieusement.

Asmodée tapa des mains afin que le calme revienne un peu.

— Très bien les enfants, je sais que c'est l'euphorie mais il est temps que les garçons aillent se préparer!

— Se préparer ? s'étonna mon fiancé et futur époux.

— Tu ne pensais tout de même pas épouser Alec dans cette tenue ! Tu viens avec Izzy, Simon et moi! Alec, tu suis Cat', Rag' et Jace dans la chambre d'Aria, nous ordonna Clary en prenant les choses en main.

On s'exécuta sans tarder. En arrivant dans la chambre de ma fille un smoking bleu marine slim fit très élégant m'attendait avec un nœud papillon assortis.

— Alors comment le trouves-tu ? me demanda Cat'.

— Il est parfait ! Merci vous êtes géniaux ! leur dis-je en les serrant elle, Jace et Rag' dans mes bras.

Ils me laissèrent me vêtir, une fois prêt je les appelais à l'aide pour le nouage du nœud papillon. Au final, Jace dû appeler notre père en renfort. Il arriva avec Max sur les talons.

— J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu vas te marier, me dit mon petit frère.

— Pas moi, lui répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Ouais mais normalement ça ne devrait pas être à Jace de sauter le pas en premier ? Puis toi ? Puis Izzy et enfin moi ? insista-t-il.

— Absolument pas ! interviens Asmodée qui venait d'arriver dans la chambre avec sa petite-fille dans les bras.

Mon père éclata de rire.

— Comment Asmodée ? Ça ne te tente pas de marier tes deux enfants en même temps ? le taquina-t-il.

Jace, n'avait pas décroché un mot. Mal à l'aise, il était rouge comme une pivoine. Il sortit l'élastique qu'il gardait toujours autour du poignet puis fit remonter ses cheveux en un chignon au-dessus sa tête.

— Euh, il fait super chaud par ici, je reviens, dit-il en sortant précipitamment.

Max, Izzy et moi éclatâmes de rire.

— Asmodée, tu es un futur beau-père des plus effrayants, continua à le taquiner mon père.

— Moi ? Pas du tout ! Alec, est-ce que je t'effraie ?

— Pas du tout cher beau papa, lui dis-je en lui décrochant un sourire radieux.

— Inutile de fayotter mon fils, il t'a déjà donné sa bénédiction pour épouser Magnus, me dit mon père en terminant de nouer mon nœud papillon. Voilà, tu es parfait et très beau!

— Merci papa, lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

— Ah oui, j'étais venu chercher de quoi changer Aria, se rappela enfin Asmodée.

— Tout est là, lui indiquai-je. On vous laisse la place.

Je fis un bisou à ma princesse.

— À toute à l'heure mon cœur, lui dis-je.

— Asmodée, je vais t'aider, lui proposa mon père.

On quitta la pièce laissant les grands-pères prendre soin de leur petite fille adorée. En arrivant dans le salon, je vis que Magnus n'était pas encore là, probablement qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé de se préparer, ce qui en soit n'était pas une surprise.

On sonna à la porte d'entrée.

— J'y vais ! me devança Rag' en se précipitant pour ouvrir.

À juger par son empressement, ça devait être sa petite-amie. En effet, Tessa radieuse comme toujours passa la porte les bras chargés de cadeaux.

— Oh waouh! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? m'exclamai-je.

— Des cadeaux pour Aria...naissance et noël ainsi qu'un cadeau pour Magnus et toi pour ce grand jour. Félicitations à vous deux, tu es incroyable dans ce smoking en passant!

— Ça va, ça va ! Pas trop de compliments ma chérie, la taquina Rag' en passant un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

— Hey, dois-je vraiment te rappeler que les filles ne m'intéressent pas ? lui fis-je. Sans vouloir t'offenser Tessa, ajoutai-je.

— Oh, pas de problème ! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir conviée en ce jour si spécial pour vous.

— De rien vraiment, c'est avec plaisir. Merci à toi d'avoir pu te libérer et faire le trajet en si peu de temps. Tu sais, à mes yeux tu es avant tout la petite-amie de Rag' et non pas la meilleure amie de qui tu sais.

— Je crois que ce titre ne lui convient plus du tout. Depuis sa disparition de l'hôpital, je n'ai pas eu une seule nouvelle d'elle. C'est grâce à Rafael que je n'ai pas fini par mourir d'inquiétude. Il me tenait informé de l'avancée de ses recherches et ça me rassurait car au moins je savais qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Les yeux de Tessa se remplirent de larmes et je me sentis coupable d'avoir abordé le sujet.

— Accepte mes excuses, je n'aurais pas dû la mentionner, dis-je franchement confus.

— Ça va mon pote ne t'en fait pas c'est un sujet sensible, me rassura Rag'.

— Oui, ça va aller. Je dois faire le deuil de cette amitié mais c'est un processus qui prend du temps, m'expliqua Tessa.

— Je comprends. Bien, plus de larmes. Servez-vous un rafraichissement et faite comme chez vous, Rag' connait la maison.

— Je m'occupe d'elle! À tout mon pote, me salua-t-il en me faisant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Resté seul dans le hall, je vérifiai l'heure sur ma montre, sur l'horloge de la cuisine puis à nouveau sur ma montre. Mes yeux fixaient désormais avec angoisse la porte d'entrée ... _mais où était-il_ _?_

— Il est en route, me rassura Sarah qui venait d'arriver à mes côtés. J'ai reçu un message.

— Oh entendu...merci...répondis-je un peu gêné. C'est juste que je commence un peu à stresser.

— Tout se déroulera bien. C'est vraiment merveilleux de lui faire l'honneur d'officier la cérémonie.

— Je trouvais ça opportun. Il fait partie de notre communauté puis il nous a toujours beaucoup soutenu sans parler de son histoire qui nous a énormément touché. Je sais que Magnus approuvera mon choix.

— Sans aucun doute, il adore Victor.

— Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait venir avec son petit-ami...l'as-tu déjà rencontré ?

— Hmm juste une fois, en coup de vent en quittant l'hôpital. C'est un jeune homme très occupé, il est propriétaire d'un restaurant et d'un bar-karaoké. De plus, il ne vit pas dans le coin. J'ai demandé à Victor comment ils faisaient pour se dégager des moments à eux avec leurs emplois du temps de ministre plus la distance.

— Et que t'a-t-il répondu à ça ? demandai-je curieux.

— Eh bien, que le fait qu'ils soient occupés autant l'un que l'autre était une bonne chose car au final il n'y avait de risque que l'un finisse par se sentir abandonné par l'autre ou moins important pour l'autre. De plus, ne pas vivre à proximité rendait chacune de leurs retrouvailles des plus intéressantes et...intenses. Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens ! Je n'ai pas demandé plus de détails, dit Sarah en éclatant de rire.

— Sacré Victor hein, m'exclamai-je en rigolant à mon tour.

Après quelques minutes, mon humeur s'assombrit légèrement de nouveau. Une question me brulait les lèvres.

— Sarah. Est-ce que...est ce que tu penses que je vais finir par ressentir ça...ce sentiment d'abandon dont parle Victor. Tu sais quand Magnus deviendra chirurgien...

Ma future belle-mère ma caressa maternellement la joue puis me prit la main.

— Je vais être honnête avec toi Alec. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tu ne sentiras jamais seul et abandonné. Magnus passera la plupart de son temps à l'hôpital, c'est la réalité de ce métier. En revanche, ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne se réfugiera jamais dans le travail pour s'échapper de votre quotidien. Je sais qu'Aria et toi resterez toujours sa priorité. Alors, si un jour tu ressens ces sentiments, surtout il faudra lui en parler. N'enfouis rien, tu dois partager avec lui chacune de tes émotions. Je sais qu'il t'écoutera toujours et les prendras en considération car tu es tout pour lui et que tout ce qu'il désir est te rendre heureux.

Ma gorge se serra dangereusement, je dus me faire violence afin de ne pas craquer et fondre en larmes. Je sentais que cette soirée allait mettre mes émotions à rudes épreuves... Magnus avait vraiment une mère en or. Sarah était toujours de bon conseil, il n'était pas surprenant que son fils soit aussi exceptionnel...et il était à moi.

On sonna à la porte de nouveau. Sarah et moi échangeâmes un regard complice.

— Cette fois, ça y est le grand moment approche! Je vais ouvrir, tu devrais respirer profondément, je te sens à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, me dit-elle en m'observant attentivement.

_Et moi qui pensait réussir à camoufler mon stress! _Visiblement, chez les Bane, l'observation était une chose innée. J'hochai la tête puis pris une profonde inspiration tandis qu'elle partit ouvrir. Victor apparut dans mon champ de vision, à ses côtés se trouvait un homme grand, métissé, au sourire éclatant. Sarah, leur proposa de récupérer leurs manteaux afin de les ranger. J'observai plus attentivement l'accompagnateur mystérieux de notre cher Dr Aldertree. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de 27 ou 28 ans. Sa chemise slim blanche et son blazer bleu marine mettaient son buste en valeur, on voyait qu'il était sportif. Son pantalon blanc et ses mocassins complétaient son look. Victor n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, ce mec était canon et stylé mais pas autant que mon futur mari néanmoins.

Ils vinrent à ma rencontre.

— Re-bonsoir Alec. Je te présente mon petit-ami J...

— Jazz ? s'exclama Simon à quelques centimètres derrière moi.

— Oh ! Lewis ?! Si je m'attendais à te voir ici ! s'exclama le fameux Jazz tout sourire.

Sarah, Victor et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris.

— Darling, vous vous connaissez ? s'enquit Victor.

— Oui Mon Ange, c'est un de mes jeunes employés à temps partiel du restaurant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant Victor appeler Jazz, _darling. _Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble et plus important, ils avaient l'air totalement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Mon esprit se reconcentra sur ce qui venait d'être dit.

— Attends, c'est ton employeur Simon ? Donc cela signifie qu'il est aussi celui de Jace ! m'exclamai-je de plus en plus halluciné par la coïncidence.

— Jace...ah vous parlez de Lightwood ? Désolé, je retiens rarement les prénoms s'excusa-t-il.

— Oui, lui-même... c'est mon frère et Simon ici présent est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, expliquai-je.

— Et donc voici Alec, l'un des mariés. Alec, je te présente officiellement Jazz mon petit-ami et accessoirement employeur de ton frère, termina Victor mort de rire.

— Le monde est décidément trop petit ! fit Sarah.

— Je suis bien d'accord ! renchéris Jazz. Quoiqu'il en soit ravi de te rencontrer Alec et merci pour l'invitation. Il me tendit un sac contenant une bouteille de champagne qui ne me semblait pas donné au vu de l'étiquette ainsi qu'une enveloppe.

— Oh, merci il ne fallait.

Ma belle-mère me débarrassa.

— En tout cas, j'ai vraiment hâte d'entendre vos anecdotes sur ces deux-là au travail ! repris-je.

— Hey ! Il n'est pas venu pour ça ! Ce soir, il n'est que le petit-ami du Dr Aldertree, se défendit Simon.

Jazz me fit un clin d'œil.

— On trouvera bien une minute ou deux, me dit-il d'un air complice.

_Oui, je l'aimais bien ce type !_

Simon bougonna un truc puis tourna les talons. Je crus deviner les mots _violation des droits _et_ travailleurs. _On rejoignit à notre tour les autres convives dans le salon où mon fiancé était en pleine discussion avec Jace, un peu à l'écart, prêt de la baie vitrée. Je m'arrêtai net en le voyant et me mis à le dévorer littéralement des yeux. Son smoking à revers était identique au mien sauf qu'il était de couleur noir. Sa veste ouverte, laissait apercevoir les bretelles qu'il portait en dessous. Son pantalon ajusté mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancé. Son trait de khôl accentuait son regard comme il en avait l'habitude et mettait encore plus en valeur ses magnifiques yeux vert ambré. Son tatouage dépassait fièrement du col de sa chemise et remontait sur son coup... il était à tomber. Ce qui me saisit le plus fut sa coiffure. Il avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière et avait juste laisser une mèche retomber devant ses yeux. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ses cheveux avaient poussé au point de pouvoir en faire une petite queue de cheval, ce style lui allait à merveille. Je soupçonnais Jace d'être derrière cette initiative. Je déglutis de délectation sans m'en rendre compte. Il était vraiment à couper le souffle.

— Dis donc, tu n'es entouré que d'Apollons, je vais devoir te rendre visite plus souvent afin de te surveiller, entendis-je Jazz dire à Victor.

Ce dernier rigola.

— Je te retourne le commentaire Darling, quand je vois Jace et Simon, je me demande de quoi on l'air tes autres employés.

Je pivotai vers eux un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

— S'ils ressemblent à mon fiancé...tu as effectivement du souci à te faire Victor mais s'ils ressemblent à Jace ça va, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Jazz rigola.

— Attends, c'est lui ton fiancé ? Celui qui est en compagnie de ton frère ?

— Absolument, répondis-je fièrement.

— Je comprends mieux. En effet, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'homme qui lui ressemble...on est quand même à un sacré niveau-là! s'exclama Jazz en me faisant un clin d'œil.

— Le mieux dans l'histoire, c'est qu'en plus d'être beau, il est aussi très intelligent, ajoutai-je.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Quand Victor m'a dit qu'il allait officier la cérémonie de mariage du fils de sa consœur qui était en premier année de médecine, j'avoue que ce n'est pas du tout cette image-là que je m'étais faite de lui. Il ressemble plus à un mannequin qu'à un futur médecin.

— Chirurgien, corrigea Sarah qui venait de revenir avec des coupes de champagnes à la main.

Magnus et Jace remarquèrent enfin notre présence. Un large sourire illumina le visage de mon fiancé en me voyant. Il traversa la pièce en deux enjambés avec Jace sur les talons puis me prit directement dans ses bras.

— Ce smoking te va à merveille Mon Amour même s'il me tarde de te l'enlever, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Je sentis le rouge mon monter aux joues. Jace entre temps salua Jazz un peu maladroitement. J'imaginais que de croiser son employeur, accompagné de son petit-ami, au mariage de son frère, n'était pas une situation des plus confortables.

— Alors ! Comme ça Victor, tu faisais donc partie des petites manigances d'Alec ! comprit Mag's en le serrant dans ses bras pour le saluer. Mon esprit ne me jouait pas des tours, j'ai remarqué vos échanges de regard douteux tout à l'heure.

_Génial...et moi qui était fière de moi. Il avait tout de même perçu quelques chose._

— Je plaide coupable ! Laisser moi te présenter mon petit-ami...Jazz.

Magnus tendit la main à ce dernier.

— Ravi de te rencontrer. J'ai déjà l'impression de te connaitre, Simon s'est un peu lâché il y a quelques minutes. En voilà une situation des plus incongrues !

— Oui cocasse même ! dit Jazz en jetant un regard amusé à Jace.

Clary me fit signe que c'était l'heure d'entamer la cérémonie. Mon père et Asmodée prirent la parole.

— Très bien, votre attention s'il vous plait ! commença Robert. Nous demandons aux mariés de bien vouloir se préparer à rejoindre cette magnifique arche, où ils vont pouvoir échanger leurs vœux et s'unir ce soir, en toute intimité, devant nous, proches, familles et amis.

— En tant que pères des mariés, poursuivit Asmodée, il est inutile de vous dire que c'est le cœur débordant d'émotion et d'amour, que nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accompagner nos fils Alec et Magnus aux portes de leur nouvelle vie. Une vie qu'ils vont pouvoir démarrer ensemble, main dans la main en se promettant, amour, fidélité, respect et bienveillance.

Tout le monde acclama les chefs de familles puis s'installèrent pour le début de la cérémonie. Nos amis avaient vraiment fait du bon boulot, l'ambiance était cosy chic. Des fauteuils, avaient été disposés intelligemment de façon à créer une petite allée mais aussi de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse avoir vu sur l'arche, qui était positionnée au centre de la pièce. Le piano de Magnus avait été légèrement décalé vers le bar. Rag' y était déjà installé et se préparait à jouer les premières notes de « Teenage dream » en compagnie de Cat' qui allait interpréter le morceau. Je savais que Magnus allait être surpris par mon choix mais les paroles décrivaient exactement ce que je ressentais à ses côtés et la version piano voix qu'avait préparé Cat' et Rag' était juste sublime. Je sentais que ça allait être un grand moment.

— Bébé, lui dis-je en lui prenant la main. Tout à l'heure tu te demandais qui allait nous marier, eh bien le voilà, dis-je en désignant Victor qui en ce moment même remontait la petite allée en direction de l'arche.

Magnus écarquilla les yeux mais la surprise fut très vite remplacée par l'émotion. Il était touché.

— On n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Merci Mon Amour, me dit-il en m'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

Nos pères vinrent à notre rencontre avec nos mères. Elles nous embrassèrent toutes les deux.

— Nous sommes si fières de vous les garçons, nous dit Maryse au bord des larmes.

— Maman, je t'en supplie ne pleure pas autrement je vais craquer moi aussi, lui dis-je en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

— D'accord allez, on vous laisse entre pères et fils, dit Sarah. On va s'installer, on vous aime fort!

— Nous aussi ! répondîmes en cœur.

Les premières notes de la chanson retentirent. Magnus pivota la tête vers moi en haussant un sourcil.

— Teenage dream ?! s'étonna-t-il.

— Surtout écoute bien les paroles, lui dis-je tout sourire.

— Prêt ? nous demanda Robert.

— Plus que jamais, répondis-je.

— À trois cent pour cent répondit Mag's à son tour.

Asmodée réajusta le nœud papillon de son fils puis solennellement ajouta.

— Dans ce cas...c'est parti!

**Fin de la partie 1 du chapitre 13.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13 – "Happy Ending"

Partie 2

**PDV Magnus**

Alors que l'on remontait progressivement la petite allée créée au centre de notre salon — Alec et Robert devant, suivi de mon père et moi, la voix douce mais puissante de Cat' remplissait l'espace et se mariait parfaitement aux sonates de mon piano.

"_My hearts stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_And baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look Back_

_Don't ever look back"_

Tout en avançant, je me demandais quand elle et Rag' avaient-ils eu le temps de préparer cet arrangement piano-voix de _Teenage Dream_' de _Katy Perry, _il était tout simplement magnifique. Ces deux-là transpiraient tellement la musique! Déjà qu'ils étaient très doués, j'avais l'impression que depuis leur entrée au conservatoire, ils s'étaient encore améliorés. On ne pouvait en douter, surtout quand on les voyait ainsi, côte à côte, interpréter avec passion chacune des notes et chacun des silences que comprenaient le morceau.

"_You make me feel_

_Like i'm livin a_

_Teenage dream _

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep _

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back"_

En cet instant solennel, tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous, des regards de bienveillance, des regards d'amour, des regards de joie. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser qu'Alec et moi allions nous dire _oui_. Ce matin encore j'étais à l'hôpital et en l'espace de quelques heures me voilà en pleine marche nuptiale prêt à jurer à l'amour de ma vie, de l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je cherchais ma fille des yeux, elle était sagement dans les bras de ma mère la tête couchée sur son épaule, elle portait une jolie robe blanche avec des collants couleur pêche. Son pouce encore une fois dans sa bouche me laissait deviner qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir.

_Une famille nous allions devenir une vraie famille_,_ Aria, Alec et moi,_ pensai-je submergé par l'émotion.

Jace et Izzy — les témoins d'Alec — étaient debout à la droite de Victor; Clary et Simon — mes témoins — étaient debout à sa gauche. Nous arrivâmes à leur niveau puis en un geste symbolique, mon père glissa ma main dans celle d'Alec, Robert fit de même avec celle de son fils. Le regard plongé l'un dans celui de l'autre, nos doigts entrelacés, on écouta la fin de l'interprétation.

"_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin tights jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

Tout le monde fut enivré par les dernières notes, le temps s'était comme suspendu, pas un bruit, juste la musique qui remplissait de joie et de sérénité nos âmes et nos cœurs. Des d'applaudissement se firent entendre. On félicita et remercia chaleureusement Rag' et Cat' pour leur interprétation, Victor prit la parole.

— Bonsoir à tous, je ne vais pas vous faire un discours de cérémonie conventionnel car nos jeunes mariés ici présents sont tous sauf conformistes, non eux, ils sont des électrons libres et ils sont de loin les jeunes les plus exceptionnels que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ça va peut-être vous paraitre insensé mais j'ai beaucoup plus appris de ces deux adolescents de 18 ans ces derniers mois que de quiconque sur cette terre de toute ma vie. Quand je pense à Alec et Magnus, trois adjectifs me viennent en tête : Admirables, courageux et honnêtes. Ils m'ont montré qu'il n'y avait pas d'âge pour le grand amour, celui avec un grand A. Celui qui vous fait pousser des ailes, celui qui vous rend meilleur et vous aide à vous accepter tel que vous êtes. Alec et Magnus m'ont montré que nous — membre de la communauté LGBTQ —n'avions pas à en demander moins que les autres, nous contenter de peu ou faire plus d'effort que les autres à cause de nos préférences sexuelles. Ils m'ont fait réaliser que comme tout le monde, on pouvait tout avoir dans la vie et rêver en grand. Et par-dessus tout, ils m'ont aidé à déconstruire les barrières que j'avais érigé autour de mon cœur et à me dire que moi aussi, en dépit du rejet dont j'avais été victime de ma propre famille, j'avais le droit au bonheur et à l'amour.

Victor marqua une pause puis regarda amoureusement Jazz assit au second rang. _Merci_, lui articula-t-il silencieusement le regard remplit d'émotion. Jazz lui souffla un _Je t'aime_. Alec et moi échangeâmes un regard complice, nos cœurs débordaient de joie pour notre ami. Il le méritait tellement!

— Très bien, maintenant je laisse la parole aux mariés pour l'échange de leurs vœux.

— Tu veux commencer ? me demanda aussitôt mon fiancé.

— D'accord, lui répondis-je.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais dire car je n'avais rien préparé mais je comptais bien me laisser guider par mes sentiments.

— Tout d'abord, merci à toi Victor d'avoir accepté cette responsabilité d'officier la cérémonie. Merci de continuer à croire en l'amour en dépit des difficultés que tu as rencontré. Merci d'avoir continué à croire qu'on avait nous aussi le droit de vivre une belle histoire, de rencontrer l'âme-sœur, de nous marier. Nous ne sommes pas différents. Merci de ne pas avoir abandonné. Alec et moi sommes sur le point de nous lier l'un à l'autre pour la vie mais cela a aussi une autre signification à mes yeux. C'est aussi rendre hommage à tous ceux et celles qui se sont battus afin que l'on puisse aujourd'hui avoir ce droit, cette liberté et ce privilège.

Je me retournai face à Alec puis pris sa main dans la mienne avant de poursuivre.

— Mon Amour, tu le sais, j'ai voulu t'offrir la chance de vivre une vie que je qualifierai de normale, une vie conventionnelle et plus facile. C'était difficile pour moi de te proposer cela et difficile pour toi à entendre mais il le fallait, il fallait que je le fasse au moins une fois. Fort heureusement, tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que la normalité ne t'intéressait pas s'il fallait qu'elle t'éloigne de moi. Secrètement, j'espérais que ce serait ta réponse. Aujourd'hui, par cet acte incroyable, tu me prouves une fois de plus que ta décision est sans faille et que tu veux t'engager à mes côtés à jamais ce qui tombe bien car sache-le, Aria et moi, ne te laisserons jamais sortir de nos vies.

Je marquai une pause, puis lui caressai tendrement le visage avant de continuer.

— Alexander, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon amour, mon âme-sœur. Une vie ne suffirait pas à te prouver l'étendu de mes sentiments pour toi mais je te promets de faire de mon mieux afin de te rendre heureux chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde que nous vivrons ensemble. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne ferai jamais plus couler des larmes de tristesse dans tes magnifiques yeux bleu couleur océan. Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours facile à vivre, que je suis autoritaire, têtu et surprotecteur mais crois-moi, j'essaierai de m'améliorer car aujourd'hui comme hier, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est être ton idéal et te rendre fier de l'homme que je suis. _Aku cinta kamu, _finis-je en déposant un doux baiser au creux de son poignet.

Mon fiancé était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, ses yeux bleus brillaient avec tant d'intensité que j'avais l'impression d'être sur le point d'être submergé par une vague de dix mètres. Il respira puis inspira profondément plusieurs fois afin de contrôler le torrent d'émotion qui l'envahissait

— Tu...tu m'as dit que tu n'avais rien eu le temps de préparer ! me dit-il sur un ton accusateur tout en reniflant.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

— Tu sais que mon frère est doué ! me défendit ma petite sœur toute sourire.

Cette petite boutade eu le mérite de le détendre. Il plongea son regard dans le mien avec détermination puis enlaça nos doigts. Il était prêt.

— Bébé, tu sais que contrairement à toi, j'ai du mal à exprimer mes sentiments, ce qui est surprenant car de nous deux c'est moi qui suis un cursus littéraire mais au fond ce ne sont pas les mots le problème, c'est l'intensité de mes sentiments pour toi qui me font perdre mes moyens à chaque fois que tes incroyables yeux vert-doré se posent sur moi. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre quand tu me souris, le monde s'arrête de tourner à chaque fois que tes mains se posent sur moi et quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes c'est une vague de bonheur qui me submerge et me transporte. J'ai rêvé des millions fois de t'entendre me dire ces mots, aujourd'hui encore j'ai parfois du mal à réaliser la chance que j'ai de t'avoir dans ma vie. J'ai du mal à réaliser que cet amour que j'ai gardé secret si longtemps en moi et qui me dévorait de l'intérieur a pu sortir au grand jour et toucher ton cœur. Tu es celui que j'ai toujours voulu, tu es mon premier et unique amour. Déjà enfant ma vie n'avait de sens que quand tu étais là, c'est encore plus vrai maintenant car je ne l'imagine pas une seule seconde sans toi en faisant partie. Merci de m'accepter tel que je suis, merci d'accepter le fait que je n'ai pas encore fini de grandir et que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Merci de ta patience, merci la confiance que tu me témoignes au quotidien concernant Aria, merci de m'aimer sans conditions et de toujours faire passer mon bien-être et mes besoins avant les tiens. Merci d'être celui que tu es, je te promets de t'aimer aussi fort qu'hier et bien plus que demain jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Alec s'avança puis déposa un baiser un creux de mes lèvres, je lui fis un sourire éclatant. J'étais sur un petit nuage de bonheur et ne voulais surtout pas en descendre. Les longues déclarations n'étaient pas vraiment son truc mais celle-là avait été parfaite.

— Hé ben ! Je ne sais pas comment on aurait fini s'ils avaient eu le temps de préparer leurs vœux ! s'exclama Victor en rangeant dans la poche de sa veste, le mouchoir en tissu qu'il venait d'utiliser pour sécher ses larmes.

— S'il y a une chose à retenir, poursuivit-il, c'est que quand un amour est aussi pur et sincère que le leur, les mots viennent tout seul, porté par la force des sentiments.

— Souviens-toi s'en quand ce sera à notre tour de nous marier et que je refuserai de travailler sur nos vœux ! interviens Jazz.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Je l'aimais bien ce Jazz ! Victor fit une petite moue trop mignonne puis reprit son sérieux.

— Très bien passons aux choses sérieuses. Où sont les alliances ?

Jace et Clary les présentèrent puis en remirent une à Alec puis à Moi. Victor poursuivit la cérémonie.

— Alexander Gédéon Lightwood acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux Magnus Bane ici présent, de l'aimer, de l'honorer et de le respecter tant que vous vivrez tous les deux.

— J'accepte avec joie et bien plus, répondit mon fiancé tout sourire.

Il me passa mon alliance au doigt pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui mais cette fois était définitive, plus jamais elle ne quittera mon annuaire gauche.

— Magnus Bane, acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux, Alexander Gédéon Lightwood ici présent, de l'aimer, l'honorer et de le respecter tant que vous vivrez tous les deux.

— J'accepte, répondis-je à mon tour en faisant à Alec un petit clin d'œil.

Je lui passai son alliance au doigt.

— Merveilleux ! Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés par un site internet douteux et l'approbation de la communauté LGBTQ...

— Euh pardon ? Douteux ? Comment ça douteux ? Bafouilla mon époux qui commençait déjà à s'inquiéter de l'invalidité potentielle de notre union.

— Il plaisante Mon Amour, le rassurai-je. Puis-je embrasser mon mari maintenant ? demandai-je à Victor qui était toujours fier et satisfait d'avoir réussi à taquiner Alec avec sa plaisanterie.

— Attendez ! Attendez ! Que je termine au moins en bonne et due forme ! Je vous déclare donc Mari et Mari ! Magnus tu peux embrasser ton époux !

Je ne me fis pas prier et embrassa Alec passionnément, encore...et encore...et encore...sous les cris et les applaudissements de nos proches, finalement Jace craqua le premier.

— Ça va ça va ! On vous a dit de vous embrasser et non pas de tourner un film interdit au moins de 18 ans ! Pensez à Aria et à Max ! râlâ-t-il.

Je relâchai mon époux à contre cœur et jetai un regard en coin à mon beau-frère..._beau-frère,_ oui cette fois il l'était officiellement et ce constat me fit très plaisir. Jace était taquin et adorait m'en faire voir mais depuis toujours, je le considérais comme un frère. Aujourd'hui par ce mariage nos deux familles étaient officiellement liées et ne formaient plus qu'une.

— Mesdames, messieurs et mesdemoiselles, je vous présente Alexander Gédéon et Magnus Lightwood-Bane ! annonça Victor en applaudissant avec énergie.

S'en suivi des félicitations, des accolades et des pleurs. Alec et moi furent ensevelis tout coup sous une tonne de paillettes.

— Hey ! Ce n'était pas prévu ça ! J'espère que vous avez embauché un service ménager afin de tout nettoyer après ! se plaignit mon adorable époux.

— Arrête de râler ! interviens Izzy en le prenant dans ses bras. Félicitations frangin ! Ça y est tu es un homme avec la corde au cou, plaisanta-t-elle !

— Une très belle corde ! renchéris ma petite sœur. Je suis trop heureuse pour vous, je vous aime et on a une surprise!

— Encore une ? dis-je sur un ton narquois.

— Celle-ci est pour vous deux ! Votre attention s'il vous plait, merci de remettre vos mentaux, nous allons monter sur le toit ! nous informa-t-elle en trépignant d'impatience.

— Euh quoi ? Par ce froid ? fis-je inquiet.

— Tu nous fais confiance ou pas ? me sermonna-t-elle en haussant un sourcil comme je savais si bien le faire.

— Très bien Biscuit ! capitulai-je en levant les mains ai ciel. Maman ? fis-je en la cherchant des yeux. Recouvre bien Aria s'il te plait lui demandai-je soucieux de la santé de ma princesse qui ne s'était pas endormie finalement. Elle regardait autour d'elle avec intérêt et perplexité. Je la comprenais, il est vrai qu'il n'y avait jamais eu autant de monde et de décoration chez nous.

— Ne t'en fait Sayang, ses grands-mères s'occupent d'elle ! me rassura ma mère heureuse de pouvoir jouer son rôle.

Tout le monde prit la direction du toit, Izzy, Clary, Jace et Rag' en tête de l'assemblée. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, le toit-terrasse était méconnaissable...je n'y croyais pas mes yeux. Une magnifique tonnelle blanche chauffante avait été installée. De jolies tables rondes avaient été dressées, il y avait un traiteur et des serveurs qui nous attendaient, c'était incroyable. Alec en resta sans voix également, sa main fermement au chaud dans la mienne, il regardait le tout avec émerveillement. Des guirlandes lumineuses avaient été disposées un peu partout et créaient une ambiance chaleureuse.

— Quoi ? mais...mais vous êtes dingues ! s'exclama-t-il toujours ébahi.

— C'était l'idée de papa, nous informa Clary. Il voulait vous créer des souvenirs inoubliables pour ce jour spécial.

J'étais très ému par la touchante et généreuse attention de mon père, je le cherchais des yeux mais ne le trouvais pas. Petit à petit, tout le monde partit s'installer à l'intérieur de la tonnelle, les serveurs se mirent aussi tôt au travail, servant champagne, cocktails et apéritifs divers. De loin, j'aperçus un magnifique gâteau blanc à 3 étages qui trônait fièrement au milieu de l'une des tables. Ils avaient vraiment pensé à tout! Alec et moi décidâmes d'aller admirer la vue un instant afin de profiter d'un moment de quiétude tous les deux. Il faisait un froid de canard mais le ciel était dégagé. J'enlaçai la taille de mon époux par derrière en soupirant d'aise.

— On ira remercier ton père tout à l'heure, me dit-il. Tout ceci est incroyable, je ne m'y attendais pas.

— Êtes-vous heureux Mr Lightwood-Bane ? lui demandai-je en le serrant un peu plus contre mon torse.

— ...au-delà mes espérances Mr Lightwood-Bane...vraiment, je suis comblé.

— Nous sommes mariés, ça y est. Tu es mon époux et je suis le tiens...j'ai encore du mal à le réaliser.

— Oui...18 ans, mariés, étudiants et pères de famille en l'espace d'une année. Victor à raison, nous sommes tout sommes conventionnels, s'exclama-t-il en rigolant.

— Hmmm oui, il est trop tard pour regretter la normalité...

— Qui a parlé de regret ? s'offusqua-t-il. Pas moi en tout cas, c'est la vie que j'ai choisi et pour rien au monde je ne l'échangerai !

— Et moi pour rien au monde je ne vous échangerai toi et Aria, vous êtes toute ma vie. Je vous aime et prendrai soin de vous jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Alec bascula légèrement la tête en arrière puis m'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser ne tarda pas à devenir plus intense et passionné, je le retournai complètement puis l'appuyai contre la rambarde en métal tout en continuant à coller mon corps au sien. Nos pantalons slims ne laissaient place à aucune ambiguïté, je pouvais sentir son excitation frotter douloureusement contre la mienne. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma nuque, nos langues ne se taquinaient plus, elles étaient parties dans une danse endiablée, tournoyant autour de l'autre, cherchant à envahir toujours plus profondément l'espace de l'autre. Le souffle court, je me sentis de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon haute couture. Avec les derniers évènements mon adorable époux et moi n'avions pas pu avoir de moment d'intimité depuis une éternité...oui bon quatre jours, mais quand même!

Je finis par rompre notre baiser soudainement, il fallait que je me calme, il y avait urgence.

— Mon Amour... tu me tues-là, j'ai trop envie de toi, lui confessai-je d'une voix lubrique.

— Moi aussi, me répondit-il rapidement en se jetant de nouveau sur mes lèvres.

Mon esprit scabreux se demandait si je serai capable de lui faire l'amour contre cette rambarde à l'arrière de la tonnelle où se trouvait tous nos amis et notre famille...

— Hey Mon Ange, on ne peut pas...tentai-je de le raisonner.

Faisant fi de mes remarques, les mains agiles de mon homme commençaient déjà à détacher mes bretelles puis à déboutonner mon pantalon.

Il ne m'aidait pas du tout ! Je lui jetai un regard mi- choqué, mi- excité. Je posai une main sur la sienne afin de l'arrêter.

— Tu m'as dit que tu étais impatient de m'enlever mon smoking, me rappela-t-il sans aucune gêne.

Je le dévisageai une seconde.

— Dévergondé va... vient avec moi, lui dis-je en l'attrapant par le poignet.

On se faufila à l'intérieur de notre appartement comme des voleurs puis atteignit la chambre. Sans perdre de temps, je l'allongeai sur le lit et commençai à le dévêtir.

— Mr Bane, vous êtes un mari bien trop capricieux et exigeant...m'obliger à vous faire l'amour maintenant alors que tout le monde nous attend...le narguai-je.

— Tu parles trop, embrasse-moi, me dit-il en m'attrapant la nuque.

Aussitôt sa bouche sur la mienne, sa langue retrouva son endroit préféré avec une certaine urgence. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, je le reconnaissais bien là... toujours aussi impatient. Ses mains s'attaquèrent à terminer leur entreprise d'un peu plus tôt sur le toit et très vite deux corps chauds et brûlants de passion, emboités l'un dans l'autre, se retrouvèrent à bouger en rythme. Tout était silencieux, on entendait que nos souffles, nos gémissements et le bruit sourd de mes coups de reins qui allaient et venaient contre les fesses de mon incroyable époux. Je relevai Alec de façon à ce que son dos soit appuyé contre mon torse, ma main glissa le long de son cou, son torse, son ventre puis enfin son sexe. Le prenant en main, je commençais à le masturber avec amour. Il pencha la tête en arrière en lâchant un soupire de satisfaction puis pivota légèrement le cou afin que je puisse l'embrasser. Ma langue prit possession de sa bouche étouffant ainsi ses gémissements qui se faisaient plus bruyants au fur et à mesure que ma main s'activait sur son pénis ...il n'était pas loin de l'orgasme, je le sentais. Accentuant mes mouvements, je le serai un peu plus contre moi. Nos corps étaient transpirants et brûlants de désir, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son torse, ses cheveux désordonnés lui retombaient négligemment devant les yeux...il était tellement sexy en cet instant, moi profondément en dans lui, lui soupirant et transpirant dans mes bras. La symbiose parfaite. Ma bouche quitta la sienne puis remonta le long de sa mâchoire. Lentement, je pris son lobe entre mes lèvres et commençai à le lui suçoter doucement.

— Amour de ma vie, jouit pour moi, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

Ma main n'avait toujours pas quitté son sexe. Avec appétence, je le sentais grossir et palpiter de manière plus pressante entre mes doigts...on y était presque. Après quelques minutes, Mon Amour se cambra, sa main gauche se resserra autour de ma nuque, des spasmes lui traversèrent le corps, un liquide chaud et blanc se propulsa dans ma main, accompagné d'un ultime gémissement roque et profond. Sans lui laisser de répit, je le retournai puis l'allongeai sur le dos. Je pris sa jambe droite puis la passai par-dessus mon épaule et le pénétrait dans le même élan. J'accélérais mes mouvements, mes lèvres plongèrent sur les tiennes, dominatrices et féroces, je l'embrassai avec avidité tout en continuant à lui assener des coups de reins puissants, les mains d'Alec fourrageaient furieusement mes cheveux, les tirant, les malmenant mais je m'en foutais au contraire, cela m'excitait encore plus, j'aimais son côté sauvage et désinhibé. Mes allers et retours se faisaient plus frénétiques, j'accélérai encore et encore, plus loin, plus profondément, je voulais prendre totalement possession de lui. Qu'il me sente dans chaque parcelle de son corps si parfait. Alec recommençait à gémir de plus belle, je n'allais pas avoir de difficulté à atteindre mon but, il était tellement réceptif. Je continuais mon rythme acharné sans relâche. Les grincements du lit ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la force de mes mouvements cathartiques.

— Oh mon Dieu...je vais...je n'en peux plus, gémt-il entre deux respirations rachitiques.

— Alors lâche-toi Mon Amour. Donne-moi tout, laisse-moi t'envahir. Sens moi en toi, sens comment je te possède, sens mon sexe se démener en toi...aller et venir encore et encore, toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin, ressens les sensations, ressens à quel point je te veux et te désir.

— Aaaaaahhh par tous les anges ! cria-t-il.

Alec explosa de nouveau au bord de l'évanouissement, un ultime coup de ma part signa ma perte également, l'orgasme me terrassa, puissant et dévastateur. Vidé de mes forces, je m'effondrai sur lui le souffle court et le cœur en tachycardie inquiétante. Je respirai à grands coups afin de me réoxygéner et faire ralentir mon rythme cardiaque. Alec lui, toujours allongé sous moi n'osait plus bouger. Il était complètement ailleurs et probablement mort de fatigue après ses deux orgasmes.

— Je suis très impatient de t'emmener en lune de miel, plaisantai-je en basculant sur le côté afin de lui permettre de respirer plus librement.

Il pivota la tête vers moi.

— Je ne comprendrais jamais d'où te viens toute cette énergie et cette endurance...je suis mort, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Il les rouvrit soudainement.

— Attends, quoi ? Tu as dit lune de miel ? On va vraiment en faire une ? réalisa-t-il avec un grand sourire, toute trace de fatigue volatilisée.

— Évidemment Mon Ange.

— Mais avec nos études et Aria je pensais...

— Tu t'es occupé de notre mariage alors je me charge de la lune de miel, ne t'en fait pas, le rassurai-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il me fit un large sourire enfantin. Ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation.

—Il me tarde d'y être !

— Te satisfaire est notre priorité Mon Amour mais en attendant, douche puis on remonte retrouver les autres et profiter avec eux de la fête qu'ils ont organisée pour nous. Ce n'était pas très poli de s'éclipser ainsi. Ils ont été tellement incroyables, on doit les remercier.

— Oui c'est vrai, admit-il d'un air coupable.

Il sauta du lit aussitôt puis prit la direction de notre salle de bain. Il marqua soudainement une pause, la main suspendue au-dessus de la poignée.

— Hmm, tu sais quoi Bébé ? Tu devrais apprendre à ne pas passer à tous mes caprices aussi, me reprocha-t-il avant de prendre la fuite.

— Hey ! m'offusquais-je devant son culot.

Médusé, je me promis qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre et que la prochaine fois, je ferai vraiment en sorte qu'il s'évanouisse sous mes assauts. On en avait fait du chemin lui et moi depuis le jour où nous nous étions avoué nos sentiments. réciproque à Raziel. Décidément, cet hôpital détenait une place particulière dans notre vie. Je savais qu'il nous restait encore du chemin à parcourir, la route était encore longue mais aujourd'hui, on écrivait un nouveau chapitre. Un chapitre rempli d'amour, de bienveillance et d'unité car oui, nous étions plus amoureux, plus fort et plus unis que jamais. Tant que sa main ne lâchera pas la mienne, on aura la force d'affronter tous les obstacles qui se dresseront sur notre route, tant que notre amour durera, lui et moi iront ensemble, jusqu'au bout.

Fin de la Fiction!

Une suite peut-être? Tou dépendra de vous :)

Merci infiniment de m'avoir accompagné dans ce voyage littéraire !


End file.
